Back To Black
by tonkswrayofsunshine
Summary: There was always one person missing and now she has suddenly returned. How will Harry, and especially Sirius, cope with the person that was meant to be there all along? *family/action/drama/romance*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form...*weeps into a corner***

**This is my first H.P fic and this idea has been torturing me for quite sometime. I'm going to give it a go and see what happens.**

**Background info on **_**my **_**version of the world of Harry Potter: ****Peter Pettigrew was caught on Harry's third year, thus allowing Sirius to become a free man (YAY!). Harry now lives with him, but is currently (at the start of the story anyway) staying with the Weasley's due to them gaining tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.  
>Tonks is going to be round the same age as Remus and Sirius, as well as her and Remus already being married and having Teddy a few years early. Sorry if you object to the idea, but for me it makes the story much easier, plus I think Teddy deserves sometime with his parents!<br>Majority of the book characters, well the main ones, shall be in the story. Any names you don't recognise are my own.**

**Summary: It is the summer before 4th year and the story starts after the World Cup match. Death Eaters have unexpectedly arrived and are scaring wizards and tormenting muggles; Harry, Hermione and Ron hide deep in the woods. Suddenly the Dark Mark has been branded in the sky... **

* * *

><p>Terrified screams echoed mind numbingly throughout the woods as the heart-stopping vision of The Dark Mark glittered menacingly high in the sky.<br>The green skull, with a serpent for a tongue, taunted and chilled Harry. He doesn't understand what the sign signifies, but from hearing the reaction and seeing the vastness the evil green brings, he's alarmingly aware it's anything but good.

Pulling his eyes away from the skull Harry tried scanning the darkness; the green neon sign being the only main, steady source of light which, unfortunately, doesn't cast much.  
>"Who's there?" he called; becoming suddenly and fearfully aware that he is infact wandless.<p>

"Harry _move!_" Hermione grabbed his arm, dragging him determinedly.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, startled at seeing her face so white and scared.

Hermione hurriedly tried to lead Harry and Ron out of the forest; the branches of the trees scratching their arms and faces like whips due to the fervent speed Hermione is directing them.  
>"That's the Dark Mark<em>; it's<em> _You-Know-Who's sign!_"

"_Voldemort_'s _sign?_" Harry gasped, wide eyed; Ron instantly became paler than Hermione.

"_Come on!_" Hermione practically cried, giving another earnest tug on Harry's arm.

They only took a few hassled steps when a defiant command stopped their tracks:

"STOP!"

Harry was the first to turn; his heart thudding manically in his chest when he saw a person wearing a black hooded cloak coming after them on horseback.

The great horse stopped just infront of the trio, blocking their way. The person slid off the horse; Harry could just barely see the persons face but could tell that the mysterious horse-rider is a woman. She wasn't facing them however, her covered head was constantly on the move; looking around herself; as if trying to see and sense things in the darkness.

"Sorry if I've startled you," the woman whispered fervently, "but as you can probably tell this forest isn't exactly safe."

"Who are you?" said Harry; not liking the fact the woman has yet to show her face.

"Just a person trying to find out who conjured old Voldy's mark," she answered casually; ignoring the startled reactions of the teenagers before her. "It's not him of course, I would _know_that," she added with a slight chuckle, "And I doubt it's any of the Death Eaters up there," the cloaked head indicated towards the stadium, "Seeing as they are scarpering as I speak from the very sight of the mark. No, it must be someone else entirely, but who I do not know..."

None of the three could speak or infact _think _of anything to say. This woman just referred to the greatest dark wizard of all time as 'old Voldy', so casually like she personally knows him.  
>Maybe she does.<p>

"You haven't properly answered my question, _who_are you?" Harry asked once he gained the function to speak; only this time more pressingly.

The woman, at last, faced him. Lowering her hood, she at last exposes her face.  
>Young and tired was the first thought that came to Harry's mind. She looks in her early thirties, and appears as if she hasn't properly slept in a very long time. From what Harry can see her skin is flawless, her hair dark, and her eyes green; a different shade to Harry's own emeralds, this woman's are darker; not menacing, warm looking.<br>A small smile came to her lips witnessing Harry sussing her intently;  
>"Call me Mia."<br>It was then that the somewhat relaxing atmosphere changed.

Everything happened all at once; a series of popping noises declared the arrival of twenty-so wizards appearing from thin air; wands drawn, surrounding and each pointing directly to the group.  
>Without pausing to think Harry yelled "DUCK!" seizing Ron and Hermione by the scruffs of their collars, pulling them down onto the ground.<p>

"STUPEFY!" roared the twenty-so voices and the sounds of banging and flashes of red light taunted Harry's very skin.

Expecting one of them to get struck he closed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the inevitable of at least one spell making contact, especially to the horse.  
>But none arrived.<br>No cries or neighing of pain. Not even the sound of the woman named Mia fighting back or screaming in surprise.

"S'alright guys, you're fine."

The sounds of banging and flashes of light continuing, Harry timidly raises his head on hearing Mia's announcement and became instantly stunned from what he can describe a giant bubble shielding them all from every jet of fiery red lights aimed at them.

Mia stands with both arms raised either side, producing this shield from her very palms. Harry wasn't sure whether to be impressed or frightened that this woman can do magic without the need for a wand.  
>Looking through the bubble the trio can just make out the stern yet anxious faces of the wizards trying to stun spells at them, obviously not yet realising that their efforts seem to be worthless-<p>

"STOP!" yelled a voice the three instantly recognised, even catching the horses attentions, "_STOP! THAT'S MY SON!_"

The sounds and flashes of the stunning spell ceased, but none of the wizards turn to the call of Mr Weasley who came bounding through the leaves, trees and twigs.  
>All eyes were on Mia; wide, stunned, petrified eyes.<p>

Mia's shield remained, and she cast a quick check to the others and her horse.

"_Ron-Harry-Hermione_-" Mr Weasley started shakily, relieved eyes raking every one of their faces, but when they landed on Mia, as if to say thanks, he mirrored the same expressions as the rest of the wizards, halting a couple of inches away from the bubble shield.

"_Well, well, well_...it seems we _have _found the conjurer of the Dark Mark..." The curt, hushed voice of Mr Crouch sounded, cautiously coming to stand beside a stunned Mr Weasley; his statement was to everyone, but his unreadable eyes lay only on the woman wearing the black cloak.  
>Though he is dressed in muggle attire, he can still hold his personal sense authority. He seems only aware of Mia; his facial expression only slightly different from the other wizards, his held a minimum of wonder on seeing her before him.<br>"And I even considered the possibility you died..."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mia apologised with little sympathy.

_Wait; died?_ thought Harry, _what does he mean?_

"You decided to return after a _Quidditch game _of all things...I wasn't aware you were such a fan of the sport Ms Dashwood..."

Upon the sound of her name Harry heard Hermione give off a small gasp as well as feeling Ron stiffen beside him. Obviously the name means something to them both.

"It wasn't my idea to return," said Mia, a hint of amusement in her low, primed tone.

"One of your Death Eater friends, was it?" Mr Crouch snapped waspishly; his shaky wand hand clenched white-knuckled tight.

"I would hardly refer to them as my friends Barty-" Mia lazily began but was immediately cut off.

"Your _associates_then!" Mr Crouch corrected loudly, angrily; his neat moustache quivering madly, "Did you all have a get together and decide how and when to return? Form a plan to scare the wizard community? To torment the muggles? Re-enacting old times were you?"

Harry saw Mia's stance tense,  
>"I'm as much of a Death Eater as you are."<p>

"_Don't_ compare yourself to me Ms Dashwood," Mr Crouch snarled, "_Unlike_ you, _I _didn't personally know the Dark Lord."

It was Harry's turn to gasp.  
>So the woman <em>did <em>know Voldemort.  
>Could that be why Hermione and Ron reacted to the sound of her surname? Are they aware who this woman is? Is she well known to the wizarding world just as much as Voldemort?<br>But if that were true surely Harry would've heard about her before now?

"We can handle this the easy way or the hard way, _Amelia_," Mr Crouch continued testily; his nostrils flaring; the bubble shield being the only divide from him getting anywhere near Mia and the others. "Either remove this barrier and quietly come with us to the Ministry, or prepare to have a single battle on your hands."

"Wouldn't be much of a battle if your spells can't get past my shield though, would it?" Mia stated; her tone lower and now dark. "I want no trouble Barty, the reason why I came to the forest is only to find who conjured the Dark Mark."

"And you just so happened to run into _Harry Potter_of all people?" Mr Crouch countered harshly.

"It was a coincidence." Mia replied tersely, "I didn't even know he was here. I was in the forests and stumbled into an unconscious elf. I then heard noises of people and found Harry and his friends; of course I cam concerned for their safety."

"_An elf?_" Mr Weasley repeated gapingly; his light hazel eyes and expression flummoxed.

"I found it not long after the Mark appeared. A wand is also by its side."

"An unconscious elf with a wand, a likely story," Mr Crouch scorned spitefully.

"I'm not saying the elf performed the mark, but something or someone harmed the creature. If you don't believe me send one of your chums back there and prove me wrong." Mia challenged.

After a pause that consisted of Mr Crouch and Mia staring daggers at one another, Mr Crouch broke the silence.  
>"Diggory!" he barked, causing a man with a bushy beard and a tartan suit to jump to attention, "Go and see if what Ms Dashwood says is valid."<p>

Mr Diggory ran hastily deeper into the forest; his wand lighting the way. Mr Crouch's eyes never once strayed from Mia.  
>"What made you return after all these years Ms Dashwood?" Mr Crouch asked abruptly, severely.<p>

"Why Barty, I missed you of course!" Mia taunted in cruel sarcasm.

"You knew Potter would be here didn't you?" Mr Crouch ignored Mia's answer but his face got redder in anger. "You've probably been tailing the boy for months- _years_perhaps, just waiting for an opportunity to act!"

"If you believe me to be in league with Voldemort wouldn't I have either kidnapped or _killed_ Harry by now and not wait for thirteen years?" Mia angrily demanded as a delicate shudder rippled her body; her once warm green eyes now slits of rage on the man before her; her steady palms now shook.  
>Turning her voice to a deadly whisper she added, "You know how powerful I am Barty, your smart enough to realise I could've fulfilled the callous deed multiple times. And unlike Voldemort I wouldn't have failed."<p>

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck painfully stood up; _who is this woman? Is he in danger? Are all of them? _

"Barty! _Barty!_ She was right!" sounded the astonished call of Mr Diggory, coming into view with the unconscious elf levitating beside him, "Here's the elf and here's the wand!" his left hand displaying the found wand; the green light above caught the magic wood's sight.  
>Harry instantly recognised it, whereas Mr Crouch instantly recognised the elf; his red face turned sickeningly pale.<p>

"That's mine!" Harry said, unthinkingly taking a step forward but shot back from the shock of the barrier blocking his path.

All eyes, minus Mia's who remained on Crouch, looked to him.

"Are you saying that this is your wand?" Mr Diggory asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes, I dropped it!" answered Harry.

"You _dropped_it?" Mr Diggory repeated disbelievingly.

"If you're about to accuse Harry Potter in conjuring the Dark Mark, I think you should keep your mouth shut." said Mr Crouch; his tone more quiet than ever before.

Mr Diggory, in bafflement, complied. It was then Harry realised that Mr Crouch had his sights on the elf.

"Recognise her Barty?" the voice of Mia slyly taunted. "I wonder how she came to be there..."

Tremor's were seen rippling Mr Crouch's white, haggard face. Darting his eyes back to Mia, viewing the knowing glint in her eye, he stated,  
>"The wizarding world has managed thirteen years without you Ms Dashwood, I think the pattern should be kept."<p>

A flicker of hurt flashed her beautiful face before being masked by anger. "For now I'll leave Crouch, but I'll not completely disappear. Declare the wizarding world of my return if you wish, hell you can even tell the muggles, but I'm sending you a warning, and do please tell the lovely Fudge," disgust lingered her tone, "The revived arrival of the Dark Mark means that things are starting to happen, tonight is only the beginning." Her arms slowly lowered yet the shield maintained as she side stepped towards the horse; everyone's attention completely on her subtle movements and haunting words, "Prepare yourselves Barty, for I feel that this occurrence isn't going to be like last time."

And with a mocking farewell nod of her head, Ms Amelia Dashwood evaporated out of thin air, taking away her shield along with her horse.

* * *

><p>It was quickly found that the house-elf is Winky. Unfortunately, little loyalty towards Mr Crouch and his elf was held as upon her revival Mr Crouch immediately blamed her for casting the Dark Mark, much to the distress of Hermione.<br>Mr Crouch blatantly ignored Hermione and Winky's passionate and tearful declaration of her innocence, and thus fired her from being his house-elf.  
>Of course the matter of a elf producing such strong, dangerous dark magic by using a wizard's wand seemed unlikely to many there, but Mr Crouch was adamant and refused to hear any suggestions.<p>

The scene was a rather upsetting sight but Harry could not forget about Mia Dashwood.  
>The careless way she talked about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and the shocked, scared reactions on everyone's faces upon her appearance; Harry found it impossible to distinguish if she is friend or foe. After only spending not even a minute in her company, Harry couldn't even form his own opinion about her. She seemed friendly, if not a tad abrupt, but she also seems threatening, conniving, powerful...<br>Harry also thought she knew more about house-elf's unconscious form than she was letting on, the unpleasant expression on Mr Crouch's pale face told him that.

Upon arrival to the tent where they were staying, after double checking his reacquainted wand is safely stored in his pocket, they found Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny waiting worriedly inside for them. Mr Weasley explained to them what occurred in the forest, their reactions, even Ginny's, matching to the wizards who witnessed the whole exchange.  
>Of course when explaining about Winky being fired Percy whole heartedly agreed his hero's decision, disgruntling an already upset Hermione even more.<p>

When the first chance of silence arrived, Harry voiced the question that has been bothering his mind ever since he found out her name:  
>"Who is this Mia Dashwood?"<p>

"You saying you never heard of her Harry?" said Mr Weasley in a mixture of surprise and horror by the cushioned chair he sat.

Harry shook his head, "Should I?"

"Suppose there hasn't been a need for you to know seeing as she's been missing presumed dead for thirteen years," said Bill reasonably; elbows on the table, "but I'm very surprised that you of all people haven't Harry."

"Why's that?" questioned Harry alarmingly.

"Well, some say she is even more powerful than Dumbledore and You-Know-Who put together," explained Charlie on the floor beside Ginny, "The spells she's able to perform without a wand is stuff of legend."

Wide eyed Harry asked, "Is she one of Voldemort's followers?" he ignored the shudders of fear made by the Weasley's and Hermione on hearing the dark Lord's name.

"Let's just say," Mr Weasley answered wearingly, "It has not been proven that she is or if she isn't. I think its best, however, that a conversation about Ms Dashwood shall be discussed until we return to the Burrow." And with that steady answer, Mr Weasley brought an end to the discussion.

Now, after getting only a few hours of sleep and catching the earliest available Portkey, they were tiredly rounding the corner of the lane that lead to The Burrow. All were thinking longingly of their breakfast, even Harry who somehow managed to push the thoughts of Mia away.

A cry sounded the damp lane causing all heads to shoot up and view a much frazzled Mrs Weasley running towards them; her bedroom slippers in place and an anxious expression on her plumped, kind face.

Harry's heart almost dropped on viewing Sirius running towards them also; his shoulder length hair tied hastily back displaying his strained handsome face, more anxious looking than Mrs Weasley.

"_Thank God you're alright_," he whispered gratefully in relief, pulling Harry in an overwhelming hug, "My God, Harry, I was worried!" Sirius pulled back a distance, his grey-blue eyes searching every part of his godson making sure he is unharmed and well; while Mrs Weasley practically sobbed into her husbands shoulder while somehow able to embrace the twins on either arm.

Remus and Tonks also came into view with baby Teddy, their faces showing nearly as much worry as Sirius's. Teddy squealed in delight on seeing Harry; his chubby arms and legs flinging excitedly. Tonks however beat her son passing him to Remus, and grabbed Harry after shoving Sirius away.

Harry noticed a scrunched up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in Lupin's hand over Tonk's shoulder; Mr Weasley too noticed for he asked after Mrs Weasley moved from him and the twins and set her hands onto gathering a startled Ron, Hermione and Ginny, into her clingy embrace,  
>"Can I see that, Remus?"<p>

Remus unfolded the paper allowing Harry time to read the headline:

**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP AS THE RETURN OF AMELIA DASHWOOD JOINS THE ARRIVAL OF THE DARK MARK**

Below on one side shows a black and white photograph of the Dark Mark hanging over the forest's tree tops, and on the other a photograph of a very young, not tired looking Mia, smiling happily up at them; her youth in the picture emphasising more of the beauty she has.

Harry felt Sirius's fingertips pressing painfully onto his shoulder, "Let's go inside and get something to eat," his raspy voice encourages; pulling him away from Tonks and leading himself and Harry the way inside the Burrow; Lupin watching concernly behind.

Everyone gathered and sat around the table while a red-eyed Mrs Weasley, with the help of Tonks, prepared the breakfast: Mr Weasley on one end reading the paper intently, a nosey Percy looking over his shoulder; Lupin and Sirius sat side by side at the far end, Teddy bouncing happily on his father's knee blabbering away to himself, while Sirius slouched somewhat bleakly on his chair, his eyes staring vacantly on the wooden table, his face masked with so many emotions; Harry sat on the other side of Sirius, with Bill to his left beside Mr Weasley, sending the occasional curious, concerned look towards his godfather, while Ron and Hermione sat opposite from Harry; Hermione mirroring Harry's actions. Charlie was to Ron's right, reading the front cover of the _Prophet_, while Fred, George and Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione talking only half-heartedly in order to fill in the silence, minus the sounds of cooking and the odd crash of china made by Tonks, about the Quidditch match.

"_Ministry blunders...culprits not apprehended...lax security...Dark wizards running unchecked...national disgrace._..Who wrote this? Ah...of course, Rita Skeeter..." heavily mumbled Mr Weasley.

"That woman's got it in for the ministry!" Percy declared furiously.

"Her and the majority of the wizard community I'd imagine." Bill yawned; tiredly rubbing his face.

"And why should they?" Percy barked accusingly at his eldest brother, "Mr Crouch set up every security measure possible; not one section of the match or the area was left abandoned!"

"Yet the place was filled with Ministry Officials and not one Death Eater was caught?" Bill countered in dark amusement.

Percy's face became beetroot much to the amusement of Fred and George. "Mr Crouch was obviously distracted by the appearance of that Dashwood woman!" stated Percy hotly, "He was trying to catch the culprit who made that Mark-!"

"But it wasn't her that did it," said Charlie; his eyes still on the front of the paper.

"I know that!" said Percy now positively flustered, "But Mr Crouch didn't know that at the time and doing what any courageous wizard does when faced with a dark wizard or witch, he tried to seize her!"

"And failed, miserably." said Ron, "He'd have _no_chance in fighting her anyway Perce, she had this protective shield around us; if countless stunning spells couldn't have broken through it then no spell would have-!"

The air in the kitchen raptly turned tense; Sirius straightened alertly while Tonks and Mrs Weasley landed the plates full of food with a clatter on the table.

"Did you meet her?" Lupin demanded incredulously; his eyes alarmingly darting from all the kids infront of him.

Ron, surprised by the sudden change, nodded, "Only me, Hermione and Harry before dad and the Ministry wizards arrived."

"_Harry met her too?_" Tonks whispered; aghast pale blue eyes wide on Harry.

"Did she do anything on you Harry?" asked Lupin urgently; startling even Teddy who became un-normally quiet; no longer chewing his hand, "Did she harm you or say anything at all life-threatening-?"

"No!" said Harry, stunned by the way Lupin is talking to him as well as the way he, Tonks and Sirius are looking at him; as if feared for his very life.  
>"She didn't really say much to us," Harry continued, looking to Ron and Hermione for support; who both nodded adamantly in agreement.<p>

"She cast a shield charm over us when the Ministry officials arrived," said Hermione, "Stunning spells were cast everywhere from them in their hopes in catching the person who cast the Dark Mark."

"So she just randomly bumped into three teenagers in a forest, one just happening to be Harry Potter?" said Tonks sceptically.

"She said it was a coincidence." said Ron almost feebly due to the dark expressions the adults before him wore.

Tonks laughed without any humour, "Aye right, of course she would say that! After all this time hiding and then somehow she returns when the Dark Mark is sent once more? _That's_more of a coincidence!"

"But the house-elf did the mark-" said Ron confusedly.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? Winky couldn't have done that mark!" snapped Hermione irritably.

"Then who else could've done it?" said Ron heatedly.

"_She_could've done it." spat Tonks in disgust.

"The elf was near us on the balcony during the match; she could've taken Harry's wand sometime then." said Ron, "We didn't see Dashwood until later that night, how could she have taken Harry's wand when he only noticed it was gone before we entered the forest?"

"Amelia Dashwood is a very skilled, immensely powerful witch Ron," informed Remus quietly, carefully. "For all we know she could've made herself invisible and followed you lot the whole time you were there."

"So you think she sent the Dark Mark?" asked Harry.

"It's likely, she could've framed the house-elf." said Remus.

"I don't think she did it." said Hermione, shaking her head.

Ron groaned exasperatedly, "Will you make up your mind? It's either the elf that did it or Dashwood! One of them has to have done it!"

"But she said she came to the woods to find the person that did it, Ron! She was the one that found Winky unconscious! Remember when she found us she said she thought it wasn't any of the Death Eaters, that she believed it was someone else."

"She could've easily lied." said Tonks, not even considering a millisecond of the possibility that Mia could be telling the truth.

"Then why would she have gotten so upset when Mr Crouch questioned her wanting to harm Harry? She's been missing for years, if she wanted Harry sent to You-Know-Who or dead she would've done it by now!" cried Hermione. "It just doesn't make sense that she would send the Dark Mark in support for You-Know-Who, frame a house-elf, then protect the one person that You-Know-Who hates the most!"

After a silence that wasn't uncomfortable yet wasn't content, it took a minute before anyone spoke. All lost in their thoughts; especially Tonks, Remus and mainly Sirius.  
>Hermione had a point, they concluded, but they have reasons to be sceptical about the well-known Dashwood.<p>

"Amelia is the type of person that likes to keep you on your toes," informed Sirius bitterly; his eyes back to being vacant on the table; his expression hard; more downcast than before. "You believe you know her and then suddenly she turns against you."

A shocked pause hung in the air after Sirius's resentful statement. Every Weasley, Hermione and Harry establishing the same thing, yet Harry spoke it.

"You knew her?" he asked, baffled yet intrigued.

"'Course I did," Sirius answered bluntly; his hands balling into clenched fists, "She's my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>For 'Dreaming Reality' fans I am still writing that story, I have not abandoned it, it's just this H.P idea has been tormenting me for months and I've just decided to give it a go. If it doesn't go well, then at least I tried and I know I am better writing about vampires than wizards.<strong>

**Info about 'Dreaming Reality' my story is loosely based on Brams Stokers Dracula with Phantom of The Opera character names: no half white masks or pitch perfect singing is part of the story.**  
><strong>It's about a young woman named Christine, and every night, ever since she could remember, keeps on having the same dreams, in the same pattern, and somehow her dreams are starting to become her reality; the people and places she dreams about are actually real. How does she handle this?<strong>

**If interested go through my profile if interested or go straight to the Movies section on fanfic, click Dracula and find it there. **

**P.S.  
>Anyone loved eurovision? I have to say, I was impressed by Jedward though I did cringe multiple times lol <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**GAAAH! So many story alerts! I'm well chuffed! XD !**

**Thank you soooooooo much for your reviews and the positive feedback, you do not know how happy you all made me, I have been literally grinning like a fool! As a result I've been getting odd looks, but I don't care!**

**Just to let you know, I'll be updating whenever I can; I am currently juggling two stories, so I have to take it in turns. Hopefully this chapter can last you a bit.**

**My spelling and grammar can be a disgrace, apologies if that 'irks' you (I love that word!) If you cannot understand what is written, let me know and I shall get back to you A.S.A.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own H.P (not the sauce, though I don't own that either...)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your wife?<em>"

Sirius is married? How has Harry not known this? Granted he's only known his godfather for just over a month, but he _lives_ with him! A bond has formed between them, not as close as father and son, but there's a strong connection; how could there not be? Harry saved Sirius from the Dementors, and Sirius saved Harry from the Dursley's! During their summer together they've had discussions on important things, namely his parents, so how could Sirius overlook to tell him of his marriage?  
>Did he not trust Harry to know?<br>That notion caused Harry's heart to sink.

Sirius raised his head, staring at Harry as if only realising he's sitting beside him. Remus' eyes were glued on Sirius.

"Yes," said Sirius, shuffling slightly on his seat, "She's my wife, however, only a handful know."

"If she's supposed to be leaguing with You-Know-Who, how did you end up married to her?" Bill asked incredulously mixed with awe.

"We knew her from school, all of us being in the same year and school house." answered Remus, at last removing his warning gaze from Sirius who turned stoic.

"So, she must've known Mum and Dad as well, then." said Harry, looking to Sirius for conformation.

Sirius's grey-blue eyes flew to Harry's green; his stoic expression softened yet he still held a certain hesitant look; giving a small nod he answered quietly, "Yes, she knew them."

Before Harry got to question further on the subject, Remus cut in, his tone firm and serious,  
>"All you need to know about her Harry, is the same as every other witch and wizard: That Amelia Dashwood is overly powerful, and that she's unpredictable; meaning, that you are to avoid her at all costs."<p>

Harry couldn't help but frown from Lupin's words; there's more to this than he and Sirius was letting on, why else would they be so defensive?

"Why was the marriage kept secret?" Ron asked confusedly before flinching from the daggering glare of a most annoyed Mrs Weasley.

Sirius looked as if he was choosing his words carefully; he and Remus shared a glance before he answered, "It was advised that we kept our relationship secret incase Voldemort tried to use me as bait. It was pointless however, soon Voldemort found out."

"Well, apparently he didn't need you for her to join his side," Fred concluded, "It seems in your view," eyes also indicating Remus and Tonks, "she's a Death Eater."

"We never said she is a Death Eater," said Sirius almost snappishly.

"To our knowledge she never became one," said Tonks grimly, "but that doesn't mean those without the club membership can't be just as vile."

"From what we know about her, You-Know-Who tried to get her to join forces." said George.

Sirius again cast a quick glance at Remus; slowly nodding, "For a while he was very interested in her abilities, but she always refused."

"What happened that caused you not to trust her if she always refused You-Know-Who?" asked Charlie curiously, who immediately got scolded from his mother.

"_That is none of your business!_" Mrs Weasley hissed so harshly that it caused Charlie, and the rest of the Weasley clan, to flinch.

"It's alright Molly," said Sirius, tiredly. Again looking as if he is choosing his words carefully Sirius answered, dourly, "Lets just say a 'Peter Pettigrew' incident occurred."

The Weasley children and Harry all scrunched their faces in confusion, besides one teenager; "What? She betrayed you?" Hermione gasped instinctively, "How-?"

"_Enough!_" barked Mrs Weasley, causing everyone to jump in unison, "You lot have been told far more than necessary! If you all don't start eating your breakfasts now, you're going to have nothing to eat until dinner!" she threatened before stomping away from the table.

An awkward silence ensued while everyone hastily grabbed a plate of food, each reflecting on the information that had unintentionally been gained:  
>Amelia Dashwood is a betrayer.<br>None's mind boggled more than Harry's, whose heart clenched painfully establishing that if this woman betrayed Sirius, Remus and Tonks, his parents could've also been involved.

Could she, like Peter, have given information to Voldemort involving James and Lily? Is that why there's hesitation for Sirius to fully answer the questions for fear Harry may react badly?  
>Harry wasn't sure whether to be thankful for their concern, or insulted.<p>

Though answers were given, not much was learnt. Infact, more questions were only formed: when did Sirius and Amelia marry? Was she a close friend to Lily and James like Sirius? Why did they originally have to hide their marriage from Voldemort? Is it really true Amelia knew Voldemort on a personal level? And _how _did Amelia betray her husband and friends?

It wasn't until a sight of a large barn owl appeared that any form of talk arose. The owl's claws scraped madly onto the glass screen; its wings beating frantically, causing a frazzled Percy to get up and open the window.  
>The bird swept in fluently, envelope clenched securely in its beak, and landed neatly before Sirius at the table. The stamp of the Hogwarts crest was imprinted on the back of the envelope, and elegant, loopy scrawl of Sirius's name was written eloquently at the front.<p>

"Is that Dumbledore's writing?" Remus asked quizzically; ignoring the fact that Teddy is now chewing his fingers after scoffing a bit of toast that was previously held out for him to eat.

Sirius shrugged then took the letter from the owl that instantly flew away. Opening the envelope his eyes scanned over the words; a deep frown of anger immediately creased his handsome features that lingered during his stay at Azkaban.

"What is it?" said Tonks, after Sirius angrily scrunched the letter into a ball and threw it into the non-lit fireplace.

He angrily shoved the chair aside when rising, "Fudge has just found out about the marriage," said Sirius, "and has just concluded that I am suspect number one in knowing where she has been hiding for all these years."

"How did he come up with that idea?" said Harry, he like everyone else in the kitchen, froze in their seats, the food once again forgotten.

Pacing the tile floors, Sirius gruffly answered, "Dumbledore doesn't say, but I'm needed up at the school for questioning."

"Why the school?" gaped Tonks, both she and Remus removing themselves' from the table.

"Dumbledore probably wants to keep the knowledge of the marriage as quiet as possible and so Hogwarts is the safest place." said Mr Weasley from the top table.

"That is if Fudge hasn't yet told the rest of the Ministry or the _Prophet _and the school is the only safest place for Sirius to be."

"Thanks Moony for your positive attitude." Sirius indignantly mumbled.

"Well, there's no doubt about it; me and Remus are going with you." said Tonks determinedly, "If he wants to hear you no doubt he'll want to hear us eventually. I have yet to have the pleasure on meeting him, I wonder if Mad Eye says it's true; that he's a pompus git." she hid a smirk on hearing the sniggers coming from the twins and Ginny. Taking Teddy from Remus she turned to a baffled Mrs Weasley, "Could you keep an eye on Teddy for us, Molly?"

"O-of course," stuttered Mrs Weasley coming towards Tonks, taking a babbling Teddy into her arms; Sirius lead his friends towards the exit.

"Wait!" called Harry almost running to the front door.

Sirius turned, and upon seeing Harry's worried face, inwardly cursed himself for once again acting without thought.  
>Harry never knew about Sirius for thirteen years, and at one time believed him to be a murderer that also betrayed his parents. Miraculously the truth was proven causing Harry to trust him, and Sirius was able to fulfil his duties as godfather. Since reuniting with his godson and living together, this past month has been the happiest for Sirius for a really long time. He also realised that Harry must be feeling the same. Seeing the fear in Harry's green eyes shows he is scared of losing Sirius; that his godfather, his guardian, may be sent back to Azkaban.<br>What Harry needs is consolation that Sirius _is _going to return, no sign or hint of the possibility, be it slight, that he might not. Storming off during a fit of rage against Fudge without even a 'Goodbye' to Harry would forever weigh Sirius's heart heavy with guilt, especially if he does get sent back to a prison cell. He needs to be calm for Harry; he needs to try and set things right, even if it means bringing up memories of a painful past and a woman that broke his heart.

Setting his hands ontop of Harry's shoulders, Sirius asserted, "Don't you go worrying about me Harry, even if Fudge doesn't believe me he won't have much to go on; me being in Azkaban for thirteen years is a good enough alibi," he half heartedly smirked, "He'd have a hard time trying to prove I've been in contact with her."

Harry can't help but consider that even without proof, Fudge would gladly not give any heed to an ex-convict who broke out of Azkaban which caused great havoc to the Ministry; a werewolf, though tame, became a school teacher without the Ministers knowledge; and a metamorphmagus who tends to have on occasions, like her cousin, temper issues.

Harry was so caught up with worry for his godfather and friends, that he didn't even feel the heart-stopping sensation of his scar prickling.

* * *

><p>Like normal British summer weather, it rained. The wet drizzle dampened objects as well as muggles and their moods, but for one person, her mood has been dampened for quiet some time; thirteen years to be exact, but seeing as she isn't a muggle that doesn't really count.<p>

She was seventeen last time she walked these streets. Besides the odd name change of a shop and new buildings containing offices or apartments, the place hasn't changed much. Unlike now, last time she was here she wasn't alone. It feels strange. She was never alone when here, but seeing as the reason why she came here at all is no more...well, before now she had no need to tread these paths.

Turning round a familiar corner she paused when greeted with a well-known street that caused her to breathing to stop.

Either side of the road stand the red bricked semi-detached houses that perfectly compliment each other with their neat lines.  
>There it is; there, welcoming her, is the street that brought, and is currently recalling, so many memories.<br>There's the house that once held a dog that didn't like anyone and barked at you whenever you walked past; there's that one lamppost in the whole street that never worked and no one from the council bothered to arrive to fix it, and is still like that this very day; and the little park at the far end of the street...oh the memories there are endless.

Amelia Dashwood took a hasty breath in order to gather herself before continuing her walk; her pace much slower.

In a way it was like being in another dimension, never mind the fact she is technically from one; the awkward feeling of not belonging, not fitting in, filled her, as well as the notion that if a passing muggle saw her they would know she isn't from these parts.  
>Well, of course they would know; her face is all over muggle newspapers and television screens declaring she is a wanted criminal.<p>

She shouldn't be here, she should go back to her hide out, but after seeing him...bearing his face...with _her _eyes...Her heart overtook her head.

Once again she stopped, only this time it was intentional. She found what she was hoping to see: The house.  
>Not just any ordinary house, but a house that held a special person in her life; a house that, beneath it's walls, possesses that person's childhood along with part of her own.<br>Sadness wasn't the word to describe her emotions on seeing that house for the first time since the age of seventeen; no word could be expressed.

The track of time was long forgotten as she continued to stand and stare; absorbing every detail of that home; replaying every memory that was made inside that building as well as the street.

She didn't need to hear the faint flutter of his cloak to know she was no longer alone; she didn't even need the usage of her faultless senses.  
>His stare alone, burning the back of her head, told her who it was.<br>On some level she considered he could be here, that he perhaps still lived nearby...Maybe that's why surprise wasn't an emotion that came to play; a part of her expected his presence.

Not giving any movement or noise of indication, Mia kept her sights and stance directly on that house when softly greeting her companion cheerily,  
>"Long time, no see, Sev...what you been up too?"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry tried to recall the dream he had been having before he had awoken:<p>

Two people: one he knew, one he didn't...a dim picture of a darkened room came to him where the people resided...there had been a large snake on a hearth-rug...a cold high voice...the recognisable voice of Lord Voldemort...an old man who fell to the ground...Voldemort had been talking about someone he and the unknown person knew...the mention of Amelia...the overwhelming anger that came with her name...and he, Voldemort, had been planning to kill someone, Him: Harry...

After Sirius, Remus and Tonks left for Hogwarts, the rest of day wasn't as eventful as that morning. No longer feeling hungry Mrs Weasley encouraged for Harry and the others to take a nap; instead, Ron slept and Harry lay awake; the faces of his parents, Sirius, and Mia floating in his minds eye, their images reminding the fact that he doesn't know the full story.  
>Harry isn't a little boy; he has the right to know; he can take it, why doesn't anyone else see that? But what hurt him more was why Sirius couldn't...<br>When Ron woke, they drudged downstairs and played Quidditch with Bill, Charlie and the twins; equalling three on either team. Though Harry played, and was a fairly decent beater, his heart wasn't in it; he was just too absorbed with worry about his godfather and the secrecy about Mia.

The rest of the day dragged on, too long in Harry's opinion, giving no word or sight of Sirius, Remus and Tonks. However, luckily word of the ex-convict Sirius and the resurrected Mia being married has not reached the ears of the wizarding media as the evening edition of the _Prophet_was much the same as the mornings. Unfortunately this didn't do much for Harry's nerves; not even his best friends Ron and Hermione could distract him or an easily entertained baby Teddy, who giggled manically every time Mr Weasley produced bubbles from his wand; the strength of his laughter causing his hair to repeatedly change from strawberry blonde to electric blue.

Eventually it was time for bed, and it was with great reluctance Harry complied with Mrs Weasley's motherly insistence.  
>From having a brief, half-hearted discussion with Ron about the 'Wronski Feint'- a dangerous diversion a Seeker would use, which was performed amazingly by Viktor Krum at the World Cup match- Harry decided to stay awake and await the sound of familiar voices of Sirius, Remus and Tonks, then charge downstairs and demand to know more about this Amelia Dashwood.<p>

Alas, the battle to stay awake was lost, and the world of dreams overtook Harry's mind. Sadly it was not a good dream and was awoken by a shooting pain of his scar with the haunting sounds of chilling laughter echoing his ears.

Last time his scar hurt like that was when he was near Voldemort or Voldemort was near him...but he can't be near the burrow, can he?  
>No, he can't be! He hasn't even got a body! Plus, he just dreamt he was in some abandoned house; that is if the dream is real...but it <em>must <em>be if Harry's scar stung...and that was when he sent the death curse onto that old man...

Harry sat up from the bed and rubbed his scar; the snores and occasional grunt of Ron filling the silence.  
>The scar doesn't hurt now; it was more of a fleeting pain than drawn out...but what does it mean? Should he be worried? Is this, and the dark mark, a sign of horrible events to come? Didn't Mia warn them all of such a thing;<p>

"_The revival of the Dark Mark means that things are starting to happen...this occurrence isn't going to be like last time..."_

But could Mia even be the instigator? Yet, Voldemort boiled with the rage at the very idea of her...They can't be working together if he greatly despises her...

Ron is dead to the world so there's no point in waking him for an opinion. All Harry can do is try to remember the dream for the morning and bring it up to Ron and Hermione and ask what they think he should do.  
>Realising his throat is rather parched, Harry decided to go downstairs and get a drink.<p>

Upon quietly opening the door, Harry notices the lights downstairs are still on, and the sound of gentle voices can be heard...familiar, heart-lifting voices...Harry took quiet, light steps down the stairs in order to hear the conversation clearer. He couldn't see their faces, but their tone alone expresses just as much.

"So, of course, the ever valiant Fudge had a Dementor nearby incase things got difficult..." said Sirius sardonically. "Dumbledore wasn't having it though, and refused for questioning to take place until the Dementor was outside in the grounds."

"Dreadful things Dementors..."quivered Mr Weasley, "After last years incident with them I don't blame Dumbledore not wanting them about the school."

"Did Fudge listen to you, Sirius?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Eventually," said Sirius, giving a yawn, "But, like I thought, he didn't believe me."

"You're lucky to be out then!" said Mrs Weasley.

"He had no proof in keeping him, Molly, he had to let him go." said Remus resignedly.

"How did Fudge find out then?" asked Mr Weasley.

"_Peter_." spat Sirius; his disgust on the name brunt and harsh.

Harry's breathing stopped: Pettigrew, the traitor, told Fudge?

"How? When?" said Mrs Weasley in gasping surprise.

"Right after Fudge had been informed over Dashwood's return, Fudge went straight to Azkaban and questioned Peter from knowing he was a..._friend."_said Tonks, bitterly. "Which I must admit was rather smart; I forgot Peter knew."

"So, Pettigrew told Fudge about the marriage?" confirmed Mr Weasley.

"Obviously," Sirius sighed, "as well as some of the other things I told you earlier."

"But that isn't much of a secret is it?" said Mr Weasley, "Anyone who was in your year group could've told Fudge about Tonks, Lily and Dashwood."

"But not many could've gone into depth," replied Tonks; sadness ebbing into her tone. "Peter was aware how close we were...He saw it at school as well as every Order meeting...We three were like sisters..."

"That knowledge also brought Fudge to then quickly question Dora and myself about her whereabouts." said Remus.

"What did Dumbledore have to say about the whole matter?" asked Mrs Weasley. "I'm sure he's just as shocked as you three by the whole thing."

"He's trying to hide it but you can tell he's been hit hard by her return." said Tonks; voice now heavy and thick.

"Did he mention anything about what to tell Harry?"

"After Fudge left he said his bit." said Sirius; annoyance from what was said being made clear.

"And Sirius, being Sirius, doesn't agree." informed Remus in half amusement.

"I think Harry should be told, maybe not everything but a good bit anyway." said Sirius almost stubbornly.

"In order to explain even a part of it Sirius, everything has to be told." said Remus with an air of already saying this to his friend numerous times.

"Well, then I'll tell him everything!"

"You will do no such thing!" said Mrs Weasley, "You'll scare the boy half to death!"

"He's not a child; he deserves to know; I don't like keeping this from him!" Sirius exasperated.

"Think realistically about this Sirius," began Remus patiently, calmly, "When he believed you betrayed James and Lily he wanted to find you and kill you. Now, if you were to tell him all about Amelia, and what we know of her, don't you think he will react the exact same way?"

After a brief silence Sirius answered, "Its only natural he would feel that; at times I even do."

"But on this case Harry's more likely to act upon his feelings than you." said Remus, "And say Amelia somehow runs into him again, do you think she is going to take his actions lying down?"

"She wouldn't hurt him..." Sirius dismissed quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned a stunned Mrs Weasley.

"I may not know alot of things about her Molly, but I know this: she wouldn't harm Harry; she loved him almost as much as Lily did. You can't fake that kind of love no matter how powerful you are."

Tonks snorted scornfully, "I can't believe you still think that after all this time! If she's chums with Voldemort she isn't going to give two hoots about Harry!"

"James and Lily would want Harry to know." Sirius stated bluntly.

"They would want him protected." said Tonks.

"There's a difference between protecting and refusing the truth; not telling him could put him in more danger if he isn't on guard!"

"But I thought you believed Amelia wouldn't harm him?" Tonks teased unkindly.

"Voldemort would." Sirius snarled, "If that mark's a sign that Voldemort is on the rise then Harry will be number one on his hit list. Harry should be told the parts we know on why _she_is associated to Voldemort. Better him finding out by us than by him."

"And _why_ would Harry be anywhere _near _You-Know-You?" Mrs Weasley's whisper shrill and angry.

"If Voldemort rises-"

"Are you not planning on protecting Harry then? Do you not want him kept safe?" Mrs Weasley furiously demanded.

"_Don't _twist my words!" Sirius growled menacingly; the brash sounds of wood scratching tiles emphasising more of the threat.

"That is _not_ what he is implying, Molly- Sirius _sit down!_" Remus ordered.

Wood and tiles reverberated once again; the action more curt.

"Sirius is right, if Voldemort sometime regains strength, Harry will be the number one target; of course we will all do what we can in protecting Harry, but once Harry reaches adult age we can't stop him; no doubt he will want the opportunity to fight. But I still think Dumbledore is right in not telling Harry about Dashwood yet, although I do agree with you Sirius he has the right to know."

"Only prolonging the inevitable..." Sirius gruffly mumbled

"Be that as it may, Harry is only fourteen. He, out of any teenager, should not yet be subjected into knowing how dark Lord Voldemort can be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you're confused (I've even confused myself at times while writing this!) but explanations and answers will be given in time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's not a long chapter, but I wanted to give you readers something. Another chapter WILL be added this weekend. I am working on it as you read this! Then when that chapter is uploaded, I shall work on the next chapter of 'Dreaming Reality'**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is NOT mine, no matter how much merchandise or love I may have...*sighs* **

* * *

><p>"S-So, y-you're saying t-that if Y-You-Know-W-Who rises, h-he w-will come a-after y-you?" Ron stuttered.<p>

"It isn't _that _surprising; do you not remember first and second year?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione are currently sitting in the gardens. Breakfast was a quick affair, with the return presence of Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Much to the adult's surprise, Harry didn't once question what occurred at Hogwarts. Harry was aware of the constant glances Sirius was giving him from across the table, but he ignored them. They weren't the only ones that noticed Harry's subdued mood.  
>After Harry finished playing with his barely eaten toast, Hermione offered hers, Ron's and Harry's services on feeding the chickens. By the time they reached the chicken coop, after reprimanding Ron about his moaning on not wanting to go near the chickens, Hermione pounced on Harry, nearly demanding asking him what was wrong. The chickens, unfortunately, became forgotten.<br>Harry almost instantly told them about the happenings of last night. He considered not telling them, a part of him thinking he was making a big deal out of nothing, but Hermione's concerned expression made him falter. Harry obviously wasn't hiding his confused emotions well, and he did want to hear their thoughts on the whole thing.

"He _can't _be n-near here," said Ron worriedly; eyes darting around him as if expecting the Dark Lord to appear from nowhere. "I-I mean, h-he's got n-no body!"

"Did you actually _see _him in the dream?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No." Harry replied instinctively. The main reason why Harry was quiet at breakfast was that he was going over the dream in his head, as well as the conversation he overheard last night. Not once did he see Voldemort; a fact he wasn't sure whether to be grateful for, or disturbed. He vividly remembers a large chair, to which the sound of Voldemort's voice was coming from, and Harry established that he viewed the dream in-line with the chair; like he was beside it.

"I only ones I saw are the person he was talking too, the snake, and the old man."

Hermione furrowed her brow, turning her sights back to the clucking, and probably hungry, chickens. "I doubt You-Know-Who is anywhere around here...It would be too noticeable; too public..." she said pensively.

Harry agreed; it's hard to imagine Voldemort habiting in the countryside. Besides, the house Harry dreamt about was dark and old; the houses and buildings in the town near the Burrow are completely opposite. Voldemort wouldn't chose an area like this to hide in; it's too vibrant.

"And you say that You-Know-Who and this person weren't happy with Mia?" enquired Hermione attentively.

"Yeah; he was really angry by the thought of her, never mind the discussion of her." said Harry.

"Well that proves Mia _isn't _working alongside You-Know-Who!" marvelled Hermione, turning her direction back to Harry and Ron.

"But it could've been just a dream." said Ron, suggestively; Harry couldn't help but notice a detection of hope.

"Of course it wasn't a dream!" Hermione dismissed indignantly; looking at Harry and Ron wide-eyed, "If it was a dream Harry's scar wouldn't have hurt! No, Harry's dream actually happened! You-Know-Who and this mystery person are planning something against Harry and quite possibly Mia! You need to tell Sirius about this, Harry; You-Know-Who could use you against Mia!"

"How did you come to _that _conclusion?" Harry asked in perplexed disbelief; Ron's reaction equally matched.

"Sirius said that Mia would never harm you; if he believes that, You-Know-Who would as well. It isn't a secret how You-Know-Who and Mia are well associated with one another, so he's bound to know alot about her, as well as she knows alot about him. And seeing as he is very angry at her, if he returns, he might use you as an act of revenge." said Hermione.

"But she mustn't care much about me, or my parents, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks; she betrayed them somehow." said Harry.

"We don't know how though, it could just be a misunderstanding." said Hermione.

"Would you say what Wormtail did to my parents was a misunderstanding?" Harry questioned sharply.

"No, Harry! Of course I don't-!" said Hermione, shaking her head fervently.

"Sirius said she betrayed them, just like Peter," said Harry, "If you're suggesting her betrayal is a misunderstanding then you're also saying Peter's was also."

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Harry!" cried Hermione insistently, "All I'm saying, is that Mia's betrayal could've _appeared _like Wormtails! From witnessing her at the World Cup, last night's conversation about her, and of You-Know-Who resenting her, I find it difficult to see her as a dangerous enemy. It's quite possible that this 'hype' towards her is wrong."

"Hermione, have you not properly read the stuff about her?" asked Ron, incredulously, "If someone doesn't need a wand to perform magic, then there's obviously something dangerous about them!"

"That's being prejudice!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Being prejudice has got nothing to do with it. The rumours surrounding her relationship with You-Know-Who makes people scared; how can it not? There have even been reported sightings of her accompanying him to attack certain people! Even her abilities make people uneasy; what she can do is incredible, but not fully knowing whose side she's on is worrying. She's never confirmed either way, not even Sirius knows, and he _married _her! " said Ron.

"There could be a reason _why _she's never confirmed her alliance!" said Hermione, "But I know she cares about Harry; do you not remember her reaction to Mr Crouch when he suggested that she was waiting for an opportunity to hurt him?"

Harry remembers.  
>Mia's once warm green eyes turned into slits of rage, her hands controlling the bubble shield shook, and a shudder furiously rippled through her. He didn't notice it then, but he sensed there was protectiveness about her when she vehemently denied Crouch's implication and, clearly, her shield. She kept that up throughout the whole encounter. It could be said she kept that up to prevent the Ministry wizards on getting to Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's aid, but there's a possibility Mia did that to guard them. Crouch was very angry at her, he or one of the other wizards, could've made to attack her. If that shield wasn't up, one of them, Harry, Ron or Hermione, could've accidently been harmed.<p>

"Sirius believes to this day that she will not harm Harry; she must have some good in her if he can still believe that after so many years!" Hermione continued, more gently than before. Hermione then set a hand on Harry's shoulder; her brown eyes attentive on him, "She obviously cares about you, Harry, and I think You-Know-Who knows it too; that's why you have to tell Sirius and then tell Dumbledore about your dream."

Harry could feel Hermione's concern burning on the side of his face; his own eyes couldn't fully look directly back,  
>"Do you think Mia could be in danger?" he asked quietly.<p>

He isn't sure if he cares or not; he isn't even sure if he agrees on Hermione's belief that Mia could be misunderstood; but his curiosity on Mia can not be diminished.  
>Friend or Foe, she had a link in his life, even though he originally never knew about her. He just has this feeling, this sense, that he can't disregard her, not until he fully understands what role she has played and is currently playing in the wizarding world.<p>

Hermione shrugged, and answers, also quietly, "There's a chance, but I think you could be in more trouble than her."

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Sev...what you been up too?"<p>

The rain continued to drizzle lightly, Severus Snape regarded Amelia Dashwood with a look of pure distain.  
>"You're either very brave or very foolish in coming here, Dashwood," he stated, dangerously low, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't inform the Ministry on your whereabouts."<p>

Mia sighed lightly, unperturbed by her companion's threatening disposition. Burying he hands in her cloak pockets, she replied carelessly, "Because you know they would be wasting their time. Oh, I believe a congratulations is in order; I hear you're a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Explain to me why _I _shouldn't act." Snape seethed through tightly clenched teeth, furiously ignoring her comment; his wand at the ready, prepared by his side.

"You won't use it, Sev." said Mia calmly, not once taking her sights away from the house.

"What makes you so sure?" purred Snape; his black eyes narrowing even more on the back of Mia's head.

"I'm not saying you won't _ever _use it on me, just not here you would. Not outside her home."

The hand on his wand tightened more so, but Snape refused his harsh expression to falter.

"Too many cherished memories are held here," Mia continued gently, "You don't want them tarnished from a duel between us, no matter how tempting it would be."

"State your purpose as to why you returned, Dashwood." Snape demanded tersely. "Checking to see if a certain person has moved on? _Very _touching..."

Mia didn't physically or vocally react by Snape's comment, but Snape could tell the comment stung. However, his mild victory became short-lived.

"Has it been burning lately over the past month or so, Severus?" Mia questioned directly, "More prominent than it has been in thirteen years?"

Snape continued to glare hatefully at Mia; loathing the fact that she is aware of his...concerns.

"Have you informed Albus? I'm sure he would be interested." Mia added.  
>Mia tiredly made to sit on the kerb; disregarding how cold and damp the concrete is. She rested her chin ontop of her knees and wrapped her arms round her legs; a slight crease dented her forehead. "It's going to be different this time, I can sense it..." she informed; her voice quieter than before, no longer holding that careless air. "Dark things are going to happen, Severus. Dark, mysterious things..."<p>

"Have you been in contact with the Dark Lord?" Snape asked sharply. "Has he told you this?"

A sad smile came to Mia's lips, "You think that too then?"

"What else I'm I too think!" Snape snarled, "It's no secret of your strong association with the Dark Lord, especially after-" He cut himself off; unable to continue. His long black cloak whipped behind him as he turned away from Mia; turned away from the house. His expression still stern, but now mixed with something else.

"She knew I had to leave." Mia said quietly, after a pause. "She understood."

"But look what was lost by you leaving." Snape retorted lowly; forcefully.

"I didn't know about Pettigrew." Mia stated; her tone significantly quieter.

A disgusted snort erupted from Snape, "You telling me the 'Great Amelia Dashwood', the most powerful witch to ever exist, got out-smarted by a _rat?_"

"He seemed harmless." said Mia feebly, subconciously shrinking on the kerb.

"Yet your _husband _was a suspect." Snape countered curtly; darting his sights back to her sitting form.

Mia subconsciously pressed her chin harder onto her knees; her nails digging into her legs.  
>"He never would have betrayed them." she whispered ardently.<p>

"Then why didn't you help him break-out of Azkaban if you believed of his innocence?" Snape practically leered over her hunched figure; compelling to intimidate her by his stalking presence and the dire questions. "Why not return sooner?"

Still Mia kept her eyes glued to that house; she may be more magically powerful than Severus, but he's gained the upper-hand. She knew these are the types of the questions that will be asked, if not by him then by others. But Mia isn't sure if she's ready to answer them. Not because she doesn't think Snape deserves to know, but she thinks certain people should be given the answers first.  
>That is if they even <em>want <em>to hear it.

"Voldemort has gained a helper, Severus, and that person is assisting him in becoming stronger by the day. It's only a matter of time that the Dark Lord shall rise again."

"You expect me to believe you are not this 'helper'?" said Snape, accusingly.

The sad smile returned on Mia's lips, "I expect nothing from you, Sev. All I ask is that you warn Albus. Hogwarts could be the place where the Dark Lord will hold his homecoming party..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you guys I would deliver this weekend! You should be proud, because the original idea I had for this chapter I decided not to go along with (this was during a brass band concert i was at last night – Salvation Army New York Staff band: random I know, but they were brilliant and i have a thing for brass band music! –) and when I decided to go a different route i started panicking thinking I wouldn't be able to finish and upload this chapter today, but thankfully I did! I woke up early and worked on the chapter ALL day :D hopefully it was worth it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Joanne Rowling (J.K. to her mates) OWNS Harry Potter, NOT me**

* * *

><p>With fumbling hands, Mia tried desperately to get the front door key out of her pocket. The main task however, came when she needed to put the key through the keyhole. Her hands refused to cooperate with her mind; they shook, badly.<p>

She can perform any magic spell you can think of with and without a wand; she can talk about the most fearful wizard to ever exist without a care in the world; hell, she can even defeat Albus Dumbledore in a duel if she wanted too!  
>But when it came to that confrontation with Snape, Mia Dashwood became a complete mess.<br>Tears were desperate to fall, but Mia stubbornly refused them that blessing. Wanting to get to her room as quickly as possible, Mia concentrated with all her might to open the front door.

At last the sound of the lock unbolting caught her attention, and from relief, she almost succumbed to her needed tears and crumbled on the front door step.

She shuffled inside the townhouse, and when the door closed behind her, a groan erupted when the voice of her 'companion' boomed mockingly upstairs.

"Well, look who it is! It is the Most Wanted woman in the entire world!"

Mia pushed herself away from the door, the temptation on turning back to the door and leaving becoming strong, and headed straight to the kitchen at the very end of the hallway, shouting back grudgingly, "I'm not in the mood, Virgo!"

The rapid, heavy thuds of footsteps echoed in the kitchen, as Mia went to a cupboard, pulled out a packet of cookies, and shoved one into her mouth.

The kitchen door swung open, entering a sternly disgruntled looking man with neck length brown hair and stubble, "Did you plan all along on returning to the wizarding world during the World Cup?" Virgo requested, angrily.

"It wasn't planned." replied Mia, her answer muffled due to her crossly chewing her snack.

"What _made _you, then? You weren't even supposed to make your presence known to everyone! You were supposed to find Voldemort, get rid of him, and there you go!" exclaimed Virgo.

Mia rolled her eyes exasperatedly, and swallowed, "We both know _I'm _not the one to defeat him! All I'm meant to do is try and prolong his return, which I'm trying on doing."

"But it's becoming rather difficult at the moment, hasn't it?" said Virgo, derisively, "Seeing as your face is now everywhere, even on these muggle streets! Voldemort is bound to know you're after him! No longer will he stay at just one place, allowing you to halt his return near impossible! And don't get me started on Siri-"

"Leave him out of it!" Mia snapped; fitfully removing her cloak and slamming it on the kitchen table, her black day dress rippled angrily from her forceful actions.

"He'll want to see you." Virgo stated.

Mia sent Virgo an intensely dubious glare, then stormed over to the fridge, snatching a carton of milk.

"Do _you _want to see him?" Virgo asked; his tone not as loud or as brash as before.

Mia continued not to vocally answer; she merely swigged back the carton of milk; her stance tense and rigid.

"Have you already seen him? Is that why you didn't come straight back here after the Cup?"

"No." Mia replied curtly, thrusting the milk back into the fridge, "I did some more searching, returned Talisman to the Davy's stables, and then I bumped into Severus." she then slammed the fridge door shut.

"Oh," Virgo scornfully raised his eyebrows, "That explains why you're covered in angst."

"Its part of the reason why I am; you're the other half." said Mia; glaring back resentfully.

It was Virgo's turn to exasperatedly roll his eyes, "I was worried, ok? I thought you got caught!"

"Like _I _could get caught!" Mia scoffed. "Those ministry guys haven't changed; still a bunch of nitwits!"

"If Sirius or Harry were about then you could've been easily ceased."

Mia's ridiculed expression evaporated, "Well, you got one right. Harry was there."

Virgo became wide-eyed, shock enveloped his face. "You're kidding..." he said quietly.

"Nope."

Mia's legs and hands began to shake again, causing her to almost struggle on making her way to the table. When she sat down, she put her head in her hands.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Virgo asked, still quietly.

"Of course I didn't!" Mia snapped beneath her palms, "He never even heard of me! The friends he was with did, but not he..."

Virgo walked towards the table; his hands holding the back of one of the unaccompanied chairs, and leaned in for support. "Well, he's sure to know who you are by now." he said in unsure comfort; as if saying that could help console her.

"Yes, as nothing but Voldie's mate! Even Severus believed the rumours!"

"If you're worrying over what Snape thinks of you then you're wasting your time," said Virgo, "We can amend what Harry thinks-"

"_No_ we can't." Mia croakily whispered; setting her hands on the table with a dull thump; her eyes wet, and face blotchy. "From the moment I left I knew Harry would grow up knowing I am not to be trusted. Remus, and D-Dora...and..._Sirius_..." more tears escaped, trailing over her red cheeks; her hands clenched tauntingly. "I knew they will all hate me...B-But I had to do it. I h-had to leave. L-Lily was the o-only one who u-understood..." Mia's resolve broke. The most powerful witch to exist has ended up sobbing overwhelmingly into one of her hands inside a dingy, muggle kitchen.

Virgo pulled the chair he leaned on and set it beside Mia. Sitting down he grabbed her free hand and held it tight,  
>"It wasn't your fault she and James died." he insisted adamantly, "You did all you could before you left; you proposed spells, set up charms- everything!"<p>

"B-But, P-Peter-!"

"_No one _knew about him! Not even his suppose best friends- Not even Dumbledore! Don't beat yourself up about that!"

Virgo pulled Mia into a one armed hug; rubbing her back comfortingly. Mia rested the side of her face on his shoulder, her distressing sobs no longer as haggard.

"_Sirius probably hates me the most..." _Mia whispered thickly, brokenly.

"If he does then he's a fool." said Virgo. "If it wasn't for you he would be dead by now."

"_I _should_ be hated by him...I marry him and then I left him! I left them all!" _

"You had too, Mills." said Virgo; his arm hugging her tighter. "If you didn't many lives would've been lost. The world we currently live in wouldn't be as it is now."

"_No one knows that though...Harry doesn't know...Sirius doesn't_..."

"Why don't you do something about then?" said Virgo. "Tell them."

Mia raised her head, looking at Virgo as if he's lost his mind. "_I can't do that!_" her whisper shrilled. "They'd hate me even more!"

"You never know unless you try." said Virgo, casually instigating, "What's the worst that can happen? That they don't talk to you? You should be used to it by now Mia, it has been thirteen years."

"I may have gotten used to that fact Virgo, but it still hurts!" said Mia, shoving herself away from Virgo, "I haven't spoken or seen my husband in thirteen years! I don't even _know_ my own godson, and he never even heard of me!"

"Then break that cycle." challenged Virgo. "If not, then go to Dumbledore; he'll hear you out."

Mia shook her head alarmingly, "No...No, I can't go to Albus...No, he'll make me feel even worse than I already am! I can't see the disappointment on his face, Virgo...I can't!"

"He will listen to you, and if you've got him on your side then speaking to Sirius and Harry will be no problem!" said Virgo encouragingly.

"Of course it would be a problem!" cried Mia, "Just because Albus could, by some miracle believe me, doesn't mean that anyone else will!"

Virgo grabbed Mia's hand, looking at her dead in the eyes, and stated softly as if that settled the matter, "Sirius knows, that if you can't trust Albus Dumbledore judgement's, you can't trust anyone."

* * *

><p>Harry had every intention on telling Sirius about his dream, he honestly did. But what greeted him when he entered the Weasley's kitchen put that purpose out of his mind.<p>

Sirius sat by the kitchen table, a determined expression set on his darkly handsome features, his arms folded, sitting, waiting expectantly.  
>It wasn't until Ron closed the back door that Harry realised that Sirius was waiting for him.<p>

"Can I have a word?" he said rather than asked; the grey-blue eyes, staring-up patiently at Harry.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who both looked equally as surprised and worried as he,  
>"We'll be upstairs." said Ron, looking sheepishly round the oddly vacant room, then led the way for himself and Hermione to leave.<p>

Sirius waited until their footsteps faded before he spoke.  
>"Sit down, Harry." he said encouragingly, indicating the chair directly opposite him.<p>

Harry dragged the chair and sat, not sure whether to be anxious or curious.

"I trust you more than anyone," Sirius began, ardently; the sudden declaration dismissing Harry's other emotions. He became surprised.  
>"I'd trust you with my life if I had too. But, as you aware, and Harry I can tell that you are, there are certain things I'm keeping from you."<p>

Harry fiddled awkwardly with the piece of table cloth from Sirius's gaze. Thinking maybe now's the time to tell Sirius that he overheard a good bit of last night's conversation, his choice was taken. Sirius was on a roll; he hasn't finished speaking. He appeared like he needed to get this out of his chest. And so, Harry allowed him.

"You must know that not telling you is not my choosing," he again stated ardently, "The reason why I never told you of my marriage to Amelia is because I was asked not too. As you've undoubtedly found out, Amelia is a very complicated person to explain, and to explain how I ended up married to her, I would have to reveal everything, to which certain people believe you should not know..." he added grudgingly.  
>"I think you should be told. I think your old enough to know, and are capable in knowing, and too be honest you have dealt with much worse!" he said, looking to Harry with an air or pride in his serious expression, "Which is why I am going to tell you just a small part of how I came to know...Mia."<p>

Harry fingers immediately halted. That was the first time Harry heard Sirius refer to Amelia Dashwood as Mia. Sadly though, it sounded as if using that reference took a great deal of effort for Sirius, which is why Harry dismissed his godfather's intentions,

"I already know you met her at school, you don't have to tell me anything else." said Harry.

"I knew her before Hogwarts." Sirius confessed. Allowing the shock to absorb, Sirius slunk tiredly back on his chair, laying his hands on the table, staring at the palms like his tale is written on them. "I first met Mia when I was seven years old."

Harry's dismissal was long forgotten; instantly becoming rapt with attention. Sirius has known Mia since childhood! Could this be part of the reason why Dumbledore is hesitant on allowing Sirius to tell Harry this?

"Mia was, in a way, orphaned. Her father died when she was a baby and her mother..." Sirius's expression hardened, "Well, not long after Mia was born her mother became a great supporter of Lord Voldemort; a Death Eater to be exact."

"Her mother became a Death Eater?" Harry gasped, staggeringly. "Is that why there are rumours about Mia's alliance?"

Sirius slowly, hesitantly, nodded, "Partly that, although knowledge of her mother being a Death Eater isn't that well known. You see, she worked for the Ministry, and, I'm assuming, the Ministry doesn't want everyone to think that sometimes even they can turn to the dark side." he said grimly. "Dumbledore was a good friend of Mia's dad, and when her dad died, Dumbledore took charge over where Mia shall live. He knew it would only be a matter of time that Mia's mother would hand Mia over to Voldemort."

"So, when she was baby, it was known how powerful she is or would be?" Harry asserted.

"Yes, but again, only few knew." Sirius carefully answered; his eyes connected to Harry's once more. "So far there has been no explanation why she is so powerful. Her father was a muggle, and her mother an ordinary witch. No relations from great wizards or witches, it seems Mia was just simply born like that."

"And when Voldemort found out about her he became interested in her abilities?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius said gloomily. "Dumbledore sent Mia to live with her mother's brother. Now I know what your thinking," Sirius started, on seeing Harry's shocked and baffled expression, "Why trust him after his sister went straight to Voldemort? Well, David, her uncle, was also a very good friend of Dumbledore's; he was one of the best Auror's the Ministry ever had. Unfortunately, the Ministry fired him when Mia's mother was known as a Death Eater, believing he would end up doing the same. Luckily he was wealthy so he didn't even need to work, but that's beside's the point; he got judged from his _sister's_ own doings. Exactly the same with my family; I disappointed and shocked many when I got sorted into Gryffindor." he chucked darkly.  
>"Anyway," Sirius shook his head from his reverie; not catching Harry's startled expression, "One night a dinner party that was being held by an associate of my fathers. Me and my brother got roped into going, much to my mother's disapproval; she didn't think much of this person, because he tended to mingle with muggle-born's, but we had to go to 'maintain my father's reputation'," he quoted scornfully.<br>"We weren't the only kids there; Dora arrived with her parents, which pleased my mum immensely," he said sarcastically, "And some other kids. The big surprise came when David and Mia attended. There were rumours about how dangerously powerful she is, so me and Dora were aware of who she was even at such a young age. We didn't care however; being the nosey brats that we were, we talked to her."

"That's how you became friends?" said Harry

"Sort of," Sirius replied hesitantly. "The next time I saw her wasn't until Kings Cross station, when we're going to Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, peculiarly, "You didn't keep in contact with her?"

Sirius nervously ran his fingers through his long hair, "No." he said shortly, tediously; no longer looking at Harry. "There is a reason to that however, but I am not at liberty to say."

"Oh."

Harry remained silent, and tried not to stare too much as Sirius fidgeted opposite him. He seemed nervous, annoyed, frustrated, and upset all at the same time.  
>Maybe more happened on Sirius and Mia's first meeting, Harry considered. Maybe something profound happened that resulted Sirius and Mia to not keep in contact with one another for four years or so. Or perhaps his mum wouldn't let him.<br>Obviously though they must've cared for each other- correction- _loved_. They did end up married.

"There's something else I have to tell you." Sirius proclaimed unexpectedly, resulting Harry to jolt in surprise after becoming so used to the silence.  
>"Dumbledore wants us to live somewhere else for the remainder of the holidays." he said, regaining eye-contact; his tone half as terse as before. "The house we are currently living is one where Mia could easily track down, so we are to stay in Hogsmeade where plenty of protection will be given as well being close to Dumbledore." Sirius didn't sound relieved with this fact, infact he sounded rather miffed.<p>

The appeal Harry felt earlier in wanting to tell Sirius about his dream was no more, he didn't think it would go down well seeing as Sirius has enough worries in his head than hearing his godson's mad dreams.  
>Instead, Harry decided to go through a different approach,<br>"Do you think Mia wants to harm me?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Surprisingly, Sirius looked at Harry in curious wonder; the bitterness he held towards Dumbledore no longer traceable. Smoothly, Sirius countered, "Did you get the impression that she did at the World Cup?"

Harry chose his words carefully, not wanting to give away too much the information he has gained by the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione.  
>"She seemed more interested in finding the person who sent that Dark Mark, not that she never bothered with me, just if she did have something against me, surely she would've done something to me there and then."<p>

The ticking of a clock drummed its steady beat as heavy silence filled the air between Harry and Sirius.  
>Harry could tell Sirius was completely flummoxed by his response. He could practically hear his mind buzzing frantically on what to say.<p>

It took Sirius five whole minutes to respond, and even then his voice was croaky and cautious, and Harry noticed that his eyes began to glisten.

"Mia knew your parents very well..." at this Sirius gulped, "She-She cared for them greatly, and when you came along, she cared for you too. That's why I believe she would never harm you, even if she might be on Voldemort's side."

Harry's hands returned to fiddling the table cloth, but he looked at Sirius dead in the eye, enquiring, "Do you think there's a possibility that she isn't on his side?"

Instead of becoming even more shocked by Harry's somewhat abrupt enquiry, Sirius frowned quizzically. "What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"Well..." Harry hesitated, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, "You thought she wasn't on Voldemort's side back then; you trusted her enough to marry her."

"I _thought _I knew her," said Sirius with an air of impatience dismissal, "People can change. Her mother did, and so did she."

"But you're not like your family; what makes you say she is like her mum-?"

"Because she is, ok?" Sirius barked abruptly.

Harry jolted from Sirius's strongly brusque tone.

"I'm sorry..." Sirius sighed rubbing his face wearily; his handsome features twisted in tiredness and despair. "It's just...there's a reason why I believe she ended up like her mother."

"I understand," said Harry, quietly. "But, do you think there's even a slightest chance that she isn't?"

The devastating emptiness one gets from being in Azkaban can never quickly fade away, no matter how happy or joyful you may be when finally free from the sullen walls. It takes time, in some cases it never leaves. For Sirius, he never felt nor appeared as dejected since the night Harry first met him, when Harry believed him as a murderer. Now, that haunting expression has returned, all by Harry's gentle, even innocent question.

The grey-blue eyes became sunken when barely looking at the table; Sirius responded mechanically,  
>"I <em>don't<em> think there's a slightest chance that Mia could be simply misunderstood..."  
>He rose his sights back to Harry, startling his godson when noticing a familiar glitter beneath those eyes; a spark that usually appears whenever they land on him.<br>"I _hope_."

* * *

><p><em>She was told not to wonder off; constantly that instruction was drilled into her head. She often has the tendency on doing so, especially back home when one of the horses is practically calling out to be ridden. So, she lingered by her Uncles legs; idly looking about her, bored as watching paint drying.<em>

_When she gained eye contact from Uncle Albus, who is mindlessly talking to a short, pudgy man, she received a smile, becoming instantly tempted to rescue him from his dilemma. However, on closer inspection, she realised that the man Uncle Albus was talking too, was one of those Ministry people. Uncle Davy always told her to avoid them, and she obeyed. Whenever they bumped into one of them, they were always so frosty to her and her Uncle. She never fully understood why, but she figured it was because of her._

_She liked the fact she good do many things with her hands and mind; can be pretty useful when sneaking out a midnight snack. When she's older she decided to put her abilities into good use, perhaps become an Auror like Davy used to be, or a teacher like Albus. But in order to be either of those, she would properly have to be checked through the ministry; particularly if she wants to be an Auror._

_With a sad sigh Mia considered living life as a muggle, people seem to like her in that world. She met a nice girl about her age a few days ago, with lovely red hair. Even though they only met, an unbreakable bond was formed. Mia even revealed to her she can do magic, and remarkably found out that Lily could do the same! Although, not as skilled; she was only learning how to manage it, she doesn't really understand what she is and what she can do. Mia would have to help her, that is, if Severus would allow her anywhere near Lily..._

_Aimlessly scuffing her right foot onto the un-normally clean wooden floor, Mia offhandedly admired her shiny white shoe before a new voice grabbed her attention._

_"Bored?" a boy asked, amusingly._

_Mia raised her head; her dark green immediately connecting with grey-blue. It took a couple of seconds for Mia to regain her function to respond, staring, mystified, at this boy partnered with a girl with weirdly cool pink hair; both grinning humorously at her. The boy was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit; all black including tie, blended with a grey shirt. Mia couldn't help but find him handsome, even though the idea made her tummy squirm. The girl beside him too had a lovely heart-shaped face. Her dress was yellow which clashed with her bob-length hair, but it strangely suited her._

_"Excuse me?" Mia asked; shy and puzzled at the same time._

_"You look very bored," stated the pink hair girl, "I don't blame you; you haven't left the presence of your uncle once."_

_Mia glanced up at her uncle, finding him engaged in an intense conversation with a stern looking man about battle-plans. He appears blissfully unaware that his little niece has acquired unexpected company._

_"I'm not supposed to go off on my own." Mia explained, an ounce of annoyance lingering her tone on remembering her Uncle's words._

_"Because you're a 'dangerous witch'?" said the boy, still grinning, "You don't scare me."_

_Mia couldn't help but smile back, shyly; un-needingly tucking a bit of her long hair behind her ear. "Well, your one of a few that isn't."_

_"What have you done that scares everyone?" asked the girl in awe._

_Mia thought for a moment, "I don't know, I think because I can do magic."_

_"So can me and Nymphie!" said the boy, indignantly; nodding towards the girl; who glared back._

_"Stop calling me that, Sirius! It's either Dora or Tonks!" she demanded, angrily. Sirius rolled his eyes_, _ignoring her, and looked back at Mia; an amused grin back on his handsome face._

_Mia tried to stop smiling, fearing it could anger Nymphie/ Dora/Tonks even more. "My magic is more powerful than yours and even grown wizards. I can do thing's even just thinking about it, I don't need to say a spell or use a wand; I think that's what scares people."_

_"I think it's cool!" Tonks proclaimed in admiration. Her hazel eyes suddenly widened as an idea came to mind, "Hey! Could you help us get some food in the kitchen? Food out here is rubbish," her nose crumbled in revulsion; sending a scornful glare at the table of sandwhiches resting on the other side of the dinning hall, "There's got to be something decent to eat in one of the cupboards; probably hidden. Would you be able to find it?"_

_"Maybe..." Mia answered, unsure how to make these people. Mia shifted her gaze from an enthusiastic Dora to a watchful Sirius, who smiled at Mia encouragingly. Mia can tell they are nice, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up on befriending them. When their parents find out they are talking to her they are sure to forbid them from talking to her ever again._

_"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly," said Sirius, kindly, probably sensing her unease, "I'm Sirius Black." he gave a playful bow._

_"And I'm his favourite cousin Dora Tonks; but call me either be my name or surname." said Dora, cheerily, with a teasing curtsey._

_Mia continued to shift her gaze from Sirius and Dora, no longer hesitant or shy. For the first time that evening a proper smile came to her lips,_  
><em>"Amelia Dashwood," she presented in mock formality; a hand held out for shake to which Sirius immediately took, "You can call me Mia..."<em>

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Jolting in surprise from the sound of the front door, Mia looked to the living room clock and saw what time it was.  
>6:00p.m.<br>A sad smile came to her lips; he always had impeccable timing; never a minute early or a second late.

"You ready?" Virgo enquired, concernedly, from the other sofa; setting the book he was reading on the coffee table.

Mia nodded fervently, afraid that if she spoke she would either throw-up or refuse to go along with the plan.

"Ok, I'll answer the door." said Virgo, and he left the room; leaving the living room door partly open.

Mia made to stand; too fidgety to continue sitting, plus she wants to be in level with this guest. It's been thirteen years of no contact; the least she could do is stand before him.

Mia heard Virgo's timid greeting; the sound of two sets of footsteps; and even the occasional flutter of the guest's cloak, a sound that has not been heard for so long.

Butterflies flapped rapidly in her stomach; the nerves making her dizzy and unsteady on her feet, even though she's standing still. She turned to the fireplace intending to lean against the stone mantel for support, but upon finding a space to set her arm- after pushing away candle sticks and the clock- the creak of the living room door announced the return presence of Virgo and of the most awaited guest.

Taking a deep, much needed breath, Mia turned to face her fate.

There he was; his impeccable self. Older than when she last saw him, and his beard a couple of inches longer, but besides that he hasn't changed a bit.

"Good evening, Amelia." The gentleman greeted in a stunned, arduous whisper; the twinkling blue casting their familiar piercing gaze on her.

"Evening, Albus." Mia whispered chokingly back.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, I hugely enjoyed writing the children version of Sirius, Tonks and Mia!<strong>

**Okie, hopefully this chappie will do you guys for a week or so, I desperately need to work on the next chapter of Dreaming Reality.**

**A question for you guys that randomly came to mind when walking the dog: What do you think Voldemort would've done, he found out Dumbledore was gay?**

**Random question, but I can't help but ponder about it! I think Voldemort would've used it against him; like try and blackmail him with it. What you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

***DUCKS FROM SHARP OBJECTS BEING THROWN***

**I know it has been a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time and you guys deserve more than an apology.**  
><strong>Over the past couple of months ALOT has been happening in my life that has made me lose my urge for my stories, to which I am ashamed. My two stories have been nothing but important to me and then suddenly I forget about them! I will try not to keep you waiting as long as last time.<strong>

**I do however HUGELY appreciate the reviews ive gotten so far. I hope you guys are still interested. I have not given up on my stories, though they may take time for chapters to upload.**

**Again I am sorry, so i hope you enjoy this next chappie which is quite long:**

* * *

><p>There never was a time Amelia Dashwood was scared of Albus Dumbledore, even when she saw Albus fight in countless battles against Death Eaters or even The Dark Lord Voldemort.<br>Seeing Albus' kind blue eyes turn into blazing rages of fire would perhaps send a shiver of intimidation through Mia, but never fright. However, what she did fear from Albus Dumbledore was his disappointment. The pain of his disappointment is worse than any Cruciatus curse she has ever gained.

Dumbledore, rather than vocally tell his disappointment, showed it. Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue stare lose their sparkle, and his once kind-happy face would hold nothing but aging despair.

"Good evening, Amelia." Albus Dumbledore greeted in a stunned, arduous whisper; the twinkling blue casting their familiar piercing gaze.

"Evening, Albus." Mia whispered back.

In order for things to be right, in order for the truth to be voiced to this man, facing his disappointment was inevitable. And right now, staring at him from across the muggle living room, those eyes of his are dimmed, and that much older face is solemn.

"We should probably explain why we asked you to be here Professor," Virgo began, coming to stand not far from the middle of Dumbledore and Mia. "But first I wish to thank you again for agreeing to come. You must be very curious as to why we want to speak to you."

"Not curious Lord Merrington, more surprised." replied Dumbledore quietly yet distinctly; his piercing blue maintaining their watchful stare on Mia who stared melancholy back.

This was a man she saw as an Uncle, a constant person in her life. And now they stand and stare at one another on opposite ends of the room as if they barely know each other.  
>Maybe they don't. It has been thirteen years since they last spoke, perhaps during that time Albus Dumbledore has change, Mia certainly has.<p>

Deep down Mia hopes that she and Albus still have that bond, that understanding they always had since she was a child. Most of all Mia hopes that Albus will believe her, will perhaps help her.

In order for that to happen however, Mia has to clarify herself; to explain why she is not the person the _Daily Prophet_is making her out to be; A follower of Lord Voldemort's. Albus is one of the people that deserve the truth. He was a member of her family.

"I want to explain to you Albus where I have been for all these years." said Mia. Her own voice is quiet yet distinctive.

No indication of confusion or refusal showed on Dumbledore's sombre expression. He simply sustained his stare though his piercing blue seemed to have sharpened somewhat.

With a small nod of indication given from the Headmaster, Mia took it as a sign to continue.

And so, after thirteen years of hiding herself and the truth, Mia begins to confess all to the one person that could possibly help bring her family back together.

* * *

><p>Not long after their chat Harry and Sirius left the burrow, with a fond farewell from the Weasley clan and Hermione they moved into their new home in Hogsmeade, minus the assistance of Professor Dumbledore, who was the very person who requested them to move. He seemed to be on hiatus at the moment which rather annoyed Sirius.<p>

Their new home is now an apartment which faces diagonally opposite from the Hogs Head. In comparison to their old home it's much smaller. All one level, two bedrooms, a small kitchen and living room adjoined, and one small bathroom. It was comfortable, but it didn't have that homely feel like the house Harry and Sirius had.

That home they shared is a cottage, set in a secluded area yet still near a muggle town. Spacious but not overly, and held three bedrooms. It suited them; it was content and stable, something the two of them both needed.

Harry knew the various types of charms and spells placed on the house. Surely Mia couldn't break through all of them, she would have to find the plot where they lived in the first place and that is deemed untraceable. Then Hermione made a very clever theory, something that Harry kicked himself for not thinking the assumption himself: That home Sirius shared with Harry could've once been shared with Mia. That would explain how Mia would easily gain access, she possibly could've set the spells and charms herself.

Harry never questioned Sirius where he originally got the house; he just assumed that he owned it before Azkaban.  
>But would Sirius really keep a house he once had with his wife? A wife that not only left him but betrayed him? Would owning a home that holds their memories not be difficult to continue to live in? And then to share that home with his estranged Godson!<p>

For Harry that home was welcoming and inviting from the very first step he placed inside the building. Of course for Harry that house holds nothing but happy memories for him. That was the first home, besides the Burrow, Harry felt wanted, that he felt appreciated, and most of all, he felt loved. He had a family, even if it was only he and Sirius.  
>He never felt lonely even when he was alone in his sizeable room, and even when he and Sirius sat in the living room, not talking; it felt comfortable.<br>The reason why the house is so dear to Harry could be because he is living with a person he likes and cares very much.  
>Is that the very same reason why Sirius kept the house?<br>Could the memories he shared with Mia be too important to give up?

When moving Sirius left that cottage in great reluctance. Before apparating into the village of Hogsmeade, Sirius sent constant unwilling glances on that house. He barely talked while they unpacked, and now he sits in the living area, sleeping on a chair with a copy of the Daily Prophet lying askew on his lap; the picture of a young, happy, attractive Amelia Dashwood staring up at him.

Still Harry has not yet told Sirius of his dream. His head, using the voice of Hermione, pestered him endlessly to tell him, but his heart on seeing Sirius's vacant expression since leaving that house told him to leave it for now.

Sirius escaped Azkaban for Harry almost resulting him to face the wrath of soul-thirsty Dementors. The least Harry could do is to help ease his Godfather's worries, even if that meant keeping certain things from him.  
>It may also include another encounter with Mia, only this time private.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That was brilliant Mia!" Tonks cheered, selecting her sixth custard cream from the packet, "When I get a wand you have to teach me how to do that!"<em>

_Mia giggled also taking a biscuit, "I don't think there's a spell that allows you to magically appear food on sight."_

_"Really?" said Tonks without much disappointment as she munched, "Good thing we're friends then!"_

_"You going to use her to get snacks? Some friend you are!" Sirius scoffed causing crumbs of cookie to spray over his pristine suit._

"_I'm not going to use her for snacks!" said Tonks defensively, "She's my friend!"_

_After Sirius swallowed his cookie he remarked, "For your own benefit."_

_Tonks threw a fist back ready to hurl it into her beloved cousin's handsome face but Mia quickly stepped in, stopping Tonk's punch with her own palm.  
>Sirius was immediately impressed with Mia's resistance; Dora's punches are really hard, Mia didn't even flinch!<em>

_"Ignore him, he's only winding you up," said Mia, lowering their hands. "Come on, let's see if there's any ice-cream hidden anywhere."_

_Immediately Tonk's face brightened and she followed Mia towards another cupboard, Sirius watching them, grinning amusedly, from behind-_

**_CRASH AND BOOM! _**

_Terrified, high pitched screams mixed loudly into one another._

_Mia, Tonks and Sirius all jumped and turned in unison to face the closed kitchen door. Their obtained snacks scattered on the ground and lay forgotten along with the urge of stealing ice-cream as the sounds of shattering glass, smashing of objects, and echoes of manic laughter joined the horrifying screaming._

_"What's happening?" Tonks whispered fearfully, her hand instantly grabbing onto Mia's._

_Mia's dark green eyes widened and her skin paled in realisation as her own hand tightened onto Tonk's._  
><em>"Death Eaters..." she whispered back in confirmation.<em>

_Sirius's eyes landed on Mia, who was still staring anxiously on the kitchen door; completely frozen._

_Abruptly Sirius ran to the girls, grabbed each by the arms and practically hurled them under the kitchen table which is placed at the far side of the wall, far from the door._

_"Dora," Sirius began firmly, as the girls tried to hurriedly flatten their puffed up skirts and messed up flung hair, "You go to Dromeda and Ted the moment me and Mia leave."_

_"What?" Tonks shrieked, staring boggled eyed at her cousin with a loose pink hair draped over her eyes. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm staying with Mia." said Sirius, sending Mia a quick reassuring glance. Mia stared back in wondrous bafflement, brushing her hair away from her face._

_"Why?" cried Tonks, bringing their attention back to her, as well as the noises of the Death Eaters that are growing louder by the second, "And why do I have to stay?"_

_Sirius refrained from snapping at his cousin, though the temptation was strong for time was being wasted; the Death Eaters could enter the kitchen at any moment!_

_"Because whenever those people leave you need to tell her Uncle that she is safe. My parents won't care that I'm gone, yours would, and I believe Mia needs a friend right now if she needs to escape!"_

_"Why does Mia even _have _to leave?" Tonks demanded, resisting the urge to stamp her feet._

"_Tonks are you really_ that _stupid?" Sirius barked impatiently; the bark in his voice surprising Mia. "Those Death Eaters out there are after her! They're mates with that Dark wizard guy! Do I need to explain further?"_

_Tonks frantically darted her sights between Sirius and Mia, her shock and annoyance evident. Tonks also appeared as if she was battling inwardly whether to follow Sirius's instructions or ask more questions._

_"Tonks you have to stay," said Mia, dragging her surprised eyes from Sirius and setting determined ones onto Tonks. "You'll get yourself and your parents into trouble if you don't; you need to stay with them." Mia wrapped both her hands over's Tonk's; clasping them as if in prayer.__"Will you also tell my Uncle or a man called Albus Dumbledore that me and Sirius got out unharmed."_

_"You know_ Dumbledore_-?" Tonks gawped in awe._

_"Dora this isn't the time!" Sirius barked again, resulting Tonks to jump from her sitting position and bang her head from the table above them. She cast him a very dirty glare as she rubbed her head._

_"Dumbledore will look after you and your parents," Mia forcefully pressed on, "Wait til the Death Eaters leave before you tell my Uncle or Albus that me and Sirius are somewhere safe. If the Death Eaters ask you about me, pretend you never talked to me."_

_"Where will you be?" asked Tonks, concern fully replacing her annoyance._

_"Don't worry, my Uncle and Albus will know, now please, when me and Sirius leave go inside and stay close to your parents."_

_Tonks and Mia stared at one another, hands still clasped, until it was hurriedly broken by Tonks wrapping her arms tightly round Mia. She did the same with Sirius._

_"You're a big prat Sirius," Tonks mumbled into Sirius's shoulder. "Your parents are going to kill you when they find out who you're hiding with."_

_"They hate me anyway so it doesn't matter." Sirius replied giving Tonks hesitant pats on the back._  
><em>Mia looked curiously at Sirius, but before she could question, the sounds from beyond the kitchen door suddenly grew much louder, and angrier.<em>

_The Death Eaters are close._

_Sirius and Tonks pulled away from each other; Sirius turned to Mia, "I take it you know how to get out without using a door?" he hinted pressingly; his grey-blue eyes looking directly into Mia's dark green._

_Mia nodded; a sense of forced defiance took over her little form, nearly causing Sirius to smile._  
><em>"Y-You need to take my hand." she said, holding her palm out.<em>

_Without dithering Sirius took Mia's hand; the disturbing noises getting harsher by the second._

_Sirius watched Mia close her eyes and then, unexpectedly, everything, sight and sound, disappeared._

_All Sirius felt was having the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked into, from what he could describe as being inside, a very small and tight tube._

* * *

><p><em>They landed ungracefully ontop of rocks, grass and dirt.<em>

_"Probably would've been a good idea to magic us some pillows for a softer landing..." Sirius grumbled as he rubbed the lower half of his back._

_"Sorry," Mia groaned back without sympathy, she too rubbing her bum. "My main concern was to get out of there alive."_

_Sirius hid his smirk and retaliated, "That would be an important one yes, but second would've been landing somewhere soft, especially after travelling through a tight tube that was, may I add, very unpleasant."_

_"Excuse me?" Mia snapped. The once kind even placid little girl disappeared, being replaced with an irritated and rather angry little witch. The effect surprised Sirius greatly; he even found it amusing but he tried not to show it._  
><em>"I never asked you to join me," snapped Mia. "If you wish to leave just say the word and I'll send you back!"<em>

_"Wait a minute," Sirius half laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I never said I wanted to leave, all I'm saying is that a pillow would've been nice-"_

_"Then you should've brought one!"_

_"Well, sorry for not bringing one. The thought that tonight I'd be travelling through a pipe, then land, hard, from a certain height in the air never came to mind. I'll know for next time." Sirius retaliated sarcastically, patting dirt and dust off his blazer sleeves and shirt._

_"Don't worry they'll not be a next time. I'll travel on my own." Mia spat and staggered onto her feet. She hastily brushed the soil from her skirts, with little effect, then stomped a few rocks away as if to try and get a proper view of where they are as well as getting further away from Sirius._

_Sirius looked up at her from his place on the ground and, grudgingly, guilt began to sink in._  
><em>He did willingly come with her, and she is bound to be worried about her Uncle, but that doesn't mean she can snap at him; he's only trying to help even if he was failing.<em>

_"What was that form of travel anyway?" Sirius asked trying to dismiss the uncomfortable emotion of guilt._

_"Apparition." Mia answered indifferently._

_"Wow," Sirius awed. "That was apparition? Weird..."_

_Sirius pushed himself to his feet and looked around him. Everything was dark minus the stars and the dim light from isolated cottages. Turning, he found that he and Mia landed near the foot of a mountain._

_"Where are we?" Sirius asked, eyeing the steep mountain suspiciously._

_With a sigh Mia replied, "Just outside the village of Hogsmeade. It's near Hogwarts."_

"Hogwarts?_" Sirius repeated in surprise. He hurried next to Mia, his eyes searching for the castle he has heard about ever since he could remember.  
>Sirius has been told of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through his parents and other family members. Unfortunately Sirius cannot view the school; it was either too dark or too far to see. However, when he turns eleven Sirius can see the school as many times as he wishes, he will be going there, expecting to join the Slytherin legacy like the rest of The Black family made. Only four years to go, then he'll be free from his arduous parents; well, for ten months of every year anyway, even if he will be stuck in Slytherin house...<em>

_"Sirius, are you ok?" Mia asked._

_Sirius jolted from hearing the concern in Mia's voice; since they arrived in the middle of nowhere she's been the complete opposite._

_"Yeah," he replied, "Why?"_

_"I felt your mood change." she replied in somewhat an apology. "But the frown on your face is a bit of give-away." she added with a small smirk._

_Sirius's frown of gloom turned into one of questioning._

_"I can sense the feelings of people." Mia answered Sirius confusion. "I mainly ignore the sensation when around a group of people, but seeing as we're alone it was a bit hard to ignore, especially as your mood changed kinda dramatically. Did I say something I shouldn't have? I'm sorry for being rude, I'm just worried about my Uncle."_

_"No, I understand." Sirius replied, "I was just thinking what kind of home Hogwarts will be like for me."_

_It was Mia's turn to frown in confusion. "It doesn't feel like a very happy thought." she concluded quietly._

_Sirius smiled sadly. "Believe me, it will be a much happier home than the one I have at the moment. Anyway, we should probably move somewhere else." Sirius said a little insistently._

_Mia stared at Sirius thoughtfully for a few more seconds before nodding. "There's a cave at the top of that mountain behind you, would you rather walk than apparate this time?"_

_Sirius turned and made out the steep rocky steps that led up the mountain. Concluding he would prefer to face a couple of seconds being stuck in an uncomfortable pipe than many tiring minutes climbing a mountain, Sirius turned back to Mia to tell her, but noticing her smile had a hint of smugness about it he didn't. She obviously knows his decision._  
><em>With a much happier smile he said,<em>  
><em>"Are my feelings really that obvious?"<em>

_"Sometimes," Mia replied taking Sirius's hand in preparation to apparate. "But your face is more obvious, and more interesting to read."_

_Without given the chance to open his mouth never mind question what Mia meant, Mia apparated herself and Sirius from the foot of the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay._

* * *

><p>The twinkling blue continued their analysis; seeing the unshed tears and the great tiredness that masked over Amelia's pretty face as she sat rigidly on the window seat.<p>

All the occupants are placed in various parts of the living room. Albus Dumbledore sits on an armchair directly opposite from Mia, and Virgo Merrington on the sofa shooting concern glances from Mia to Albus.

Silence has been ensured in the room over for the past ten minutes. Mia has told her story.

With a deep shuddering sigh Albus Dumbledore asked a question that has been plaguing him, not only during the past twenty-two minutes Mia took to tell why she left and where she has been, but for the past thirteen years.

"Why did you not come straight to me after that battle Amelia?"

Mia couldn't help but wince by the tone used on her full name. Dumbledore did not speak harshly or angrily. His tone was simply sad.

Mia tried desperately to keep her emotions controlled. The sound of his disappointment rippled her rigidness. Swallowing to keep her voice in check Mia answered again weakly,

"I did not know where you were Albus."

The sharpness in Dumbledore's blue eyes heightened on Mia, "We both know you could've easily tracked me down."

Again Mia winced on Albus' tone.

"Why has it taken you thirteen years to explain this all to me?" Dumbledore added with a hint of despair.

"That night I was sure you wouldn't believe me; it took Lily a while to. If my best friend couldn't instantly trust me how would my 'Uncle Albus'?"

Dumbledore's eyes closed heavily.

Seeing weakness on Albus Dumbledore is a very unnerving and upsetting experience. It simply isn't normal. To know that she, Mia, was the one making that happen, and to witness it...It was this that caused Mia's tears to eventually be released.

"I had to leave." Mia thickly continued through her tears. "It was best to leave on bad terms with everyone. I wouldn't have been able to go otherwise."

Dumbledore merely bowed his head, the action displaying as if the Headmaster was praying for strength. Perhaps he was.

"Albus, surely you understand why I left?" said Mia almost pleadingly. "Majority of the Order would've died there and then, and as for my friends..." Mia took a deep breath. She finished in a whisper, "I had to give them time..."

"And you did Mia." Virgo reassured gently from his seat on the sofa. "You gave James and Lily time with Harry."

"I sometimes wonder, if I had stayed, if I didn't leave...perhaps they would still be alive."

"Even before the Prophecy concerning Harry came to light, Voldemort was always after James and Lily." said Dumbledore gravelly.

"I should've given my life in exchange for theirs..." Mia cried, burying her face into her hands.

"Now don't start Mia," said Virgo, knelling infront of Mia to remove her hands from her face. "You did all you could. You've got to stop dwelling on the past, that's what Voldemort would want you to do."

"Virgo's right Amelia," said Dumbledore gently; his head now raised as he views a rare sight of a vulnerable Mia. "You returning would be useless if you are not in the right frame of mind. Lord Voldemort would gain power and without your help the future of the Wizarding World shall be bleak."

After many sniffs Mia turned her curious shock-filled eyes onto the Professor. She timidly enquired, "So do you believe me Albus? Do you trust I am not an enemy?"

Dumbledore stared at Mia for a few seconds, as if this final analysis will provide an answer to her question. Mia too stared back only in expectation; could she dare hope?

At last her answer was provided, for she saw a light twinkle entering Albus Dumbledore's piercing blue.  
>"Yes Amelia." Dumbledore replied softly, a small smile coming to his old features. "Yes, I do believe you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like before the feeling of apparition wasn't pleasant, but at least Sirius was prepared for the sensation as well as the fall; gratefully, he landed on something soft.<em>

_"I magicked you a cushion this time." Mia confessed happily in the cool darkness._

_Sirius laughed, feeling Mia's hand leave his. "Thanks."_

_A fiery light burst from the right side of Sirius. His eyes squinting from the brightness, he was able to decipher that it was Mia producing a small ball of flame cupped precisely between her hands._

_"Is there anything you can't do?" Sirius questioned; the smile from earlier still intact._

_Placing the ball of light infront of herself and Sirius, Mia answered, "Well, I can't really ride a broom, but that isn't necessary-"_

_"Not necessary?" Sirius repeated, aghast, "A broom is vital for a witch or wizard to learn!"_

_"I don't need a piece of cleaning equipment to fly." said Mia, who is now placing small stones and rocks around the ball of fire to keep it in place. "Besides, the only reason you need to ride a broom is to play Quidditch, and I'm not interested in learning the sport."_

_Sirius continued to stare at Mia incredulously, forgetting that Mia just said she could fly without the usage of a broom._

_"How could you say such a thing? Quidditch is the game of legends! Have you not seen the type of stunts those players can do on their brooms? And they don't need magic to perform them!"_

_"The magic is in the broom." Mia countered with a smile. She set her arms behind her to lean back and observe the work she made on the fire._

_"Have you ever watched a game?" Sirius asked._

_"Nope."_

_"Then don't slag the game unless you have."_

_"Seeing a game is not going to change my mind." Mia giggled._

_"Maybe not, but at least by watching a game you would know for sure you don't like it." Sirius concluded._

_A comfortable silence ensured between them from the banter even though deep down Sirius was quite affronted in knowing he is in the company with a Quidditch hater._

_The orange flames from the fire casted an ominous glow inside the cave. Infront of him, Sirius could just make out a long tiny slit which must be the caves main entrance. The cave itself was wide and tall, which could easily fit a good amount of people. The vastness might easily intimate two small children, but Sirius found that he liked the place and assumed Mia did too seeing as she brought them here. It was like a secret hide out._

_"How do you know about this place?" he asked Mia watching the flames shadows lick the ragged and chipped walls._

_"Albus told me, but this is my first time being in here." she replied; she too watching the dancing shadows._

_"Why hide here? Why not in Hogwarts?"_

_"Albus says it's too obvious. He said me hiding there could also make the school a danger for the pupils and teachers inside if Voldy where to try and look for me in there."_

_Sirius smirked; amused and impressed by her nickname on The Dark Lord._

_"Voldy must think that Hogwarts would be a place for you to hide." he stated logically. "How would you know he wouldn't try to go into the school even if you weren't there?"_

_After a couple of seconds pause Mia replied simply, "He would know."_

_Turning his grey-blue intrigued eyes to the left side of Mia's face, seeing only a hint of her vacant expression. "How?" Sirius asked oddly._

_Another pause ensured before Mia answered. When she did, she spoke rather carefully though not at all hesitant._

_"It's like me and Voldy have a connection...I don't really understand it, but what I do know is that we can tell whatever each other's feeling or whenever we're near each others presence...It's not like the senses I get from other people, his are much stronger...like they are from my own feelings... Sometimes it's hard to separate myself and him...It's a rather strange connection to have, especially when it's with someone you don't really like..."_

_"What's he like?" Sirius asked in a hush tone. Eager yet wary on finding out a first hand account on the scariest Wizard he has ever heard of._

_"Horrible." Mia replied instantly; her dark green eyes hardened on the shadowy flames, as if no longer seeing the shapes, no longer seeing anything. "Absolutely horrible..."_

_"My parents don't seem to mind him." Sirius acknowledged quietly, grimly. "They love the fact he hates muggle-born's and muggles." He bowed his head, holding a bleak expression on his young handsome face._

_Mia told him gently, "You don't though, I can tell."_

_Sirius raised his head, and found her staring thoughtfully at him. No longer does her eyes and face seem vacant or brooding; it's like there's life awakened in her._

_"You don't get along with your family very well." Mia stated rather than questioned; a little frown creased her forehead. "You're different from them."_

_"They think that being a pure-blood should mean your Royalty." Sirius said in disgust. "They think even half-bloods steal magic."_

_"They wouldn't like me then." Mia said with a small smile._

_"They already don't. They see you as a danger to Voldy."_

_"Me, a danger? I'm only six!" Mia giggled lightly._

_"You're powerful and seem against him, that's all they need to say you're dangerous." A dark amused chuckle erupted from Sirius as he added, "They're going to hate me just as much when they find out I'm with you. It would be like me joining Gryffindor house rather than Slytherin!"_

_"Are you going to be in big trouble?" Mia enquired quietly, awkwardly._

_"Yeah, but I don't care, I wanted to join you." Sirius answered without worry._

_"Why did you?" Mia asked curiously. "You seemed very eager to leave with me."_

_Mia's stared directly at Sirius, the unswerving action causing Sirius to shift uneasily from his position on the ground._

_"I-I didn't want you to go on your own."_

_"But why do you care?" Mia giggled, "You only just met me not that long ago!"_

_Their direct eye-contact was broken as Sirius looked everywhere but Mia's eyes. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable and a little embarrassed._

_"Does there have to be a reason? I was just trying to be nice! Thought you may want the company!" he barked awkwardly. He got to his feet and began to pace hurriedly up and down the cave._

_Mia continued to sit for a minute or two watching in amusement at Sirius treading left and right like a dog locked in a cage. Hiding her giggles, she eventually got up and went to over to the boy._

_She placed herself infront of Sirius to stop his stride, the two now standing face to face. The dark green met the grey-blue once again; both simply staring at one another; Mia still in amusement and Sirius in awkward bafflement. He is quite a few inches taller than Mia, yet why does he feel intimated? She's just a girl!_

_"Thank you, Sirius." said Mia gently. The little girl then leaned forward to place a kiss on Sirius's lips._

_Sirius's eyes widened in shock as Mia's lips landed on his. The kiss was quick and soft, but beneath that short space of time the pair became aware of a spark nipping on either's lips, jolting them from the kiss._

_"Ouch!" Sirius yelped covering his mouth with a hand. "Did you do that?"_

_"No, I thought you did!" Mia muffled from her own hand rubbing her lips. "What was that?"_

_"I don't know, but don't do it again." said Sirius._

_Mia rolled her eyes then went to plop herself back to the area where she was sitting before._  
><em>Sirius mirrored her actions, again sitting beside her. Both sat in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes even though they shared a rather startling kiss.<em>

_The fire was as strong from when it was lit, but Sirius and Mia weren't as awake. After not being able to fight the battle of sleep, Sirius yawned, "Probably best to try and get some sleep."_

_"I guess. We might be here for a while." said Mia. Sirius detected a hint of worry in her now little voice._

_He stopped plumping the cushion he landed on and said gently, "Your Uncle will be alright, Dumbledore is with him and I know how cool he is."_

_Mia smiled, "Yeah." she agreed gently._

_"The fire should probably go out so if the Death Eaters are nearby they won't see the light from here."_

_"Yeah, you're right, but... I-I...I don't really like the dark..." Mia admitted almost in embarrassment._

_Sirius smiled, "There's nothing to be scared of, it's just you and me in here."_

_"But I won't be able to see that." said Mia nervously a hint of the snappishness from before._  
><em>It made Sirius smile even more.<em>

_"You're going to sleep anyway so that shouldn't be a problem."_

_"But I would like to know that I am able to see who I am in the cave with!"_

_"Is there no spell that can help you see in the dark?"_

_Mia fidgeted her fingers awkwardly, "I'm not sure, haven't worked that out yet..."_

_Sirius sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes._  
><em>"You can make food from thin air, you can transport us in any country, you can fly without a broom, but you don't know a spell that can help you see in the dark?<em>

_"I'm only six!" Mia retorted as if that settled the matter._

_Sirius chuckled, and removed his blazer._

_After a couple of seconds of silence,_

_"Sirius..." Mia asked shyly; becoming the timid little girl Sirius first met mere hours ago. "Would you hold my hand? Only til I fall asleep..."_

_"You not going to kiss me again are you?" said Sirius suspiciously, folding his blazer._

_"I'll try not too." Mia snapped, rolling her eyes._

_"Alright then..." Sirius yawned, becoming too tired to argue. "You ready to lie down?"_

_Mia grabbed the cushion she used for herself to land when they arrived, ready to use as a pillow. She then magicked themselves two blankets, both long enough to cover them down to their feet._

_Sirius took Mia's left hand, and with her right Mia extinguished the fire with an effortless wave._

_Enveloped in black, they both snuggled deep into their cushions; too sleepy to be bothered by the hardness of the ground._

_"Thanks for everything Sirius..." Mia sighed tiredly, giving Sirius's hand a weak squeeze._

_"S'lright...You're ok for a girl..." Sirius replied groggily._

_"So are you..."_

_"I'm not a girl..." Sirius slurred in light anger._

_"I mean boy..." Mia groaned in light annoyance._

_"Alright...Ta..."_

_"Sirius...?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Do you think we could be friends after this?" Mia asked feebly._

_"I thought we are."_

_"Do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Only if you let me sleep." Sirius grumbled with a little frown._

_"I'm being serious." Mia snapped tiredly._

_"'Course I want be your friend, I like you."_

_"I like you too, and Tonks."_

_"But you like me a more than her." Sirius grinned sleepily._

_"No I don't."_

_"You kissed me that means you do."_

_"Night, Night Sirius."_

_"Ha, you didn't say no. Don't worry I like you more than Tonks too."_

_"Go to sleep Black." Mia slurred._

_"Night Mills..." Sirius sighed, giving Mia's hand a small squeeze._

* * *

><p><em>A shuffling of footsteps and a yellow light woke Sirius, but he remained motionless appearing like he's still asleep.<em>

_"Thank God, here they are!" a man sighed in wondrous relief._

_Sirius could tell through his shut eyelids the light being shone was casting over himself and Mia. His hand maintained on Mia's, he was tempted to give it a squeeze, unsure who has found them._

_"They don't seem to be harmed either." said another voice, his own relief being shown. "Though maybe a bit cold..."_

_Sirius squinted his eyes open very slightly and saw a blurry vision of a large man stroking Mia's cheek. He then felt someone touch his own. Sirius refused to flinch._

_"I best take Amelia home Albus," said the man. "Albus? Albus, what are you smiling at?"_

_Albus...One of these men must be Albus Dumbledore, the other could very well be Mia's Uncle. But why would Albus be smiling? He must be angry that Mia disappeared with he, Sirius. What could he find amusing?_

_"Can it-Is that- Are they holding hands Albus?" the unknown man gasped._

_"Yes David, they are." Dumbledore chuckled gently._

_"But-But-He's a Black! The Blacks aren't to be trusted Albus!"_

_"Amelia seems to trust this one." Dumbledore acknowledged._

_"She obviously doesn't know their history, she has to be told, she can't associate herself with The Black family! They would rip her to shreds!"_

_"David, can you not calm down and consider that maybe not everyone in The Black family are the same? I have met Alphard Black a couple of times and found him to be a rather pleasant man."_

_"But Albus you saw them at the party, the only people they mingled themselves with are the pure bloods, that's all they care about!"_

_"Amelia would know if Sirius was not to be trusted. I personally find it very endearing that he went with her."_

_"Under what motive? For all we know his parents could've assigned those Death Eaters to come to the party and got the boy to lure Amelia away. They could be hiding back there right now ready to attack!"_

_"I think you have had too much fire whiskey again David." Dumbledore sighed._

_"Albus-!"_

_"David, if you do not lower your voice then you are going to wake these children, who obviously need their rest no matter what side they are on." said Dumbledore quietly yet firmly. "Now, what's best for Sirius is that his parents do not know where he has been and who he has been with, I believe deep down he knows that."_

_"And if he doesn't?" David countered grimly._

_Dumbledore sighed tiredly, "Then I'm sure we know what actions need be to taken and I will admit that you were right and I was wrong. But on the contrary I believe that I am right."_

_"Seriously Albus, the people you trust..." David grumbled, "One day you're going to end up trusting a Death Eater with your very own life!"_

_There were more sounds of a shuffle and Sirius felt himself leave the ground. His hand was still clasped on Mia's, and it seemed that his grip refused to leave. Sirius felt a set of hands tugging his own and Mia's._

_"Albus, I can't physically remove Amelia's hand from the boy's." David whispered. "Same the other way round."_

_"Ah..." said Dumbledore in realisation._

_"'Ah'? What do you mean by 'Ah'?" said David in annoyance._

_"I mean David, that a link seems to have forged between the two..." said Dumbledore._

_"'A link'?" David repeated almost frantically. "You mean like Amelia and Voldemort?"_

_"I'm not sure..." said Dumbledore pensively. "She appears very relaxed in Sirius's presence..."_

_"Of course she's relaxed Albus, she's asleep!" David snapped._

_"But when connected to Voldemort she isn't calm..." Dumbledore continued, ignoring David's comment. "She hates the feeling of Voldemort. Her body repels his presence yet she has to accept it...In this case I think Amelia has formed another kind of connection, a connection that is freely made, to which Sirius seems to have reciprocated..."_

_"Which is what? What kind of connection has been formed?"_

_"Love." - _

Gasping for air like he has just broken free from suffocation, Sirius panted for oxygen to fill his lungs. It took him a couple of minutes to gather himself and his surrounds. Wiping his face with shaky hands, Sirius felt the moist mixture of sweat and tears on his fingertips.  
>The room was dark; it must be the middle of the night. He felt his wand by his feet and picked it up.<p>

"Lumous..." he whispered airily.

A white beam of light projected the room showing that Sirius was alone; Harry must be in bed.  
>Shifting back on his seat, Sirius felt movement ontop of his lap. Looking down he saw the adult yet still young version of the girl he dreamt about.<p>

Amelia Dashwood smiled up at him from her Wanted picture on the front of _The Daily Prophet_.

Sirius remembers that particular photo being taken; it was him that took it.  
>If the photo was on full display you would see Mia standing with Lily and Tonks. Tonks stands in the middle wearing her Gryffindor Quidditch robes with the other two on either side wearing their school robes, each holding a broom, right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.<p>

Does Mia still look as lovely as she did then at sixteen?  
>Has her beautiful features aged dramatically? If she would appear before him now, would Sirius be able to tell it was her?<p>

_Of course I would_...Sirius inwardly reprimanded himself. _I'd know her eyes anywhere_...

Since the announcement of Mia's return, the thought of her has haunted Sirius more so than it did when he was in Azkaban. The majority of memories he has with Mia are happy ones, the Dementors would never have tried to torture him with them, although it would've been a good tactic. All the happy memories they shared put together are just as bad as the one when Mia betrayed him...

With still shaky hands Sirius held the newspaper; his grey-blue eyes staring deeply into Mia's black and white ones.  
>"Why Mills?" he whispered to the photograph. "What was there to gain from you leaving?"<p>

Reencountering that memory of their first meeting, of what was formed between them, Sirius can't help but consider should he try and find her, to try and gain some answers on what happened between them? On what happened to her?  
>Or should he just leave Mia as a distant memory, as nothing but a dream?<p>

Sirius's head tells him to let the past be the past but his heart...the very heart that accepted Mia into his life, will not stop pumping that hope; the hope that Mia is still that little girl that wanted to make sure he was ok; to still be that little girl that wanted to be his friend; and is still that little girl that wanted to love him, that could still possibly hold that love.

There is only one way to find out...

* * *

><p><strong>I think for the next while I shall concentrate on this story as compared my other story there's not as many chapters. I will be working on both. Again I apologise, like I said life got in the way, and unfortunately it wasnt Sirius Black coming to life, banging on my door and sweeping me off my feet...oh i wish it was!<strong>  
><strong>p.s. <strong>  
><strong>who LOVED snape the last film? I DID XD !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a very long time my dears, a very long time. But never fear, I have not given up no matter how long each chapter may take! The new chappie for Dreaming Reality shall be up sometime, not sure when, but the chaps almost done.**

**Reviews ive received so far are amazing. thank you so much for your support in this story. you guys rock!**

**I hope you all have had a fantastic Christmas! And an even fantastical New Year! Bring on 2012!**

**Yeooooooooooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much begging to J.K Rowling, I do not and will not own the magnificent world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The scarring events at the World Cup still lingered, and now they are worriedly mixed with the mysterious disappearance of a Ministry Official: a Ms Bertha Jorkins.<br>Of course Amelia Dashwood became immediately linked with the witches vanishing, thus instigating even more pictures and posters of Mia's face to be placed everywhere in the Wizarding and Muggle World.  
>Unlike most 'Wanted' pictures (including Sirius's) her picture isn't a mug-shot. It is the picture that was used on the <em>Daily Prophet<em> that announced her return; a young, happy looking Mia. For Harry it was strange to see such a care-free, near innocent picture declaring words deeming how dangerous and unstable she is.  
>The morning after they moved, when looking in Sirius's bedroom drawer for an extra pair of socks, Harry came across that picture, messily cut up from the newspaper, haggardly placed under Sirius's pillow.<br>With the move, the change in the wizarding world, and the new allegations set against Mia, Sirius has become somewhat withdrawn.

He never ignored Harry, but Harry could tell his mind was always somewhere else; forever deep in thought.

To try and get him out of his mood Harry suggested they go into Diagonally. It was only a matter of time before the summer ends, and getting the school necessities were starting to become essential. A date for the following day was organised between Sirius, Mrs Weasley and even Hermione's parents to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.  
>However, on the morning of the trip a letter from Dumbledore appeared, requesting Sirius's presence as soon as possible.<p>

"What could he want? We've moved haven't we, what else does he want us to change?" Sirius grumbled, callously shoving Dumbledore's letter into his pocket.

"Maybe Fudge wants to speak with you again." said Harry, trying to dismiss the dread that Fudge still believes Sirius as Mia's accomplice.

"Fudge wasn't mentioned." said Sirius, striding to the coat hanger to gather his jacket. "Dumbledore just said he wanted a word; no doubt he has a set of house rules he's made for us. Better ask Remus to take my place for the shopping trip; Molly would go spare without extra help as Arthur's stuck in the Ministry."

In Harry's opinion that would be an understatement. Mrs Weasley, including the majority of the wizarding community, was very much on edge over the whole situation of Mia. She knew a trip to Diagonally was inevitable but she didn't believe it would be requested so soon, but like Sirius said, best get it over with now.  
>Mrs Weasley wouldn't intentionally go without Arthur by her side but the Ministry has been on lock-down since the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, all trying to find her along with still trying to lessen the mess made by the World Cup, and to quote Percy: "Mr Crouch needs all the help he can get!" So the help of Sirius was much appreciated.<br>Needless to say, when Mrs Weasley found Remus Lupin sitting beside Harry inside the Leaky Cauldron rather than Sirius, she wasn't much disappointed. It appears Mrs Weasley has almost the same amount of trust with Remus as she does with her husband; much to the half insulted, half amused full-grown wizard sons Bill and Charlie who also accompanied them.

After robes were bought, books been payed for, and ink wells and quills been purchased, Ron wanted to get a new cage for his owl Pigwidgeon, as due to the owls hyperactive energy the excitable bird has managed to cause quite some damage to the family owl Errol's old cage. When Ron informed this however, other's voiced where they too wanted to go.  
>Ginny wanted some new witch robes; Fred, George and Bill wanted to go to the Quidditch shop; Charlie wanted a new book on dragons; Mr and Mrs Granger became highly interested in inspecting a magical 'Do It Yourself' Dentistry Kit they heard about from Hermione; and Remus idly mentioned that Tonks asked him to get Teddy a new non-flammable high-chair, for Teddy somehow managed to set his last one on fire.<p>

"No one is going to split up!" proclaimed Mrs Weasley.

Uproar from her children ensued.

"But Mum, Pig has practically destroyed his cage!" moaned Ron, "He needs a new one!"

"And I desperately need some out-door robes!" Ginny whined, "I've nearly out-grown my current ones!"

"Do you not understand how _dangerous _it is to be here?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Like Dashwood is _really _going to walk down the town; she can hardly do her shopping, can she?" Fred sniggered, indicating a shop window displaying Mia's 'Wanted' poster.

"She _wouldn't_ come here to _shop!_" Mrs Weasley barked; glowering angrily at her son.

"How about this, Molly," Remus swiftly intervened, stepping in-between 'Mother and Children', "Charlie accompanies Ron, Harry and Hermione; Bill is with Fred and George, and I will stay with you, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Granger. We meet outside Ollivanders in an hour; that gives us all plenty of time."

After many begging "pleases" and wide pleading eyes from her children, Harry and Hermione, Mrs Weasley finally, with made known reluctance, agreed.

"You've got _exactly_ one hour!" she said officiously, "And if _any one_ of you," her eyes and index finger pointing on each of her children (lingering longer on Fred and George) and Hermione and Harry, "Is over _a minute _late this will be your last ever trip to Diagon Alley!"

And with a hasty "Thanks" to a frazzled Mrs Weasley, the crowd hurriedly split into their assigned groups.

* * *

><p>The old headmasters in their portraits all watched Sirius enter the vast circular room. It was his great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black that welcomed him first.<p>

"Ah, there's my great-great grandson now; nice to know you're still not concerned about your time keeping." Phineas Black greeted sarcastically.

"Glad you approve." Sirius responded in equal sarcasm.

"That letter was sent to you over 10 minutes ago!" Phineas scolded.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry that my Godsons wellbeing came first in my priorities rather than immediately rushing to get here. But next time I'm asked to arrive I'll make sure that Harry is alone and doesn't know where I am."

A flash of green light and Dumbledore's firm voice entered the room, "That's quite alright, Phineas."

Turning to Dumbledore, Sirius found the Headmaster stepping out of his fireplace, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by none other than Snape.

"What's he doing here?" said Sirius in disgust.

Snape equally displayed his own show of distain, glaring at Sirius as if he was nothing more than a piece of dirt caught on his shoe.

"Severus is here because I have requested his presence, just like I have requested yours, Sirius." said Dumbledore. "You are both here for the same reason. I suggest that the two of you sit down."

Only noticing now, Sirius found three seats placed infront of Dumbledore's desk. Another is to be joining them. Nerves uncomfortably twisted deep inside Sirius's stomach, causing him to barely listen to Snape's silky enquiry.

"Professor, what could possibly require mine and Black's presence at the same time?"

"Just sit and all will be explained." replied Dumbledore, sitting prepared at his desk.

"Who else is coming, Albus?" Sirius demanded, eyeing the seats and Dumbledore suspiciously.

Now Snape is aware of the third seat and now he too became nerved. His pale face became even paler, and he seemed somewhat surprised.

Both men refused to budge. Both men simply stood at either end of the row of chairs; both staring almost manically at the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Three steady knocks drum from the door. Sirius's nerves have never been more tightened in his life.

His head darts straight at the door, not knowing if he wants the guest to arrive.

Not deciding if now at this very moment, is the right place, the right time to meet.

True, last night he concluded that he must see her, that answers must be given. But he wanted it set on his terms, at his convenience. It's the least he's granted after what he's gone through.

He must also protect Harry.

"Enter." Dumbledore's commanding voice resounded, almost echoing from the circular walls.

How could Dumbledore be so calm about this? Infact, how could he not even consider Sirius's feelings? He hasn't even asked if he has even thought about seeing her!

But there's no going back now. The guest is here and the command for her presence has been made.

The door opens, and for one heart stopping moment Sirius was excited. He would be able to see her in the flesh, to look deep inside those eyes, to hear her voice, and for her to equally gaze back.

The moment his eyes saw a foot step onto the polished floor Sirius knew that the guest wasn't Mia.

This wouldn't be her. No. He couldn't hate Mia no matter if he wanted too. But he can hate this person.  
>He can wish harm upon him with no guilt.<br>It was this person that lead the betrayal Mia bestowed on him; this person that helped separate a marriage.

The guest swiftly closed the door behind him as he nonchalantly strode inside the office, looking only at Sirius.

A snide grin came to his lips as Virgo greeted,  
>"Hello, mate."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on<em>, Charlie, how long does it take to find a book on dragons!" Ron moaned irritably; leaning bored-like against a bookshelf, carelessly dangling his newly obtained cage beside him.

"Obviously this is your first visit to a book-store or you wouldn't have known that there tends to be more than one variety of books on various topics." Charlie listlessly replied, whilst engross on a page of a book called '_Dragons Made Easy!'_

"We've only got twenty-minutes left!" grumbled Ron, "I was hoping we could've made a quick visit to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'."

"Then you should've went with Bill, Fred and George." said Hermione pragmatically; setting the book ('_Arithmancy and Its Origins_') back on its shelf.

"I thought we would've had time!" said Ron, "You knew I needed a new cage!"

"And you knew Charlie wanted to get a book! You should learn to prioritise, Ron!" Hermione retorted.

"_'Learn to_ _prioritise?'_All I wanted was a cage-!"

Harry ceased to listen to his friends bickering. Glancing uninterestedly around the books, a figure passing by the shop outside alertly caught his eye.

Lucius Malfoy briskly walked passed, but that's not what Harry found odd. What caught his eye was that Lucius, an arrogant, pretentious, self-important jerk, didn't appear to hold those usual qualities. His customary haughty air is gone. Infact, he seems rather troubled; petrified even.

What has brought this on? Why does he seem so uncomfortable?

No longer wanting to be idly watched over like he's an expensive object, Harry allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. Pushing his luck on facing the wrath of Mrs Weasley, and possibly Sirius if he finds out, Harry decided there's only one way to try and find out the mysterious behaviour of Mr Malfoy.

"Harry? Harry! _Where are you going?"_Hermione cried after Harry's retreating form.

Charlie was blissfully unaware of Hermione's call or the noises of her and Ron running after Harry. Not even the clatter of Ron's new cage caught his attention; Charlie was completely absorbed in a thick book named: '_Are Dragons simply misunderstood?_'

"Harry! What are-?"

Harry held a hand to silence Hermione who at last caught up with him; his sights and feet set on following Malfoy's tense self.

The path Malfoy was leading too made Diagon Alley become darker by the minute and the amount of crowds lessened. Harry quickly realised they were now entering Knockturn Alley.

Harry made sure he, Ron and Hermione kept their distance from Malfoy, it wouldn't be good if Malfoy found out that he was being followed by three teenagers he doesn't think much of, especially in a place as unwelcoming and as dodgy as Knockturn Alley.

Malfoy came to a stop outside one shop; a shop Harry accidently once visited: 'Borgin and Burkes.'

Finding large wooden barrels outside a badly derelict building diagonally facing from Borgin and Burkes, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione alongside him to hide behind the containers in order to get a proper view.

The ominous shop appeared closed even though dim lights glowed beneath the shut blinds.

"Borgin? Borgin!" Malfoy clipped; his cane rattling hurriedly on the door, "Borgin open up!"  
>Even Mr Malfoy's tone, that's usually smooth and low, is now taunted with anxiety. Something is clearly troubling him.<p>

"Borgin, I need to speak with you!"

Without warning the door promptly opens causing Lucius and the hidden trio too all jolt in unison.

"Why Lucius, I was hoping I'd get the chance to see you." greeted the somewhat happy voice of Amelia Dashwood.

She welcomes her visitor by leaning casually on the door frame, wearing the same black cloak from the World Cup; the cloak partially unbuttoned, hints of a well-worn dark blue day dress could be seen yet she can still carry that air of intimidation.

Hermione gasped instantly on seeing her, making Harry to cover her mouth with his hand. Fortunately it appears that they have still remained unnoticed. Malfoy seems too stunned himself to be aware of anything other than the resurrected witch standing unbothered infront of him.

"Not even a 'hello'?" said Mia, feigning hurt with a frown. "It's been a while since we last saw one another."

It was hard to tell what happened next, for in rapid movements Malfoy's cane flew across the alley smashing one of the windows from the neglected building behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Mia also seemed to have grabbed Malfoy firmly by the wrist, enabling him to gather his wand. Beneath Harry's own hand he felt Hermione shake.

"I think it's best if we talk without the presence of wands and canes; fight doesn't solve much, does it?" Mia remarked attentively, her eyes scanning Malfoy's disgusted expression. "Now, I hear you want to talk with Mr Borgin. I'm afraid he's currently _indisposed _at the moment, may I be of any assistance?"

The way Mia said 'indisposed' made Harry's already confused views on Mia jumble even more. Her casual notification on Borgin's whereabouts, and perhaps welfare, held an impression of something rather daunting.

"Nothing that concerns you." Malfoy spat tersely; his stance completely rigid.

"We both know that whatever you've got to talk to Borgin about concerns me greatly." said Mia. "Don't make me use Occlumency Lucius, I'm not in the mood."

"I've given you an answer-"

"To which is a _lie_." Mia cut brusquely; her hold on Malfoy's wrist tightened while her intimidating stare bored intently into his accessible one. "Your little stunt at the Quidditch was rather fascinating..." she added carefully quiet. "Did you do it in support for the Dark Lord, or just for fun?"

Malfoy made to subtract his trapped arm but it appeared unmoveable. He then tried his free hand but, like his cane, it was quickly caught-out. Mia now held both wrists securely and it seems painfully, for Lucius let out an injured gasp.

"I doubt Voldemort was pleased when he heard you lot scarpered from the presence of his Mark." Mia idly continued, watching Lucius's reaction. "Whoever casted the sign was the _only _faithful servant to him that night."

"You referring to yourself?" seethed Malfoy through gritted teeth; the pain and position of his wrists caused his knees to buckle and shake. "Call yourself faithful to him when you want _nothing _to do with him!"

A darkly amused grin came to Mia's features, "Coming from the man who has made no effort in finding his precious Dark Lord. Least he always knew where my loyalties lay."

"Then why did you maintain contact with him!"

"To find out what you lot were planning to which the Dark Lord freely complied in telling."

Malfoy's top lip curled into a snarl. "Like he would do such a thing; the Dark Lord was always careful as to who he revealed his secrets too."

"_"Was?"_" Mia chuckled, again darkly. "You believe he's gone? I don't blame you for hoping Malfoy, he wouldn't be very happy with you nowadays, would he? Not after what happened with his diary two years ago..." Her cruel smile turned more prominent upon Malfoy's contorted expression. "But unfortunately for you the Dark Lord isn't dead; he's very much alive. The reason why I've returned is to figure out where he is. I needn't find my answer here though, you obviously have no clue."

Mia released her grip on Malfoy causing him to stagger backwards from the force. Mia's eyes flicked over to the barrel, resulting Harry, Ron and Hermione too crouch even lower.

"Don't worry about Borgin, he could do with some time off, and I'd forget the cane," said Mia smirking; bringing her eyes back to Malfoy, "Enjoy not being dependant on it; that choice of freedom may not last long."

With a final loathsome glare between them, Lucius Malfoy smartly turned away from Mia and walked hastily down the street.  
>Mia waited a few moments watching after him; it was until he disappeared she turned to lock the shop.<p>

A hand waving over the door knob a small click insured indicating that the door is locked.

Still facing the door, she said distinctly, stilling the trio behind the barrels,

"Now, which one of you three is going to explain why you felt the need to eavesdrop?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but helps tie things along. Hope you enjoy the story so far no matter how long its taking to tell it, but alas, life gets in the way. <strong>

**Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all my fellow Harry Potter maniacs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad you are all enjoying the story so far! The reviews are wonderful, I'm well chuffed! XD**

**For the past couple of weeks I've been concentrating on this story which is good in a way as i've got alot sorted concerning where this story is heading, but I have badly neglected Dreaming Reality. So, for the next while I shall be working on my ickle bloody Vampires. And the next chap for Dreaming Reality is a most important one...*whispers* it's being changed to an M! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie for Back to Black. Sorry if your confused, but hopefully this chap will make the character of Mia a little less confusing, although I'm afraid you'll still be kinda confused lol I'm even getting myself confused about her at times!**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I have checked under my bed, I have checked inside my pockets, and I have even checked with the name on the front covers of the books, I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Well?"<br>Mia turned on her heels, looking expectantly towards the barrels, her arms folded.

Behind them, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared staggeringly at one another; their hearts hammering.

"You do know I am a 'Wanted' criminal?" Mia continued. "Are you three after the reward money, is that why you're here?"

Feeling nervous, shocked and slightly guilty, Harry was the first to straighten, slowly followed by the other two. Mia's eyes land straight on him.  
>He feels intimated. Not because of how powerful the Wanted witch he stands opposite of is, but something important was revealed during her conversation with Malfoy. It's been vocally proven that Mia is<em> not<em> a supporter of Voldemort's, and _never_ has been; this being said from Lucius Malfoy, a newly revealed past _follower_ of Voldemort's.  
>With a shuddering jolt in his stomach Harry suddenly realised, besides the Death Eaters, he, Ron and Hermione are the only ones that know the overwhelming truth.<p>

"_Well?_" Mia appealed. She remained standing infront of the shop, keeping the distance, her dark now intrigued eyes set on Harry.

Forcefully swallowing to try and get rid of the sudden dryness in his throat, Harry spoke.  
>"We followed Malfoy. We didn't know he would bring us here."<p>

Mia stared at Harry for a moment before her eyes flicked over to Ron and Hermione.  
>"Do your parents know where you are?" she asked.<p>

"No." Ron croaked as Hermione shook her head; both shifting nervously from her gaze.

"Won't they be worried?" Mia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry doesn't even want to think of Mrs Weasley's reaction, she'll be going nuts, never mind Lupin's and of Sirius's reactions when they find out - _Lupin and Sirius! _What would their reaction be when told Mia is infact trustworthy?

"Come on, I'll lead you lot out of here." said Mia walking towards the barrels, her tone sounding kinder. "It's too dangerous on these parts for young wizards to be alone, especially with me on the loose."

Knowing this could be Harry's only opportunity in talking to Mia privately, Harry informed, "We know you're not on Voldemort's side."

Mia stilled her steps. Alerted and guarded, Mia stared at Harry closely; her eyes now full of intent. Her face masked no emotion.  
>"And you believe what Lucius said?" Mia questioned almost challengingly. The gentleness she had before gone. "I didn't deny about casting the Dark Mark."<p>

Harry frowned. "You told Mr Crouch you didn't."

"I could've lied." said Mia suggestively. "All the Ministry Officials believed I did."

"They think a house-elf did it." said Ron, bringing Mia's attention back on him and Hermione.

"We know it wasn't Winky." Hermione added shakily. "And we believe it wasn't you either."

"What makes you lot so sure?" Mia questioned.

They all stared at Mia bemusedly; Harry more annoyed than confused.  
>"Why are you being like this? It's like you <em>want <em>everyone to think you're Voldemort's accomplice!" he said.

"No one is going to think other-wise." Mia replied with a shrug.

"We do!" said Harry indigently.

"Well, you obviously don't know much about me, Harry." said Mia, and for once emotion played on her face. Her features that were once smooth, taunted briefly. The fleeting display aged Mia greatly.

"I know that you're married to Sirius Black- you were also friends with my parents." Harry declared; again the aging flinch appeared on her face, only this time it persevered. "From that as well as hearing what Malfoy said I can believe you aren't on Voldemort's side."

Her stature rapidly tensing, Mia stiffly responded, "Malfoy isn't a man to be trusted; you can't take his word as fact. And as for my relationship with your parents and S-Sirius...That isn't valid proof to show my allegiance. Peter Pettigrew is a good example for that..."

Reluctantly Harry had to admit there's an element of truth to Mia's statement. His stomach knotted uncomfortably.

"But You-Know-Who hates you!" Hermione cried, bringing everyone's unexpected attention to her.

The nerves Hermione had where not as prominent as before. Now standing in line with Harry, her big brown eyes stare in near accusation towards Mia.

"The very thought of you angers him greatly! Why would you be on his side if he does not trust you?"

Rather than being surprised or possibly angry, Mia frowned.  
>"Now, why do you say that?" she wondered in hushed tones; her eyes boring strongly into Hermione's, resulting the young witch's new found confidence to evaporate. Hermione, again, began to shift nervously from Mia's scanning gaze.<p>

"What is it that you know?" Mia enquired taking a large step forward making the barrels being the only source of a divide between them. It was not asked demandingly, but they all knew from her tone she wanted an answer.

Hermione shot a look at Harry. "You better tell her." she whispered.

Harry hadn't even told Sirius about his dream, a person who he trusts the most. Should Harry even consider telling Mia first rather than his faithful Godfather?

"By telling her she'll understand." said Hermione in shaky encouragement. "By telling her we can help put things right."

Put things right...Would this instigate Mia in not being a Wanted criminal? Would the Ministry use her as an ally against Voldemort coming to power? Would this also encourage a relationship to form between him-self and Mia? To perhaps instigate a reconciliation with Sirius?

"Do what you think best, mate." Ron muttered.

Mia stared at each of them intently, the frown still creased on her forehead. Watching; waiting.

Thinking there's a possibility for his Godfather to be happy or at least gain closure, Harry did what be thought was right. He told her.

"A couple of nights ago I had a dream about Voldemort. He was talking to a follower of his; I do not know who, but you were discussed between them. At the mention of your name, and by the very thought of you, Voldemort became angry. He holds nothing but hatred towards you."

Mia took a couple of seconds to process this, although during that time she made no indication that she was at all phased on being told that the most terrible of Dark wizards feels great contempt for her.

"Was anything else discussed?" she asked.

Pushing away his disbelief by her calmness Harry tried to recollect the dream:  
>Voldemort and his accomplice where in a dark room...there had been a large snake on a hearth-rug...Voldemort's cold high voice spoke about Amelia and powerful anger ensued him...Voldemort also discussed a plan...A plan to kill Harry...-<p>

"Voldemort wants you dead." Mia established.

Harry looked up alarmingly at Mia, who stared, pensively, back.

"How'd you-?"

"I don't need the use of Occlumency to read people's minds, but, don't tell Lucius that..." Mia answered; a small smile on her lips.

Mia looked away from the trio and stared at nothing in particular, clearly deep in thought. "I do not mean to undermine you Harry, but how do you know that your dream wasn't just a dream?"

"My scar burned." Harry replied, slightly surprising himself that he just told a complete stranger something that only a few know.

Mia's eyes shot back to Harry's. "And does that happen when you feel Voldemort's emotions?"

"So far it's only when he's angry." said Harry. "And also when he's nearby, but when the dream happened I was staying at Ron's, and Voldemort wouldn't be anywhere near there, that's in the countryside."

Mia didn't answer; she again casted her eyes away from Harry's, to stare into nothingness.

After a small period of silence Hermione asked timidly, "Does that mean you trust us?"

Mia looked back; at last the look of shock came to her features.  
>"Trust you?" Mia repeated in light bewilderment. "It's you three who should be questioning my trust."<p>

"But we just proved you're not on Voldemort's side-" said Harry.

"I know, Harry...I know..." Mia sighed; a small smile gracing her face. "But that isn't necessarily a good thing."  
>Tiredly rubbing her eyes as she walks towards the barrels Harry, Hermione and Ron used to hide; she sat ontop of one.<p>

The three all watched, walking slowly to stand infront of Mia; each placed before her crouched sitting figure.

"I wanted more than anything for you to trust me, Harry. I didn't care about anyone else" Mia said quietly, her weary eyes closed.

"What about Sirius?" Harry gently questioned.

Simultaneously Mia reopened her eyes and raised her head, looking at Harry in a mixture of wonder and denial.  
>"Sirius...Sirius is another matter entirely..." she said, again quietly. "Surprised our marriage hasn't yet been announced on the <em>Prophet<em>."

"Fudge knows, Pettigrew told him." said Harry.

"_Peter?_" Mia snapped; her tiredness gone, alerted anger being its replacement. "How did Peter tell him? Is he not in Azkaban?"

"He is," Hermione informed quickly, the three all startled by her drastic change of disposition. "But Fudge visited him after being informed of your return. He wanted to gain information on you, possibly to try and find out where you've been."

Mia snorted in disgust. "Like _Peter _would know where I have been..." She spat the name repulsively. "Fudge would have a better chance asking a common rat."

"Where _have _you been all these years?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Mia's repulsed expression evaporated. Turning thoughtful, she replied to Harry, "I think the answer is best given somewhere more...safer." she casted a disgruntled look around the dreary confides of Knockturn Alley. "Besides, now isn't the time. If you don't return to whoever you came with a search party will come looking for you."

"Mum is going to go mental..." Ron grumbled in a moan.

"Will we see you again?" Harry asked near pressingly.

Staring at Harry for a few seconds, Mia replied, "Are you sure you want to associate yourself with me, Harry?"

"Why shouldn't we? We trust you." said Harry.

The small smile returned to Mia's lips. "Yes, you three do, but the rest of the world doesn't along, I'm sure, with your guardians. They won't exactly be pleased that you trust me never mind associating yourselves with me."

"We just won't tell them." said Ron simply with a careless shrug.

"Are you not going to speak to Sirius?" Harry asked.

Mia's small smile weakened. "Well..._I'm _not, at least not yet...that is, if he even wants to see me..." she answered sheepishly.

The three frowned in confusion, unsure what she meant.

"You will all know in due time, I'm sure." said Mia, her small smile back in place. "Now, we best get you out of here," she said getting to her feet. "I'll lead you into Diagonally where I'm sure your chaperones will be welcoming you all back with open arms."

"More like welcoming us back with their hands round our throats." Ron mumbled.

"Your mum can't be that bad." Mia smiled, making to stand.

"Believe me, when she's angry she blows more smoke than a dragon!"

Mia laughed.

"She will be quite angry with us, won't she?" said Hermione apprehensively, nibbling her bottom lip. "The many times she's told Fred and George not to come here, and we do it instead!"

"My brothers." Ron informed Mia.

"Does your mother have to know?" said Mia.

"We all ran out of the bookshop, someone's bound to have seen us heading towards here. No doubt Lupin would ask passers by if he's seen us." said Harry, almost wincing from the thought.

"Remus is chaperoning, too?" said Mia with surprise. With concerning interest in Mia's voice that caused Harry to feel sympathy towards her, she asked, "How are Remus and Dora?"

Harry opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that answered. It was a voice that was unexpectedly familiar, yet the emotion from that voice was unknown.

He sounded harsh, upset, and most of all angry.

"We're doing fine without you, thanks for asking." replied Remus Lupin, who is standing not that far from the other side of the barrels, the side where the trio hid; his wand in hand aiming precisely at Mia's head.

* * *

><p>"While I enjoy your glare of hatred towards me Sirius, now isn't really the time to relish the moment."<p>

In the Headmasters Office silence hung heavy with great hatred as Sirius continued his threatening glare onto Virgo; his handsome features gone, twisted into the murderous convicted criminal he was once believed. One hand clenched tightly onto a vacant chair, and the other in his pocket latched readily onto his wand.

With a roll of his eyes Virgo idly turned to Snape, "Morning Severus," he nodded mockingly.

Snape, like Sirius, glared back; his own expression hissing with fury.

"Well!" said Virgo bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking to all in the room, "Nice to know you lot haven't changed much over the years!"

"_Thirteen_ years to be exact." snarled Sirius. "_Thirteen _damn long years..."

"Yes, but like yourself Sirius, these past thirteen years haven't exactly been a bed of roses."

"Oh what a pity Merrington, is Dashwood not an enjoyable companion to have?" drawled Snape icily.

Sirius's entire demur hardened rigidly upon the mention of her. The action emphasising every dangerous emotion he is holding; the wand in his pocket held more securely.

Virgo didn't respond; his cocky air significantly halved but he didn't show he was threatened.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned, watching closely at the men before him.

Snape payed no heed to the Headmaster, pleasantly continuing his goading in bitter delight. "I assume that's who you have been with over the years. You left around the same time as her and now you have returned, again at the same time."

"It could simply be a coin-"

"If you refer to the incident as a 'coincidence' I'll hex you into oblivion Merrington!" Sirius barked, his wand now out, aimed at Virgo's heart. "Do _not _mock my intelligence!"

"Didn't know you had any." Virgo swiftly retaliated; his wand also on show, he too prepared to strike.

"_Enough!_" said Dumbledore; with a sweep of his long cloak he came to stand in between Sirius and Virgo. "If neither of you do not lower your wands you will both leave, and believe me Sirius; you of all people do not want to miss as to why I asked you to come."

Reluctantly and slowly Sirius lowered his wand, but his eyes, filled with venom, refused to leave Virgo. Virgo mirrored the action with equal abhorrence.

"Sit, all of you." Dumbledore ordered.

Again, reluctant and slow, the men each grabbed a chair, all pulling them away from one another; sending looks of loathing; the action of the spreading chairs casted an extended semi-circle infront of Dumbledore's desk. Each of the three had their own space, though all would agree the distance isn't far enough.

Dumbledore returned to his own seat, giving the men an impatient look over the top of his half-moon glasses. Clasping his hands ontop the desk, his blue eyes pierced into every man, grabbing their attention.  
>"Now is not the time to allow issues of the past get the better of you. Holding grudges is for those who do not wish to move forward, and right now gentlemen we need to look ahead. Voldemort is on the rise, and I do not have the time nor the patience to worry about the rifts made thirteen years ago or more between the three of you."<p>

"Can you not try to comprehend how I'm feeling right now, Albus?" Sirius growled; a sour expression sunken in his terse face. "You're making me be in the same room with the man that took my wife!"

"It was her decision to leave Sirius, she only requested for my presence to join her." Virgo uncaringly informed.

"_Sirius!_" Dumbledore warned strongly, standing from his place behind the desk as Sirius kicked his chair away and made for his wand yet again. This time Sirius set the tip of his wand onto Virgo's left temple. He stared with nothing but deepest hatred at the man sitting before him. What irked him most was that Virgo did not seem at all concerned.

With a wave of his hand Dumbledore returned Sirius's scattered chair back in place.  
>"<em>Sirius<em>." he repeated; again hinting for Sirius to calm and sit down.

Snarling Sirius uttered, "If he says any more snide remarks, Albus-"

"I know, Sirius." Dumbledore agreed, who looked to Virgo, who remained on his seat unmoving; Snape, watching from his seat, was rather enjoying the scene being played out before him.  
>"Virgo," Dumbledore began, "If you do not stop being inconsiderate I shall have to inform the Lords about your behaviour over this matter. No doubt they would want an explanation as to why you cannot seem to keep your emotions in check, along with <em>others<em>."

Sirius quickly flicked his eyes over to Dumbledore, noting that Dumbledore hinted more on the term 'others.' Who else other than the Lords Virgo associates himself with care about his behaviour?

Virgo only glared in response. After a few seconds he looked away from Dumbledore; folding his arms in a brooding manner.

Taking his reaction as a silent agreement Dumbledore returned to Sirius.  
>"Sirius, kindly remove your wand from Virgo's head and sit back down please, thank-you."<p>

Sirius did as requested, but like before, he showed reluctance. It wasn't until he sat, after sending another spiteful look towards Virgo, that Dumbledore spoke again.

"In response to your earlier statement Sirius, I do understand how this must be for you. Of course you must be angry, confused, and, quite possibly, heart-broken. And I am greatly sorry I am being the cause of that, but I brought you here for that purpose. Those feelings your feeling right now, there's a reason for it. There's a reason why Mia, and Virgo, gave you that pain."

Frowning in angry confusion, Sirius responded, shortly, "What are you saying, Albus? She and Virgo planned to hurt me and the others? You must be out of your mind!"

"She knew it was inevitable people would get hurt, especially you Sirius. But she thought it best to leave on bad terms. It was easier that way." Virgo answered, only this time he didn't sound as brash.

Sirius snapped his sights at Virgo; anger and disbelief torn on his features. "What are you getting at, Merrington?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Are you saying that she planned what happened that night?"

Virgo raised his lime green eyes up to Dumbledore's blue as if seeking permission. After a couple of seconds Virgo removed his stare, looking down at his cross legs he nodded.

"Are you implying," said Snape through his own restricted patience, leaning forwards on his chair, "That what happened that night was a _lie?_"

"Depends what your interpretation of a lie is." Virgo coolly replied.

Black eyes shimmering with distain upon the Lord, Snape angrily stated, "Believing Dashwood to be falsely labelled as an enemy is as believable as the Dark Lord gaining control of the school."

"So it is possible." said Dumbledore, catching Snape, and Sirius, off-guard.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Snape murmured; his lip curling.

"There's a chance that Voldemort, or anyone for that matter, could gain control of Hogwarts; but that would only occur whenever I am no longer Headmaster so the odds are rather small..." Dumbledore noted with a detection of pride. "Yet still a possibility."

Snape stared incredulously at Dumbledore. "Do you honestly believe-?"

"Yes Severus, I do." Dumbledore swiftly replied. "Having met and listened to their version of events I cannot help but accept it as the truth."

Sirius paled; the lack of colour making his stretch at Azkaban more noticeable. The notion that Albus met Mia face-to-face and talked to her effortlessly lessened the great anger and hatred he felt towards Virgo.

"Y-You _saw _her, Albus?"

Dumbledore stared at Sirius for a few seconds, surveying him with caring intent before softly replying with a gentle nod, "I did." Dumbledore turned his piercing blue onto Virgo. "I think it's best Virgo, that you now explain."

"Hang on Professor," said Snape irately, making to stand. "Minutes ago you told us not to let what happened in the past to hinder our future. Dashwood affected each of our past. And now you are attempting to bring her back into our lives consequently ruining what future we have! What makes you think that what she has told you is even the truth?" he spat accusingly. "You know what Dashwood can do. She could've easily brainwashed you; warped your mind into believing her little sob story!"

"You've made fair points Severus, and there is nothing I can do for you to agree with my personnel judgement, same goes for you Sirius. But I tell you this, over the years there have been people I have trusted when many didn't, who then have somehow proved themselves to be trustworthy; the three of you are good examples of that. All I can suggest for you Severus is to sit with Amelia and question her under the influence of Veritaserum."

"I don't see how Mia returning affects you in the slightest, Severus." said Virgo offhandedly clearly bothered by the Potions Master who mirrored the emotions back. "Why are you even here?"

"Severus is here under mine and Amelia's request." said Dumbledore; sharply stepping in before Snape could retaliate. "She wants Severus and Sirius to be given an explanation for her actions."

"Why couldn't she tell us herself?" said Sirius rather pressingly. "Why does Virgo have to be the one to tell us?"

"She believed," Dumbledore answered with a weary sigh, hinting his own disapproval to Mia's choice, "that her presence wouldn't be wanted."

"How considerate." Snape sneered, stiffly standing infront of the unlit fireplace.

"As well as the fact she isn't deemed trustworthy." Dumbledore added. "Virgo, being as magically skilled as the two of you, isn't powerful enough to force us to believe him. Therefore, there's more of a chance you would believe her story coming from him."

"Why now?" Snape snapped. "Why after thirteen years has she chosen now to tell her 'so called' tale?"

"She didn't mean to return on the night of the Quidditch World Cup. She had every intention to stay hidden, to remain gone." said Dumbledore.

"Then why did she make herself known?" said Sirius curtly, flippantly removing himself from the chair to stand by the window; the snappish action causing his chair to wobble. "She should've done what she intended; would've made everything easier..." He sounded angry and impatient, but Dumbledore could hear a trace of distress.

"It was because of Harry." Virgo declared.

Trailing his eyes away from the vacant grounds of Hogwarts, Sirius turned his stare onto Virgo, mystified by his clear and definite declaration.

Virgo stared back; no sign of hatred being shown. "She found Harry and his friends in the woods and knew there was danger nearby. She acted without thought. She didn't want him to be at risk. So she showed herself."

Sirius continued to stare at Virgo, wonder now overshadowing his mystification.

"If you believe nothing to what I later tell you Sirius then believe this." said Virgo; his tone resolute and his gaze unwavering; his determination bored solidly from his lime green onto Sirius's grey-blue. "Mia wouldn't harm Harry. She cares for him just as much back then as she does now. She loves the boy even though she barely knows him. She still loves James and Lily."

"_Tell us_ then." Snape scornfully snarled; reminding Virgo and Sirius of his attendance. Snape's expression is contorted with rage and dismay; his knuckles near bulging through his harshly clenched skin. "Tell us from her own words why she left. Explain to us why she did what she did that resulted to the way things are now."

If Sirius wasn't so enraptured with his muddled thoughts he would've wondered why Snape is being so adamant to be told Mia's version of events.  
>To Sirius it seems unlikely that Mia planned her leaving that night thirteen years ago. At the time Sirius believed Mia left either because Voldemort got his control of her, or she fell out of love for him. Sirius didn't want to believe either but it was easier to think Voldemort got his hold. But if you think that way, then wouldn't have Voldemort have gained power years ago? Infact, wouldn't Voldemort have gained power that very night?<p>

Not once, throughout their relationship, did Mia indicate any sign she was unhappy with Sirius; since the moment she disappeared he tried to decipher that. True they had the occasional argument, like any other couple, but none that would result her to leave him. The only big arguments he could think of concerned Voldemort and...

"_Virgo.._."

Virgo raised his head on hearing his name said in a near vehement whisper. He watched Sirius; seeing the clocks turning, seeing him come to his own conclusion about Virgo whose always had a close friendship with Mia.

The argument about Virgo could've help initiate Mia to leave. She was always sort-of private about her association with Virgo. There have been many times she was left alone with him; either on battles with Voldemort or even Order duties. It wasn't until one occasion Mia returned with Virgo from a duel with Voldemort and a couple of Death Eaters that resulted her with four broken ribs and a fractured wrist, that jealousy overtook Sirius's scenes. He, Sirius, being the husband should've been the one to join her, to help protect her; he should've always been the one! Why did Virgo know her confidential duties? Why did Virgo get to join her? And out of anger and worry from seeing her in a weak state Sirius accused that there must be more than 'friendship' between them; no male and female friend can spend all that time doing dangerous work without any great emotion being felt.

From voicing this Mia dismissed his accusations as 'complete rubbish'. She told him to take a shot of fire whiskey and get some sleep. Sirius, being the mature man that he is, stalked off, and didn't return to their hide out until his temper significantly ceased. From then on the issue about Mia and Virgo was never brought up between them again. But the idea never strayed from his mind, especially from finding out Virgo disappeared not long after Mia.  
>Now the truth about their close relationship must be revealed. Now he must know that if that night was a lie, could his marriage also have been? Sirius knew she loved him on some level if they gained a unique connection from a young age, but could that connection also have been made with someone else?<p>

His grey-blue eyes narrowing onto Virgo, Sirius walked slowly towards him, prowl-like.  
>"What was-is the relationship you have with her?" he demanded in a dangerously low voice. "She always said you were a friend, denied there was anything more. But she was hiding something, wasn't she Merrington?"<p>

Virgo smirked; his arrogance from the start returning; his expression made Sirius want to punch him square in the face.  
>"You're right there mate," Virgo chuckled lowly, "But it's not what you think."<p>

"Then tell me what it is!" Sirius growled, again in demand; standing directly beside Virgo, hovering over him, his fingers itching for his wand. "Tell me why a male friend would freely leave with a married woman all because she asked!"

The smirk still in place Virgo replied, "Because she is not just my friend, she's more than that..."

Sirius almost yanked the wand out of his pocket; almost sent Virgo straight to deaths door for the smugness reeking from the Lord sickened his stomach along with that leer plastered across his face; he wanted it gone, destroyed.

But what Virgo said next stopped his actions; it distinguished every feeling he had and started a whirl-wind in his mind of shock, confusion, and light understanding...

"She's my cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Shocked? Not bothered?<strong>

**Soon you will find out why Mia left. Why she would leave Sirius, I can't comprehend even though I am writing the thing. I personally would never let him out of my sight, especially if he's like Gary Oldman...*swoons!* **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has literally taken MONTHS to plan! Papers and papers of notes are literally scattered on my bedroom floor, all for this bloody chapter! I found it SOO difficult to write this. Making sure when explaining certain things it makes sense and readable. Also certain characters are REALLY difficult to write for! Can you guess which one I'm on about? I'll give you a clue, he's loveable yet sometimes he gets carried away. The answer will be at the end of the chapter.**

**WARNING: Theres ALOT of talking, so if your eyes end up squinting because of the writing, blame Virgo, he does most of the talking.**

**DISCLAIMER: After much heated discussions with Ms Rowling, she has insisted and legally proven she is the creator and the writer of Harry Potter, no matter if I change my name to hers. Damn it!**

* * *

><p>"Harry, Hermione, Ron, come behind me now." Remus commanded; his eyes, like his wand, aimed directly at Mia.<p>

None moved. They couldn't. All too absorbed by Remus's most staggering yet angry appearance.

"Do not make me repeat myself." he warned, his temper rising and patience thinning. The veins over his white knuckles pulse severely.

"You best move." Mia said to Harry, Ron and Hermione; her own eyes not leaving Remus's, not daring too.

It was Mia's quiet yet alert voice that brought Harry back to reality.

"Professor, you have to listen-!" he began but was abruptly cut short.

"Harry, do as I say!" Remus again commanded, only louder; his wand quivering.

"Mia is on our side-!"

Again Remus interjected, only this time with a cruel spat of a laugh. "You really have him in your control don't you, Amelia? How Lily would take this is beyond my imagination!"

Mia's face turned into a ghostly shade of white; standing rigidly before her old friend.

"No spell has been cast, Professor!" Hermione cried; noticing the witch's reaction. "She hasn't even touched us!"

"She doesn't need to vocally cast a spell or to touch in order to cause harm." Remus repulsively dismissed; his eyes boring nothing but contempt towards Mia.

Never has Harry seen Lupin like this; so angry, so upset, so disgusted. He's prepared to strike upon Mia at any given moment whereas she merely stands and stares back, her hands by her sides; motionless; unthreatening.  
>It's disturbing.<p>

"I swear to you Remus," said Mia, speaking calm and cautious. "I have not harmed a hair on their heads and have _no_intention too. I came across them when I was dealing with some business-"

"Just like at the World Cup? You simply 'bumped' into them?" Remus questioned somewhat madly. "Come on Amelia, you're more clever than that, can you not think of a better reason why you ran into Harry Potter and his friends yet again?"

"She's telling the truth!" Harry exclaimed; placing himself infront of Mia, the wand now pointing through his unruly hair. "Professor, please, if you would just listen, everything can be explained!"

Remus lowered his wand but still held it at the ready. His eyes refused to leave Mia's. Through clenched teeth he angrily ordered, "Enough Harry, move. _Now_."

"No." Harry tautly replied; staring sturdily at his Professor's face.

"Harry, it's best if you and your friends do what Remus said." said Mia.

"No." Harry repeated.

"I am not asking you, Harry." said Mia her tone now urgent. "Go behind Remus, now."

"And I said _no_." said Harry turning to Mia. "I know what will happen once we move."

Mia gave a quick glance at Harry before setting her eyes back at Lupin. "I will not harm him."

"But you may get hurt."

Again she looked to Harry; their eye contact remaining connected. Surprise shone in her dark eyes; surprise and gratitude. "Better me than accidently one of you three." she said, her tone and expression softening-

Suddenly terrified realisation gleamed through her stare over her now frightened face.  
>"GET DOWN!" Mia yelled while simultaneously enforcing her command.<p>

A flash of blinding white projected the dreary street of Knockturn Alley as the power from Mia's palms sent Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin forcefully to the ground.

Bangs, clatters, breaking of glass, and cries blend within one another, but one cry was louder than the others for it was right next to Harry's ear.

"_Ron!_ _Harry! Professor!_" Hermione fearfully cried, "Look! _Look!_"

Harry raised his head, and once again found himself protected by a shield, only this time the shield wasn't a bubble, and also Mia is not shielded with them.

She has been caught in a duel with a hooded figure.

For one heart stopping moment Harry believed the figure to be Voldemort, but surely his scar would be burning if that were true, and upon consideration, is Voldemort even in a state to fight? Especially against someone as powerful as Mia?  
>Whoever the hidden figure is, the wizard or witch wants rid of Mia.<p>

Spells upon spells dart one right after the other from the attacker, some spoken by a ruff voice, others without the need. The various colours of the jets of light kept on missing Mia by inches who effortlessly darted each of them, appearing not at all daunted by the near misses. Mixed with her determination on fighting back, she seemed, to Harry's astonishment, rather entertained by the duel.

"HA! Voldy taught you well, I see! You've been a very good boy for practising, haven't you?" she jeered, dismissing a red jet aimed for her head with a flick of her hand.  
>A jet of green came straight after but was snappishly vanquished from a spurt of metallic blue that quickly turned into metal chains wrapping round the hidden figure. Upon his binding the 'boy' immediately frantically squirmed and twisted, trying to rid free from its bone clenching hold.<p>

Mia's eyes darted to Lupin, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" she bellowed, but that's all she could say, for the chains soon moulded into a python that loosened itself, heading straight for Mia.

Upon the python's snappish bite that just missed her throat, Mia merely laughed, flinging the animal to the ground.  
>"I've lost count the number of times Voldy used that spell!" she taunted, turning the lunging python into a long block of ice, throwing it like a dart at the direction of her challenger. "You could say it's his signature move! Tom does have a weird fetish for snakes..."<p>

The man dodged from the oversized icicle, breaking a window, to cast another army of jet green from his wand, shooting out in quick succession like gunfire. At once Mia produced her own protective shield that covered the front of her body, each jet like a bullet, desperate to pierce through the shield and into her.

Harry felt a tug on his arm jolting him from the perilous scene before him. It's Lupin.

"We need to get out of here!" he announced loudly over the battle noise.

"We can't just leave her!" Harry argued.

"There's _no way _are you joining the duel!" said Lupin hotly.

"But that person is obviously trying to kill her, Professor!" yelled Ron. "She needs help!"

They all watched Mia throwing her shield like a Frisbee at the cloaked person, sending him off his feet. A cage of roaring blue fire surrounded him, blocking any chance for him to escape.

Like before, the humour she had with her challenger disappeared the moment her eyes landed on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin, who are all still protected from her shield. For the first time, Harry saw her scared.

"WHAT YOU LOT STILL DOING HERE? I SAID GO!" she yelled frantically, sending glances at the fiery cage holding her prisoner, who is still trapped and frenetically trying with his wand to disarm his burning confines.

Lupin grabbed Harry and Ron by the arms,  
>"<em>Go<em>, I'll stay here, go to the others and stay with them!"

Harry looked at Lupin in disbelief; Lupin obviously sensing his uneasiness with the idea.

"I'll help her Harry," he assured, raising his wand to join the fight. "Now please, _go!_"

Seeing and trusting his Professor's words Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. It was at that precise moment the figure broke free from his cage, the powerful force that disarmed the cage sent Mia flying across to the other end of the street. And for the briefest moment to which all it took, Harry caught sight of the person's face, and he immediately recognised it. Not having a name for the man, Harry would very easily pick his face out of a crowd; he did dream him after all.  
>Before he could voice this revelation to Hermione or Ron, the man swiftly aimed his wand at the shield protecting them.<p>

A fiery orange jet shot into the shield, instantly shattering the protective layer. The man took aim yet again, matched with his furious brown eyes, precisely intended on Harry.

His mouth opened to speak yet like a flash of lightening a white jet threw him off his feet being sent high into the air then landing harshly ontop of the newly dismantled barrels the trio used to hide earlier.

Mia shot another spell towards the debris but as quick as he was stunned, the man disparated.

Burning; fury so powerful, the emotion causes Harry's eyes to water and squint...

His scar scorched, no matter how hard his palms pressed against it to lessen the agony...

His body instinctively curved, aching from the pain; he didn't even noticed he was falling to the ground...

"Harry? Harry, what is it? _Harry! HARRY!_"

But the voices are useless, he could barely make them out, barely have the energy to acknowledge them, as a stomach churning shrill, livid, enfolded his hearing.

The piercing voice was angry...infact he was murderous...but he could not kill the servant...if he did, he would have no chance to return at the date he intends...he would just have to torture instead to release his frustration...to torture those that deserve it...the servant and those hold a link with him...and that is what he shall do...

Forcing his eyes to open before succumbing into the blackness most eager to take him, Harry could just make out Mia, standing, staring worriedly into his eyes. As she took a step forward to get to him, her own shade of emeralds roll back into her head...her body seamlessly dropping to the ground...her limbs lying limply over scattered broken glass...

Before the darkness completely overtakes his senses, Harry's last horrifying image was of a trail of deepest red trickling down the right side of Mia's blank face, and hearing the sound through a terrifying hiss, of a dogs booming bark.

* * *

><p>"It was after an incident involving a small Dark Wizarding group who called themselves 'The Unacceptables' who attempted a kidnap on the muggle Prime Minister and his family, when David met my mother. Incase the muggle Royal family were also in danger; David was assigned by the Ministry to help guard them. My mother is of muggle Royalty; therefore it was inevitable that she would meet David. She knew he was a wizard, every Royal member did, and quite quickly they fell in love. At that time my mother was a childless widow and not a well publicised Royal, her duties being few, so it was easy for them to keep their relationship low-key. When expecting me David and my mother set up home together deep in the muggle countryside, during my childhood David continued to work as an Auror while mother looked after me. They never married; mother was only a Royal through marriage, you see. If they were to have married she would've lost her title and Royal entitlements and David wanted her to keep those privileges. Round that time Voldemort was slowly starting to make a name for himself and as you know being an Auror certain risks come with the job, including the security of your family. He wanted to keep my mother and me safe, and with my mother being linked to the highest muggle establishment there is, if something where to have happened to him, me and mother would've been secured."<br>Pausing, Virgo's jaw faintly clenched before adding, "I was raised knowing David was my father, but...but I couldn't refer to him as one. I was never brought up too." Clearing his throat Virgo sat up straighter on his chair; arms loosely folded, bent leg wavering up and down to an unknown beat, not meeting anyone's attentive gaze.  
>"I was eleven when news of Madeline's allegiance drastically changed. And when news came of a Prophecy involving her unborn child, David made to act."<p>

Madeline: Mia's Death Eater mother, the woman that was said through the prophecy who intended to give her daughter to the Dark Lord in exchange for his royalties.  
>Lily Potter lovingly gave up her life to save her son's, whereas Madeline Dashwood uncaringly tried to give up her daughter's life.<br>Such drastic measures a mother's heart can choose, yet George, Mia's muggle father, made the same choice as Lily.

"Even when the Ministry fired David after Madeline's conversion, David continued his search for her. When he found her Mia was already born and George was dead; as you probably already know he was killed by his own wife." Virgo sneered with disgust. "David duelled against his sister and two other Death Eaters, overtaking them and took Mia. From that moment on the relationship between David and my mother had to be as kept secret and limited as possible, which meant David and Mia travelled alot, to be far from Voldemort and his merry men as much as possible. While I attended Hogwarts, mother returned to the Royal family, each of us upholding this pretence in our lives."

Silence rang the air once Virgo stopped speaking; the men sitting on either side of Virgo wildly processing this new found information; Sirius more than Snape.

"But _why?_" Sirius stressed; mystified and astounded by this revelation. "Why keep it hidden?"

Expression bleak Virgo answered, "Voldemort already wanted Mia. If he discovered the link she had through me more lives would've been in danger."

"So it was a secret in order to save your skin?" Snape callously jeered.

Snappishly Virgo's lime green eyes seared hotly onto Snape's black cold ones. "My skin is of no importance." Virgo hissed. "What mattered were the lives of innocent muggles; the ones that do not know the terrors we in the wizarding world know of."

An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. "Why can you tell us about it now, then?" he opposed.

"Not only do you lot have the right to know but also, my mother is dying." Virgo replied; his stance, on the mentioning of his mother, noticeably hardening. "Once she dies I will no longer have a genetic link to the muggle Royal family. They and their establishment will no longer be at risk through me."

"Not that the Dark Lord would need your family tree as a reason to gain control over the muggles." Snape brusquely remarked.

"At the time he wanted Mia. If Voldemort had caught wind of David's involvement with one of the most influential Royals of the muggle world their entire way of life would've been tarnished. You weren't a Death Eater then Snape, so you wouldn't have had a clue what your precious Dark Lord wanted."

"Virgo." The curt warning of Albus Dumbledore sounded through the room. Snape's lip merely curled into a harsh smirk seeming darkly amused by the comment, whilst Sirius sharply turned away from them all to pace the office floor.

Shaky fingers ran over his worn yet handsome face. "Has Mia always known about you two being related? About all this?" Sirius asked in a hush tone.

"Yes." replied Virgo, replacing Snape's sickening face to a more welcoming sight of the polished floor.

Taking a forceful gulp Sirius stopped his pacing; his hand rested over his mouth causing his question to sound like a low muffle. "Why was _I_not told? Did she not trust me?" A detection of a strangled whine resonated in his near pleas.

Virgo turned from his seat to see the back of Sirius's hunched figure. His whole body radiated with confusion and despair.  
>"Of course she trusted you." said Virgo adamantly. "She wanted to tell you, Sirius. She pestered David for years insisting you had to be told, but he refused."<p>

"Even I didn't know, Sirius." said Dumbledore softly. "I was only informed of all this recently."

"And _he _was David's best friend!" said Virgo.

His back still facing the others, Sirius lowered his hand to his side. "When he died why was I still not told?"

Virgo's demur turned solemn yet a look of preparation ebbed from him. "Do you not remember Mia's reaction to David's death?"

"'Course I remember." Sirius snapped; flinging himself back to the window he was at earlier which viewed the empty grounds. The summer weather bright, cheerful and untroubled, a total contrast too the atmosphere inside Albus Dumbledore's office. Sirius's grey-blue eyes didn't register the picturesque sight; they were looking into the past, absorbed by the memories.  
>"For weeks she was a wreck...completely emotionless. The only time she cried was when she found him...after that she detached herself from everyone, including me...when she spoke it was only to blame herself for his death...I tried getting her to talk about it, we all did, but she wouldn't...And whenever she was close to talking she would abruptly shut herself down again...putting this wall up...The only occasion she was close to being herself was the day before she scarpered...but even then it seemed forced, not genuine...Looking back now I guess it was because she knew what she was planning to do. All these years wondering why she left, why she changed...it was because of David's death, wasn't it? The loss of him made to go to the Dark side..."<p>

"You're partly right, but Amelia did not join Voldemort's side." Dumbledore gently informed. "When David died, a part of Amelia died with him. When he died, she believed there was nobody else who loved her the way he did-"

"She had me!" said Sirius loudly, facing Dumbledore from his position by the window. "She had Lily, Dora, Remus, James and _you, _Albus!"

"What I mean Sirius," Dumbledore began to calmly explain. "David was the one that helped her control her magic abilities; he raised her. He was also the first person she knew who cared for her and who loved her. From losing the person who helped her become the powerful witch we all know, her powers faded."

"Through the link she has with Voldemort, he found out about her weak state and took advantage." said Virgo, sounding urgent than calm. "He was able to get inside her mind, as we know her body instinctively rejects him, but due to her weak state for periods of time her body gave him the access. She was not wholly strong enough to resist him."

"Those weeks when she was detached it was because of Voldemort's hold on her." said Dumbledore. "He was able to see things through her eyes and hear things through her ears. In other words, using Mia he was able to gain information about the Order. She was his contact in finding out our plans and hide-outs."

"That's why there are reported sightings of her with Voldemort during some attacks; he found out about the operations and she was trying to stop him." said Virgo.

"If the Dark Lord was able to access such vital information then why did you join her disappearing act if you being her cousin was such a big secret?" said Snape staring pointedly at Virgo; the look on his face mingled with confused fury. Sirius was stunned; his expression masked in shock-horror.

"Like you I didn't know she was going to leave the way she did. I was just as upset and angry as all of you. But she told someone about what was going on, and that person eventually told me. Mia told Lily." replied Virgo.

Snape's pallid skin now malformed into a sickening shade of grey; Sirius chokingly gasped, seeming shocked and appalled, "_Lily_ knew? _Why _was she told?"

"She wanted to tell someone. She wanted someone to understand that she is not what she will be perceived, and Lily, minus you Sirius, was closer to her more than the others. This was also round the time when Lily and James were planning on going into hiding with Harry; therefore Mia's secret would've been kept safe. Then news reached Lily that Mia was dying. It was only a day or so after she left. Mia made Lily swear not to tell anyone especially you Sirius, but with Mia being gravelly ill Lily wanted to send help. So she told me. However, Lily didn't know about our relation-"

"_Screw your relation!_" Sirius shouted, aggressively kicking the chair he sat on earlier to the ground with a mighty bang. His eyes wide with anger and anguish, positively staggered by what is supposedly the truth. "Lily knew the reason why she left and didn't tell me?"

"Mia told her not too, Sirius-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sirius roared, sending the chair another kick across the room, thundering against a cabinet. Virgo and Dumbledore jumped to their feet, wands by their sides; Snape just sat, lost in his own overwhelming thoughts, oblivious to Sirius's actions.

"She knew how damaged I was by her leaving!" Sirius angrily continued. "She knew how broken I was! All those nights I went to hers and James's, she just allowed me to wallow in my misery!"

"She did it to help protect you Sirius! She was under Mia's orders, who has turned out to be as stubborn as her Uncle, but she did it because she loved you!" called Dumbledore, coming to stand beside Virgo; the two of them watching Sirius carefully. "Mia wanted you and everyone else far from danger!"

"I am her _husband!_" Sirius flinched from the word; eyes sunken more than ever before. "I am supposed to be by her side, through thick and thin; sickness and in health; the whole deal!"

"She didn't want the death part to claim you so soon!" shouted Virgo over Sirius's fumbling bangs and smashes on Dumbledore's objects.

"Yet death almost claimed her and I wasn't even told about it!" Sirius shouted back. "If she had died was I not to be informed? Was I not to be notified I have become a widower? Did she not love me enough to arrange someone to inform me about her death?"

"The reason she was dying was _because _of being parted from you, Sirius!" Virgo infuriately shouted. His hollering declaration halted Sirius's movements. Once again what Virgo has to say stuns Sirius into submission.

"When she left it almost killed her." Virgo clipped in forced patience. "Her powers only faded when David died, but from separating herself from everyone she loved and who loved her in return, it almost was her undoing. What destroyed her the most and diminished her magic was leaving you, Sirius."

She loved him. She always loved him. And the reason she left was keep him safe. Alive.

Mouth agape, Sirius staggered backwards, his back meeting against a bookcase; his waning legs battling to support his weight. Virgo added, "In order to save your life, she sacrificed her own."

"But why does she live now?" the voice of Severus Snape spat in the air, surprising everyone by his presence; each forgetting he was there. "What saved her from deaths grip?" He appeared annoyed than interested; angry that she survived at all.

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked kindly to Severus. "Harry did." he answered gently. "She was devastated from Lily and James's death, but knew Harry needed her. She, like us, didn't believe Voldemort perished that night in Godric's Hallow. She knew it would be a matter of time before he returned to try and finish his mission. So, thinking of Harry, over the years she gradually began to gain her strength and magic back."

Sirius's body slowly sank to the ground; his face buried into his knees and his hands seizing clumps of his hair. "Where has she been hiding all these years?" he whispered brokenly.

Putting his wand back in his pocket, he stared down at Sirius's hunched figure. He couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the man, even though their relationship hasn't been exactly friendly.  
>"We hid in the muggle countryside where I grew up with my mother and David. On occasion we gained help from the Royal family." Virgo quietly replied.<p>

"How considerate too include your royal heritage in the scandal." Snape waspish remark echoed in the background. Virgo blatantly ignored him and carried on as if no one had spoken.

"When Mia's powers went so did the connection she shared with Voldemort. Without that link Voldemort wasn't able to find us. When her powers gradually returned, again so did the connection. This time, however, Mia was stronger than Voldemort, from him being struck by his own death curse when it rebounded from Harry. To this day Voldemort is too weak to gain the control he used to have on her, although, that doesn't mean Voldemort never bothered her..." Virgo added darkly.

Shaking his head to end his train of thought, Virgo forced himself to continue, not wanting to go down that route.

"As Mia's powers slowly restored, I realised I needed help in looking after her. I didn't have the skills to help bring her abilities back to their full potential, so against her wishes I used my association with the Wizarding Lords to gain help. Some were olds friends of David's, so it was easy to gain their trust and their secrecy, and by them they helped make Mia strong. It was thanks to the Lords that our countryside home converted into a shelter for...outcasts, lets' just say." A brief smile flickered over his lips. "Centaurs, Ogres, all kinds of Elves, Dwarfs, to name a few resided there; each having their own reason why they're outsiders to the wizarding world. We formed an allegiance; a small army on protecting the muggles and on occasion the wizarding world from dark wizards, along with keeping our ears open of any news on Voldemort. It wasn't until Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban that myself and Mia moved to a muggle town. It was only a matter of time before another Death Eater pledged their help for Voldemort. Mia heard rumours through the Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban about a get together during the Quidditch World Cup. Attending to keep them in line, she got more than she bargained for. When the Dark Mark became branded on the sky, Mia knew it wasn't made by any of Death Eaters causing havoc. Unfortunately it was the servant Voldemort desperately needed and now had; the person displaying their nauseating loyalty for all to see."

"Then she saw Harry..." Sirius whispered hoarsely; his worn face raised to Virgo; his arms hanging limply by his side onto the floor.

"And, you know the rest." Virgo gently ended.

More silence ensured the room. Each brain processing what has occurred over the past hour; each person emotionally drained from the entire conversation.  
>So much has been told, and so much has been revealed. Can they all move forward? Or do they all return to the way they were before? Do they go back before this conversation started, or back thirteen years ago?<br>Shall the word be spread on Mia's innocence? Or shall it remain quiet?  
>Much more has to be discussed. Mia's leaving affected more than just the lives of the four men in the Hogwarts Headmasters office. Harry, for he may not know it, has been one of them. Mia should've always been in his life. She and Sirius were meant to look after him if something where to have happened to James and Lily. But neither did. Neither could.<br>Sirius has started to pay his dues; to be the godfather Harry deserves. Should he allow Mia to do the same? To tell Harry that he also has a godmother? Would Mia even want to form a relationship with her godson? She loves Harry, Sirius knows that, but would it be too difficult or awkward for them?  
>What matters most is Harry, he should be the number one priority, he should have the final say, and before Harry should even consider meeting Mia he has to be told all about her, including the link she has with Voldemort. He deserves to be told the whole truth.<p>

And what of he, Sirius, what now for him and Mia? They are still married, should they remain so? Or has the issues that separated them been too severe for them to even form an alliance?  
>Harry comes first, but in order for Mia to see Harry she has to go through Sirius, and he has alot to say to her.<p>

"I want to speak to her. Alone." Sirius voiced; no room for argument. Determination cleared away his weary features; he straightened prepared from his position on the floor; his wet grey-blue eyes sharpening with resolution to the men standing above him.

With one small gentle nod Dumbledore responded, "If that is what you wish, then the message shall be passed on."

Virgo stared silently at Sirius, his expression uncertain. Sirius stared unwaveringly back.  
>"She owes me at least one meeting unaccompanied, Virgo." he said firmly; slightly appearing the feared convict he was once believed. "It's the least I deserve."<p>

Virgo made to respond, his uncertainty wavering, when sounds of booming barking rang outside the office door echoing into the office mixed with the frantic crashing of footsteps scrambling up the stone steps that lead into Dumbledore's office.

Before either man could question the noise, or look to the office door, with an almighty bang the said door flew open and Hagrid comes bursting in, with a barking-mad Fang at his heels, his hairy face white as a sheet and small beady eyes wide with fright.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! _Quick!" _he ranted as Fang manically continued his barking, jumping up and down in dizzying circles_._"There has bin an' attack down in Knockturn Alley an' Dashwood an' Harry were in the middle of it! Both bin knocked unconscious- Remus an' Bill Weasley av' brought 'hem to the hospital wing an' Auror's are startin' to arrive o'er Dashwood wantin' to take 'er straight to Azkaban!"

The information didn't have time to sink in before all the men reacted, including Snape. Each bolted out of the office, running frenziedly to the hospital wing, their cloaks rippling billowy from their whip-like speed, with Sirius leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sirius... Don't you just want to give him a big old hug? I know I do!<strong>

**And the answer to who I had difficult writing for is...**

**HAGRID! Did you get it right? **

**Yes I know he was barely in the chapter, but those few sentences were hard! Heaven help me for the other times he appears, I'll be going mad! I have every Harry Potter book surrounding me in order to get his way of speaking correct. But even then I think I've failed lol Anyone out there good at speaking Hagrid? Would be much obliged for the help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling has yet to come bursting into my home to tell me she is giving me the rights to her fabulous franchise. So, until that moment comes, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>"For years you have defied me, Carter." he declared quietly; dangerously quiet; the tips of his almost skeletal fingers rubbing eagerly at the base of his faithful wand. "Why defy what was Prophesised? I understand you would fight against me, but why fight against Fate?"<em>

_Two great gashes are slashed across David's face; the blood mingles with the sweat seeping from his skin. More swelling of bruises and cuts are shown through the rips of his clothing; his clothes being covered with blood and filth and his navy cloak torn like floating ribbons._  
><em>But he stands. His legs tremble and he has to lean most of his weight against the wall behind him for support, but he is determined not to give in or show weakness. Not once did he look away from him; not once did he show a hint, be it slight, of fear.<em>

_"If you paid attention at school Riddle-" Rage seethed upon him from the reference of_ that _name "-then you would have learnt that the future isn't always accurately planned."_

"Crucio!_" Voldemort cruelly spat; sickly enjoying David finally fall feebly to the ground. For ten seconds Voldemort kept the curse on him. For ten seconds he watched David's body painfully twitch and writhe. He waited for his yells of torture to turn into pleas crying for him to stop; waited for the wizard warrior to beg beseechingly for mercy.  
>But he doesn't.<em>

_Halting the curse, Voldemort lazily views beneath his eyelids David pant gaspingly. He is in complete agony; surely he must be yearning for death. As five seconds pass, amazingly and furiously from the floor David turns his head to once more look to the Dark Lord. Still his eyes light tenaciously; he still refuses to surrender._

_"You're brave, Carter, stupidly so. You would have been a great alley; you and you're niece, such a terrible waste..." Voldemort commented; back to that unnerving quiet tone. "As I compare you both to dear Madeline, it's hard to believe you all share the same blood. She practically jumped at the chance of joining me."_

_A curt spat of laughter burst through David's chapped, bloody lips. "Least someone sees we're different, even if it is you." he bitterly chuckled, dragging himself up to a sitting position._

_Voldemort too laughed; an unfeeling, mirthless laugh. "The fools at the Ministry have no idea how to treat a person like our Amelia, David. They will forever see her as a danger, just like me." Turning deadly serious he adds, "Amelia needs the freedom. She needs to yield her powers. She needs complete reign; _no_ restrictions."_

_Rigid, David declared, "She doesn't want to be like you-!"_

_"She is _meant _to be!" Voldemort hissed menacingly. "The prophecy foretold it! And you attempting to change her into someone she isn't wastes time and my patience! You are only stalling the inevitable, David. Stop this uncalled goose chase for all our sakes!"_

_"She, unlike you, has compassion. She could _never_ do what you do to others!" David confronted breathlessly; holding onto a shattered piano for support as he scrambles back on his shaky feet._

_"Empathy can only get you so far in life."_

_"And so can power." David strongly retorted._

_"Power?" Voldemort darkly chuckled. "Why David, if it wasn't for power I wouldn't be holding you now at my mercy! That's were empathy got you. Your life is coming to an end all because of affection." laughed Voldemort in cruel jubilance. "Love is for the weak. Power is for the strong. I would rather have supremacy than risk my life to help another's."_

_"Not everyone is like you. I would gladly die for my niece even if it meant she would only gain an extra day of life. If you're not careful you will one day overlook how powerful Love can be. That blindness could lead to your downfall."_

_"Fool..." Voldemort ruthlessly scorned. "There are very few who wish to fight against me. And the one person that can, once you expire, will one day stand by my side..."_

_The expression David held for Voldemort at that moment showed as if he was looking at the Dark Lord for the very first time._  
><em>"You've known Amelia all her life and yet you do not actually know her!" David laughed accusingly back. "She may be just as feared as you, but she is not you and will neverbe; that's why she is so powerful, and why she is more powerful than you!"<em>

_Voldemort's nostrils flared; the fury billowing through him like thundering waves._

_"And if something were to happen to her," David continued; expression taunted, "there will always be someone else to defy you. It's not always going to be just me and her."_

_"Ah yes, the wonderful Dumbledore and her precious husband and chums..." Voldemort scorned grittily; his hand tightening on the wand._

_"And not just them." David threateningly declared; staring hardly at him._

_His stance stoic, Voldemort saw a knowing glint within David's stare. His rage once more ignites, mounting dangerously beneath the surface._

_"Are you referring to the Potter child?"_

_David stood up straighter, again not once removing eye contact. "I am referring to anybody wanting to get rid of you be it now or in the future. The number is greater than you think and will continue to grow."_

_"Pity you won't be around to conduct a tally..." replied Voldemort coolly, nonchalantly raising his wand. "This is what 'Love' has done to you. It has brought you to this end, all because you were preventing the inevitable. With you gone Amelia will surely join me; she wouldn't want anyone else's life to be at risk, especially her beloved husbands..." His hiss hushed lower with lethal intent, adding, "I hear he too is a good wizard. I must test that theory...-"_

_"Then he will fight you to the death!" said David. "He is the very reason why Amelia will not join you!"_

_A harsh, cutting smirk curled Voldemort's cruel features. "And like her mother before her all that's needed is to prune those that restrict the lovely Amelia's nature. Black is but a mere infatuation just like that useless muggle was to Madeline. With him gone, along with others, Amelia will be at my side, and at my mercy...like it was meant to be all along...-"_

_"NEVER!" David hollered, sending multiple jets of red and green light towards Voldemort._  
><em>Gathering all the strength he has left, David ran across the room, just missing the multiple Cruciatus curses being sent at him.<em>

_"Crucio! _Crucio!_ CRUCIO!"_

_Just when David almost reached the door, his leg give way; he stumbled to the ground._

_Voldemort prowled towards him, the wand aimed, ready to fire._

_David once more turns to face him. The blood now practically a mask over his sweaty face. He is now facing his end; his doom from the most feared, Darkest of Wizards of all time...and what does David do? He grins._

_Murderous rage like no other from this night erupts within; the first of the pruning will commence._  
><em>The inevitable will happen.<em>

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_David's body erupts with green light...his back painfully arches backwards; you can practically hear his bones snapping...his arms and legs convulsing madly...his grin gone...no longer appearing determined...lifeless -_

"NO! DAVID! DAVID! DAVID, PLEASE NO! NO! _NO!_"

Arms pinned her in place, restricting her desperate movements. Her hands latches onto the wrists that are securely fastening her; her eyes shoot open wild eyed looking for David, but all she could find are the familiar blue behind half-moon shaped glasses perched ontop of a long crooked nose.

"_Amelia!_" Albus Dumbledore called over her gasps and cries. His voice is stern yet he couldn't hide the anxiety etched around his grave face.

Breathing frantically, all Mia could do is stare wondrously at Dumbledore, daze-like. Sweat broke from her forehead and upper lip. The cut she gained in Knockturn Alley now dried into the side of her face, making her look even more manic. Her skin is clammy and deathly pale; her eyes no longer showing feeling, only loss; defeated.

Gently, Dumbledore sets a hand on the right side of her face. "It's ok..." he softly assures, stroking her cheek. "It's ok..."

Tears well up her unfeeling eyes, the drips trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, Albus..." she whispers; her fingers digging into his cloak sleeves. "He made me see it! He always tries to make me see it! _David-!_"

"I know Amelia, I know..." Dumbledore once more gravely comforts.

Hands tightening more on his wrists; a spark alertly fills the emptiness in her eyes as she once again attempts to break free on remembering what happened before the vision took it's hold.

"HARRY!" Mia cried. "_Where's Harry?_"

"He's fine, Poppy has just seen to him!" informed Dumbledore loudly but calmly. "Sirius is by his side."

Her frantic movements once more stop. "_Sirius?_" she urgently whispers. "He is-He is in the hospital wing?"

Dumbledore nodded, brushing back her long dark brown hair to find the cut that produced the dried blood.

"Does-" she gulped, "Does-h-he want t-to see me, Albus?" she asked almost wistfully.

"He does, but not now." replied Dumbledore; scrutinising the wound. "It wouldn't be wise for him to see you with Auror's and soon Fudge being in the school."

Mia jerkily nodded; her face tight; her wistfulness now shimmering in her eyes.

"What-What of Harry's friends?" she whispered; attempting to steady her nerves. "And R-Remus? Are they safe? Are they well-?"

"They are all well, unlike what I can say about you." remarked Dumbledore, bluntly; finding more cuts across Mia's face and neck. "I told you to stay hidden, Amelia."

Mia's eyes darted round the unused classroom she has found herself in, ignoring Dumbledore's reprimand. The only occupants are her and the Headmaster.  
>"How did you get in here? If there are Auror's about, surely you mustn't be allowed in here without their company?"<p>

Tapping his wand over the cuts to heal them, Dumbledore nonchalantly answered, "Some are outside the door possibly trying to listen in, but I placed a silencing charm before I entered. Being Headmaster it helps that members of staff follow my orders and that I can choose to go into whatever room I wish, with or without Auror's approval; with Kingsley kindly assisting of course."

"You shouldn't be seen helping me, you'll get into trouble." said Mia, her turn to reprimand.

"It gravely affected young Hermione knowing that your wounds were not being treated. Poppy and the rest of the Auror's were given strict instructions by Fudge not to 'help' you in anyway. Kingsley informs me this was because Fudge wants you in as much of a weak state as possible, it would make sending you to Azkaban easier." said Dumbledore, his blue eyes blazing; finishing healing a now stunned Mia's injuries. "Well, of course I couldn't allow treatment like that occur in my school, upsetting students, even if it is the holidays. And so, after sending Virgo back into hiding, here I am tending to your wounds."

"Fudge isn't going to let you get away with this." said Mia. "You need to act like you're against me like everyone else in the Ministry. Tell the kids also. They shouldn't be dragged into my mess."

Dumbledore set his hands by his knees on his crouched position. A small smile graced his old features. "I doubt they would willingly comply. It seems you've gained some support even though you never asked for it. They and Remus have yet to be questioned by the Auror's, but I will advise them not to give you any positive reviews. However before I return to them, first you need to tell me what happened in Knockturn Alley."

It took Mia a few seconds to process what all Dumbledore just said to her. The surprise that the kids she's only recently met cared for her welfare surprised her. Could she remain in contact with them like Harry wished? Or would it be too risky?  
>There would be time to dwell on that matter later. Now Dumbledore has to be told all what Mia knows.<p>

"It was Barty Crouch Junior who attacked me, Albus. He's alive. He's also the one who is helping Voldemort and he's also the one that casted the Dark Mark."

"Barty Crouch Junior?" Dumbledore repeated, confused and startled. "But he died in Azkaban."

Mia nodded, understanding his shock. "I don't understand it myself, his mind wasn't clear enough to read, but I'm telling you the truth, it is Barty Junior. All he thought about was Voldemort the entire time, he's obsessed with him. Desperate for his approval, for him to be proud of him for finding me."

"Is Voldemort after you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I'm not sure." Mia shrugged. "But I do think he eventually wants to meet. I got talking to Harry before the attack, even before Remus appeared, and he told me he had a vision of Voldemort talking to his helper, which must have been Barty Junior. They were discussing on planning to kill Harry. My name was also mentioned, so by that I think Voldemort wishes to have a get-together."

"What was this plan about Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, Harry couldn't really remember it, but I know it was a true vision. How long has this connection he has with Voldemort been going on for, Albus?" she asked with worry.

"Since that night in Godric's Hallow." Dumbledore answered solemnly. "When the Death curse rebounded, a part of Voldemort implanted on Harry."

"Is it like the connection I've got with Voldemort?" Mia asked, pressingly.

"I'm not sure..." Dumbledore sighed, no longer look at Mia. "So far the burning sensation has only occurred whenever Voldemort is near him or whenever Voldemort is feeling particularly murderous. As for this dream, it's the first I've heard that this type of connection has happened between them. Voldemort at that time must have had no sense of control if Harry was able to look into his mind. I'm sure he isn't aware of this connection. You would have known that through your own link. We have to be careful though, its possible Voldemort might use you to get to Harry or the other way round."

"Harry wouldn't risk his life for me." said Mia. "He doesn't know me."

"Harry wouldn't tell just anyone about that dream he had; he must trust you." said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Obviously Sirius has yet to be told about it, for then I would've known."

With a great sigh Mia brought her face to her hands. "Oh, Albus... I don't know whether having Harry back in my life is a good thing or not! At Knockturn Alley I allowed my emotions get the better of me. I was so absorbed by Harry, that I wasn't even aware of Barty's presence. God knows how long he was watching us!"

"Which is why there's a chance Voldemort might use that against you. You are not used to having those you greatly care near you again." said Dumbledore.

Mia's hands descended down her face. She continued, bleakly, "Voldemort's been training Barty Junior, and he sure can fight. From my distractions I could've got Harry and the others killed; all thanks to my _stupid _lack of concentration!"

"The powers you've got are still very powerful, Amelia. You're still not as strong as you were, but they will in time return, all you have to do is strengthen yourself."

Mia didn't acknowledge Dumbledore's statement. She just continued to sit, displaying an expression of sorrow. Dumbledore however, wasn't going to comply to allow her to wallow. Time is of the essence.

"Now, when you saw Barty Crouch Senior at the World Cup did he give any indication about his son?"

Mia dully shook her head. "None. His mind was completely shut-out, and it wasn't because of the Occlumency." Rubbing her eyes, she added, "Thinking about it now I believe his mind has been modified. I only caught glimpses of images but that only acknowledged his house-elf, and Bertha Jorkins was briefly in his thoughts."

"Bertha?" Dumbledore repeated curiously.

"I thought it was because of the Quidditch, given her role in the Ministry," Mia said, yawning, "But when news of her disappearance later came out I considered maybe that was the night Barty Senior and the rest of the Ministry realised she's missing. But then I found out from Borgin where she went on holiday."

Grim realisation dawned in Dumbledore's old face. "Albania...How did he find out?"

"He has connections with some people at the Ministry, mainly Lucius Malfoy but he wasn't told by him." Mia replied sourly; her hand mindlessly gliding around her neck. "That's why I was at Knockturn Alley in the first place, to find out what more the Ministry is trying to hide; turns out not alot. They are just going to blame me for all the strange happenings. Voldemort isn't even a consideration in their little minds."

"There has been no valid proof to show Voldemort is trying to return. Without that the Ministry will continue their pretence that you are causing trouble." Dumbledore concluded.

"With Harry and the others as witnesses for Crouch Junior's attack, will that not prove anything?" Mia asked not sounding hopeful; her hand now fiddling with her collar, as if trying to find something beneath it.

"No. Fudge will believe you have altered their minds." Dumbledore grimly replied.

Her hand patted around the area of her collar bone; her eyes widened, and she abruptly stopped her hasty movements.  
>Making to stand Mia unexpectedly declared, "I must go find Barty Junior."<p>

Dumbledore too stood up, looking at her disapprovingly. "You are in no such state, Amelia, you need to rest!"

"I don't need to rest!" Mia dismissed stubbornly, collecting her blood stained cloak untidily placed ontop of a table. "I'm fine!"

"It would be foolish for you to leave without being questioned by Fudge." said Dumbledore.

Mia thrashed her cloak up and down in an attempt to get rid of the dirt and soil on the cloth along with her temper. "I am not wasting valuable time to talk to that idiot of a Minister!" she said through gritted teeth.

"If you break-out now without him seeing you, he is going to believe someone is aiding you. Myself, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus and even Sirius would be suspected."

Mia's thrashing motions ceased, the cloak hanging limply in her grasp. "After you talk with Fudge then you can escape," Dumbledore continued firmly. "But I stress Amelia that you must go straight back into hiding and rest."

For a moment Mia remained silent. Suddenly, without warning, her head jolted up as if something grabbed her attention. Alert eyes shoot towards the door; staring into the wood like she can see straight through it. And as quick as her eyes became alert, they narrowed.

"Fudge is here." she informed. "And he's really looking forward to let the _Prophet _know he's sent me to Azkaban..."

"Don't make things anymore difficult for you than it already is." Dumbledore advised, warningly. "Answer his questions and wait for my signal to leave."

Hand returning to the collar of her worn dress, Mia clenched tightly onto the material; her fingers grazing round the base of her neck. With a final taunt of her knuckles, and her eyes briefly glistening, Mia gave a reluctant nod.

The door then banged five rapid knocks.

Promptly Dumbledore took a step back from Mia, showing some distance between them. Mia stood straighter, still looking at the door.

The door opened allowing Kinglsey to enter the room, followed by five armed Auror's and lastly the Wizard Prime Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

><p>Hush curt voices prods into Harry's cocoon of unconsciousness. He feels warm, cosy and safe; this annoying interference shouldn't be bothering his blissful state. Being far too comfortable he keeps his eyes shut; not wanting to return to the light.<p>

"I don't believe it...It's not possible...It's a lie, it _must _be! A set-up! She's trying to get to Harry by making this stuff up!"

"Dumbledore believes it and we know if we can't trust his judgement we can't trust anyone's..."

"He must be wrong, Remus!" Tonks snapped. "It's just not possible! I mean, Virgo's her _cousin?_ We would've known!"

"Because of the nature of the relation they were under strict instruction not to tell anyone."

"Not even you, Sirius? Her very own _husband?_"

A sigh heaved tiredly; dejectedly. "Yes, Dora...Not even I was ever told about it."

"And you believe this?" Tonks demanded near accusingly. "You believe that the man she left you for is actually her cousin?"

Frowning, Harry nuzzled deeper into the cosy warmth in the hopes the blackness will once again claim him back into its confines. Not even the sounds of gasps tempted any interest.

"Like Remus said, if Dumbledore believes it-"

"I'm not asking Dumbledore, I'm asking you! Do you believe this, Sirius?"

The silence was tense; even Harry could feel it beneath his blanket though he had no intention too. What was Sirius, Tonks and Lupin talking about?  
>From what he can reluctantly gather Dumbledore trusts someone he shouldn't...A man named Virgo is some woman's cousin...The very woman who left Sirius for this man...- Wait.<p>

An odd feeling similar to de ja vu imbues Harry's stomach, mixed greatly with dread.

This can't be about-about _her_...can it?

"Do you believe Virgo's tale? Do you _trust _Mia?" Tonks once more demanded.

"I don't know..." Sirius whispered heavily.

Mia...Mia left Sirius for another man...that's how she betrayed him!  
>Is that the same reason how she betrayed Tonks, Lupin and perhaps his parents? That she broke their friend's heart?<br>And the man she left him for...the man named Virgo...Dumbledore believes that's actually her cousin...

"They left us to die, Sirius! Including James and Lily!" Tonks responded; her voice shrilled.

More gasps ensured, and this time Harry also reacted. His eyes shot open from the startling revelation; the fuzzy outlines surrounding his bed all too shock to notice. With fumbling hands, Harry made to grab his glasses; shoving them on his now clammy face. He has found himself in Hogwarts hospital wing, but he's too numb too care.

"Enough..." came the firm command of Mrs Weasley, her face stern. "We shouldn't be discussing such matters."  
>But she was ignored.<p>

"I don't have an answer to that night, but I've told you everything that I've been told!" said Sirius; tense and fretful. "Mia left to save our lives and Lily knew about it!"

Tonks madly shook her pink head in refusal. "No, no; Lily wouldn't keep a thing like this a secret! She would've told one of us!"

"If it was out of loyalty to Mia she wouldn't have said anything...Not even to James..." said Sirius; his tired eyes closed, his head bowed, and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked broken.

"But-But she was devastated when she left! We all were-!" Tonks cried.

"_I know_, _Dora!_" Sirius barked; jolting everyone including himself around the bed.

A tense silence once again embedded the atmosphere. The odd sniff resounded, and Harry was still not acknowledged for being awake.

"How can Dumbledore believe this?" Tonks finally said weakly; tearfully. Her right thumb nail being manically chewed. "It's just not possible!"

"For Dumbledore anything is possible." Lupin quietly stated, running a hand through his grey streaked hair.

"S-Say this is true," said Tonks, suddenly defiant; removing her thumb from her mouth. "What are we to do? Go to her and pretend this past thirteen years of seperation never happened? Say to the Minister all this hype about Mia is just pretence? If I even suggest such a notion that Mia is innocent I could lose my job!"

"My God, Dora!" Sirius scorned angrily; glowering at his cousin. "This revelation that an old friend of yours could possibly be innocent and all you care about is your cushy job!"

"What I care about is that boy lying unconscious beside you!" Tonks shouted; snappishly pointing at Harry but staring only at Sirius. "It was because of _her _Harry has ended up here! She isn't safe!"

"If she wasn't safe then Harry and the others wouldn't be here right now; not forgetting one of the people she protected being your husband!" Sirius loudly retorted.

"She is a wanted criminal." Tonks tersely stated. "And the fact that she could've put them all in danger is a reason why she should be locked up."

"She was protecting us as well as protecting herself!" The unexpected cry of Hermione ardently exclaimed, surprising all. Her face is blotchy as she sits on the edge of her seat placed to the right of Harry's bed. Her fists are clenched tightly ontop of her lap, shaking from her spurt of adrenaline.

"We told you all this; Mia was attacked first! She was doing what any other wizard or witch would do when under attack!"

"That's not the way the Ministry will view it." said Lupin quietly; his appearance resembling the morning after the full-moon. "The attacker did not stay long enough for anyone else besides us to see him. And we, in the Ministry's eyes, are not good witnesses. Because of what I am I will not be seen as trustworthy, as well as the fact I used to be friends with Mia. And you three, you were alone with her for dear knows how long, giving her every opportunity to gain influence on your mind."

"But she never touched us!" Hermione erupted once more.

"And the Ministry is not going to believe that." said Lupin more firmly. "Like I've said before, Mia doesn't need to touch or use a wand to perform spells. She can go in and out of your mind without you even realising it and the Ministry is aware of this."

"So, she is going to be locked up for protecting us and herself?" Ron clarified, sounding confused and slightly annoyed.

"Even when she was a child the Ministry always saw Mia as a danger to the public, and forever shall. And with the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins they will want Mia sent to Azkaban as quickly as possible."

Sirius furiously snorted. "Come, on Remus! What use would Bertha be to Mia? The woman has no brains whatsoever!"

"Bertha's role in the Department of Magical Games and Sports was quite important to help run the Quidditch World Cup." Tonks retorted. "And curiously, Bertha vanished around the same time Mia returned. Bertha wasn't at the game, but Mia was. It's clear to see why the Ministry is connecting Mia to Bertha's disappearance!"

"Are you saying Mia kidnapped her all because she wanted to know the date of the World Cup?" Sirius harshly rebuked. "Do you not think picking up a Quidditch magazine would tell her or even the _Prophet_?" Gradually he got louder and louder by each word he spoke; his temper joining. "Do you not think Mia would consider those possibilities instead of kidnapping a person from the Ministry?"

"Mia is unpredictable!" Tonks shouted with a stamp of her foot.

"But she is _not _a kidnapper!"

"_Enough!_" Mrs Weasley commanded; up on her feet with her hands on hips. "This has gone on long enough! If the pair of you do not calm down I will send for Dumbledore! You have both been warned not to discuss this, especially with the kids around. And now-" Mrs Weasley looked to Hermione and Ron, and then lastly to Harry. She chokingly sighed; her eyes now glistening. "Now, dear knows what all Harry has heard..."

Everyone's head snapped to Harry, who remained still on the bed. All eyes were wide; some even showing guilt, but all Harry cared about at this moment was his Godfather.

Being confused would be an understatement; Harry was down-right baffled. Sirius is somewhat defending the woman that, in Tonks' view, not only broke his heart but risked his life...there must be a reason why. Yes, Sirius can sometimes get carried away, but he seems completely genuine about Mia not being linked with Bertha Jorkins disappearance and on protecting Harry. As for the rest, Virgo the man Mia left with, being her cousin, and Harry's mother knowing the real reason why Mia left in the first place...Sirius doesn't know what to believe. But Dumbledore trusts her.  
>Dumbledore who trusted the were-wolf Lupin to be a teacher in Hogwarts, once of the best teachers; Dumbledore who trusts a sometimes forgetting but loyal Hagrid even with the most secret of tasks; and Dumbledore who always supported Harry, even when others wanted him expelled from Hogwarts (i.e. Snape) and trusted Harry's judgement when told of Sirius's innocence.<p>

Looking over his godfathers shoulder and the heads and shoulders of Tonks, Remus, Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione circling him; Harry finds the rest of the hospital beds empty.  
>"Where's Mia?" Harry asked only to his godfather.<p>

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Sirius's jaw clenched.  
>"Mia is-is getting ready to be taken to Azkaban."<p>

The feeling of grave alarm sank through Harry's stomach, and ice, freezing cold ice, seeps his insides; parallel to the feeling the Dementors give when near...

"Is she alright? Did she get treated before being taken away? Did you see her? Did you get talking to her-?"

"Harry, calm down! One question at a time, please!" said Sirius, flinching slightly from the last set of questions being hurled at him. He sat himself at the side of the bed, his weight slightly tilting the mattress. Running a trembling hand through his already tousled hair Sirius resignedly answered, "No I didn't get seeing or talking to her...Dumbledore is with her now, treating her injuries."

Frowning, Harry asked, "Did she not get sent here?"

"She did, but was quickly taken away." said Hermione; her voice thick and her hands clenched even more tightly on her lap. "The Auror's told Madame Pomfrey not to heal her, that she would be charged with 'aiding a criminal' if she did. It was barbaric the way they took her out of here; after all she did to protect us!" Tears leaked out of her eyes, as with still a closed fist she hastily wiped her nose. Mrs Weasley came next to Hermione and wrapped a comforting arm round her, as Sirius now ran that quivering hand through his rigid face.

"She is seen as a convict, the Auror's are only following orders." said Tonks, her voice too coming out thick; her arms tightly folded, looking only at the tattered shoes on her feet. "Fudge probably wants her in as much of a weak state as possible. You can understand his reasons."

"Why's Dumbledore seeing her, then?" asked Harry, pushing aside images of a bloodied, unconscious Mia being roughly taken out of the hospital wing.

"Because, like Hermione, he believed the treatment Mia is receiving is inhumane." said Sirius hoarsely; setting his shaky hand on the bed.

"He shouldn't be going against Fudges wishes-" Tonks began.

"Well he is!" Sirius curtly interjected; eyes filled with anger, blatantly refusing to look at his cousin. "If you can understand Fudge's way of thinking, surely you could understand Dumbledore's."

"He could end up joining Mia in Azkaban!"

"I doubt the Ministry have the facilities to be able to imprison two powerful wizards." Sirius gruffly mocked.

"But the Dementors Kiss would certainly make holding her alot easier." said Tonks bluntly.

Sirius snapped his head towards Tonks, along with everyone else.

"_They wouldn't!..._" Hermione whispered; paling. "Not without evidence that Mia is associated with Bertha Jorkins disappearance!"

Looking to Hermione with some sympathy, Tonks said, "Who needs evidence when you've finally caught one of the most powerful and feared wizards of all time?"

"The Minister wouldn't permit that kind of a sentence over a disappearance." said Mrs Weasley; she too paling at the notion.

"But this isn't just about a witch going missing." said Lupin casting a stoic Sirius a look of concern. "To the Ministry Mia is dangerous and is deemed a threat. If she doesn't comply then drastic action may have to be taken in order to get control over her."

Sirius removed himself from the bed, walking past Tonks and Lupin, without a glance, to get to the other end of the hospital wing. He stood at the end of the room, head once more buried in his hands; his hunched back being the only proper view to the others.

"Harry," Hermione urgently whispered, pulling his arm to grab his attention away from Sirius. When he finally turned to look at her, he became startled from the look of determination plastered across her blotchy face. She pulled him towards her so she could whisper quietly in his ear for no one else to hear. "Harry, you must talk to Dumbledore! You must tell him what happened before the attack, and you must _definitely_tell him about that dream!"

It took Harry a few seconds to process what Hermione meant about before the attack, until suddenly images began to play out in Harry's minds-eye, like a projector screening specific central scenes from a film in order to make sense out of it.

He followed Lucius Malfoy into Knockturn Alley...Sees Mia pinning Lucius securely from the hold on his wrists...Hearing Lucius reveal that Mia is no alley of Voldemort's...The expression of Mia's face flinching by he, Harry, at the mention of Sirius and his parents...The expression of hope when Harry said he wanted to remain in contact with her...The look of staggering anger on Lupin's face when confronted with Mia...A strike of white lightening...A cloaked figure obscuring the attackers identity...Mia sent flying across the street...The face of the figure in full view, his face and the tip of his wand aiming precisely at Harry...A piercing voice, absolutely murderous succumbing Harry's ears and mind...Mia falling limply to the ground, completely motionless over broken pieces of glass...blood trailing down her vacant face...

And his dream; of Voldemort and the attacker discussing their hatred towards Mia, and their want to kill Harry.

Mia knows about the dream. He trusted her enough to tell her about it, but does that trust still linger? There's still confusion about her alliance, but again, Dumbledore seems to trust her...

_He also trusts Snape enough to have him as a teacher..._Harry thought bitterly. _But didn't Snape try to save me in first year when my broom was jinxed? And hasn't Mia saved my neck twice now? And Hermione too seems to still be on her side after all that's been said..._

Harry looked back to Hermione and, finally, gave a nod of agreement. Maybe he could ask Dumbledore why he believes Mia.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tonks questioned; looking curiously down at Hermione and Harry.

"Nothing important!" said Hermione a little bit too casual that she even caught Sirius's interest.

His eyes damper than before, he watched Hermione sit back down on her seat; from the motion her two fists instinctively unclenched-

"What's in your hand?" Sirius demanded; walking briskly back to the crowd round the bed; his grey-blue eyes glued to Hermione's right fist which, like it's left, is back to being tightly closed.

Hermione bit her lip; shuffling awkwardly on her seat; looking anywhere but the people staring inquisitively at her; especially not at Sirius.

"Hermione? Are you hiding something?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry stared curiously at her. It's not like Hermione to not do what she's told.

Sirius raised his eyes to her scared face. "Show me what's in your hand." he asked quietly; forcing himself not to jump over the bed and physically open her palms. "Don't make me repeat myself again, Hermione." he warned, again quietly. He _must_ know what she has in her hands. He _must_know that he isn't going mad because of what he saw!

"Sirius, don't threaten the girl..." Remus lightly scolded. Sirius didn't respond, still staring fanatically at her closed right fist; his patience wavering by the second...

Finally, Hermione give a little whimper, and lowered her head. Slowly, her fingers shaking, she opened her fists, and once more the thing that caught Sirius's eye caught it once more.

Sirius stopped breathing; his heart thudding loudly, and his head light. He blinked a few times, positive he was hallucinating...but he wasn't. Other people saw it. Other people reacted to it, but they do not recognise it. Not even Tonks and Lupin would be able to distinguish it without being told what it is.

There lying ontop Hermione's palm is a broken chain, and looped through that silver chain is a ring.

Mia's wedding ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!<strong>***faints***


	10. Chapter 10

**Gaaaah! I know it has been AGES and I am greatly ashamed but I insist I have NOT given up on my stories no matter how long it takes.**

**p.s. For some strange reason this chap is in bold. I don't know why, maybe fanfiction is punishing me for taking so long to upload a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess the rights of Harry Potter, even though he does possess my mind...yeah...**

* * *

><p>Hermione guessed what the ring was the moment she found it on the ground where Mia laid in Knockturn Alley. She planned either to give it to Dumbledore or keep it until the next time she sees Mia; giving the ring to Sirius wasn't a thought that crossed her mind. But the second her grip loosened, fully displaying the ring, his hand went out for it. She couldn't deny his silent request. He appeared so stunned; so perplexed; so marvelled by the ring. It was a moving and upsetting sight.<p>

Not long after Hermione handed the ring over, Madam Pomfrey strode purposefully into her hospital domain, most affronted from the rude manners she received from Cornelius Fudge. On the Headmasters orders, she, Minerva, Professor Snape, Hagrid and Bill Weasley were to prevent the Minister from bringing Dementors into the school; from last year's fiasco with those horrible creatures she agreed to the task wholeheartedly. After giving a check-over to Harry, Ron and Hermione (oblivious to Sirius ogling in awe at the ring), she then strode to her office before letting everyone know that the trio are to stay the night at Dumbledore's request.

Little conversation was made between all, none yet questioning (not even Tonks) Sirius's awed reaction to the ring.

The ring burns Sirius's palm like a hot poker branding its mark. Engrossed by the white gold he finds the coating is immaculate. No scratches or dents are inflicted, the diamond clean cut and sparkly; it is like the day he bought it, every inch of the wedding band perfectly cared for.  
>The broken neck chain, which he also recognises, isn't anything spectacular; purposely chosen incase an incident like this would occur. Mia always wore her ring as a necklace. It was to not let anyone know she was married. Sirius didn't agree with it of course, but David, Mia's Uncle, was insistent. He didn't want Voldemort to find out about them; he even encouraged Mia multiple times to end the relationship and to not have relationships in general. On occasions Mia considered her Uncles views.<br>When Sirius began asking her out Mia would refuse, she even refused his proposal at first. But she couldn't refuse him for long; she loved him, and Sirius knew that.  
>Now though?<br>Is it out of respect for Sirius that she's kept the ring and wears it? Or could she possibly still hold feelings for him?  
>Virgo basically said the reason she left was because she loved him. She almost died from the seperation, her powerful magic disappeared; that <em>must<em> mean something!  
>But should he even believe him? Is what all he said even true?<br>Dumbledore believes it, but Dumbledore also trusts _Snivellus_...yet Dumbledore also trusts Remus. But Remus doesn't have a bad bone in his body, he hasn't given any reason not to be trusted unlike Snape and Virgo...and Mia...Yet Dumbledore trusts them.  
>With Snape, Sirius doesn't give a damn, but Virgo and Mia <em>why<em> does Dumbledore believe them? _Why _have they gained his trust?  
>Could the old man have missed Mia so much that he would accept her and Virgo's lies? Or could it be he has a valid reason why he believes their tale?<p>

As he encloses the ring securely into his fist, Sirius bravely hopes for the latter.

* * *

><p>Every Auror stands wands drawn in a semi-circle around an undeterred Mia. Kingsley, with Fudges intent, is at the Minister's side; his own calm self at the ready. Even though Cornelius Fudge has protection from some of the most skilful wizards in the Ministry, including the presence of Albus Dumbledore, he cannot help but feel intimated being in Mia's company. She looks at him as if he is a common, unimportant man; not, to which he is, the Minister of Magic. Not like most when they see him she shows no respect.<p>

Casting a hesitant yet dubious glare over her, he turns to Dumbledore.

"I respect there's a shared history between the two of you Dumbledore, but you and your staff have gone against orders and I have every right to charge the lot of you."

"I am sorry you feel I and my staff have offended you Cornelius, but you've left me no choice." Dumbledore plainly replied.

The Ministers eyebrows rose; disappearing under the rim of his fade-green bowl hat.  
><em>"'No choice?<em>'" he repeated with shock. "You instructed your staff to stop the Dementors- who I requested to join for your own protection I may add!-for getting into the premises, and for not allowing any Auror's near the children and Lupin so they can be questioned!"

"From the way your Auror's have been acting they have unsettled my students greatly." Dumbledore responded, his annoyance on the subject apparent. "And because they were upset I thought it wise not to allow them and Remus to be questioned just yet. They will of course, but accompanied by me so that kind of behaviour from your men won't happen again within my school."

"Now see here Dumbledore!" Fudge angrily spluttered; waving an accusing pudgy finger at the Headmaster. "Unlike what I can say about Dashwood, I can rightfully declare my men have not harmed _any _of your students!"

"It was in the manner of how they were treating Ms Dashwood infront of them." Dumbledore coolly replied, unthreatened by the hot and bothered Minister. "From what I heard from the students, as well as others, the treatment Amelia has been receiving is nothing short but atrocious, and to allow that kind of conduct from Ministry Personnel to show such lack of tac-"

"_She is a dangerous criminal!_" Fudge blustered; eyes bulging with alarm. "The treatment she's been receiving is _exactly _the way criminals should be treated!"

"Excuse me, but wouldn't you have to commit a 'crime' to be classified as a criminal?" Mia lightly questioned, her feminine voice causing even more tension to ensue inside the classroom. Idly, she set herself ontop of a desk, carelessly swinging her legs. "I've committed no offense," she added, "besides breaking a window in Knockturn Alley, and that building was abandoned. I believe you've been issuing some false advertising about me, Minister!"

Fudges round face turned a light shade of beetroot, but he only looked at Dumbledore.  
>"With Dashwood being as dangerous as she is certain handlings must be acted to make her imprisonment run as smoothly as possible, even if that means the handling is upsetting. And as for you meeting her alone and unaided, I cannot condone that Dumbledore! No one except the Auror's and the Dementors are to be near her and even then there are limits!"<p>

"Then that excludes you being here..." Mia muttered loudly; casually eyeing her finger nails. Fudge's light beetroot face turned a shade darker.

"Again I apologise," said Dumbledore unapologetically, "but this being my school I have every right to go into whatever room I wish and to bar whoever I want in its premises. Dementors included."

"In this situation Dementors are the only way to bring control." Fudge stated.

"Why not ask me to leave nicely?" Mia quipped.

Face pure red and flustered but still a bit wary of her, Fudge snapped; finally facing Mia, "You are in no position to be imprudent, Dashwood! With the charges brought against you, your sentence will undoubtedly be a bad one!"

"And what are these charges brought against me? I found it difficult reading the print on my wanted posters; they aren't exactly readable." said Mia evenly. "You should get that seen too, my dear Fudge!"

Teeth tightly clenched, Fudge seethed, "You are charged with the disappearance of a Ministry Official Bertha Jorkins, along with being a danger to the public!"

Mia gave a heartless laughed; shaking her head in disbelief. "And what is your evidence that I have something to do with Bertha's disappearance?"

"She vanished not long after you returned!"

"And _that's_ your evidence?" Mia questioned. "Is it not possible, Minister, that around the time I returned _you _finally realised the woman was missing?"

Fudge's face near resembled an erupted volcano yet he seemed nerved by Mia's remark. Even some of the Auror's showed subtle signs of discomfort.

"I heard through the grapevine she disappeared during her holidays." Mia lightly continued, no longer smiling. "Where did she go again? Albania was it? The place of _Voldemort's _last known sighting..."

The Auror's and Fudge stiffened; Kinglsey's prepared stance became more alert; and Dumbledore watched Mia intently, a look of warning burning in his eyes but Mia paid no heed to it.  
>Fudge gaped at Mia like a fish; opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage while tremors rippled from his cheeks to his neck the second Voldemort's name was spoken.<p>

"You can't deny it's a suggestion, Fudge." Mia coolly stated.

Removing his gaze from Mia, Dumbledore calmly reminded Fudge, "I too have mentioned that Lord Voldemort could be linked to Bertha's disappearance, Cornelius."

Blinking stupidly, Fudged looked to Dumbledore, goggling at him as if the Professor has gone mad.

"He was last heard to be there." Dumbledore added with a small shrug. "Bertha could've easily came across him."

"You-Know-Who..._and Bertha?_...Preposterous!..." Fudge spluttered dumbly. "I don't believe this...You-You assured me you wouldn't let your history with Dashwood cloud your senses, Dumbledore!"

"And I have not Cornelius, I am merely given you another possible suggestion. So far you have no hard evidence proving that Amelia is linked to this." Dumbledore countered.

"Her powers are enough evidence!" Fudge hotly rebuked.

"If you're going to send people to Azkaban because of their magic ability, then Azkaban is going to need more cells..." Mia smoothly commented with a roll of her eyes.

"She is a danger to the public - _to society!_" said Fudge loudly to Dumbledore; his pudgy finger now waving condemningly at Mia. "I have to do what is right for the people in the Wizarding World _and _the Muggle World and allowing her to run amuck, casting Dark marks everywhere and claiming You-Know-Who has returned is not safe!"

"I didn't cause that mess in Knockturn Alley by myself you know. A Death Eater attacked me; the same Death Eater who casted that Dark Mark at the World Cup." Mia informed.

"And do you have a name for this suppose Death Eater?" Fudge questioned somewhat mockingly.

A scowl creased her attractive features. "Like you would believe me..."

A slight smile starkly grazed Fudge's face. "There is no evidence to suggest that you were attacked."

"You think I inflicted this blood on myself?" said Mia, pointing to the dried blood on the side of her face.

"It's more likely than one of your Death Eater friends attacking you. I suppose Dumbledore she told you this cock-and-bull story?" said Fudge looking irritatingly to Dumbledore. "Do you believe this?"

"If the witnesses stories match, then we have no choice but to believe it." Dumbledore rationally answered.

"And they will back my story." Mia affirmed.

"A werewolf's word isn't exactly trustworthy, especially one that was once friends with Dashwood." Fudge said slyly to Dumbledore.

"Remus _is _reliable." said Mia bitingly; her hands clenching on the tables edge. "And those kids have more sense than you."

Fudge turned angrily to Mia once more; the force almost knocking his bowl hat off. "You could've very easily altered those children's and Lupin's mind!"

"Gave them Veritaserum then!" Mia snapped. "I'm sure Severus has some lying about!"

"That will not prove-!"

"It will prove I haven't touched them!" Mia shouted, jumping off the desk and onto her feet. Kinglsey took a step forward towards Mia while Fudge took a step back. The Auror's too took a step forward, although not as close as Kingsley and not as determined. Dumbledore remained where he was, once again watching Mia intently.

Fudge laughed harshly behind Kingsley. "Ms Dashwood, I know very well you can use your mind to cast spells."

"Then give _me _the Veritaserum!" Mia barked impatiently. "I do not have the power to repel its potion."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"There's only one way to find out." Mia challenged through gritted teeth.

Staring hardly at each other for a few minutes Fudge finally broke the tense silence.  
>"Outrageous..." he furiously whispered. "I am not wasting time and valuable potion just to make <em>you <em>happy! You will be sent to Azkaban where you belong. No longer will you be a danger to anybody, especially to Harry who has gone through quite alot during his young life."

"All I _care_ about is Harry!" Mia loudly proclaimed stepping forward. Kinglsey held his hands up in warning but Mia continued to shout at the Minister over his shoulder, who took another fearful step back.  
>"If you do not open your eyes to see the truth Fudge, Harry and everyone else in the world will be in more danger than we all were thirteen years ago!"<p>

"_You_ are the danger!" Fudge retaliated just as loud, slamming a fist on an unused desk. "People are uneasy with _your_ return including myself! Your presence is stirring up feelings that have taken those thirteen years to settle, and I'm _not _having it! The Wizarding world needs protection, and you running a-mock will not allow anyone to sleep restfully at night!"

"But it's not me causing the trouble! Its signs of Voldemort on the rise! And the Death Eater that I duelled is his ticket to coming back!"

Fudge stubbornly shook his head. "I'm hearing no more of this." he bristly dismissed. Turning too one of the Auror's he ordered, "Send in the Dementors; they will make her leave quietly."

Mia again laughed cruelly, shaking her head disbelievingly as the Auror left the room.

"I told you I do not want any Dementors in my school." said Dumbledore steadily, his controlled temper mounting. "If we listen why she feels Voldemort is returning-"

"Albus, she is not the little girl you once knew! She is a full-grown witch, and like her mother she wants nothing more than to cause trouble! I think its best you stay away from this; go to the hospital wing and make sure _no one else _causes anymore trouble..." Fudge held a meaningful glint in his vexed little eyes, and the meaning behind that knowing look angered Dumbledore more. Mia too didn't need to read Fudges mind to know who the Minister was implying.

"Sirius is under no suspicion, Cornelius." Dumbledore strongly stated; staring hardly at the Minister while Mia paled by the mention of her estranged husband. "He was with me and Severus when the incident in Knockturn Alley occurred."

"I still want him questioned and watched. One false move made by him, Dumbledore," Fudge gave a quick glance at Mia, "and Harry will be taken from his care."

"Do not punish them for _my _doings!" said Mia heatedly, taking another step forward. "Sirius has nothing to do with me!"

"On the contrary Dashwood, Black has _everything _to do with you; with him being your husband he will be viewed just as untrustworthy!"

"He proved his trust when his innocence was made known a few months ago." said Mia; her temper rising. "You already locked him up for a crime he didn't commit; do you want to make that same mistake twice?"

"If it meant the world will be safe without you, then yes." said Fudge impenitently. "I am not risking disruption to this comfortable and ordered world that has taken years to rebuild from the last time you helped disrupt it."

Mia shook her head; furious at the short, plumped wizarding Minister before her.  
>"After all these years you Ministry lot are still the same. You blame those that should not be blamed all because they share some link with the one that is at fault. It's always guilty by association. When are you lot going to learn that when the time comes to show your true allegiance not every family or group of friends may share the same values?"<p>

Dumbledore took a step forward, aware that Mia's patience is desperately wavering.

"You treated my Uncle the same." Mia irately continued. "He worked tirelessly for the Ministry, he was a great man, and after my mother showed her true colours you all believed he was exactly the same as her and casted him off without question. You cannot continue treating people like that!"

For a few seconds Fudge remained silent; his bottom lip quivered, and for a moment he seemed stunned. But soon Fudge straightened up, and refused to acknowledge the truth to Mia's words.

"If Black shows even the slightest sign on helping you, even _attempting _contact, then he will return to Azkaban. Perhaps the same sentence you'll be receiving will be granted to him." Fudge threatened.

"You really are something foul, Fudge..." said Mia coldly; her eyes heavily loaded with disgust. "Least when my Uncle worked for the Ministry he treated people fairly, even his enemies."

With a harsh smile Fudge countered, "And look where that got him...-"

"AMELIA!" Dumbledore shouted; he and Kinglsey grabbed Mia as she made a sharp lunge for Fudge who hurled himself to the end of the room; his fallen bowl green hat rolling on the ground.

Dumbledore and Kinglsey each seized an arm, forcing her to the other end of the room as two Auror's stood infront of Fudge to protect him and the rest poised to attack around Mia at any given moment.

Rage roared through Mia, breathing heavily and staring with the utmost intention on Fudge; like a mighty lion desperately wanting to hunt its prey. That's what she wants to do; she wants to kill the Minister. Cause him great harm for slandering her Uncle, for treating Sirius badly, and for threatening Harry's happiness.

At the thought of Harry Mia made another lunge for the Minister. Dumbledore and Kinglsey quickly pushed her against the wall.

"_You see!-You see!-She's dangerous!-A LUNATIC!_" Fudge fretfully shouted over the shoulders of the Auror's shielding him. "She has _no_ control what-so-ever!-I want her held! Seized! I want her tied and silenced right now and sent to the Dementors! _No more of this!_"

_"IMMOBILISE THEM..."_ Dumbledore's telepathic command rang loudly inside Mia's mind, bringing an ounce of clarity through her livid warning a streak of silver light flashed inside the classroom blinding the eyes of everyone minus Dumbledore and Mia whose eyes are already closed. The men moved their arms to shield their eyes but they were too late. They all became frozen; their wincing expression carved into each of their faces. Each now resemble startled statures; all immobilised, including Kingsley.

"That _bastard_, when I get my hands on him-!"

"Which you will not!" Dumbledore commanded, stopping Mia's aggressive movements to get too an immobile, oblivious and defenceless Fudge. "You are to go straight into hiding and wait at the Muggle house for me to contact you."

"And allow Fudge to jeopardise Sirius's and Harry's name?" said Mia hotly. "I have to go looking for Crouch Junior!"

"You are in no such state for another duel Amelia! Return to the house, clean yourself up, and _stay there _until further instruction!"

Aggravated, Mia barked, "Getting Crouch will be the only way to prove my innocence!"

"After the way you've been acting you must lie low; no doubt you will now be charged for attempting to murder the Prime Minister." said Dumbledore with worry tingeing his blazing eyes.

"But Albus-!"

"If those Dementors get you, you'll be entirely useless! Harry cannot afford to lose you when he has just found you, and as for Sirius, he deserves more than anybody to see you before you risk your life once more."

Instinctively Mia's hand latched onto her collar; her glistening eyes no longer looking at Dumbledore.

"Return to the house." Dumbledore insisted, giving her arms a small squeeze. "For your own safety stay there until I contact you, _please _Amelia!"

The mention of Harry and Sirius tugs Mia's heart. She cares for them both, more than she should given the circumstances, but she was always one to allow her emotions get the better of her especially when it concerns her heart.  
>The amount of emotion she feels for them is overwhelming, and after the days events Mia wants nothing more than to block everything out; distressing images of a near collapsed Harry, a dead David, and a beloved ring being offered to her from a certain man swirl and blend within her mind. The image of the man with the ring affected her the most...<p>

Shaking her head to rid the reflections Mia formed a plan and hurriedly agreed to Dumbledore's orders. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, that before she returns to the assigned destination, Mia is going to make a quick stop at Knockturn Alley to search for something that she so desperately wants to find which may help ease the ache.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mia. Poor Sirius. Will they ever gain peace?<strong>

**...**

**I haven't decided.**

**What do you guys think? Yay or Nay for Sirius and Mia?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, I know! In order to seek much needed forgiveness I am uploading not one but TWO chapters. YAY!**

**I would just like to add that this current chapter has been tormenting me during the past couple of months I have been 'gone'. It may come across as rushed or makes no sense but honestly this chapter has irked me so much that I don't care anymore. I'm just glad that its over! I can AT LAST move on! And kiddies, you will be happy with me once you've finished this chappie!**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how generous J.K Rowling is to various charities and to literature, she is not generous enough to give me the rights to Harry Potter. I hope she feels no guilt...grrrr**

* * *

><p>"From our first kiss at the ages of 6 and 7 I knew she had to be in my life. It took me to be 16 years old to realise what role she had to be...I always loved her..."<p>

Seeing Mia's wedding ring is like a trigger for Sirius to release his pent up emotions and thoughts. In doing so he is revealing things that should not yet be revealed, but none of the adults had the heart to stop him. Like a confession, a chance to voice feelings and past actions, Sirius is given the opportunity to profess. And the trio, most especially Harry, wanted nothing more than to know the Amelia Dashwood Sirius knew and loved.

"I said to you Harry that I stopped contact with Mia after our first encounter. This is technically a lie..." Sirius halted; forcing a cough to get rid of the hoarseness slowly entering his voice. After a shaky breath Sirius continued; the hoarseness still there. "I didn't see her again until our first journey to Hogwarts, at Kings Cross Station. We wrote letters to one another during those four years apart. No one knew during that time, not even her Uncle..." He takes another much needed yet shaky breath. "The reason I didn't tell you this Harry, is by the love that was formed between me and Mia at such young ages, a connection was forged. A similar connection Mia shares with Lord Voldemort..."

Harry's stomach unnaturally churned. Mia shares a connection with Voldemort? Just like _him?_ But how? Does she have a scar that was made by him just like he? Or is the connection formed by other means?  
>Practically hearing the questions inside Harry's mind, Sirius spoke directly to him.<p>

"It's through your scar your linked with Voldemort, Harry, and all you can feel are his emotions and voice when he is near you. For Mia, she and Voldemort are able to go into each others mind as well as feeling each other's feelings. Distance isn't an obstacle for them."

Again Harry's stomach unnaturally churned only this time it was more uncomfortable. Didn't he look into Voldemort's mind a matter of weeks ago? Didn't he, unintentionally, see things _as well _as feel them? A considerable distance was placed between them, and this was possible in Voldemort's suppose weak state.

"Unlike Voldemort," Sirius continued, no longer looking at Harry to witness his discomfort. "I cannot read her mind or possess her. However, like him, I made an impact on her; an imprint in a way. She has to accept Voldemort's presence even though he body's instinct is to repel him; whereas with me, she willingly embraced my senses...Through the love that was formed between us I can affect her magic ability, and from what Virgo told me, her very life..." His hoarse voice faded on the last set of words.

A tense silence encased the hospital wing; the only sound being made is Sirius's shaky breathing. At last Remus's gentle voice entered the silent atmosphere. His voice calm and kind yet he couldn't hide the curiosity, confusion and shock pressing through his question. In fact, he is sounding what everyone else at that moment is thinking and feeling.

"What do you mean, Sirius?"

The grey-blue eyes once more latched onto the wedding band, desperate for the jewel to give him strength even though his stare maintained that far-away look. His face is taunted, aging him greatly, the result vastly masking his handsomeness. And as he speaks, his hoarse voice has gotten weaker.

"W-When she left...The way things ended...It almost k-killed her..." His hands trembled with the realisation of his words. "The seperation nearly destroyed her and we weren't to be told about it...She could've _died_...All in order to save us..."

The tense silence would've returned in essence from such a dramatic revelation if Tonks had not spoken.

"You can't take Virgo's word as truth." she stated thickly. Not harshly, but blunt. Expressively you can tell she is affected from Sirius's reminisces of her former friend, but mentally Mia is still her enemy.

"We _can't _take it false either, Dora!" Sirius angrily snapped. His once weak even broken stance immediately evaporated from Tonks curt words. Frustration and anger raged within him, his once distant stare melted away to be sharp and intent on his cousin who reciprocated the gesture.

"Dumbledore certainly believes them!" Sirius brusquely continued. "He wouldn't help those that deserve justice if he did not trust them, no matter who they are or what they were once to him!"

None could deny the truth to Sirius's statement. Dumbledore is a wise-man; he could not be easily fooled into trusting someone who is not loyal. But Tonks, being her usual stubborn self, thought differently.

"It's just not possible...Dumbledore _must _be wrong..."

"If you can't trust Dumbledore's judgement, then believe Lucius Malfoy's." Harry unexpectedly proclaimed, surprising even himself.

All sets of eyes landed burningly on Harry the second his lips said 'Malfoy'. At the same time the hospital doors opened entering an excited Bill Weasley; a humours grin spread across his handsome face with his dragon tooth ear-ring dangling in jubilance.

"Just took Fudge where Dashwood is kept, and boy he aint happy!" Bill chuckled. "Dumbledore is going to get a right earful! McGonagall and Snape refused Fudge to bring in the Dementors. He wanted an army surrounding him 'for protection'," Bill mimicked a snobbish voice (an uncanny resemblance of his brother Percy). "You should see the grounds, it's _covered_with them! I've never seen so many! You'd think Hogwarts is holding hundreds of Wanted Criminals not one, I mean serious-!" Bill stopped midway from seeing the startled expressions on everyone's face; all eyes on Harry.  
>"What? What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked worriedly, darting his own eyes to be placed on Harry.<p>

"What's this about Malfoy?" Sirius abruptly snapped, his eyes pressing hardly onto Harry, "Were you talking to him?" sounding urgent and annoyed at the same time.

The realisation of his sudden outburst stunned Harry just as much as his audience. However, it couldn't be helped. Tonk's denial frustrated him just as much as it did to Sirius, who obviously wants – correction, _needs _proof that Mia is and always has been on his side.

"Malfoy is the reason why we went to Knockturn Alley in the first place." Hermione's timid yet sturdy voice confessed.

Harry and Sirius removed their pressing eye contact to look alertly at Hermione. She sent Harry looks of support, nodding encouragingly for the story to continue. Sirius, noticing this, quickly looked back at Harry, watching him turn to face him once more, re-connecting with Harry's eyes. A tinge of hesitancy shimmered in the green, but determination is also there; the stronger of the two.

"We followed Malfoy without him realising." Harry continued on from Hermione. "We didn't know he was going to Knockturn Alley, never mind Borgin and Burkes-"

"_Borgin and Burkes!_" Mrs Weasley all but screeched; her plumped face flushed with alarm, casting daggers at the trio, most especially towards her son. "You _know_ you are _not _to go in there!"

"We didn't, mum!" Ron hurriedly assured, quickly ducking as his mum made to give him a whack across the head. "We didn't have too, when Malfoy knocked for Borgin, Mia was the one that answered!"

"_What?_ _Mia_ was _in _Borgin and Burkes?" Sirius snapped.

"No doubt looking for Dark artefacts to help her out..." Tonks scornfully muttered.

"Why did Lucius want to see Borgin in the first place?" Lupin asked rather pressingly, possibly purposely interrupting Sirius's angry retort.

"Don't know," Harry quickly answered, he too not wanting another fight to break out between cousins. "But when we followed him down to Knockturn Alley he seemed scared, especially when Mia greeted him instead of Borgin. You would think him being a Death Eater he wouldn't be."

Another stunned, tension filled silence surrounded the room by Harry's unwaveringly frank revelation. This being true startled the adults more so.

"_How _do you know Malfoy was once a Death Eater?" Lupin implored, his tone weak with amazement.

"We heard Mia say so. She was teasing Malfoy about his part during the Death Eater attack after the World Cup." said Hermione.

"_Malfoy _was part of that group?" said Bill, astounded.

"That's if you can take Mia's word as truth!" said Tonks impatiently.

Again Harry quickly intervened before Sirius responded. "Malfoy didn't deny it." he said, his own frustrations being heard. "And when Mia mentioned Voldemort wouldn't be pleased with them when they all scarpered at the sign of The Dark Mark he reacted even more scared."

Tonks jaw clenched and her fingers pressed tightly on her cross arms. But still she refused to believe the possibility. Sirius on the other hand just stared at his godson in awe, not a tiny trace of disbelief shown on his face.

"Malfoy being a Death Eater isn't a big secret; there are public trail records to prove that. Granted there's a big chance he was part of that group," said Tonks, her voice sounding a tad forced. "However, there is nothing to prove that Mia didn't help organise the attack or-or know the person that branded the Dark Mark or-"

"Your delving into the realms of fantasy, Dora." Sirius darkly commented.

Cheeks matching her hair colour, Tonks exploded, "There's nothing that proves Mia's loyalties! We have Albus's word, but what's a word from a man who cares about Mia just as much as we did? You cannot deny there's a chance no matter how small that he is allowing his heart to overrule his judgement! So I'm afraid Albus's trust cannot be used as proof!"

For a second defeat branded upon Sirius's once awed face, the painful loss of the chance that his wife was always the woman he believed to have married. That was a very torturous, lifelong second,

"What about the word from a Death Eater and The Dark Lord himself?" Harry quietly questioned. He was undoubtedly heard.

"What do you mean?" Sirius whispered; his eyes wide, no longer sunken or defeated; something's awaken. Hope? Maybe, but there's something else also...something Harry can't define. And it was this that encouraged Harry to begin the process of the point of no return.

From this moment on what he will next reveal everything is going to change; not only his, Sirius's and Mia's life but everyone's.  
>Be it for better or for worse, Harry doesn't know.<br>But for Sirius and Mia's sake, he is willing to find out.

* * *

><p>Once again Mia has found herself trying to control fumbling desperate hands to get the key through the keyhole. Tears once more are desperate to fall, but this time Mia wants them too.<br>She has lost her wedding ring.  
>Manically she searched every part of Knockturn Alley for it, (being invisible of course as there were nosey people eyeing the chaos that was made from her duel with Barty Junior, including the scene being guarded by Ministry Officials; Knockturn Alley was never busier!), but it could not be found. She stayed there a little longer than intended but what she intended was to find that ring immediately.<p>

She wouldn't be surprised when she entered the house Albus or Virgo or both will be sitting on the bottom stair, waiting to give her a good old telling off for not returning straight after from Hogwarts. She's weak she will admit, yet she doesn't care. All she cares about is that ring.

From the day of their wedding she always had the ring on like a necklace, even though Sirius would've preferred it on 'thee' finger. But they were advised to keep the marriage secret, and so that's how the ring ended up looped round her neck.  
>Not once did she take it off. Not even when Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murders of Pettigrew and countless muggles. She loves that ring, but what she loves most about it was what it signified.<p>

The tears fell as the image of the ring being offered to her from Sirius overwhelmed Mia's mind and heart once more. She gave up with the key and used her magic instead, even though she isn't meant too when opening this particular door. With a curt wave she disarmed the magic security measures put in place and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind her. With a choked sob she leans against the door and finds that Dumbledore and Virgo are not waiting for her at the stairs; the hallway is empty.  
>Dumbledore mustn't know she didn't immediately return, Virgo on the other hand must be somewhere in the house impatiently waiting to voice his 'wise' words. Unfortunately for him Mia isn't in the mood to hear it.<p>

"_Virgo!_" Mia thickly shouted up the wooden stairs, hastily wiping the tears from her face. "I do not want to talk right now, so stay wherever you are and don't come near me til morning!" She sent another curt wave over the door re-locking and re-booting the security once more. Afterwards Mia undid her dirty cloak, hanging it messily on the banister. Switching the hallway light on she notices her dark blue day-dress is also dirty and a bit frayed; she vaguely wonders what state her face is like.  
>"I'm going to have a bath; I <em>do not<em> want to be disturbed- not even if Voldemort himself barges in demanding my presence! I do not want to talk about what happened today-" Mia quickly wiped away the new tears that escaped remembering the sight of David's dead body "- for once I want to do what_ I_ want to do, and after my bath I am going to drink myself into a stupor to forget _everything!_" She walks down the hallway heading for the kitchen. A hand pressed on the kitchen door, Mia turns and looks up once more to the landing. "Now, don't you question me!" she yelled, pointing up the stairs threateningly. "I will hex your face off if you try and stop my plan! I need this right now, Virgo! Just like when you want to be a drunken mess! So tonight, and I say this politely: _Stay. Away. From. Me!"_

Finally she pushed open the kitchen door while her free hand ran over her face; her feet leading the way inside. She headed for the sink but stopped. She isn't alone in the kitchen.

Instinctively she knows who the person is. And it isn't Virgo.

Heart and stomach quenching; she instantly clams up.

Any colour she had immediately drains.

Tremors ripple throughout her body; she doesn't want to turn but knows she should. She _has _too.

Slowly, agonisingly so; she turns to face the person.

Air leaves both as their eyes interlock for the first time in years.

Mia's husband is sitting by the table.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**INFO: This WHOLE chapter is flashback. As you know usually I make the flashbacks italics but seeing as there's so much writing I figured not to ruin your eyesight and make only the beginning italics. If you prefer otherwise let me know and I will change it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I LOVE the series, that love does not give me the legal rights to Harry Potter. That's what my lawyer tells me. Curse him!**

* * *

><p><em>The bustling crowds and the loud noises inside Platform 9¾ could not interrupt his grey-blue eyes connecting to her dark green ones. Not even the magnificent Hogwarts express, its red coat gleaming brightly could grab their attention. The last time Sirius and Mia saw each other was inside a cave at the ages of six and seven. Now, Mia is ten and Sirius eleven. Both recognised each other immediately; the only drastic changes being their clothes (which are casual), their height and their hair length.<em>  
><em>Instantly smiles broke from either's face, the result emphasising each of their attractive features. Subtly Mia left her Uncle's and Virgos side, the two being engrossed in conversation (a heated discussion on comparing a wand to a gun). Sirius mirrored her actions by leaving his parents and brother (their conversation being how miserable life must be as a muggle).<em>  
><em>The two children easily blended into the crowd, hid from view from passers by. Standing infront of one another, Sirius remains being a couple of inches taller of the two. His un-tucked black shirt and dark faded trousers make him look almost like a muggle (something his parents were sure to be disapproving of even though Grimmauld Place resides in the muggle world), the only giveaway being his new wand poking out of his trouser pocket.<em>  
><em>Mia too could pass as a muggle; ripped jeans and a purple long sleeved top being her choice of attire, her own wand safely tucked inside her shoulder bag. In comparison they appear opposites; with Sirius looking near impeccable, but Mia knew that was the result of his parents, mainly his mother.<em>

"Morning, Millie!" Sirius greeted; his dashing smile still in place. Mia's smile became more pronounced.

"Good morning, Black."

"Suppose this would've been more awkward if we haven't secretly kept in touch over the years." Sirius brightly clarified.

"I'd like to think you would still have acknowledged me." replied Mia.

"Maybe." said Sirius teasingly, "But I might not have remembered you at all."

"Would be more likely I would've forgotten you!" Mia laughed in retaliation.

"No one would forget meeting me; I am a member of The Black family, remember?" said Sirius puffing his chest in false pride. "And _you_ would _never _be able to forget me: I am the first boy you ever kissed!" he added smugly, his grey blue eyes gleaming.

A slight blush tinged Mia's cheeks. "And am I not the first girl you kissed?"

"Ah, that would be telling!" replied Sirius with a wink. "I prefer to keep my romantic life private if you don't mind."

"You're eleven!" Mia laughed. "You shouldn't even have _had _a romantic life!"

Sirius sighed in dramatic exasperation, the back of his left hand leaning against his forehead for added affect. "I know!"

Mia rolled her eyes not bothering to respond Sirius's 'dilemma'.

After a few seconds of her silence, Sirius acknowledged, "You look good, Mills." The grey-blue eyes giving her a look over, making Mia blush even more.

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself." her own eyes casting him a look.

For a minute all they did was look at each other; it has been four years since their last meeting. All they had to go on during that time were letters, neither knowing how the other changed, not chancing sending photographs incase they were discovered. In the letters they even gave each other codenames just incase interception were to arise. Mia was referred to as 'Windy Miller'. A close reference to the nickname 'Mills' as well as being named after her favourite character in a muggle children's television programme. Sirius was given the name 'Snuffles'. Sirius thought at first this was cool because the word snuff means 'assassinate'. He was a bit disappointed when Mia explained whenever she got a dog she was going to name it Snuffles, but it looked like she wasn't going to get one anytime soon so Sirius is the next best thing. Plus she thinks the name is cute.

No longer will they see each other as young children hiding from Death Eaters and secretly writing letters to one another to keep their friendship; they are now pre-teens starting secondary school and, depending what houses they are sorted into, they are going to see each other quite regularly.  
>Tucking some of her long hair behind her ear Mia asked as causally as possible,<p>

"So, are you still nervous about the Sorting?"

Sirius's cheerfulness noticeably lessened; his smile seeming more fixed than natural. "I never said I was nervous, Mia. I'm expected at Slytherin like my wonderful family before me, no surprise there." he said sarcastically. "Besides, it's you who should be nervous; you're going straight into fourth year at the tender age of ten! And technically you shouldn't even be going to Hogwarts til your eleven!"

Mia shrugged, her own contentment diminishing at her own predicament. "You know it wasn't my idea. I wanted to be in first year like you, but of course I have to be 'gifted'." The word 'gifted' being said irritably. ""_You'll be wasted starting at first year; you need to progress!_"" said Mia in a deep voice, mimicking her Uncle.

"He has a point." said Sirius. "You probably don't even have to go to school."

"Oh, I'm going!" said Mia determinedly. "It will be nice being around people my own age for once; away from the drama at home. Besides, Albus would've knocked Davy side-ways if he didn't let me go."

Grinning, Sirius advised, "You better start calling him _Professor _from now on. Don't think many of the teachers will be impressed at you calling him by his first name, especially coming from someone as dangerous as you."

An impish grin came to Mia's features, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "My reputation would be even worse if I end up in Slytherin."

"Least I'll know there's one decent person in that house, along with myself." said Sirius. Sighing he added wistfully, again being dramatic. "Never know; we both could end up in decent houses..."

"I'm positive you will." said Mia with sincerity. Sirius merely half shrugged in acknowledgement.

Before Mia could offer more assurances, another more commanding voice entered their conversation.

"AMELIA JAYNE DASHWOOD! _WHAT _HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WONDERING OFF? HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOLD!" belted the angry voice of Uncle David.  
>A large man, built like a rugby player, suddenly stood beside Mia pulling her to face him. His sleeked back wavy brown hair easily showed his chiselled weather-beaten face and olive eyes, which like his voice lit with fury but tinged with relief on finding his niece.<br>From his startling outburst passers-by sent curiously frightened looks towards Mia and now her Uncle, along with the young man standing with them; the people now aware of who is in their midst.

Mia rolled her eyes finding Sirius amusingly mouthing: "_Jayne?_" his grin broadening. Mia sent him a dirty look.

"So much for being subtle!" chastised a young Virgo to David, who is about half his build. Virgo's long wavy brown hair is tied in a loose low pony tail, looking suave in a cloak-length brown leather jacket. He too showed relief on seeing Mia, sending her a quick smile. Sirius frowned curiously on seeing him, not knowing who the man is.

"I have been worried _sick!_" David continued his tone less loud but not less angry, giving Mia's arm, to which he's been securely holding, a little shake.

"I'm sorry!" Mia sighed, again rolling her eyes. "I didn't think, I wanted to speak to Sirius-" The moment Mia spoke his name David's eyes, and Virgos lime ones, snapped towards Sirius, who in return greeted them with a mini salute. Mia continued, ignoring the exchange"-It's been _years _since I last saw him and I wanted to see how he was!"

"Black..." David stated rather than questioned or greeted. He looked back to Mia, his tone lowering even more yet still it could not hide his anger. "What have I told you about fraternising yourself with The Black family?"

Mia glared angrily at her Uncle; her cheeks flushing.

"Eh, excuse me, sir," said Sirius, bringing David's attention back at him, along with Mia and Virgo. It seems David didn't really appreciate Sirius's input to the conversation; his stern expression made that very clear. "The only member of The Black family Mia has 'fraternised' herself with is me." Sirius continued; unfazed by David's un-amused expression. "I, like you, wouldn't want her anywhere near my family-"

"To which _I _wholeheartedly agree!" agreed a very irked and a very curt Mrs Black. The sound of her quiet yet treacherous voice made Sirius and everyone else in the group rigid.

Her pitch-black hair is neatly plastered painfully back into a tight bun, helping emphasise her beautiful yet harsh features. Her clothes, like Sirius's, are impeccable, although unlike her son they showed no sign of casualness. She wears a darkly rich red velvet cloak buttoned over a satin black dress that also covered her neck; the collar tight and fitted like her slender self. Setting a perfectly manicured claiming hand ontop of Sirius's shoulder, her cold blue eyes stare chillingly down at Mia who stared resolutely back even through her intimidation.

"To what right, little girl, do you have to stand near my son never mind _speak _to him?" Mrs Black unkindly enquired.

"_I _chose to speak with her, mother." Sirius answered with bite before Mia could open her mouth.

"Out of politeness I'm sure-now _don't _be modest my dear Sirius!" said Mrs Black with a hint of warning; pressing her nails into Sirius's shoulder, resulting him to flinch slightly. Leaving the heated glare of Mia from her actions she looked to David and Virgo giving them small nods of acknowledgement before finally resting her icy sights onto David.

"It's not hard to decipher where the girl get's her looks from, Carter." she slyly commented.

"Good thing it wasn't brains." David brusquely responded; wrapping his arm securely round Mia, bringing her closer to his side. Mia didn't object.

A cruel smile worsened Mrs Blacks beauty even more as she alleged, "Perhaps in the future she'll be even more like her mother. That will make certain people _very _happy indeed."

"You better stay on my good side then." Mia unexpectedly threatened. "Don't want Voldy thinking badly of you now, do we?"

Mrs Black's eyes, if possible, turned even colder. Sirius just grinned.

"I believe your husband and little Reggie are waiting for you, Mam." Virgo curtly informed, indicating the similar looking father and son standing by a pillar, watching the group intently from their own unfeeling eyes.

Sights still on Mia, Mrs Black roughly pulled Sirius behind her as if shielding him from Mia's very presence. "Until the time comes when the Dark Lord retrieves what he seeks, I suggest you keep those innocent from your misgivings _far_ from you, young Amelia. And I mean the blameless Witches and Wizards who rightfully deserve-by _blood_-to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As for the rest mingle with them, for their punishment attending such a school will one day come."

"The Muggle-born's may not have the same blood line as you, Mrs Black," Mia replied shortly, "But they have more heart."

A terse snap of Mrs Blacks' grand cloak ended the discussion. Sirius sent Mia a quick approving smile to which she quickly returned before he was abruptly pushed ahead of his mother towards the rest of his unapproachable family.

Virgo exhaled a low, long whistle. "That Walburga woman is one ruthless bitch." he declared. "And you, Mia, want to be friends with _her_ _son?_"

"Sirius isn't like that-" Mia began but was instantly cut-off.

"Her blood runs through his veins. One day he will be." said David sharply, etched with caution. His bright olive eyes still glued onto The Black family now making their haughty way for the train.

"And will _I_ one day be like _my _mother, Uncle?" Mia swiftly asked. Masking her hurt; shielding her pain.

David jolted as if forgetting where he was, forgetting what he said. His features instantly softened on seeing Mia's expressionless face.

"I never meant _you_, Amel-"

"Just my friend?" Mia countered.

"You shouldn't even _be _friends with him!" said David.

"I can be friends with Sev but not Sirius?" Mia questioned, annoyed.

"You know about my reservations with Severus, but it's more out of pity that I allow you to interact with him what with all the problems he has at home. You and Lily are a good influence on him."

"Sirius hasn't got a dark bone in his body, whereas Severus is practically the Master of Darkness!" Mia exasperated with a stamp on her foot, startling some passers by to hurry past her quickly. "I know Sev has good in him but he doesn't show it. Sirius freely does- displaying it right infront of you- yet you want me to have nothing to do with him!"

The whistle from the Hogwarts train blows impressively, along with the final call from the conductor.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, the train is about to leave in five minutes! Please escort your child on-board!"<p>

Children and parents clambered up against the striking train bidding farewell to one another, as Mia sulkingly entered the top carriage; David and Virgo following closely behind.

"I'm sorry that I'm being difficult, but it is for your best interest." David insisted, shutting the train's door before taking his niece's hand over the window.

Mia didn't respond. She didn't even look at him.

After sighing wearily David reminded, "Remember to go to Albus's office after dinner. All your stuff is with him and he will inform you more on the classes you'll be taking."

Mia dully nodded.

"Cheer up, Mills." said Virgo, giving her chin a gentle nudge with his fist. "You're going to Hogwarts! You've been looking forward to this day for years! You best go find Lily and Severus, they are sure to be saving you a seat."

Mia gave Virgo a small fleeting smile. He jumped on the side of the carriage giving her a hug over the window. When he went down David copied his actions only he also gave Mia a kiss on the head.

"You are _nothing_ like her and will _never_ be. I am proud to call you my niece, _know _that Mia." He whispered in her ear; emotion distinctly ebbing in his declaration. "I'm going to miss you alot, kid."

Mia again nodded, only this time it was more permitting. "I'll miss you too." she whispered back thickly, hugging him tighter.

Sniffing, David gave Mia another kiss on the head. "Alright now, no tears." he instructed as he stepped away from the train, his voice also thick; his olive eyes glistening. "Go have fun, and write regularly; I'm going to need decent conversation coming from somewhere."

"Hey!" Virgo chided in mock hurt, sending David a wack on the arm.

The train whistle blew once more now mingling with the loud sounds of the engine on the stages of functioning. Parents and children shouted their goodbyes; the train doors being the only divide as on either side faces shone happiness and some dribbled tears. The train slowly moved departing from the platform. Giving one last smile and wave to one another, Mia turned to find a compartment, whereas David and Virgo disparated from the station without her.

* * *

><p>Barely registering the country scenery fleeting by Mia is lost in her thoughts. Sitting in a compartment that holds another (a boy weirdly immersed in a page of his book about the Moon) Mia decided to take a moment to herself before looking for Lily and Severus. Sirius was the last person to go looking for; he is sure to be in big trouble with his mum, good thing she hasn't a clue about their secret correspondence over the past four years.<br>Lily will undoubtedly be annoyed at her, especially if Petunia gave her a hard time this morning, but Mia needs a minute to think. Alot happened and alot was said during a short space of time, mixed with this change of Mia leaving David and Virgo for a new life in Hogwarts.

All her life Mia has always been with David. Besides the occasional sleepover at Lily's (with the house closely guarded, obviously) this will be the longest seperation the two of them shall ever have. The longest being just over a week, during which David became greatly injured from a battle involving his sister (Mia's mother) and he didn't want Mia to see him in such a dreadful state. Then, she was put under the care of Dumbledore, for Virgo had to help his own mother tend to David along with treating his own injuries. Dumbledore welcomingly allowed her to run freely around Hogwarts but of course set certain boundaries on where she could go, to which she naturally broke much to the Headmasters amusement.  
>Now, excluding the holidays, she will be living in Hogwarts permanently. Hogwarts will be her home, not where-ever her Uncle David is.<p>

It's a bittersweet feeling, she is going to miss her family terribly but she also cannot wait for some independence. David has always been protective of her, at times suffocating. Mia can now freely make her own decisions on what to do, where to go, and who to be friends with, but, like always with David, there are limits-

"Excuse me, would you like some chocolate?" asked a friendly voice speaking opposite Mia.  
>It was the boy immersed with the Moon. "I've got lots, you are welcome to some."<p>

"Thanks." Mia replied with a small smile, taking a block from the boy.

Taking a nibble, Mia surveyed the boy infront of her. Tired wasn't the word to describe his weary features, he seems worn-out. Not even the small scratches on his face could hinder the emotion. His clothes look as if they've seen better days, but he doesn't appear bothered. Infact he appears in good spirits besides Mia sensing his apprehension. She also notices something different about him, something similar from Centaurs, or Elves, or Mermaids...something animal...

Ignoring the strange impression she's getting from the boy, Mia nibbled more of the chocolate.

"You know," she said in-between bites, "If you knew who I was you wouldn't willingly offer me chocolate."

"I know who you are. I heard your Uncle telling you off at the Platform." the boy replied, smiling at Mia's startled reaction. His smile helps relieve some of his weariness making him look much like his young age.

Mia rolled her eyes. "He has _no clue _on being subtle..." she mumbled irritably to herself. Looking to the boy again she then asked sheepishly, "And you're not bothered by me being in the same compartment as you?"

"No. Are _you_ by _me?_" he asked. There was definitely a subtle trace of suggestion beneath his question and his stare, making Mia come to the conclusion that the boy must be aware she suspects something different about him. It's clear to Mia the boy isn't completely human, but he appears harmless enough.

"No." she replied with a smile, taking another bite of her chocolate while relaxing more into her seat.

A silent understanding formed between the two. Mia never prodded more into the boy, and the boy never questioned what she suspects; amazing given that they have only just met.

"I'm Remus Lupin." he introduced, putting his now closed book inside his backpack.

"You can call me Mia." Mia replied, taking out a pack of cards from her bag. She asked giving them a shake, "Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

The carriage door opens with a bang startling the two, but Mia, though relieved to know it isn't a Death Eater or Voldemort coming to spoil her first journey to Hogwarts, didn't completely relax when seeing the person making them-self clearly known.

"MIA! _WHERE_ HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME LOOKING FOR US!" Lily Evans hotly demanded; the colour of her hair emanating her temper, her anger closely escalating to David's.  
>Severus can be seen skulking behind her, sending Mia his own angry looks through his greasy looking long black hair, right over Lily's shoulder; his Hogwarts robes already neatly intact.<p>

"Eh...well...I..." Mia shifted awkwardly on her seat; looking up fearfully at the red-head. "Sorry Lily! I intended to go looking for you, honestly I did! But I got into an argument with my Uncle at the station and then I got lost in my thoughts about stuff _and then _I got caught up talking to Remus here-" Lily's daggering bright green snaps to Remus who jolted from the daggering glare- "And I, er, then, ah, forgot..." Mia finished feebly.

Hands on hips Lily fumed, "Well, thanks to your awful memory, me and Sev got landed in a compartment with two complete idiots!"

"Both as arrogant and stupid as each other." Severus remarked, evidently peeved.

"Sorry..." Mia repeated quietly. Looking up pleadingly at the two of them she suggested, "Want me to go and hex them?"

After a small pause with Lily looking at Mia as if seriously considering the proposal she broke the silence with a great sigh.  
>"No." she groaned, plumping herself beside Mia on the compartments seat. "I doubt your Uncle would be happy that trouble occurred when you haven't even reached the school yet."<p>

"There can be subtle ways to go about it!" said Severus eagerly. Lily glowered at Severus, whose eagerness in hexing the idiots lessened slightly. He sat himself opposite Lily which is also the seat next to Remus.

"Me and Remus are about to start a game of Exploding Snap, do you want to join in?"

"Alright..." Lily said half-heartedly, moving herself forward on her seat. Severus shook his head, merely bringing out a great thick book about The Dark Arts out of his bag to read.

"Remus this is Lily, Lily this is Remus." Mia swiftly introduced to which they both nodded in greeting.  
>"And that guy buried in the book beside you is Severus." Severus didn't make any acknowledgment.<p>

Again the compartment door opened, only this time with less force. A girl with bleach blonde shoulder length crimped hair enters.

"I am SOOOOO sorry for the way my cousin and his friend acted!" she cried; her heart-shaped face showing nothing but sympathy. "He can be a right git when he wants to be! You have my permission and support to hex their eyes balls out of their sockets if you wi-_MIA?!_"

Mia stared at the girl, frowning. The girl is looking at her in shock, her mouth gaping open; her hazel eyes wide like saucers. But by referring to Mia by her nickname that only people she would refer to as friends would use (besides her mother who says it to try and wind her up), the girls stare is looking at her as if she's met Mia before, like she knows her.

"_Amelia Dashwood?_" The girl questions again, urgently.

"The one and only," Mia accredited without humour.

Lily straightened on her seat; staring readily up at the girl. "Who's asking?" she questions defensively; squaring her shoulders with her chin jutting out, ready for a fight.

"_It's me!_" the girl ecstatically declares to Mia with a bright smile, jumping up and down gleefully. "It's me, _Dora!_ Dora Tonks! But of course, we haven't seen each other since we were little _and _I am now a blonde! But I am still the little girl you stole custard creams for!"

"_Tonks?_" a smile gradually coming to Mia's face, "Oh my God, Tonks!" Mia abruptly jumped out of her seat and into Dora's arms, the two of them hugging each other tightly.

"It's been so long! I didn't think you would be starting Hogwarts as well!"

"And I thought you wouldn't need to go!" Tonks chuckled.

"'Course I need to go! I need to get away from my Uncle!"

Tonks laughed. "Is he still keeping you close by his side?"

"He's been trying!"

While laughing Mia and Tonks moved their heads back at the same time; still wrapped in each others arms they both wanted to get a good look at each other. Beneath the blonde Mia finds the Tonks she met when six; she's still bright, happy, and feisty, but she misses the pink hair.

"Sorry for spoiling the moment," said a non-apologetic Severus glaring at Tonks, "but didn't you come here to apologise for your cousins manners towards me and Lily?"

"Oh my God! _Sirius!_" Tonks cried jubilantly, unfazed by Severus hateful stare and that her cousin was the one annoying him and the redhead. "I have to tell him you're here!" she said to Mia. "He'll be _so _excited!"

"I already saw him Tonks, at Kings Cross." said Mia, shocked from finding out that her long-time friend annoyed her other long-time friend. "What's this about him giving Lily and Sev a hard time?"

"Wait a minute-" said Lily, coming to stand in-between Mia and Tonks. Bright emeralds boring into dark ones, Lily questioned, "Is this Sirius as in the Sirius who you hid in a cave with?"

Mia shuffled her feet, not properly meeting Lily's eye. "Yes..."

"When did you hide with him in a cave?" Severus asked sounding disgusted and appalled at the notion. He is quickly ignored.

"I thought you said he was nice!" said Lily in dismay; tightly folding her arms across her chest.

"He is!" Mia replied looking to Tonks for support or answers as to why Sirius was so rude.

"Then why was he mean to me and Sev?" said Lily, she too turning to Tonks for answers.

Tonks jolted slightly from Lily's dangerously accusing stare. "I-I-I-I don't know!" Tonks stuttered. "I only came here to apologise for what he done, I didn't know you would be friends with someone he is also friends with!"

"What did he do?" Mia asked Lily, not liking the fact that Sirius could be an entirely different person to other people than he is to her.

Lily saw the surprise and hurt on Mia's face. Her temper significantly decreased. "He and this other boy made fun of us basically." she answered, for once sounding relatively calm. "All me and Sev did was talk. Petunia was being her usual difficult self this morning and he was trying to cheer me up talking about Hogwarts and the different Houses, and then those boys randomly interrupted the conversation, giving their own arrogant opinions and made fun of our own."

Arrogant? True Sirius can be cocky sometimes, but that's when he's mucking about. Sirius has never purposely been arrogant towards Mia. Even while teasing he has always been respectful. Could David be right? Will Sirius eventually end up like the rest of his condescending family? Would Tonks? She's not a Black, but she's still related to them. Could Mia have read them wrong when a child? Was she too caught up on gaining friends that she didn't properly suss them out? Should she be more tentative towards people in the future? Should she scrutinise that boy Remus again incase she also read him wrong?  
><em>Could<em> she end up like her mother?

"I'm sorry Mia," said Lily gently; seeing more of her friends confusion and hurt. "I know you like him but he was really rude to me and Sev."

"Hey, I've known Sirius practically my whole life," said Tonks defiantly, "And yes he is a prat at times but he has his reasons. For all I know maybe you and your friend over there-" she nodded towards Severus who sent her a disapproving glare- "were rude to him and his mate."

"_I _wasn't!" said Lily, aghast. "I barely said two words to them!"

"What about him?" said Tonks again indicating Severus who again sent her another glare.

"Well, perhaps Sev wasn't exactly friendly..." said Lily slightly vexed, "but he was only defending himself! They made fun of his name!"

"Why don't you invite them both here so all sides of the story can be heard." Came the reasonable friendly voice of Remus, who before watched the entire scene play out before him in total silence. Everyone forgot he was there, and Tonks only realised there was someone else in the compartment.

"I don't want them in here!" spat Severus, snubbing Remus's suggestion. "What's the point anyway? We don't have to see them again."

"I do." said Mia. "I'm friends with one of them."

"Then don't be anymore!"

"Severus don't be ridiculous." Lily sighed. "Mia's been friends with this guy since she was six!"

"She's better off without him if he's going to slag the rest of her friends." said Severus.

"Then what about Mia goes to his compartment and speaks to him?" said Remus, slyly adding, "That way you won't have to bother."

Severus, like he did to Tonks, responded by sending a logical Remus a nasty glare.

"Good idea!" Tonks chirped with a clap of her hands, her usual brightness back. "You come with me Mia; lets figure this out, and then return to your, er, friends!" giving Severus a lingering look.

"Alone." said Severus demandingly. "Don't bring him either of them with you."

"But if they come to apologise-" Mia began but Severus abruptly interjected.

"I don't want their apology and I'm sure Lily doesn't either."

Lily didn't say anything, merely looking angry that Severus was answering for her.

Rubbing her eyes as overwhelming tiredness overpowers her; Mia made to leave the compartment. "Fine, I'll go to them."

* * *

><p>A roar of laughter greets the girls as they enter the compartment. The laughter being made by two boys, one Mia heart-sinkingly recognises. The boy's smiles from their uproarious laughter remains on their elated faces when they notice the girls' appearance. Sirius's face became more delighted when his eyes land on Mia.<p>

"Millie!" he greets happily, "Nice to see Nymphie found you!"

"For God's sake Sirius, _stop _calling me that stupid name!" Tonks frustratingly demanded.

"But it suits you so well!" Sirius cheerfully goaded.

"And so will my wand shoved up your nose or perhaps somewhere else!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Nymphie!" Sirius sang while the boy with unruly hair and glasses sitting opposite from him laughed even more. "Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted won't be very happy if they found out what words are coming from their darling daughter's mouth!"

"Good thing they aren't here so I can say more!"

"Are you two always like this?" said the boy. He's slight but can't deny he's handsome, with a roguishly pleasant face. He could appear cherub-like if he wanted too.

"Yes." Sirius and Tonks replied in unison; Sirius with his bark-like laughter and Tonks through aggravation.

"I'm guessing your name isn't Millie, then?" the boy asked Mia.

Mia shook her head.

"This is Amelia!" Sirius announced proudly, lounging casually on his seat. "But she will always be Millie to me!"

The unruly haired boy's jaw dropped dramatically if not comically. Through his glasses his hazel-brown eyes widen; dumbfounded shock enveloping his entire expression.

"_Amelia?_" His voice and brashness significantly decreased while his eyes scan everything about her infront of him. "As in thee _Amelia Dashwood?_"

Sirius's own amusement lessened from his companion's reaction. Straightening himself up he said, "You haven't got a problem with that, have you?"

The boy pulled his flummoxed stare to Sirius. "_Problem?_" he repeated in confusion, before a huge smile returned to his features. "Of course not, this is _so cool! _Why didn't you tell me before your friends with Amelia Dashwood!" the boy turned back to Mia, "I know all about you, my dad knows your Uncle. We heard him telling you off at the station, but I didn't get a glimpse; your Uncle can yell almost as loud as my mum. The things my dad has told me about you...the things you can do... _Wow!"_ he sighed in awe; hazel-brown eyes shinning in wonder at her. "Can you fly faster than a broomstick? I don't think you can play Quidditch without a broomstick but it would be hilarious to watch! I don't care if there are rules for first years not owning a broom, we're gonna have a race!"

Sirius and Tonks laughed at the boys' enthusiasm. Mia too cracked a smile.

"Who's your dad?" she asked.

"Harold Potter." he answered with an air of pride. "I'm James, by the way."

"Oh, I know your dad!" said Mia, smiling even more after remembering who Harold Potter is. "I've meet him a few times; he's very good at performing Muggle Magic Tricks. I've lost count how many coins he pulled out of my ear!"

"You can learn alot from those muggle tricks." said James. "Especially when it comes to pranks."

"You're gonna have to teach me some, mate." chimed Sirius, relaxed once more that James hasn't got a problem with Mia. "Will help me annoy her," he indicated Tonks, "even more!"

"I will make do my threat, Sirius..." Tonks threatened, removing her wand from her pocket suggestively.

Laughing, Sirius turned to Mia. "I assume it's because of you my lovely cousin decided to return. Surprisingly she wasn't very happy with me and James when she left; gave us a right telling off even though we didn't do anything to her!"

"If she had acted the way that weirdo did then things would've happened." James chuckled.

Mia's brightness from moments ago suddenly evaporated upon knowing who the 'weirdo' James is referring too, and remembering how she came to be in Sirius and James's compartment.

"She knows." Tonks critically replied, the wand on her hand still holding that lingering threat. "Turns out she also knows the two you both chased out of here."

"We didn't chase them out!" said James, before impishly adding, "Perhaps encouraged..."

"You know them?" Sirius asked Mia with humorous disbelief.

Mia nodded, unsmiling.

Recognising Mia's change of mood, Sirius lightly assured, "Ah Mia, they were asking for it, especially that _Snivellus _bloke!"

"His name is Severus." said Mia, not finding the nickname funny unlike James who snickered at the mention of it. "Severus just happens to be my friend, along with Lily the girl he was with."

"I assume they are the reason why the two of you were laughing when we entered?" Tonks questioned, knowing the answers from the boys feigned innocence.

Sirius and James shared a look and within milliseconds again burst into uproarious laughter like before.

"I do not find bullying funny!" said Mia distinctly over the laughter. "If you do not like them, fine, but don't pick on them!"

Trying to contain his laughter, and failing, Sirius said, "We-We weren't bull-lying them, M-Mill-"

"You were making fun of my friends!"

"Only one, we didn't say anything to the redhead!" said James, having better control with his laughter. "That guy was a creep anyway; he actually _wants _that girl to get into Slytherin! The vilest House to ever exist! No offence." he added to Sirius who easily grinned back. "Plus he insulted Gryffindor House, saying basically only the dumb ones get sent there!"

"Well if you two get sent there then I will completely agree with him!" said Mia, tightly folding her arms as if restraining them from causing damage.

"Come on, Mia!" said Sirius gently with a lazy smile, making to stand infront of her. "Ok, me and James said some things, _and _James tripped the guy up-"

"Oi!" James called, slightly panicked. "If she disintegrates my ass I'll get you!"

Sirius merely continued, "But Snivel-"

"_Severus!_" Mia harshly corrected; her dark emeralds staring angrily at Sirius.

"So did _Severus._" Sirius quickly amended, acting not as laid-back as before by Mia's anger. "He isn't innocent. How did you become friends with a guy like that anyway? James is right, he's creepy."

"Unlike you Sirius, I don't judge." Mia tersely replied.

Delight from earlier completely gone, Sirius responded; "Now wait Mia, if I judged I wouldn't be mates with you, would I? I wouldn't risk the wrath of my mother, who already thinks I've brought shame to my family by being seen with you." He sounded frustrated as well as a bit hurt. "I apologise for upsetting your feelings and the redheads, but as for that Severus guy he doesn't deserve my apology. I've done nothing wrong."

"Lucky for you he isn't asking for it." said Mia, feeling more upset by Sirius's attitude at the situation.

Is this what her Uncle warned her about? Is there something unkind about Sirius? All Mia wants is for him to at least acknowledge he was mean to Severus, but he seems to think he's done nothing wrong; infact he's even proud about it!

Again Mia's demure didn't go unnoticed on Sirius. "Awk Mia, don't be mad at me. The bloke was giving us a hard time-"

"I know how Severus can be," Mia curtly interjected, "believe me I will have words with him, but I thought you of all people wouldn't turn nasty in order to defend yourself." Speaking this notion Mia felt even more hurt. Sirius insides too ached from her words. "I guess I was wrong defending you from my Uncle. Perhaps there is a bit of Black in you after all."

And with a turn on her heel, Mia left the compartment and the boy that made her believe that just because you share the blood of wicked family members, does not make you as horrid as them. Like she thought on defending him from David, perhaps Mia was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE writing the young versions of these characters, so much fun! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been an AGE my fellow H.P darlings! But if you have not read my profile I have said that I have not forgotten my stories, nor do I intend to abandon them. I have also said I will not be concentrating as much on this story as I will with my other. Hopefully by Feb or March my other story will be complete and I can then put my full attention on Back to Black. So, until that moment comes I decided to treat you all with a long chapter to quench your thirst.**

**I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Please be assured I have not forgotten you!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may try to LOOK like J.K Rowling, I will NOT actually be her; thus not allowing me the ownership of her fantastic franchise. Plus my height may give my identity up...**

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry are you awake?" Hermione whispered from the bed to his left. A beside curtain is drawn separating them from seeing each other, the same on Harry's right blocking his view from Ron who sleeps blissfully unaware that his two best friends haven't had such luck on gaining rest. Too much has happened.<p>

Harry is lying flat on his back on the bed, his glasses intact, going everything over in his head; Ron's deep snores are not heard in Harry's ears.

Not only did Harry reveal to his Godfather and everyone else the proper conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Mia thus revealing her true allegiance, but Harry also told his dream about Voldemort and the Death Eater. The same Death Eater who attack Mia in Knockturn Alley, and the strong hatred Voldemort has for her. The result of this new found information was immense.

Sirius leaped to his feet, shouting about a guy called Virgo and making to go to the tower where Mia is being kept. Remus and Bill tried to calm him down, Tonks and Molly remaining stunned in their positions, Tonks more so, but Sirius was beyond reasoning. He wanted to see Mia. He wanted answers. Now.  
>Manic is the word Harry would use to describe his beloved Godfather, if not desperate. And he couldn't blame him. Hope of Mia's innocence has come. If Harry could see a picture of this Death Eater, he can state him to be the instigator of the attack as well as informing he is aiding Voldemort.<p>

But Remus quickly informed that he, Sirius, can't charge into the room were Mia is being held under tight surveillance, especially with the Minister near the premises, not when their marriage is the main reason why Fudge has trust issues with him. He could very easily loose custody of Harry by acting in such a manner and end up being thrown back into Azkaban. He also cannot run about declaring Voldemort is on the rise all because of a vision Harry had. For what they know Fudge doesn't know about this connection Harry shares with Voldemort, and if made known Fudge may believe Harry dangerous if not mad. Fudge could decide that Harry should be sent somewhere for the sake of his sanity.

No, the first thing they need to do is talk to Dumbledore, and when the said Headmaster entered the hospital wing, along with McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid, Sirius did all but throw himself on him. Unlike what Remus and Bill couldn't achieve Dumbledore halted Sirius's intentions, and he did all this without opening his mouth. With a raised hand Dumbledore stilled Sirius, kept his attention with that commanding authority he has without the need for shouting or magic.

Dumbledore quickly informed all in the wing that Fudge has left the building, and so did Mia. She broke out.

Uproar ensued again, and again Dumbledore calmed the situation. He then told that it is Fudges intention for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus to be questioned as soon as possible. Dumbledore will of course attend each interview, but first he wants to know everything.

So, of course Dumbledore was told everything, including Harry's dream and to everyone's surprise Dumbledore didn't seem shocked. It was like he already knew what and who Harry dreamt.

Dumbledore decided that Harry or anyone else is to not inform this bit of information to the Interviewer, to just explain the person you saw and what occurred in the Alley, and to make no mention of the dream. Eventually Dumbledore will explain why but now isn't the time. And Sirius, being the ever rational man that he is, wasn't pleased with Dumbledore's decision. Dumbledore, instead of arguing back, or even using that calming nature of his, simply indicated for Sirius to leave the hospital wing with him. It took Sirius two seconds to react, to which he, without speaking, walked out with Dumbledore not far following him.  
>Harry doesn't know how longer they were gone for. It could've been minutes, hours, perhaps even the whole night before Dumbledore returned to the hospital, without Sirius.<p>

Harry instantly knew where Sirius went. He didn't need the look in Dumbledore's eyes to tell him or the concerning expression on Remus's face when he realised where his friend has gone.

Harry's glad Sirius has gone to see Mia. Nervous of the outcome and nervous for the two of them, but Harry can't help but feel a bit excited. They need this time to themselves; they need to talk. It will no doubt take more than a night to explain things, but perhaps when everything is out in the open they can be what they once were to each other.  
>Wishful thinking on Harry's part, but its obvious for him Sirius and Mia still care for one another. The way Sirius talks about her; Mia keeping her wedding ring for all these years; and how they react on hearing each other's name.<p>

So with all this buzzing in Harry's mind, Harry answered Hermione's call:

"Yes." he whispered back; the sound of Ron's snores returning to his eardrums.

Creaking coming Harry's left now mingled with the snoring, as Hermione got out of bed and drew back the curtain. She is wearing a pink cotton dressing gown over her pyjamas, her feet bare and eyes slightly bloodshot.

"What do you think will happen with Sirius and Mia?" Hermione asked, sitting fretfully on the edge of her bed.

Harry sat himself up to get a better look at Hermione while remaining inside the covers.

"I hope they sort everything out..." he murmured.

"It will take alot of time." said Hermione. "For years Sirius has seen Mia as a betrayer, and now all of a sudden she's not."

"Deep down he's always hoped she wasn't."

"But she has lied to him and to everyone. It could be difficult gaining her trust back."

Harry frowned concernly. "I hope he doesn't lose his temper with her and say something he'll later regret."

"I'm sure Mia knows how to handle him, she did marry him." Hermione assured.

"Do you think they will stay married?" said Harry.

Harry saw a bit of sympathy in Hermione's expression, not even the darkness in the room could hide. He shifted awkwardly beneath the covers, not liking or wanting the pity.

"If they love each other they will." said Hermione. "I'm sure they will be amicable with each other. They'd have to be, what with you and all that's happening with You-Know-Who. They may one day have to work with each other."

They didn't talk for a few minutes, the snores of Ron filling in the silent gaps.

"Harry?" Hermione eventually called again.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you properly explain the dream you had?" she asked; her voice sounded controlled, like she was forcing herself not to sound angry.

"I did." Harry replied.

"You only told them Voldemort's feelings on Mia, you didn't say of his want to kill you!" said Hermione.

"But that isn't new, is it?" said Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shrilled in a very high pitched whisper; the noise causing Harry to wince. "For all we know Voldemort may be forming a plan with this Death Eater _too_get you killed!"

"Look, Sirius and everyone else has enough on their plate without me telling them Voldemort wants me dead and may have this plan to try and kill me, a plan I don't even know or if it's even true." said Harry.

"Dumbledore should be told about it at least!"

"Mia knows, she worked it out in Knockturn Alley." said Harry, hoping that will assure Hermione's concerns. It didn't.

"Sirius and Dumbledore should also be told!"

"For all we know Mia has or will tell them." said Harry.

"But we don't know that!"

Harry sighed. "If I have a dream similar to the last one then I'll tell Sirius or Dumbledore, alright?"

"But Harry-!"

"Hermione, please," said Harry tiredly. At last tiredness is creeping up on him, and he's eager to embrace its welcoming folds. "For now Mia knows, to be honest it's probably best she is the only one that does at the moment."

Hermione looked as if she was ready to fight more on the subject but thankfully she restrained herself from doing so. She merely pursed her lips, give Harry a nod of agreement, and went back to bed.

It's a good thing, Harry thought, that he also 'forgot' to mention before he fainted in Knockturn Alley he heard the murderous shrill of Voldemort, intent to harm those that share a connection with him along with his servant.

With Amelia Voldemort already knows about their link, but does he know about the connection he created in the form of a lighting shape scar?

* * *

><p><em>"...and me and your Uncle firmly believe it is important for you to learn how to defend yourself physically. It may one day come in handy learning the Muggle way of protecting oneself; in some aspects fists and weapons can cause just as much damage as Magic. Now, I know your feelings of swords and guns, especially when mingled together with Captain Square, but that's why he'll be the best guy for the job. He may be a tad eccentric but he knows everything there is to know about them and how to avoid their assault, his long list of injuries is proof enough! On a personal note I would've preferred you learning this when your older but David is insistent, and we both know Amelia how stubborn your Uncle can be."<br>_  
>"Hmm..." Mia airily responded. She sits perfectly still across Dumbledore's desk. Her vacant stare looking at nothing in particular, expression impassive, with her hands loosely clasped upon her knees. Not even the nosey stares from the many portraits of Hogwarts past Headmasters bothered her trance-like manner.<p>

Dumbledore too remained unmoving from his position. For a full minute he sat in silence, staring at her and still Mia didn't react. The portraits mixture of confused and annoyed whispers and Albus Dumbledore's sharpened stare went unnoticed.

"Amelia," Dumbledore called. And again, Mia didn't react; appearing lost in her thoughts.

"Amelia!" he called again: loud and brusque.

At last his tone caught her attention. Never had he talked to her so abruptly.

She jolted on her seat, reconnecting her sights onto the Headmaster.

"Yes, Albus?" she enquired; her tone quiet, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Amelia," Dumbledore softly sighed, sagging a little on his chair, "you may be physically sitting with me, but your mind is clearly miles away."

A number of emotions flipped across her young features: embarrassment, guilt, confusion, uncertainty.  
>"I'm sorry, Albus." said Mia sadly; now seeming awkward from the man she's known all her life. Her fingers from her clasped hands are tightly linked; her knuckles nearing white.<p>

"My dear, tell me, what's troubling you?" Dumbledore asked concernly, leaning forward onto his desk; resting both arms ontop. "From the moment you arrived in my office you've been elsewhere."

"It's been a long day." said Mia. "Alot has happened. I go from being practically glued to my Uncle's side to living in a boarding school without him. For the first time I am surrounded by people my own age."

From her answer Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully over his half moon spectacles for a couple of minutes.  
>"I do not believe this is about first night jitters." he gently stated.<p>

"I did not say it was." Mia countered with a light shrug.

"True you are no longer under your guardian's wing and now have the opportunity to mingle with your peers; to be the child you are. But another thing happened today, for some Wizarding families another big milestone: The Sorting."

Mia unlocked her fingers; folding her arms and crossing her legs; her body language clearly displaying her detachment to this topic of conversation.

"Surely you're pleased with the outcome of the Sorting?" Dumbledore continued. "Being in Gryffindor will help improve people's opinion on you; the Ministry will not have the stigma of you being Sorted into the same House as Tom Riddle, even if it would've been a tiny bit amusing. And of course you'll be with your good friend Miss Evans, and there's young Sirius Black; you remember him-"

"_Black?_" Phineas Black barked distinctly from his painting. His vocal shock grabbed the attention of Dumbledore and Mia. The painted man hunched much like a vulture in his picture it looked as if he could easily drop out; his face scrunched into rile and disbelief.  
>"As in one of my great-great grandsons, Albus? Are you indicating there's a member of The Black family <em>not<em>in Slytherin?"

"That's right, Phineas." Dumbledore confirmed.

Phineas blanched.

"There seems to be a bit more Gryffindor in Sirius than the rest of the Blacks; that will surely spice up the family custom."

"It will darken the Black family name!" Phineas shouted in disgust.

"No more than it already is, my dear Phineas." said Dumbledore. "The boy seems happy, relieved I imagine, there's no harm done-"

"Just a family tradition that's lasted for centuries!" Phineas blasted, squirming angrily in his painting as if trying to get out. "Relieved indeed, he's brought disgrace and shame to his forefathers! Tarnished the legacy! What kind of relief is that? When I see him-!"

"Enough Phineas." said Dumbledore firmly bringing an end to the discussion. Returning to Mia he found her to be much in the same state as she was before, only this time her eyes looked to the desk and, though he didn't know it, Mia listened to everything that was said between Albus and Phineas.

Again she remained motionless, her sights set straight on Dumbledore's desk, while her thoughts brewed up its storm.

"Can the Sorting Hat ever be wrong, Albus?" she whispered.

Her questioned came out so timid yet it grabbed the attention to all in the room, even Phineas who is possibly hoping when concerning his great-great grandson the answer is yes.

A questioning frown came to Dumbledore's features as he continued to watch Mia.

"The Hat Sorts by the dominant characteristics it finds." he answered.

"But can it ever be wrong?" Mia questioned again, near imploring; eyes on his.

"I repeat," Dumbledore carefully replied, "The Sorting Hat goes by the main characteristics it finds within the person. Perhaps on occasion the Hat Sorts a little too quickly, but the Hat goes by what it uncovers."

After a minute's pause Mia confessed quietly, "It took the Hat ages to Sort me...and the stuff it said..." Another pause ensured the room.

"May I ask what the Sorting Hat said to you?" Dumbledore gently asked.

Instantaneously Mia closed her eyes and within a matter of a few milliseconds the commanding almost mocking voice, the voice of the Sorting Hat, echoed throughout the office.

_**"Well, well, well; look who's here; it is the Witch that we all fear!**  
><strong>I can see why all beings cower, for you have my dear unbelievable power!<strong>  
><strong>Yes, yes, yes your power is great, but which House shall I put you to seal your fate?<strong>  
><strong>The Lion, the Badger, the Snake or the Raven; what animal represents your personal haven?<strong>  
><strong>You are brave, loyal, cunning and smart, but there's one main emotion that rules your heart.<strong>  
><strong>Hmmm, very interesting, hmmm, very curious; that emotion right here is really quite furious!<strong>  
><strong>Your mind is extraordinary and your heart is strong, with these capabilities can anything go wrong?<strong>  
><strong>You still have much to learn to which you're eager, I can see. And you have such a great thirst to prove your own identity.<strong>  
><strong>So I shall aide and tell for you to go on as before, to be the person you yearn to be- and that's a GRYFFINDOR!"<strong>_

Echoes of the cheers, the reaction given to her from the Gryffindor's, gradually faded in the office.

After removing the hat Mia walked somewhat shakily towards her chosen House. A part of her waited for the hat to yell after her, telling her there has been a mistake. But the hat didn't call her back. If it had Mia wouldn't have heard it anyway, the whole Hall was erupted with cheers. Cheers! For Mia! The Gryffindor table were frantic! Her heart warmed at the feeling; the amount of smiles, handshakes, pats on the back she received: all for her. Not detection of fear. And the feeling she got when she saw Sirius, sitting opposite from her on the Gryffindor table, her heart almost burst: they both made it. The two people most likely placed in Slytherin didn't get sent to it.

To her knowledge no one in her family got sent to Slytherin and none in her family had extraordinary powers like hers. David and Virgo were in Gryffindor, her mother was in Hufflepuff, and her grandparents (David and her mother's parents) were in Ravenclaw.  
>And that's when she realised; it doesn't matter if Mia didn't get sent to Slytherin. Her Sorting doesn't mean anyone will think she is not to be feared; her mother, a once innocent friendly Hufflepuff is proof of that.<p>

"Do you feel Mia," Dumbledore's voice gently impeded Mia's thoughts, "you should not be placed in Gryffindor House?"

"To be honest, Albus, I don't know what to think..." Mia whispered, shaking her head in doubt. "I mean, Sirius is from a lineage of Slytherin's-"

"That does not mean all families attend the same House; your Uncle and Mother prove that." said Dumbledore.

"Which also proves me being sorted into Gryffindor shows nothing. My Hufflepuff mother became a strong supporter of Voldemort's: do I have the potential to be the same as a Gryffindor?"

"You know very well you are nothing like your mother," said Dumbledore firmly; his features stern, almost nerving. The portraits listened intently.  
>"There was always a part of her that wondered about the Dark side; she easily became fascinated by its elements. You are not so lenient. You know the difference between Right and Wrong and are not at all tempted by that side. Your own body repels Voldemort's advances into your mind. If your own self resists, how can you ever join the Dark side? I quote the Hat, Amelia: '<em>there's one main emotion that rules your heart<em>' that emotion is the reason why you cannot be like them."

Mia simply stared at Albus. He had a valid point but she can't help but worry. Madeline's traitorous blood runs through her veins and so does the wicked Blacks through Sirius.

"Sirius showed the characteristics of the Blacks in the train this morning." Mia blurted. "He and Severus got into a confrontation, nothing physical but verbal, which can be just as bad and Sirius doesn't see anything wrong with that!"

A snide smile, hinting on pleasure came to Phineas on hearing this about his relative.

"Just because Sirius didn't like the look of Severus he decided to pick on him." Mia continued on helplessly. "It's very likely Sev was goading Sirius but that doesn't excuse the behaviour to either of them! Yet Sev, who also has good in him, is sent to Slytherin and Sirius not."

Just as Phineas started to feel a bit of pride towards one of the youngest Blacks, it instantly went. The boy's not wicked enough.

"I again repeat what I said earlier, Amelia," said Dumbledore. "The Sorting Hat goes by the main characteristics it finds. Tell me, what feelings did you read from Sirius and Severus the very first time you met them?"

Mia frowned questioningly yet understood why Albus is asking this question. What she feels when assessing people is roughly the same as to what the Sorting Hat establishes.

"With Sirius I thought he...I thought he was...friendly...nice...charming..."said Mia, a light blush tingeing her cheeks and looking slightly awkward, causing an amused smile to form on Albus's lips.

Phineas snorted in disgust within his frame by the shame of the 'charming' behaviour his great-great grandson is generating to the world; the embarrassment of it.

"And with Sev..." Mia continued, pushing away her awkwardness by admitting she finds a boy charming, "he was not friendly, he was distant, kind of mean...He isn't open like Sirius. He didn't want me talking to Lily or to be friends with her, but when he saw that Lily liked me and knew I meant no harm, gradually he came to somewhat like me in his own way, but he doesn't completely trust me. Lily is the only one he trusts, not even his parents."

"That's exactly the same emotions the Sorting Hat goes by and more thus giving the answer as to what House to put them in." said Dumbledore.

"But the way Sirius acted-" Mia began but was swiftly cut off from an old hand raised, indicating for silence.

"Sirius acted the way normal young boys act. Not all children your age are as intelligent and aware as you Amelia; infact, not even some adults. You have seen and accomplished things no person, never mind child, should see or achieve, that's what makes you so conscious: something your mother and Lord Voldemort lack."

Like before Mia agrees Dumbledore made a valid point; her conscious is very well attentive, at times ridiculously so. On occasion Mia can't help but curse her conscious for being so aware.

"And as you attend here Amelia, you may find a person you don't instantly get along with, a person you may at times take the time to tease in order to defend yourself." Dumbledore added in some amusement.

"Is Voldemort and my mother not enough?" Mia questioned with a baffled expression.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid, when habiting with peers your own age you'll come across some people that will only not like you because you're seen as a danger, but also they may think you look funny."

Mia frowned disapprovingly. "Well, that's not very nice."

"Not it isn't." Dumbledore agreed, smiling. "When I was in second year a fellow student didn't want to be my friend because he found me 'too tall'. Of course when I was assigned to give him help in Transfiguration in fifth year he conveniently forgot the whole charade and practically kissed the hem of my school robes begging for assistance. One of the trails of growing up I'm afraid."

"So...so you don't think I should worry about Sirius?" Mia asked.

Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced over his half moon glasses; a knowing look ebbed from the wise pupils, staring at Mia with great intent.  
>"Was it really Sirius's character you were truly worrying?"<p>

A jolt of realisation overtook Mia's senses. The whole time her anger and disappointment at Sirius wasn't really meant for him. It was for herself. Mia's own personal fear of becoming like her mother.

"Oh..." Mia whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed; his amused smile lingering. "Oh indeed."

"Oh dear...Oh Albus, I've said some things I shouldn't have said!"

"Well my dear, perhaps it's time you go and un-said the things you've said." Dumbledore suggested.

"But Albus, the things I've said to Sirius-!"

"I am sure Sirius will hear you out. Now, go and enjoy your first night as a student of Hogwarts."

"But-!"

"Go!" Dumbledore ordered still with that amusing smile.

And so, Mia could do nothing but follow her new Headmasters instructions.

* * *

><p>The journey from Dumbledore's office to Gryffindor's common room is a route Mia wouldn't want to take alone in the dark. The fire exuding light from the weather-beaten torches and the occasional student walking past taking the route to their common room provide comfort (including the odd gawping stare students). Mia's not as scared of the dark like she was when little, but she wouldn't willingly choose to sit in a dark room. For her night is when she feels her most vulnerable. When asleep she's defenceless. In the dark is when Voldemort chooses his attempt to invade her mind. She's accomplished Occlumency yet still there are times (be it few) Voldy manages to break in. And when he does, he sure takes advantage.<p>

He uses the death of her father the most, even though Voldemort didn't personally witness the murder. From the sounds of her father's pleads to spare his baby daughter to the image of his lifeless body holding the tiny buddle in his rigid, battered arms. It's the expression on her mother's face that haunts Mia the most. It's practically Mia's face, only an older version. Not aged as in by growth and time, but aged as in being insanely immersed with the darkness. Madeline is no longer attractive as she once was. Her face is permanently taunted, haggard and twisted; her hair that once elegantly flowed in light brown waves is straggled, wilted and greasy; and her deep blue eyes are like icicles, hard and unfeeling as stone; it's like she's dead inside. No love, no affection is shown to the baby when she sets her eyes on it. It's as if the nine months she carried the baby never occurred. That she gave birth to another person's child rather than her own.

So absorbed Mia was by the disturbing face of her mother that she almost walked into Gryffindor's common room door, the door she shall be using during her complete stay at Hogwarts. Needless to say, the Fat Lady wasn't amused.

"Excuse me young lady, do watch where you're going!" the Fat Lady spluttered; her large plumped face flushed. "I am not some ordinary door than can get treated in such a manner; I am a work of Art; totally irreplaceable!"

"I'm very happy for you." Mia sarcastically replied, eyeing the door without much care for the priceless object.

"I may be a painting but I do deserve to be treated with respect!" the Fat Lady puffed; her beady eyes narrowing above her chubby flushed cheeks and her pudgy finger wagging. "And don't think I don't know who you are before you passionately declare yourself! Your name isn't going to scare me to do as you want!"

"But the password will, so if you'll excuse me-" But the Fat Lady wasn't finished.

"Not until you hear me out!"

"I've been hearing you out since I've got here!" Mia groaned.

"Sorry to disturb this reverting scene but may I interrupt?" Severus's drawling voice intervened.

Mia snapped her sights to the greasy haired boy now decked out in Slytherin robes, standing not that far from her with an un-amused expression on his pale face.

"Sev?" Mia gasped. "What are you doing here? Correction, _how_ did you even get here?"

"You don't think I have the brains to conclude I can follow a Gryffindor in able to reach here?" said Severus.

"But isn't it nearing time for us all to be in our common rooms?" Mia questioned in confusion; she even looked to the difficult Fat Lady for confirmation who in response curtly nodded.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You think me being in Slytherin school rules matter to me?"

Mia didn't like his answer. He's only been in Slytherin House a matter of hours and already he's acting like one of them.

"They matter if they can determine you to be kicked out when you've just arrived, and you've been looking forward to this day more than me and Lily-"

"I'm not here to have an argument with you, you've got that enough from your guard there," he nodded scathingly towards the Fat Lady who waved her fan rather violently, "and that Black bloke."

Mia became slightly affronted. "I never said me and Sirius had a-"

"Oh come on Mia," Severus sneered, "From your bleak expression after returning to confront the nitwits it's obvious to determine you've had a disagreement."

"And why does that bother you?" said Mia snappishly.

"It doesn't," he replied just as snappy. "Although I will say you're better off without Black as he chooses to act like an arrogant toe-rag."

"And you were a complete angel, I gather?" Mia swiftly questioned with a knowing look.

"I was better behaved than tweedle dumb and tweedle dee." Severus replied with a small grimace. "Anyway, all that doesn't matter. I've been waiting for you to appear for ages."

"What is it?"

"I want you to get Lily for me."

"And you couldn't have asked one of the Gryffindor's that walked past your hiding spot?" said Mia in some disbelief.

"I am not going to ask a Gryffindor for a favour." said Severus. "That will make me in their debt. And a Slytherin shouldn't be in debt with a Gryffindor."

"And what am I then?!" said Mia

"It's different with you, I know you. The only other Gryffindor's I know are that mad blonde girl with an identity crisis, the boy obsessed with chocolate and Black and his four eyed chum. And with them I'd rather throw up slugs than ask for their help." Severus said as if the notion was unthinkable.

"Tonks and Remus are really nice." said Mia.

"They're odd."

"Doesn't everyone have a bit of oddness to them?" Mia laughed.

"Can you just get Lily for me?" said Severus getting fed up with the conversation.

"Why do you want to see Lily now, knowing her she's probably in bed."

"She'll be waiting on you wanting to know how your meeting with the Headmaster went." said Severus with so much certainty. "And before you divulge in the details with her I would like to speak with her."

Mia scanned her eyes over Severus; her expression quickly turned thoughtful.

"She'll still be friends with you Sev, she won't care what House you're in." she gently stated.

A harsh scowl creased Severus expression. "Stop doing that!" he snapped. "Stop reading me like I am some book!"

"I'm sorry, Sev, sometimes I can't help it, especially when it's plainly obvious." Mia said a bit awkwardly. "Much like when you can easily tell I am annoyed at something."

"You make it plain to see, I don't!"

"It's plain for me." Mia defended. "And like I said I can't help it."

"Just go do what I ask!" Severus again snapped.

"But Sev, you'll be wasting your time-" She became abruptly cut off from her sentence.

Severus grabbed her arm, tersely so.  
>His tight grip actually hurts Mia. It's not painful but it's uncomfortable; more worrying than anything else.<p>

Never has he acted in this manner with her. He must desperately want Lily's personal assurance and he doesn't care if he has to physically threaten one of the most powerful witches in order to gain it.

Preparing herself Mia is ready to cast Severus off her when necessary, but that is the last solution she'll want to take.  
>He's her friend; surely they can just talk this out. She'll calmly get him to let go and she will go get Lily.<p>

Staring resolutely at one another Mia made to open her mouth to conduct her plan -

"_OI! Let her go!"_

Mia's stomach churned knowing instantly the owner of that rough voice, although she's never heard it sound like that.

She turned her head, her neck cracking in the process and saw Sirius coming out of the door of Gryffindor and making his way towards Severus.

Instantly anger overpowered Mia's senses and it wasn't hers; it came from the two boys she's suddenly in-between.

Mia used her free arm to block Sirius from getting nearer to Severus.

"Sirius it's alright-"

"Come to show your maturity again, Black?" Severus mocked; his expression hardening even more at Sirius's presence. "You don't think Mia's seen enough this morning?"

Sirius made a motion forward but Mia pushed him back.

"I said let her go." said Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Severus jeeringly encouraged, he too aiming to take a step forward. Mia stopped him also. She remaining where she is isn't going to help. She has to step-in.

Without giving Severus the chance to react, Mia in a prompt blur, removed her arm from Severus's grip, putting a hand on either boy's chest. Looking from one to the other Mia threatened in response to Severus's question,

"Or else I am going to intervene and you guys know what I am capable of."

Severus looked at Mia but Sirius kept his sights on Severus.

"You wouldn't dare-" Severus sneered then instantly jolted. Something pinched Severus's chest, much like the affect of an electric shock, coming from Mia's pressing palm.

Severus quickly took a step backwards, a hand on his chest; rubbing the area that was nipped. Scowling at Mia Severus hissed threateningly,

"Lily will be told about this..."

"I'm sure she will." Mia replied; her voice tinged with sadness. The sadness wasn't sounded because Lily will find out, it sounded because her friendship with Severus, which already differs due to him not entirely trusting her, will be fractured even more.

With that sadness Mia watched Severus disappear down the hallway. It wasn't until she was sure he was completely gone she lowered her hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked.

Mia looked at Sirius with a raised, hinting on sarcastic, eyebrow.

Sirius rolled his eyes in admittance. "I know better than anyone you can take care of yourself, but I didn't like the way he held your arm like that."

"And punching him in the face was going to help?" Mia questioned.

"Would've helped me..." Sirius answered, a small smile toying his lips; Mia shaked her head in response and made to go the Fat Lady who was looking at her in wondrous bafflement. The entire day for Mia has been a long, emotional confusing one. Right now all she wants to do is go to bed, no longer bothered Voldemort may once more delve into her subconscious. But after what happened with Severus, she knows Sirius isn't going to easily forget.

"I suppose you over-heard us." she said to Sirius entering the common room, after quickly giving the password she was told by Dumbledore ('_Ramora'_) so she wouldn't have to hear the Fat Lady's views on what occurred.

"No actually, you can't hear anything outside the room when the door's closed." said Sirius, the door automatically closing behind him.

"How'd you know I was there, then?" Mia asked, turning to him.

"I didn't," Sirius shrugged, "I just had this urge to leave the common room."

"You mean you wanted to go and explore?" Mia lightly teased.

"In my first night Mills?" said Sirius mockingly offended. His expression quickly became serious. "No, I didn't feel up to anything this evening. I stayed up waiting for you."

"Aren't I the lucky one; there's now two boys who have been waiting to see me." Mia joked without much humour.

"But unlike the last guy I am not going to hurt you." he said, anger bubbling once more.

"He didn't intend to Sirius." Mia gently defended, shifting her feet. "He just lost his patience."

"And do friends threaten one another?" said Sirius.

"It's partly my fault, I didn't help the situation. So if you're going to be angry at Severus be angry at me also."

"I'm not going to be angry at you Mills-"

"Well you should be!" said Mia louder than she intended. "I was awful to you this morning, the things I said-"

"You were right though, I was being a bully but not on purpose." said Sirius quickly. "I was trying to stand up for myself and James, and I let Sniv-"

"Severus." Mia automatically corrected, grinning a little.

"_Severus _was winding me up. I shouldn't have let him get to me but he did. I just couldn't help-"

"Sirius, its ok." said Mia. "I am the one who should apologise. I over-reacted and said some pretty mean things. It took me ages to realise it wasn't you I was angry at, it was myself. After getting into an argument with David I got my head in a muddle and getting that mixed with Lily and Severus being all bothered by what happened with you and James it messed me up even more. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm really really sorry, Sirius, I-"

"Its ok, Mills." Sirius assured with his handsome smile. The image warmed Mia's stomach but she hurriedly pushed it aside because she was too annoyed at herself.

"No, it isn't ok." she said stomping towards the vacant sofa, throwing herself on to it without elegance. "What I said to you is what I feared for myself. You are not like the rest of your family; you being sent to Gryffindor proves that. And me...well...I thought no matter where I go it doesn't prove anything; that I have the potential to be like my mother."

"'Course you don't Mia." said Sirius definitely, coming to sit beside her on the sofa. He sits body turned towards her; as she lies back on the cushions, her eyes, once looking at the ceiling, looked up at Sirius on hearing the firmness from his certainty.

"You are nothing like your mother and will never be." he added.

"I already talked to Albus about it. I know I won't 'cause I'm not tempted by the dark side." said Mia.

"True, but there's another reason why I know you'll not end up like your mother."

"What's that?" said Mia frowning in curiosity.

"You're too nice." said Sirius, grinning. "You even defend a creep like Sniv- I mean, _Severus_."

Mia couldn't help but grin back.

Relaxing more on the sofa, Sirius mirrored Mia's position and laid back, his eyes gazing round the empty common room. Mia too took the time to look round the room; she hasn't had a proper look yet since entering from being too caught up from today's events. The room is such a welcoming homely scene. It felt warm, and not because of the roaring fire, but the atmosphere within it's confides is filled with affection and content. She felt like she belonged in this room.

"Can you believe _I _made it in here, Mills?" Sirius breathed out in awe.

Without thought she answered, "Yes."

"I'm glad we made it in the same House." Sirius confessed. "A part of me worried we wouldn't continue to be friends if we were separated., especially after our fallout this morning. I didn't like it when you wouldn't talk."

"I didn't like it either, but I know we would be always be friends."

"Why's that?" said Sirius, looking to Mia.

"Cause you'll be one of the few people who isn't scared of me in this place. I won't let you go easily; I need all the friends I can get."

Sirius laughed; a deep lazy sound. It warmed Mia's stomach even more.

"You're right." he said. "I am practically all you got."

"Well, there's also Lily and Tonks, and James seems to like me, and there's this boy Remus who I shared the carriage with, he's nice."

"That Lupin guy? Yeah, he seems cool. I'm sharing a room with him and James and this other guy Peter who seems harmless, bit nervy though." Sirius shifted a bit on the sofa then asked a little teasingly, "You planning on one of them to be Kiss number 2?"

"I will take that as a sign it's time for bed." said Mia, pushing herself up from the sofa.

"It's just a simple question!" Sirius chuckled. "I'll not tell any of them."

Mia stood infront of his sitting form with a hand on hip. "What makes you think I haven't kissed anyone else since you?"

"'Cause you'd know no one else would compare to me." Sirius grinned.

"It was a quick peck!"

"But there were sparks, literally, you nipped my mouth!"

"Mine was nipped too!" Mia said defensively although laughing. "And if I want to kiss any other boys then that's my business, not yours."

"If any boy isn't scared of you that is." Sirius chuckled. "But don't worry Mills, I'll always be here if no one else will kiss you." giving her a wink.

Mia sent a kick to Sirius's foot. "Goodnight, Black."

She walked towards the stairs and headed to the left side where that set of stairs will led her to the girls dormitory. Sirius was quickly behind her, gently grabbing her wrist to stop her intended direction.

"In all seriousness, I'll always be your friend." he said with sincerity; his grey-blue stare matching the emotion in his voice.

"Good." Mia replied smiling. "Cause even though you wind me up, my life would be very strange and lonely without you in it."

Sirius smiled back, again giving Mia that strange warm feeling in her stomach.

"So would mine, Mills."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Life AGAIN got in the way, well, life and my laptop died (may it rest.) I got a new one and its taken me time to get to grips of Windows 8 (gah I miss the old fashioned Windows!) but least I have access to continue with my abandoned stories.**

**I left a message down below about Dreaming Reality, but you can read that after you read the most longed for and anticipated reunion between our two love-birds.**

**Disclaimer: I am secretly J.K Rowling, therefore I own this fabulous franchise and spend my days swimming in my own private pool of money**  
><strong>*The real J.K. slams a multi-million lawsuit on my lap*<strong>  
><strong>Er, well -gulps- actually, I'm not J.K. Rowling just a little Harry Potter freak from Northern Ireland…Curse you fate for not allowing me to be J.K and bask in her millions!<strong>

* * *

><p>For one brief second it was like they've never been parted.<p>

For one brief second excitement filled the air and coursed through their bones.

For one brief second everything is what it was. What it should always be.

And then they remembered.

Thirteen years of seperation, of loneliness, of lies.

She stands before him straight and tall; no proud air, just the elegance she always held even in her current shocked state. She is wearing a long dark blue dress, the skirts just grazing over her feet. Her hair is much longer and darker, the wavy tips just past her chest. Heart hammering Sirius quickly moves his gaze. Physically she has changed much from the last time he laid eyes on her. She looks tired, with light blue bags swirled under her stunned expressive eyes. She's thinner, round her face and body; the curves she holds are not as extenuated as they had been. Her skin no longer holds colour; no rose coloured blush tints her cheeks, and her light brown freckles that once sprinkled over her cheekbones have dramatically faded.

Yet beneath the tiredness, the weight loss and the lack of colour and freckles, Sirius can still see the girl he fell for. Much as it soared and ached him the shy little girl he first met is still there. The loyal girl he grew up and fell in love with at Hogwarts is still there. And the passionate woman whom he made-love and married is too still there.

She also examines him thoroughly, similar to their reunion when ten and eleven in Kings Cross.

His black wavy hair shows hints of grey resting almost limply above his shoulders, the longest she's ever seen it minus the Wanted photos she saw when he escaped Azkaban. From what she can tell by his clothes he too looks thinner, no longer protruding the broad shoulders and muscles through his dark shirt and dark tweed jacket he once held thirteen years previous. His skin is pale, possibly with shock, and also taunt and worn. He now has a beard, not stubble or a goatee she used to see on him but a proper beard that covers his jaw-line, chin and around his mouth. Her stomach unconsciously flips, quickly averting her eyes to at last finding his own. She didn't know if this was for the better or the complete opposite.

For Mia it is his eyes that have changed the most. They once looked at her with that piercing love and devotion he always had just for her. Now, they still pierce but a haunted look lingers in them. The colour is more grey than blue; his time in Azkaban has obviously altered those eyes she adored. The light he once had in them is dramatically dimmed. With an aching heart she concludes she will never see that look of love show in his stare again, but she hopes the light will return.

Sirius too finds Mia's eyes are not looking at him the way they used to. Her eyes that could stun him into submission with a simple look of affection are now tear filled; exuding nothing but shock and pain. This slightly angers Sirius.

Why is she hurt? _She_ left him. It was _her _idea for the separation to happen. She shouldn't portray even an ounce of the pain he feels. This was her doing even if it ultimately saved lives, including his own.

The silence abruptly ends as Mia throws herself to the kitchen sink. The sound of her vomiting fills the room.

Sirius doesn't move from his seat at the table. He doesn't have the strength too. He looks haunted more than ever. A darkness drapes over him. His pale face is sunken and his sitting body is rigidly hard. The only body parts that move is the quaking hand that lays on-top of the table and his manic beating heart. He can't even blink. His wide grey-blue eyes, loaded with heartache, intently watches Mia's body shudder over the metal basin.

Mia coughs and splutters, eventually gasping for air. With fumbling hands she turns on the taps, shakily dabbing water across her mouth and chin. Her long hair cascades over her shoulders, hiding her face and quite possibly her shame. Mia isn't one to willingly show weakness but at one time she was able to bring those barricades down infront of Sirius. He was one of the very few she would be vulnerable too. Now she can no longer look at him. This seems to anger Sirius the most.

_"Why?"_ Sirius managed to rasp into the quite, tense room. His throat dry, breathing unsteady and emotions whirling. "_Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?_"

Remaining silent Mia's body shook more so than it did when she was throwing up. Whether it's from the sound of her estranged husband's voice or his question it's hard to tell. Perhaps it's both. Mia's bowed head lowered further, her closed eyes scrunched tight as if hoping she would just disappear.

Eyes fastened on her form Sirius persevered. "Tell me..." His weak voice a tad stronger. His breathing a tad faster.

Silence.

"I have the right to know." he pressed, still raspy but rougher. More forceful.  
>"I <em>deserve<em> to know."

Again Mia keeps silent and shaking. Her body hunched over the sink, her face buried into the palm of her hand, her hair maintaining on being her curtain to hide her.

"TELL ME!" Sirius shouted slamming a thunderous fist upon the table.

She didn't physically react to the startling bang. But her heart did.

Emotion trembling at last she made to reply. At least attempted too.

"_Please..._" Mia begged in barely a whisper. Her hand moved from covering the whole of her face to just her eyes. "_Please not now...!"_

Sirius' whole body twitched by the sound of her voice. So long since he last heard her speak. Yet, like her stare, her voice has changed. It's not light, happy or filled with affection. Its quiet, sad and filled with…fear?

"I want answers." he said curtly, sounding not as rough as before.

"_And you will get them, just please, not now.._." she again whispered. And again there's that subtle trace of fear.

This does not help with Sirius's anger or his lack of patience.

Furiously Sirius shook his head, both hands clenching into tight fists; the vein on his neck pulsing angrily.

"No, no; _you_ have been getting things your way over the past thirteen years – infact, from the moment I met you I've practically did all you asked of me, now it's my turn! I want to know what the hell has been going on!"

Weakly Mia answered, "Surely Albus or Vir-"

"I want to hear it from _you!_" Sirius demanded in a bark-like manner; another bang slamming onto the table. "_You_ did this, _you _should explain to me _why!_"

With a dull thud upon the sink Mia's hand left her face. Her body remained hunched and face hidden. Her arms kept her weight but they trembled badly.

"I understand you wish to talk now, you have every right," she said her voice low and thick, "but believe me when I say at present I am in no stat-"

"_I haven't been in a proper state for over 13 years, Amelia_!" Sirius shouted, aggresively shoving himself away from the table and onto his feet. The chair he sat fell violently on the wooden floor. Mia's whole body flinched but not by the snapping sound of the fallen chair, but by the sound of her estranged husband saying her name. Her stomach clenches.

Sirius paced the kitchen left and right; his whole being edgy, stiff and erratic, yet maintaining a set distance between himself and Mia; his now stark grey eyes are mixed with frenzied emotions but not leaving her form. From the moment she entered the kitchen his eyes haven't left the sight of her.

After some pause to which Mia attempted to gather herself, with not much success, she decided to give in to Sirius request. He deserves this meeting more than anybody she just didn't think it would be this soon. However, he has chosen now; it's the least she could do for him after all she's put him through.

"Where do you wish to begin?" Mia asked, quietly and delicately.

Sirius stopped pacing. A brief shadow passed over his face.  
>"I guess why you decided disappearing was an option." he harshly replied.<p>

There was another pause before Mia answered.

"It wasn't an option, it was a necessity." Even her quiet voice couldn't hide the assertiveness that resounded. "I had no choice. There was none."

"_No choice?_" Sirius angrily repeated. "_You_ of all people could've found another way!"

"There was no other." she repeated, again assertively.

"So shutting yourself away was the only thing to do?" his face harshly tensing. "Making the ones that cared and loved you believe you became the person you always said you never wanted to be?"

Mia's pastel hands clasped tighter onto the edge of the basin from the slight indication of her mother.

"If it was in order to protect you then yes."

"And telling us beforehand didn't enter your mind? Was _that_ not a possibility? Not even to me? Your own _husband?_"

Mia again flinched from the term.

"I couldn't..." she thickly whispered. "My powers and my mind…when David died I lost a sense of myself…"

"And was_ I_ not enough to comfort you?" Hurt lingered in Sirius's angry question.

Surprise jolted through Mia and her stomach clenched and flipped on hearing such a question. Heart pounding she raised her head, her hair falling back to reveal her pale face. Her tear stained eyes locked with Sirius's imploring ones, loaded with an emotion Sirius cannot- _will_ not -fathom at this moment.  
>Air immediately left his lungs.<p>

"_Of course you were enough_…" Mia tearfully whispered.

"_YOU LEFT ME!_" Sirius shouted back in response; desperation mixed with his anger and tears burned his eyes.

His whole self-ached reliving the moment he lost her. The agony he felt, the agony that has forever remained. And how she tortures him by saying he was enough, with so much feeling in her voice and in her eyes as if she truly cares for him. That she still loves him.

Many more tears glided down Mia's cheeks, her whole body quaking. She _feels _his anguish, his blends with her own doubling the suffering. Sirius was right, _she_ was the one that caused this. She might have physically saved him but emotionally she damaged him.

"YOU CARRIED ON WITH YOUR LIFE WHEREVER YOU DISAPPERED OFF TOO WHILE I LOST EVERYTHING AROUND ME!...I NOT ONLY LOST MY WIFE, I LOST MY BEST FRIENDS, FINDING THEM-THEM _DEAD_…_!_"

At this Sirius turned away. With great weariness he leaned onto the counter placed on the right side of the sink. He leans into his arms for support with tense hands clasped round the counters edge; his legs awkwardly bended and his head heavily hung.

Voice profoundly thick he added, "I lost the rights to my Godson-_our_ Godson, who _we_ should've raised as our own…and not long after I lost my freedom..._You weren't there_…"

Sirius was never one to hide his emotions, no matter what mood he would be in. This is one of the reasons why Mia fell for him, he doesn't do pretend. You take him as you see him. Yet to see him broken…To be the reason why he is destroyed…To hear what he went through not long after she left…To _feel_ that agony as if it happened yesterday and not years ago…Not even the powerful Amelia Dashwood could protect herself.

Her barricades have crumbled.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I _ever_ had to do! I did not want to do it but I had no other choice!" she sobbed out in despair. "I had to protect you! I was putting everyone in danger- _I was not safe!_"

Turning back to look at her Sirius's heart couldn't help but soar from her words, however his anguish remains.

"_I could've helped you_!" Sirius replied with equal despair.

"No you couldn't, _no one_ could've!" she buried her face in her hands. Her body stumbled backwards, falling against the cabinets. Her back slid down on the wood, landing feebly onto the floor.

"Nothing could have been done! I had to leave! Those attacks Voldemort made on the Bones', the Longbottoms, the Prewitts, the muggle town of Cherry Valley and the access to a number of the Order's secret dwellings – he found and attacked them, all because of me! _I _gave him the knowledge! I feared what else he could've found out! I had to leave before I knew where Lily and James where going to hide; isolating myself from everyone was the only choice I had! But leaving everyone- leaving _y-you_…" Mia choked in her sobs.

Impossibly Sirius ached more from hearing her pain.

_But she still left_, he reminded himself.

After some needed deep steady breathes Sirius numbly responded, "If you told me what was going on…we could've done something…I could've…" he finished weakly.

"And what could've been done?" Mia disputed sounding equally as weak; her wet hands left her tear stained face and fell dejectedly to her lap. Her wide sodden eyes gazed up to Sirius from the kitchen floor.

Never has Sirius seen her appear so small and helpless. Not even when her Uncle died. His arms pined for wanting to wrap themselves around her. Instead he got them to wrap around himself much to their disapproval.

"If I, the 'great and powerful witch' that I am," Mia continued with disgust at her reference, "If I couldn't do anything, how could anyone else?"

Crying eyes met hers. "I would've been there for you..." he declared simply with deep sadness. "I would've stood by you…Been there holding your hand whenever Voldemort got access..."

Eyes shining even more, Mia sorrowfully whispered, "He would've found you..."

"I would've fought him." Sirius defiantly countered, his voice and eyes quickly losing the sadness. A flash of valour struck about him, his arms snappishly prepared by his sides.

"And you could've ended up dead..." said Mia, her voice croaking and body shuddering. A flash of fear rippling about her.

"Then I would've died protecting my wife. Isn't that what husbands are supposed to do?"

"At that point I had already lost one important man in my life, Sirius; I could not have lost another…"

Hearing the sound of his name from her voice was all it took for Sirius's brief stint of valour to vaporise. His knees buckled and he quickly made to lower his body to join her on the floor.

Mia sat in a corner; the sink at her top left and the oven not far to her right. Sirius sat at the right sight of the sink to where the counter ends. There is a gap between them; the size of the sink.

With closed eyes Mia's hand ran through her hair, stroking it away from her face, giving an even better view of her tired pale features. She's trying to gather herself together. The mention of losing David and the possibility of losing Sirius in such a way has affected her. She stubbornly refuses her mind to playback the vision she saw mere hours ago; the image of her much loved Uncle's death. If she conceded she would be no use for Sirius to gain his most yearned for answers. He _deserves_ this meeting no matter what state she is in. She made him broken and damaged, he should do the same to her.

Taking a deep breath for courage and strength Mia reopened her eyes, instantly connecting with Sirius's who watched her the entire time.

Like they did when they first clasped eyes on another when reunited they scrutinised each other.

It's only now as the kitchen's muggle light shining above them becomes more prominent due to the darkness outside that he can clearly see her face. It's only now Sirius realises there appears to be dried blood plastered down the side of her face. Her dress is filthy also with splatters of dried blood and of dirt. Her skirt is slightly frayed and her shoes, that are ankle leather boots with laces, are covered in muck.

"Were you badly injured?" Sirius quietly asked.

"It looks worse than it is." replied Mia just as quiet. With little humour she added, "You'll probably get something similar when Dora finds out where you've been."

"It's none of her business." he said brusquely.

"She's your cousin, of course it's her business."

"And Virgo's supposedly yours, so do you think _this _is his business?" Sirius snapped, a frown creasing his weary yet still handsome features.

Mia didn't flinch by Sirius remark but she wasn't relaxed either. It was inevitable the subject of Virgo to come about.

"Yet having said that," Sirius added, still in that snappish manner, "It's a miracle he isn't here telling me to get lost, or in words with that effect…"

"He's probably waiting for me in the country house..." Eyes not leaving Sirius's, Mia added, "Just because you now know he's my cousin doesn't mean I'm expecting you to accept him-"

"Damn right I won't." Sirius growled through gritted teeth, and then just as quickly as his anger came weariness encased his slumped self. "After all these years…I never would have thought…Your _cousin_…"

"I begged David for years to let me tell you!" Mia cried beseechingly, leaning forward on her spot on the floor, as if wanting to grab his hand onto hers to emphasise plea.

"I _wanted_ to tell you-!"

"Like everything else? You wanted to tell me but you couldn't because it was too dangerous?" said Sirius spitefully, his anger and bitterness returning.

"David believed it would've been too risky for you to know."

"I know the story about the Royal muggle connections, but David had me believe that Virgo was interested in you."

A frown now came to Mia's features. "Was my word not enough?"

"It didn't help that the guy left not long after you did! What was I supposed to think after that?!" Sirius shouted. "You were always alone with him-!"

"Only when it was work for the Order! I was with you as much as I could during that time! Don't forget you went away on missions too!"

"At least you knew where I went, I hadn't a clue with you!"

"That does not mean I did not worry as much as you did for me!"

"You had Virgo to comfort you, though. Did you know he purposely provoked me? Knowing how uncomfortable I was with your relationship. Even James thought there was something going on."

Restraining herself from rolling her eyes Mia delicately remarked, "James also once thought that Remus was secretly in love with Lily…-"

"This is entirely different! Not only did you spend a lot of time together but David thought he was bloody fantastic!"

"Virgo's his son! Of course he would think that!"

"I didn't know that at the time, did I?! It also didn't help that you never seemed bothered spending all the time with him. But did I mention it again after that argument we had? No. I kept quiet and just let it happen, which I regretted ever since."

"You should've trusted me." Mia stated quietly.

From his seat on the floor Sirius's stance heightened, much like a dog alert for the hunt.

"And _you_ should've trusted enough to tell me EVERYTHING!" he roared. "_Don't_ make me the bad guy when it was _you_ that caused all this!"

"Yes I did cause this…" Mia agreed with a hint of a challenge and sadness in her voice. "And if I hadn't caused such bad terms between us then what would have become of you if I had left when there was nothing but good? Could you have handled it? I know you better than anybody Sirius, you would've ceased to exist!"

At the prospect of Mia disappearing when there was no signs to indicate she was troubled, distant or close with another man, Sirius couldn't deny how he would've reacted. He was positively devastated by Mia leaving on bad terms, it's true his reaction could've been much worse if she had left when she was her happy, loving self.

With a steady water-filled gaze Mia said, "It may seem to you I allowed my Uncle to walk all over me, but I never did tell him about our four year secret correspondence as children…I stayed friends with you when he wanted no contact between us during and when not in school…I became your girlfriend when he wouldn't want me in a relationship with anybody…And I married you, though he was totally against it…"

Again Sirius couldn't deny this. She did do all that to be with him but ultimately she left him so all that in a way is pointless.

"And shall I be thanking you on bended knee?" Sirius harshly replied; his anger pulsating once more. He vented it out directly on her.

"Should I rejoice that you dared refuse your guardian's wishes? Don't forget I faced the wrath of my dear old mum when I told her about us; don't you remember how welcoming she was to you? So I wouldn't put the risk of disappointing your Uncle too high on a pedestal..."

From the agonised expression on her face Sirius instantly sobered and badly regretted his words. It was a low blow. The lowest of blows to strike on an already vulnerable Mia.

He knows better than anyone how much she loved her Uncle. How his opinion, trust and love meant everything to her. She would do anything for him and he in return. Their relationship was more Father and Daughter than Uncle and Niece.  
>When David found out about their relationship, unhappy wasn't the word to cover it. He was adamant for it to end and when she refused she risked jeopardising their own relationship. For three days David refused to talk to her.<br>Sirius was by her side those entire three days: being the shoulder for her to cry on, wrapping his arms around her to shield her from her fear on the prospect of losing her Uncle, and whispering words of love and gratitude for her unwavering loyalty in her ear.  
>She risked losing her Uncle, the main constant in her life, to be with Sirius. Therefore for Mia she risked everything. And Sirius knew this. This proves she loved him….<p>

"I'm sorry…" Sirius whispered, and he meant it.

"David never hated you, Sirius." Mia said thickly, no longer looking at him.  
>Sirius didn't like this.<p>

"He didn't want us to be together because he wanted to protect you. He didn't want your life to be at risk by being with me almost as much as I didn't want it to be. He probably also knew that at some point I would have to leave you in order to save you, he wanted to spare you the hurt…He may have come across as difficult towards you Sirius, but that's because he was worried about you; he cared about you. And the reason why he eventually accepted us being together is because he knew that you loved me…" Mia paused; her breathes becoming deep and fast. Her voice thicker and becoming more upset. Her trickling tears puddled her skirts.  
>"And…and he knew you would've willingly done anything for me, even putting your own life on the line, like what he would do. Basically he saw himself in you, and in a way he felt threatened."<p>

"I never wanted to replace him." Sirius said; his own voice and eyes thick with emotion.

"But you became the top of the list of my priorities. With you in my life I wouldn't need my Uncle to look after me…"

"But I didn't look after you…" Sirius croaked. "When he died-"

"When he died you _were _there for me!" Mia stated aggressively through her tears, her own anger at last making an appearance. "_You_ were the one I went too when I found him…I shut myself from you the next day but I knew _you_ were there for me! I knew you were keeping watch on me! Do you think it was easy for me to isolate you? To not acknowledge your kindness and love for me? To refuse to be close to you?" Mia returned her gaze back at Sirius, who stared back almost struck dumb. Her aggressive words are loaded with such torturous agony that Sirius has to believe her.

His heart painfully constricted with great emotion, he couldn't speak.

"Do you think it was easy for me to keep such secrets from you? To not only hide my family tree from the one person I trusted the most but to plan my departure? Knowing I would be hurting everyone? Hurting you? To destroy what we had? I do not regret what I have done, for there was no other way. I simply loved you all too much to let you die because I was too selfish to leave to protect you…"

Severing eye contact once more Mia raised her head, resting it against the cabinet; her eyes to the ceiling but not really seeing it. With a shaky hand Mia wiped the countless tears away from her cheeks and down her neck. Her chest heaved for air; trying to gain a steady even rhythm after her passionate burst of anger.

Sirius didn't wipe away his tears, leaving them to stay imprinted on his skin. Though he tried to refuse it, attempting to force his anger to stay whatever of it remains, Sirius can't help marvel at her. She always did affect him no matter what mood she is in, and no matter how or should he feel about her.

"There's one thing I do regret…" Mia confessed; her voice back to being quiet and delicate. Her sights returned to Sirius, again her stare causing more air to leave his lungs.

In a voice barely a whisper Mia professes, "I regret not getting you out of Azkaban…"

With a light questioning look across his stunned immersed expression, without thinking Sirius croakily asked, "Why didn't you?"

"By the time I would've been strong enough to accomplish such a mission you would've been on your eighth stint. I also believed, God forgive me, you had killed Peter and those poor muggles..." said Mia remorsefully. She appeared so sickened on believing the notion that her reaction lessened Sirius's distress that she once thought him a murderer.

"I too were to blame for the deaths. I thought because of me leaving so horribly the ordeal made you go on a murdering spree. Maybe I thought too highly of myself, but it was the only reason that could explain why you would commit murder…"

"And James and Lily?" Sirius asked; uncertainty on hearing the answer mingled with the desperation on wanting to know. Her believing he betrayed them would be much worse than her thinking him a killer.

Unwavering and thick with emotion Mia answered, "Not once did I believe you betrayed them. I knew you would've rather died than do such a thing. I know Peter declared you did before he scarpered, but I thought he got his wires crossed. And because he declared such a terrible thing you killed him, the muggles simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I wish I did…" Sirius growled; anger direct on Wormtail boiled through his veins.

"James wouldn't want you to kill him, Sirius." Mia said gently. "Even if he does deserve it."

"I spared his life once when I caught him, and that was at Harry's request. I don't think I could spare the scum again."

"If Voldemort regains power he may beat you too it. He isn't very happy with darling little Peter…" Mia said darkly.

"What's Peter done to him?"

"For not looking for his master during his time of need. A number of Death Eaters will be facing the same punishment for the same crime."

"_Will?_" Sirius repeated snappishly. "You think he is going to return?"

Expression dramatically grave Mia replied, "Eventually."

"Is he after you?" Sirius asked pressingly.

"Soon he will want to meet." Mia unemotionally answered.

Anger boiled again in Sirius's blood, concluding, "And you will grant him that meeting."

Mia didn't answer. Her expression was vocal enough.

Indignantly shaking his head Sirius barked, "You really are eager for people to see you as Voldy's chum. If Fudge caught wind of your int-"

"If Fudge found out your with me Harry will be taken from you faster than you could blink!" Mia snapped her anger matching his own.

Sirius menacingly scowled at the concept. "He has no right."

"He's Prime Minister, he has every right." said Mia, she too scowling. "He will also send you back to Azkaban. Because we are still married he sees you just as threatening as me."

Sirius stared at Mia for a few seconds before stating rather than questioning, "And you see our 'marriage' as a hindrance, then?" A hint of bite in his voice.

Mia maintained a steady gaze, sensing another argument about to begin.

"It is for you if you are to be trusted in the Ministry's eyes-"

"_Screw_ the Ministry!" Sirius pronounced loudly. "I am not doing anything for that lot after all they have done!"

"This isn't just about you anymore, Sirius; Harry is involved too! You have just got custody of the kid, don't let your temper lose him!"

Sirius rose to his feet; aggravation scorching his whole stance as he stands, his back facing her. One hand fastens on his hip while the other runs exasperatingly through his long wavy hair.

"The best thing for you to do is to begin divorce proceedings."

Whip-like he turns to face her, staring her down on the floor. Two emotions rule his senses and have done so many times during this whole encounter. Anger and hurt.

"Is that what you want?" he quips, voice dangerously low.

"It's what's best."

"_Is that what _you want?" he repeats through gritted teeth. Not moving. Standing rigidly still.

"When dealing with Harry's welfare it doesn't matter what I want." Mia replied coolly.

"But you're after it, aren't you? You want this link with me to end, don't you? To move on with some guy you've got wherever it is you went!" His voice got louder and more aggressive and he stepped closer by each questioning statement. He was looming over her, staring hardly down; grey-blue stare loaded with judgement along with the pain.

Mia's own anger clouded like a mighty fog over any patience or reasoning. The idea of her wanting to be with another stabs her like a knife tearing her heart. Like she could ever move on! It's her turn to jump onto her feet. Since kids he has been taller than her, no difference as adults. That does not mean she can't be just as intimidating. Size is no guarantee of power.

"Moving on is what you may have wanted, Sirius, but the idea never entered my mind." she said coldly; tears stinging her eyes yearning to return their decent. "I, like what I have _always_ done, am putting other people's needs first. Harry is _our_ main priority, and if you want to keep him you're going to have to swallow your pride and do what is best."

"You think this is about _pride?_" said Sirius heatedly. "Believe me love, pride has got _nothing _to do with it…" He glowered; standing toe to toe in front of one another, both not yet realising they haven't been this physically close with one another for just over thirteen years.

"Then whatever it is it can't be more important than Harry. If I make the request for a divorce there's a chance our marriage could be exposed. I do not trust Fudge to keep it a secret for long. You have a better chance at being discreet."

"Has it ever been a secret, Mia?" said Sirius condescendingly. "The main person to not find out, knows! What danger is there if it gets plastered on the _Prophet_?"

"Yours and Harry's reputation will be tarnished! You may be able to handle it, but Harry is only fourteen, he's got enough to deal with already; it's bad enough his name will forever be linked with Voldemort's, don't let his name be tainted with my own as well!"

"If Harry trusts you and wishes to stay in contact he will not care." said Sirius in strong assertiveness.

"As long as you're married to me he will be at risk of being taken from you from the Ministry. Albus can only do so much."

Eyes intently scrutinising every feature for a reaction Sirius asked darkly, "Are you sure there is no other reason for you wanting a divorce?".

Tears finally escaping through narrowed eyes, Mia frostily assured, "If I wanted to move on from you Sirius, wouldn't divorcing you when I believed you to be murderer be a better time than any?"

Silence ensured the room.

Heavy, tense, sparking silence.

She stayed married to him when she thought him a mass murderer. Could that be out of guilt for thinking she was partly to blame for his conviction? Or could the reason be something more? She did keep her wedding ring…

At last they realise how close in proximity they are. Realisation dawns on either's face, erasing their anger, but neither move.

Toe to toe they stand, eyes interlocked. Grey-blue latched onto dark-green.

Their heartbeats pump quicker. Their breathing gradually getting heavier. Nerves flutter and clench either stomach.

It's been far too long since Sirius has been able to look at her so closely. To feel her breath brush against his face. To be acutely aware of her body heat radiating dangerously near his own self.

All he has to do is raise a hand ever so slightly and he'll be able to touch her. To physically verify she is actually real. Standing tall with that elegance; living and breathing before him.

God, even in anger and hurt he cannot deny the attraction is still intensely there. Even after discussing such a topic as divorce the bond they share remains strongly intact.

And both know, without the need for words, neither wants the marriage to end.

The sound of a door slamming shut cruelly interrupts their moment. And the voice of a man, a man Sirius has very mixed feelings for, sounds throughout the muggle house. Sirius turns away.

"_Mia? Mia are you here?_"

His voice is like nails on a chalk-board for Sirius. Fists and teeth clench as he returns to the counter, leaning against it.

Eventually the kitchen door swings open and Virgo enters, halting mid-step at the sight before him.

His lime green eyes latch onto Sirius; a deep frown creasing his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said quietly.

"I can ask you the very same thing." Sirius gruffly retorted.

"Did you invite him?" Virgo sternly asked Mia who matched his unamused expression. He frowned even more on registering her haggard appearance.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to give me the address." Sirius answered grabbing the attention away from Mia.

"And what made you decide now is the time for answers? Clearly you can see she is not in any condition."

"You knew I wanted to see her."

"I didn't think it would be this soon. If I knew-"

"I don't need to make an appointment with you in order to see my own wife!" said Sirius loudly.

Virgos lime green eyes widened. Mia's heart skipped several beats.

"Oh, she's _your wife_ now, is she?" Virgo questioned somewhat mockingly. "It was only mere hours ago you wanted nothing to do with her!"

Sirius moved away from the counter; his face set.

Mia quickly put herself in the middle, halting Sirius's violent intent.

"It's ok, Virgo." she said insistently, "He has every right to be here."

Virgo however ignored his cousin. "She's been through enough today," he said angrily to Sirius, "she doesn't need you to make her feel worse than she already does."

"What makes you think I'd make her feel worse?" Sirius asked with the air of a man readying himself for a fight; physical if Sirius has it his way.

"I know you Sirius, of course you would make her feel bad for leaving you!"

"Virgo, please." said Mia near pleadingly. "Sirius hasn't said anything that wasn't unjustified."

"No doubt he would make you think that," said Virgo. "Why couldn't you have waited?"

"You mean until you were available to join in?" said Sirius scathingly.

"Until everything I told you sunk into that lack of brain of yours! I'm sure your temper was in full flare."

Sirius glared murderously in response which Virgo equally returned when he added,

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"I _never_ touched her!" Sirius said loudly.

"Words can be just as damaging, and you know Mia's weakness when it comes to that! If you said anything against her-"

"I am quite capable on looking after myself, Virgo." Mia declared, trying to forget the feeling of Sirius's chest pressing closer on her back.

"Accepting his cruel jibes isn't protecting yourself." Virgo replied, heated lime eyes still locked on Sirius.

"Look mate, this isn't any of your business." said Sirius.

"It is if you've made her an emotional wreck! You have no idea what she went through for you. No doubt you haven't even thanked her for saving your life."

"Virgo, just drop it!" said Mia, struggling to keep Sirius from lunging across. "Go back to the country house, get the group together and fill them in."

"Already done-"

"_Then do it again!_" Mia snapped.

Finally Virgo removed his angry gaze from Sirius and set it on Mia. "I've been worried sick about you, prepared to break you out of Azkaban if needs be and this is the thanks I get? Of course now Sirius is back in the picture you will take his side."

"I am not taking sides, the pair of you are as bad as each other! It will be easier if you just go, Virgo. I'll head out later."

Virgo glared at Mia and then to Sirius, the two sharing one more long look of dislike, before roughly turning and leaving the muggle house. The front door slamming violently shut on his way out.

"He tries to take too much control over you." said Sirius after a moment of silence.

"He is only looking out for me." Mia tersely replied, taking a step forward, removing the feeling of his chest away from herself. Her back now feels bare without the pressure. She wraps her arms around herself to give her some comfort, be it little.

"Fighting with him will solve nothing." she added, turning to face him.

"I don't want to solve anything with him!" Sirius growled. "I want nothing to do with him!"

"Then surely the prospect of divorce is becoming more appealing; you will no longer be cousins-in-law."

It's a good thing Mia didn't intend her comment to be humorous because Sirius saw it anything but.

"Besides keeping Fudge off my back, why are you so eager for a divorce?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you so against it?" Mia retaliated.

Like before Virgo entered the kitchen Sirius and Mia stood and stared at one another. The air in the room returned to being filled with a heavy, tense, sparking silence.

He's admitted to himself he still holds feelings for her. How could he not, seeing her standing there with that defiant yet elegant look. He's still hurt by her leaving, but it's not strong enough to dismiss his affections.  
>Can he tell her how he feels? Does she already know? Would she feel the same?<p>

And then Sirius remembered her statement from when he first questioned her intention for divorce.

Throat suddenly dry he asked, "Why did you stay married to me when you thought I was a murderer?"

He saw her eyes widen and the hands holding her arms tighten their grip. From the bond they share he can ascertain her moods, and right now she's nervous. She's trying to hide it, desperately so, but he can _feel_ it.

Without thought he took a step closer to her, like before toe-to-toe.

She didn't step away

"Mia?" Sirius pressed in a whisper; wanting to know the answer, needing too.

Her breathes are loud, shallow and quick. Her eyes are wide like saucers; the dark green glistening.

Barely a whisper, Mia answered, "Just because I left didn't mean my love for you did."

A jolt shot through him. His stomach drop, similar to the feeling like he missed a step. His heart pounded louder and he stilled his erratic breathing.

Eyes burning onto hers he breathed, "And what about now?"

It seemed she would've gave him an answer, and if he dared hoped he believed it would've been the answer he wanted. Yet sadness casted over her submissive features, ending the sparky tension between them, and she removed eye contact, setting her sights to the floor.

"I don't think it's wise to go there, Sirius." she said, taking a step backwards.

"Why not?" he spoke; his voice brash in contrast to his whisper.

"Because no matter what answer I gave you, you wouldn't be happy."

"And you are to decide how I feel?" he said, temper rising.

"This is no longer about us, Sirius, no matter how we may feel about each other. Harry has to come first."

Yes Harry has to come first, Sirius has always known this, but to disregard his feelings totally? To not discuss what there is between them? Without a doubt Harry will want to keep in contact with her, and Sirius has no choice but to allow him. Won't that result on seeing her? Maybe not regularly, but as frequent at possible? How is he, Sirius, to be civil towards her if he does not know her true feelings?  
>And if she does hold feelings for him why is she rejecting possibility of being together again? There is no Uncle to stop her this time, she can freely make her own choice. They are no longer teenagers, Sirius can't hound her in Hogwarts until she agrees to be with him. No, things are different now. Perhaps she's different, he certainly is after what he went through over the past thirteen years.<p>

Love evolves over time, and they have been longer separated than they have been together during the course of their marriage. At thirty-four and thirty-three they can't have the same love for each other as they did when twenty-one and twenty.  
>Perhaps he should consider moving on, or at least allow her too. She clearly doesn't want this marriage to continue no matter what there may be between them.<p>

Mia sacrificed her life for him, he should sacrifice something equally as important.  
>His heart.<p>

"You'll get your divorce papers by the end of the week." he gruffly stated, sharply turning away making towards the kitchen table.

With an abrupt hand leaving his breast pocket Sirius sets something on the wooden surface, and continuing to not look at her to make his departure and his decision less painful, Sirius walked past her and left the muggle house.

Mia willed herself not to yield to her emotions. To remain still, firm and intact. Her barricades strongly secure.

She made the mistake on allowing her gaze to retrace Sirius's steps before he left.

There on the table, as clean and beautiful as the day it was given, is Mia's wedding ring with the necklace attached newly fixed.

Mia's barricades crumble once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww, poor wee Mia! Poor wee Sirius! And also, poor wee Virgo! He was only trying to be a protective cousin!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed their most longed for reunion!**

**Hands up who wants Mia to get off her high horse and throw herself into Sirius waiting arms?**

**I myself would shove her out of the way and hurl myself at him.**

**I know I didn't delve much into why Sirius suddenly believes Mia/ the convo he has with Albus/ and where Mia has been i.e. the country house – but all in due time! I couldn't have thrown everything in their first meeting, it needs to spread.**

**I will have to leave this story for a while…again. Dreaming Reality is badly abandoned (like Sirius's heart!) and I need to finish it. Hopefully I will have the time and the energy to do so.**

**Let me know what you think of this story so far!**

**Happy belated St Patricks Day! Yeoooooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Even though it has recently been revealed J.K Rowling wrote a book under a different name, this is not one of those times. However, if by chance I do ever meet her, I will suggest my name :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Voices once more invade Harry's sleep. Not as loud or sounding nearby, they're from a distance, but distinct enough to disrupt and hear. The emotional at times hasty voices are eager to converse yet hesitant to continue into further discussion echoed within the hospital wing.<p>

"You look awful."

"Cheers, Mooney." Sirius replied dryly; his exhaustion evident. "Is Harry alright?"

"Besides being on friendly terms with a wanted criminal, witnessing a dramatic fight, losing consciousness, recounting a dream about Voldemort, knowing the identity of the attacker and worrying about the sanity of his Godfather, I believe he's well."

"A simple 'Yes' would've sufficed."

"Just stating fact Padfoot, as I've always done."

Ron's hindering snores filled in the silence between the old friends and within the hospital wing. Not even the brief pause and the gentleness of the question could hide Remus's interest or his hesitancy.

"How did it go with Mia?"

Harry's eyes flung open from his spot on the bed and though he isn't wearing his glasses he can make out his blurry sight is meeting with Hermione, who too is lying awake. The curtain remaining open after the conversation from earlier. She brings one finger to her mouth indicating silence and the other subtly pointing towards the slightly open door to the hospital wing to which is behind Harry's behind.  
>Sirius and Remus must be just outside the door.<p>

"How'd you think it went?" Sirius replied harshly. Harry flinched from impact of his Godfathers curtness and his stomach ached establishing the meeting did not go as well as he hoped it would.

"Did she explain herself? Was she at least apologetic?" asked Remus near imploring.

"There was sorrow on her part." Sirius quietly answered.

"And resentment in yours, I gather?"

"What do you expect?" Sirius snapped; his earlier quietness evaporated, his voice instantly impassioned and fraught. "The girl has messed with my head for the past thirteen years – infact from the moment I set my eyes on her she has consumed my thoughts!"

He exhaled a huge heavily weary sigh, but it brought no relief.

"She wants a divorce, Remus…" he whispered weakly, painfully.

Harry tensed : _Divorce._  
>The thought didn't even enter his mind. Surely Mia wouldn't suggest such a notion?<p>

Harry's saucer shaped eyes latched alarmingly onto Hermione's own wide alarmed stare. Both expressing the same emotions: shock, anxious, confused and mostly sad. Neither knowing that Remus and Sirius also shared the same expression.

"And you don't want one." Remus forlornly concluded.

Another pause ensured, Ron's snores continuing but this time there was something like tension mingled within the sounds of his peaceful slumber.

Harry's heart pounded as hope for Sirius and Mia from Remus's conclusion rushed through him.

Sirius did not respond. He didn't even breathe.

"You've been longer separated than you've been married, it shouldn't be hard to gain." Remus said logically with pity replacing his earlier sadness.

Again Sirius didn't respond.

Softly Remus said, "Maybe it's for the best, Sirius."

At last Sirius voiced a reaction: a harsh, curt, humourless laugh barked out of his mouth. A chilling sound, one from a madman. A madman that has no control.

"That's what she said…She also believes our marriage will be putting Harry's and mine reputation at risk." He added bitterly. Harry could hear a trace of hurt. "Like we care about something fickle as that..."

"That's not the point Sirius and you know it. Voldemort is already associated with Harry, and your name has just been cleared of mass murder, never mind your family are one of the most well-known dark wizarding families out there. It's a miracle Fudge gave you custody at all. Divorcing Mia will show him were your loyalty is."

"I'm not divorcing Mia just to please Fudge!"

"Then do it for Harry!" Remus said insistently. "For you to keep custody you must cut ties with Mia."

Crashing waves upon waves of fear and guilt cascades Harry.  
>This is his fault that Sirius has to make this decision. That he has to choose between his Godson and his wife.<p>

"She is of no danger to him-!"

"Sirius," said Remus tiredly yet with caution. "You can't let your feelings cloud your senses. You must do what is best for Harry."

"I out of anyone knows what is best for my Godson." said Sirius assertively, darkly. "And cutting ties with someone that cares for him and will protect him will do more harm than good. Lily and James trusted her with Harry's life! They made her his _Godmother_ for Christ's sake!"

Harry's heart skipped several beats. _Godmother? _Mia's his_ Godmother?_

"For who is it best for exactly?"

Even from Harry's shock at the revelation and his bed being a good distance away from the conversation Harry could feel the atmosphere between the old friends change dramatically.

"And here's me thinking you of all people wouldn't take sides, Mooney. I believe you have been paying too much attention to your wife." Sirius irately stated.

"I can say the same about you." Remus countered then sighed. "I'm not taking sides, Sirius. I too saw Mia, and I too am affected on seeing her after all these years. I can't decide whether she looks well or not. I also can't decide if I should even care. But you, having loved her and possibly still...I am only thinking of what's best for you and for Harry, and for him to be taken away from you isn't one of them."

"I would rather die than let anyone especially that pompous old fool Fudge take him from me!" Sirius assertively states.

"That is what I fear, Sirius. Not by Fudges hand of course but others. And perhaps that's what Mia may think too."

Others? Who would want to kill Sirius to make sure his marriage to Mia ends?

Voldemort? Maybe, but why? For what reason? To hurt Mia? It's not as if Voldemort could come strolling down the street and attack Sirius anyway, he would need that Death Eater whose aiding him…But that Death Eater intended to attack Mia not Sirius.

Surely Voldemort knew the Death Eater wouldn't have been able to kill her. Badly injure yes, enough to bring her to him. Voldemort must think she isn't as strong as she once was to make such an order. What made her stronger back then than she isn't now? What power did she have?

Or could it be, _who_ did she have…?

Sirius said he and Mia gained a connection from a young age. Does this connection affect Mia's magical ability? Would killing Sirius evidently kill Mia or vice versa?

For Harry to get answers, including who that Death Eater was, and to help he will have to go to the source.

A plan was formed before he feigned sleep as Sirius and Remus entered the hospital wing; their footsteps sounding as weary as their voices did.

He will have to contact Mia, his Godmother.

* * *

><p>A proper night's sleep became a forgotten memory for Mia. The longest she can sleep on a good night is precisely three hours. The lack of sleep has aged her, especially her eyes. The blue bags hanging almost causing her face to droop. She is still told she's a beauty, she has attracted men, but there's only one man whose opinion of her matters.<p>

The ring she twirled between her forefinger and thumb stilled.  
>She sits on her armchair, curtains drawn, alone in her bedroom in the country house. It's been four days since she and Virgo returned here. Four days since she got the ring back. Four days since she last saw <em>him.<em>

She moves her ring into her palm; her hand curling into a fist, pressing the ring tightly, engraving into her skin.

He's aged but not badly. He's still handsome, still piercing, still has that arrogant, confident air, and still is the man she fell in love with.

She brings her closed fist to her mouth, eyes shut tight.  
>Sirius may be a broken man, but Mia is clearly an emotionally unstable woman.<p>

Unexpectedly her bedroom door bursts open. Mia doesn't even flinch.

"No more of this sulking, you've cooped yourself in here long enough!"

The uninvited guest's heels clipped-clopped their way towards the curtains, pulling them apart with a whip-like crack. The summer sun projected a blinding beam of light into Mia's bedroom, highlighting how impersonal her bedroom is. The room is clean and tidy; in effect _too_ neat. She has the essentials; a bed, chest of drawers, cupboard, and an armchair. The only original part of her room is a fireplace situated on the opposite wall in front of her bed. No books, magazines, make-up or a mirror. Not even photos of her memories or loved ones hang on the walls or proudly placed on flat surfaces. Even the wall colour show none of her personality. Deep red and murky brown. Dark and imposing. The wooden floorboards too can seem unfriendly.

The intruder casted a swift look of disgruntlement around the room; Mia's discarded shoes being the only sign of life within these confines. More so than the occupant.

Placing herself in front of Mia, she stood looked down at the supposedly terrifying witch. "Honestly, the kids are starting to think you've died; they are currently arguing who is going to be the owner of Talisman!"

Resignedly Mia opened her eyes, her sights set on the unlit, empty fireplace. Her eyes like her expression are void of any feeling. She doesn't even regard the invader.

"Surely they both know their father has that privilege." Mia mumbled in reply, her fist still pressed against her mouth. Not having moved an inch from her position.

"You haven't been out training." the guest stated; arms intimidatingly folding across her slight frame.

Mia uncaringly shrugged.

"What use would you be if you do not keep your strength up?" the woman added, annoyed.

"At the moment magic is more important than physical strength." said Mia unmoved. "Voldemort will hardly demand a wrestling match."

"You haven't even gone searching for him or the Death Eater."

"I have no leads, Emma."

"That hasn't stopped you before. This is not like you, Mia. If your Uncle was here-"

"Don't bring my Uncle into this." Mia demanded quietly yet authoritative; strong.

"He'll not want you to give up!"

"I have not given up on finding Voldemort."

"What about Harry?"

Mia's eyes flashed onto Emma. "I will _never_ give up on Harry. I will always protect him." she declared; her face paled extenuating the bags under her dagger-like eyes.

"What of Sirius?" Emma slyly questioned; an eyebrow raised and her light blonde head tilting to the side questioningly, almost challengingly.

Mia's stare turned more volatile.

"This whole divorce thing has to end." Emma added releasing her folded hands in exasperation.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." It sounded more of a threat than advice.

"If you think it will change his feelings towards you then you're wrong." Emma informed assertively.

"_Stop it, Emma!"_ Mia snapped; she practically jumped to her feet and moved towards the open window. She looked at the lovely fields of green before her but her sight didn't register. Her eyes like her mind and heart are completely elsewhere.

"He's bound to not want this." said Emma; still aggravated yet more gentle. "_You_ don't even want this!"

"It doesn't matter what _we _want. What matters is what is best." said Mia through gritted teeth; her patience thinning.

"_You_ are what's best for him!"

Mia harshly turned her sights back to Emma. The sudden movement, filled with the scorching, raging glare of her stare startled Emma. _This_ is the witch people fear. Her expression twisted with loathing, aggression and despair. Appearing as if she's scared of nothing; fears no one. That she could easily get rid of you without hesitation, remorse or even mercy.

"You have _no idea_ what I have put him through and continue to do so!" Mia hissed in self-contempt.

Emma has to remind herself this is a different side to Mia. This isn't the Mia she has known for years. This is a Mia who is heartbroken, distraught. Doing what she believes is right, no matter what self-damage it may inflict.

"Sirius deserves a chance to live a normal, safe life." Mia continued. "I can't give him that stability- I never have been able too!" She brought her ring clasped fist to her chest. Her free hand by her side shook.

Taking timid steps forward, Emma patiently pacified, "He knew when he married you what he was getting himself into-"

"Stop talking to me as if you understand!" Mia shouted. "You weren't there when we got together and you weren't there when I left him!"

"But I've been there for the aftermath!" Emma shouted back; her patience and hesitancy gone. "I've seen you wallow and pine and suffer during all these years! I know when you see me and Virgo with our family a part of you aches, how you desperately yearn to have that…!" Emotion clogs Emma's throat, her bright blue eyes watering.

Mia slammed her eyes shut, turning her body back to the window. Wanting to feel nothing. Not wanting to feel anything for these truthful words that hurt.

Tears leaked through her closed lids as her shaking free hand joined her ring enclosed fist at her chest; tightening its clasping hold.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve to have that with the man you love." said Emma, thick with compassion.

With a shuddering breathe that coursed through her body, Mia whined, "Emma I'm not safe!"

Emma turned Mia round to face her, keeping her hands on her shoulders. She too having tears travelling down her pale cheeks.  
>"And neither are any wizard and witch but does that stop them from being who they are? For living their lives? For falling in love and having a family?"<p>

Mia heavily shook her head. "Deep down Sirius knows I'm not good for him."

"It didn't stop him before, what makes you think it will stop him now?"

"I left the guy!" Mia cried loudly; shoving her fists to her face, pressing hard in the hopes of releasing even an ounce of pain.

"For his own good!" Emma replied just as loud, giving her shoulders a shake. "You need to talk to him again, you need to explain how that night went. You need to tell him everything. He deserves to know. He deserves to know how you feel about him."

Dejectedly Mia croaked, "Nothing can happen between us. I've made that clear. It's far too dangerous."

"Since when do you care what the Ministry think?"

"Since they have the power to destroy the lives of the people I care about! If they get even an inkling me and Sirius are standing in the same room never mind together they will take Harry."

Emma pulled Mia's fists away from her face and cupped head in her hands. Wiping Mia's tears with her thumbs, Emma said softly,  
>"If you have kept your marriage a secret for thirteen years I'm sure you're able to keep a relationship hidden again."<p>

"Emma-!"

"Please." Emma persisted. "Please just at least consider talking to Sirius again. Find out how he feels. If not for both your sakes then for Harry's. Dear knows what that boy must be thinking about all this."

Mia stared at Emma through watery eyes.  
>She was right, what does poor Harry think about all this? Does he even know what's been going on? Sirius and he should be told what happened the night she left. And as for the divorce…Mia still believes it should continue, but she doesn't fully know Sirius's feelings on the subject. Yes he was angry and spoke quite adamantly against it, but for what reasons?<p>

Out of revenge for what she has done on him? Or may he still hold feelings for her?  
>If so is that out of loyalty to what they had? Or could he possibly still feel the same as her?<p>

A clatter of light footsteps charged through the door.

A little girl with waist length light blonde poker straight hair carrying a letter in one hand and a pure white owl clamped on her shoulder. A little boy, much smaller than her looking no more than three tottered not far behind, he too light blonde. He didn't look as happy as the girl.

"Mama! Auntie Mimi! Look! Look! Isn't it _beautiful!_ It just arrived! Oh, can we keep it? Please? _Please?_" the little girl ranted.

"Me hold! _Me hold!_" the little boy give-off, his tiny hands stretching to yank the owl from her. "Me hold birdie!"

Mia and Emma quickly removed themselves from each other, discreetly removing their tears. The kids were too engrossed in the bird (who didn't look amused) and their argument to pay attention to the two emotional women.

"_No_ Finny, you are too young!" the little girl said in a bossy manner, moving quickly away from his grip. "I'm practically grown-up so I can look after it!"

"I wouldn't say being six is the age of becoming an adult." said Emma, looking sternly at the children. "Where did you get the owl?"

"It just arrived with a letter for Mimi." the little girl said, waving the envelope excitedly. "So can we keep it Mama? Can we? Can we?"

"Emily that owl belongs to someone else, we can't steal someone else's pet." said Emma.

"We can swap it with one of the ones we've got here!" Emily said triumphantly as if solving the meaning of life. Mia couldn't resist a chuckle.

"No, Emily."

Emily's triumphant face drastically fell. "Mama!"

"Me hold birdie! Me hold birdie!"

"Ok Fiontan, I'll help you hold the birdie." said Mia crouching to Emily's and Fiontan's height.

Delicately Mia removed the birds claws from Emily's shoulder onto her arm. "Where's the letter, Em?" Mia asked; closely eyeing the fascinating bird whilst Fiontan eagerly stroked its feather-soft stomach with a victorious grin plastered across his rosy cheeked face.

Sending a disgruntled look towards her little, bothersome brother, Emily passed the letter to Mia, then joined in stroking the owl whose lack of amusement has somewhat lightened. Mia stared at the hand writing with her name on it. None she recognises yet there's something familiar within its neat, scratchy scrawl.

"I thought you were keeping contact with the others through Portal?" Emma asked, she too crouching down in level with the bird and children.

"I am…" said Mia thoughtfully; a questioning frown furrowing her brow.

"It is a magnificent looking bird." Emma regarded in some wonder.

"Can we get one like it, then?" Emily asked; her lime green eyes wide in hope. "And I keep it in my room!"

"My room! My room! Not smelly Millie's!" Fiontan insisted; his own lime green eyes narrowing in disagreement from Emily's decision.

"I'm not smelly!" Emily said, most indignant; ready to give her a brother a smack across the head. "You're the smelly one! And you're a baby!"

"Big smelly poo!" Fiontan called Emily, giggling in delight at saying the 'P' word.

Needing to leave the room before she faced Emily's wrath from laughing (who was going to explode at any second), Mia took the owl and left the room, leaving Emma to deal with her 'adorable' children.

She walked down the many square shaped stair cases, nodding in acknowledgement to the occasional passer-by.  
>Mia has never had any problem gaining privacy whilst residing in the country house, no matter the house holds at least 60 residents from all different walks of life. All have treated her with the utmost respect. Some with fear of what she would do to them if they didn't do what she says, but mainly out of gratitude for giving them a roof over their heads and to live in an environment where they won't be judged. She's made really good allies here, and some very good connections. There are some friendships, but nothing as deep as the ones she used to have.<p>

Mia entered the owlery, not as grand or as spacious as the one in Hogwarts, but what houses hold a room full of owls? When she stayed here with her Uncle, Virgo and Virgo's mother Eleanor, the owlery wasn't needed. The room being used as an owlery was once her mother's old room. So, in a way of showing her affection towards her mother she turned the room into one where owls can eat, sleep, squawk, fly, damage, and using Fiontan's word: poo!

Mia set the owl beside a bowl of water, the current owl residents staring at the new guest in curiosity and some with jealously. Mia leaned back against the table, covered in feathers, twigs, hay and dried in dirt and opened the letter.

Saying she got a shock was an understatement.

_Dear Mia, __  
><em>_  
>I hope you receive this letter. I'm not sure if Hedwig would've been able to find you but Hermione insisted that even an average owl has the methods on tracking anyone, no matter where they'll be – even Voldemort! Even so, if by some chance you don't get this letter I'll not go into too much detail. I know that Snuffles met you the other night, and I overheard part of what happened. If you can write me back to let me know you've received this letter I'll be able to keep this form of contact with you. <em>_  
><em>_  
>Hope you're well and hidden <em>_far __from Fudge. __  
><em>_  
>Harry <em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_  
><em>"His 'g's are written like Lily's…" was all Mia could think. She looked at every one, and with each she found her heart ached and burst at the same time. A choked, tear-filled laugh came out of her mouth from this small revelation.

"And he's persistent like her…" she whispered to herself. Hedwig hooted to her as if in agreement.

Smiling, Mia said to Hedwig, "Well, I guess I better give the kid what he wants, wouldn't want your effort on finding me to be in vain."

Hedwig flapped her wings threateningly, daring her to rebuke her hard-work on finding the mysterious witch, then flew away looking for a vacant nest for a well earned rest. All the while Mia stared in awe and in admiration at the letter before her. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's been 3 day's since he sent the letter to Mia. Harry only had the chance to send it after his interview (more like interrogation) with a Ministry Official over the battle between Mia and the Death Eater. Not long after Sirius was allowed to take him home, well back to apartment in Hogsmeade. Hedwig was waiting diligently if not impatiently being quite hungry and rather lonely after being somewhat abandoned for a night.<p>

It is now 11:40 p.m, close to being 4 days since he sent the letter, and Harry lay flat on his bed with no intention of falling asleep; wondering how long it will take to get a response from Mia, or if she even will.

Mia could be hiding anywhere, dear knows how long it will take for Hedwig to get to her. Hermione seems to think she's still in the country, not wanting to be too far from the Ministry and Harry. Ron however believes she's mental if she hasn't immigrated somewhere hot if the Death Eaters are after her. He can't imagine Death Eaters searching for her in a beach; the sun would definitely not agree with them.

During the interview with the Ministry Official (Fudge being too busy planning a new world-wide search for Mia) Dumbledore kept his word and attended each interview. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus where interviewed separately. And from what they can gather were asked the same questions but each being treated very differently.

The deemed Remus untrustworthy, Hermione a 'know-it-all', Ron who doesn't know very much and Harry slightly deluded. They did as Dumbledore asked, not voicing any support for Mia and defending her innocence, but Harry didn't do the opposite either. At times he even hinted his support for Mia, which is probably why the Ministry treated him the way they did.

Sirius was being his quiet, moody self which is now sadly starting to become normal for Harry. There were instances when he was even quite rude to Tonks and Molly when they reappeared. They tried talking to him, possibly wanting to know what happened with himself and Mia, but Sirius was having none of it, and simply told them to butt-out (which is the polite way of putting it.)  
>When they returned to the apartment he barely talked and Harry didn't encourage him. For him it's plain to see Sirius isn't ready to talk to him about what happened with Mia, and Harry didn't hae the courage to tell him he already knows.<br>They ate dinner in silence and not wanting to be engaged in the gloom any longer, Harry excused himself not long after dinner and stayed in his room. He occupied himself from finishing homework, being just over a week or so until term starts, plus he needed the distraction and Snape's 25,000 word essay on '_Detecting an Undetectable Potion__ whilst under a Confused Concoction__'_ was just the ticket.

The past 3 days have been somewhat similar, only they went about Hogsmeade, walking around the shops, even walking further down the town, coming across desolate placed cottages and a foot of a steep mountain. He noticed Sirius staring at the looming mountain, as if seeing something that only he can see. A look of longing floated across his stunned face. He stood staring up at the intimating structure of rock for many minutes. Hands deep in his pockets; his stance stoic and transfixed, lost in thought. He shook himself out of his reverie just as abruptly as he got lost in them. Sharply turning round, heading back through Hogsmeade village. Harry managed to be unobtrusive when noticing the dampness round Sirius's eyes.

Harry pressed the palms of his hands against his glasses, pressing them hard on his face, not caring he may accidently break his glasses or hurt himself. He let out a groan of frustration and anxiety for the predicament he has found himself in. Why must he always have to have drama in his life? Can't he go through one year where nothing happens? Were he live a life of a normal boy his age? Without having to worry about his loving but mentally unbalanced, ex-convict Godfather, his newly found unpredictable slightly mad, convict Godmother, _and_ the wonderful Lord Voldemort?

A zap coming from the bottom right-hand corner of his room made Harry sit up on his bed with a jolt.

Turning his bedside lamp on Harry got out of bed finding the source of the noise.

There on his desk, placed on the bottom right-hand corner, is a snow white envelope. His name written clearly on the front.

Heart thudding Harry walked towards his desk, picking up the envelope. There's a weight to it; something's inside the letter.

He does not recognise the neat, feminine, joint writing. It must be only one person.

With excited hands Harry tore open the envelope, careful not to destroy the letter in the process and emptying its contents.

A small, dark purple pocket size mirror falls onto his hand, and with the other he opens the neatly folded letter.

_Harry, __  
><em>_  
>I am honoured that you wi<em>_sh to maintain contact with me but __I have found a much easier way than getting your lovely bird to fly hundreds of miles to find me, thus stopping her from glaring at me in resentment. Snuffles may have given you the pocket mirror he shared with your dad. Well, attached to this letter is the one I shared with your mum (only in my case it wasn't used when in separate detentions. Most of the time.) __  
>If you haven't got a clue what I am on about, open the mirror, call my name and see what happens. <em>_  
><em>_  
>I hope we get to speak soon.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Mia. <em>_  
><em>

With fumbling hands Harry opened the mirror finding his own wide-eyed reflection staring back at him. Knowing full-well how this works, for he does have the mirror that once belonged to his father and Sirius, he finds his lips suddenly dry. Soon he will be able to talk to Mia properly, without any danger and at last get to ask his most awaited questions.

Licking his lips and clearing his throat, Harry follows Mia's instructions, and calls her name to his anticipating reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Well me dears, I am still around! I do hope you have not given up on me <strong>**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Just because I have Sirius's wand DOES NOT mean I can magically own the rights to him…or his Godson's tale. Curse reality!** ***shakes fist***

* * *

><p>Almost immediately Mia's face replaces Harry's reflection. She is smiling, relief and happiness practically ebbing through the glass.<p>

"And here's me thinking after the fiasco at Knockturn Alley you would finally see the dangerous person everyone else see's!" she greeted.

"You kidding me? That fight was amazing!" said Harry, moving backwards to sit on his bed, getting himself comfortable. "I've never seen a duel like that!"

Mia chuckled. "You weren't scared?!"

"Not for me; I didn't want you to get hurt, which of course you did."

Mia shrugged. "Not really, only a few cuts and bruises which got healed thanks to my personal nurse maids. For someone whose been personally trained to duel by the Dark Lord, I am disappointed I didn't get any serious injuries."

"I think passing out is bad enough." said Harry. "Are you able to say where you are?"

"Somewhere deep in the countryside with my fellow outsiders, living the high life. Well, as much of a high life you can get being in exile."

"Exile?" Harry repeated frantically. "Are you banished from the wizarding world?! Did Fudge do that?!"

"Not literally!" Mia hurriedly assured before Harry had a panic attack. "Although we might as well be. Not many are fond with the kind of people I work with."

"Can I visit some time?" Harry asked eagerly, wanting to meet these mysterious and dangerous accomplices.

"And risk the chance of you getting influenced by these people?" Mia grinned. "Possibly! Although, I don't think Dumbledore would be very happy with me. Anyway, now is not the time to tell who I associate myself. You, Mr Potter, have been busy eavesdropping…"

Harry's eagerness diminished and became rather awkward. "Not on purpose."

Mia couldn't help but smile. "You wouldn't be your father's son if you weren't nosey. So come on then, tell me what you heard and I'll tell you if there's any truth to it."

"I heard you asked Sirius for a divorce." said Harry uncomfortably.

"I have." Mia replied unblinkingly, her earlier happiness marginally dimmed.

"And it's my fault." said Harry.

Mia frowned; any trace of happiness completely gone. "Who told you that?"

"Me. I am the reason why you're wanting a divorce."

Mia became instantly concerned. "For your welfare and safety Harry, not because of you personally. There's a risk you could be taken from Sirius's care if we remain married."

"Then I'll go back to the Dursley's!" Though his stomach filled with ultimate dread at the possibility.

A frown returned to Mia's features. "You're not going anywhere Harry, you are where you belong."

"You're not and your coping alright!" Harry desperately concluded.

And just as quickly as her frown returned, sadness swept it away. "Harry mate, I'm anything but alright. And I would be even worse knowing you are with the Dursely's."

"At least you and Sirius can remain married." said Harry. "I don't want to be the reason why you two are not together."

Mia sighed, great sympathy shining in her eyes, "Me and Sirius shouldn't have been together in the first place. I've caused him _too_ much trouble. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"But Sirius isn't happy, and neither are you!"

"He'll accept it in time."

"Don't you love him anymore?" Harry asked almost restlessly. Not understanding how Mia cannot be affected knowing Sirius_, her husband_, is affected by this.

It took Mia a moment to respond, being taken aback and stunned by Harry's forwardness.

"I care for him greatly." she replied carefully.

"But do you love him? I think he still loves you-"

"Harry," Mia hastily cut through, startling Harry; realising a line has been crossed. "you shouldn't be getting yourself involved in this. You barely know me, and you've been through a lot this summer with me barging into your life, but you have to accept that me and your Godfather are better off not being together."

Ultimately Harry knows that what goes on between Mia and Sirius his none of his business. Mia's right, he barely knows her. But he knows Sirius. And he knows that because of her his Godfather who he loves and cares for is hurting.

"Sirius isn't happy and neither are you." said Harry resolutely. "I-I don't like seeing him like this! He shouldn't be like this! And you should be happy too! If you don't love him anymore I'll accept that you two shouldn't be together. But if you do, and refusing to be with him on purpose, then that I can't accept."

Mia is torn. Torn between doing what is right, and what she wants.

Why can't the truth always be what is right? Why do lies occasionally aid with the right thing to do?

Can she look into those eyes, the eyes of not just her dearly lost friend but her Godson, and lie?

Would he even know?

And the truth, would the truth even solve anything?

She is _so_ tired of burying the truth. Her own truth.

She knows how _he _feels, after all she's put him through.

"Of course I love him…I always will." said Mia quietly. "That doesn't mean I'll make him happy."

Harry sighed in great relief; a small grin, mischievous like his fathers, pulled his lips.

"Let Sirius be the judge of that."

* * *

><p>Due to his upbringing, at a young age Sirius quickly learnt if you have the money you can get practically anything you want. Including, so it would seem, divorce papers. Perhaps a bit quicker than the muggle world but like the muggle legal system the wizarding worlds can too be lengthy. Normally retrieving the actual papers should take weeks rather than days. But, as been said before, if you have the money (and an ex-partner that doesn't want any assets) it can speed up the divorcing process.<p>

He's transfixed at the bottom page where _her_ name is printed in capital blunt font placed below a line given for _her _signature.

**AMELIA JAYNE BLACK**

She wanted to take his name; _she_ was the one who asked him if she could. Thrilled, he agreed immediately, not caring that few would actually know. Only when dealing with legalities did Mia use her married name. James and the others called her 'The New and Improved Mrs Black'. Only alone would Sirius affectionately refer her by the name they shared. _His_ name. A name _she _took from _him_.  
>Yet she left him.<br>She ended what they had.  
>She broke him.<p>

The fireplace within the Hogsmeade apartment roared with green fire, a figure walking through the now placid flames and suite.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Tonks greeted, looking sheepishly at Sirius as she brushed away the ashes from her purple cardigan.

"Obviously." Sirius dryly replied, turning the divorce papers face down on top of the table. "I've been finding that activity quite difficult recently."

"So have I." Tonks admitted, coming to sit beside him by the small table he and Harry use for meals.

Her pink hair, like her personality, doesn't look as vibrant as it used to be. She like every other adult that knew Mia appears tired and worn. She still dresses the same but Sirius knowing his cousin practically his whole life knows when she's not herself. And she hasn't been since Mia's return. They all haven't.

Tonks eyed around her, taking in the small apartment fit for two. He and Harry have lived here for a number of weeks. Mainly spending their time within these walls. Yet it still looks the same as the day they moved in. It does not have that homely feel their last home held. The only sign of life being the kitchen area with it's used or washed plates and glasses, which are not many. Not one photo that hung on the cottages walls are present. None from their school days. None of James and Lily. None of Harry and his friends. Not even one of her Teddy. Just blank, plain walls and vacated surfaces.  
>Needless to say, that didn't stop Tonks from being polite.<p>

"The place looks nice!" she lightly commented, returning to Sirius.

Sirius didn't respond. His laden eyes once more fixed on the papers before him, recounting the hidden jargon contained.

"If you add some of the lovely photo's you've got at the other place it would liven the place up a bit!" Tonks suggested, her cheery voice a bit strained.

Impassively Sirius replied, "The photo's we hold dear are in our rooms, and besides, there's not much point transferring anymore more stuff here as we are to return to the cottage."

Tonks raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Dumbledore gave it the ok?"

Sirius glared at his cousin in dark scepticism. "I don't need his approval."

Tonks frowned. "Surely that is dangero-"

"There's _nothing _dangerous about it, Dora." Sirius sternly cut-in. "We are happy there and we are safe."

Adamant, Tonks again tried to make her point. "But-!"

"Mia is _not _going to break in and kill us!"

Wide eyed Tonks shrilled, aghast, "I wasn't going to say that! I was trying to say that it would be dangerous because of _Fudge!_ If he knew you and Harry returned to the place you once lived with Mia he will get suspicious."

"Like I said to your husband, I don't care what Fudge thinks."

"Maybe it's about time you do."

"Why are you even here, Dora?" he angrily exasperated. "You come here uninvited, late at night, plump yourself down beside me without a care in the world and tell me how to live? All while pretending there is no animosity between us!"

"I don't hate you, Sirius!" said Tonks tearfully, leaning forwards on the table. "I'm pissed yes but I don't hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual." Sirius gruffly replied; surly folding his arms and sinking lower on his chair.

"I admit I've acted badly since Mia's returned but can you blame me? For years I've believed she betrayed us; for her not being there when we needed her; for her becoming the dangerous person we never thought she could be. Then years later she reappears causing more havoc and then Dumbledore tells us she _isn't_ a betrayer, she _isn't _dangerous, she's _always_ been on our side, she _left_ to save _us! _I'm finding it very difficult to wrap my head round all this!" she ended weakly.

"You're not the only one." said Sirius, eyes downcast onto the paper.

"Remus told me what she asked of you…" Tonks timidly confessed. Sirius surly form stiffened.

"I don't think you should do it."

Sirius shot his startled and confused sight onto Tonks.

"She's had thirteen years to do this, she could've begun this process without raising alarm. Why now? I know she thinks your marriage will affect you having Harry, but you can't help being married to her. You didn't know things were going to end up this way. If she had a problem she should've sorted it out."

"So…you think I should stay married to her out of revenge?" Sirius asked, bemused.

Tonks shrugged. "She wasn't there when you were locked in a cell all those years. Let _this_ be her sentence."

A grim smile came to Sirius's lips. "Her sentence of being kept married to me? Well, thanks very much."

"Her sentence of not getting what she wants. All this time she's been getting things her way, let this be the exception. _You_ control this. And if she uses Fudge, so what? Your marriage will come out sooner or later, and you're name has been cleared from any wrong doing. There may be people that will make a fuss but you and Harry have been through worse."

Sirius had to agree to the point's Tonks made. Why shouldn't he have the upper hand? Mia has done whatever she pleases even if it is meant for other people but ultimately it's her decision. She chooses to do the things she does. So, Sirius should choose to take control of this. In order for the divorce to be granted both participants have to comply. And if their marriage is leaked, well, it was only a matter of time. And there's no way he'll allow Harry to be taken from him. If they have to immigrate then so be it. He'd do anything to keep him.

"How was she, Sirius?" Tonks small, timid whisper jabbed through his thoughts.

He inhaled sharply thinking back to her face. Having her standing mere inches from him; incredibly close to touch. Feeling her breath grazing over his skin. Seeing every inch of her features. Even smelling her.

"She's just the same…" he answered quietly, subdued; lost in the image of her. "Her hair is longer, she's thinner, but she's still…"

"The most beautiful girl you ever laid your eyes on?" Tonks gently finished knowing Sirius was unable too.

His eyes watered. Swallowing a couple of times he tried to remove the lump lodged in his throat. Agitatedly he rubbed his face then ran his rigid fingers through his ever tousled hair.

"After all she's done…After all she's put me through…I shouldn't regard her with any admiration." he murmured into his palms; his hands clasped around his mouth as if in prayer. "It hurts knowing she looks the same. That I continue to find her utterly beautiful. That I continue to be in love with her, no matter how hard I try not too…"

"She probably feels the same for you." said Tonks without sounding hopeful.

"Perhaps…" Sirius sighed defeatedly, removing his hands from his mouth, setting them on top of the unsought papers. Knowing the truth to _her_ feelings; feeling it scorch and burn within himself.  
>"But I can't decide if it's wanted or not…" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short but get's to the point…a bit like myself. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I spent ALL of today doing this chapter. I am very proud of myself!**

**Disclaimer: I have decided I am to marry a man with the surname Rowling, therefore I can change my forename and middle name with the same initials as our beloved author and therefore earn the credit of being her.**  
><strong>Jacinda K(arina) Rowling, anyone? No? Fine, the original Joanne K(athleen) Rowling it is, then. *sulks*<br>**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day feeling quite happy, if a bit tired. He stayed up talking to Mia till after two in the morning. Looking at his clock he realises that it has just gone past 1:15 in the afternoon.<br>Harry and Mia talked a good while after her saying she still loves Sirius. He found out a bit about her childhood, as well as how she came to be friends with his mother.

"We met in a muggle park. My Uncle used to keep a muggle house where we would stay on occasions. There was a park not far from it. I was never allowed to go there, him fearing that some wizard would jump me or even the muggle children. That is until one day my Uncle amazingly gave me permission, with his attendance of course. I think it was because on that evening there was an event he had to go to where Ministry Officials mingled, and so knowing I would have to deal with their curious looks and frightful gossip on a six year old child, he felt sorry for me and took me down. The fact it was empty was probably another reason."

"The Ministry people gossiped about a six year old child?" said Harry incredulously.

Mia carelessly shrugged. "I was a scary enigma. It's human nature to stare and talk about things that aren't seen as 'normal'. Even if it just so happens to be a child. I tried not to let it phase me, but being a child there's only so much I could've tolerated. So, though I was happy to be allowed to go to the park, I was also dreading that evening. My Uncle sat on the bench with a newspaper, his eyes darting to me every five seconds, while I sat on the swings trying to figure out how they worked."

Harry laughed.

"I always saw kids swinging on them but I never saw them getting it _too_ swing!" said Mia, she too laughing. "Dear knows how long I sat there furiously kicking my legs when just as I was about to give up and destroy the contraption, the empty swing next to me held an owner. It was a girl my age with the most magnificent head of red hair. I knew pretty quickly your mother wasn't like any other muggle child. From the senses I have I can tell if a person holds magic or not, even from the young age of six. Your mother greeted me by telling me she felt sorry watching me not being able to swing and that to be like any other child I _must_ learn. Little did she know that I was anything _but_ normal, but I was so eager to learn that I allowed her to boss me about." Mia chuckled fondly. "She was incredibly patient with me. Showing me how to move forward and backwards with my legs and not falling off. It took a couple of goes but eventually I got the hang of it. She was clapping with delight, her praise encouraging me to swing higher and higher. I realised I was getting so high I could swing right round the bar. And so after just learning _how_ to swing, I tried to do just that. I wanted to show off my new muggle talent. But, it backfired. As I was going backwards, aiming my legs over the bar, I went too far back. Lily was screaming as I was falling backwards. Of course I was told not to do magic in the muggle world, especially not in front of a muggle. But I knew Lily wasn't a complete muggle, plus I think my Uncle would be more upset if I ended up killing myself rather than using magic to stop my untimely death. Without thinking, I stopped falling. I was literally hanging in mid-air!"

"Wow!" Harry gasped. "What a sight that must've been for mum!"

Mia nodded frantically in agreement. "She immediately stopped screaming and was staring up at me as if I was an angel coming down from heaven! Her mouth hung wide open. Her face white as a sheet. Her body shaking. The next thing I noticed my Uncle appeared beside her trying to calm her down while also telling me to come down. I landed on my feet, skilfully I should add, staring right back at her, waiting for her to scream again. Waiting for her to tell me I was a freak and I should leave and never return. After a few seconds of stunned silence Lily eventually spoke."

At this, Mia choked up. Her smile remained yet she was moved by what happened next.

"The first thing she asked was if I was ok." she smiled sadly. "Before then, no one besides my Uncle, my cousin, my Aunt and Dumbledore cared for my welfare. Lily genuinely cared. A little girl. My Uncle had to prod me a couple of times to answer her, I was so stunned. I croaked back I was ok, and my Uncle explained to her it wouldn't be good idea for her to tell people what happened. She then told us that she can do strange things herself; guessing we were kind-of the same. Before we could talk anymore a boy came over, calling for her." Mia straightened herself; suddenly composed. "Not long after," she continued a tad hurriedly, "my Uncle decided it was time for us to leave. Me and your mother exchanged names and my Uncle intended to meet her parents to arrange a playdate. And ever since then we were best friends."

Harry could tell that Mia missed his mother very much; how could she not from knowing each other since the age of six. He later learnt that was the same day she met Sirius and Tonks, at the event her and Uncle had to go too.

From hearing Mia speak so freely and openly, it was easy to forget the drama that was occurring due to her. He also could see why Sirius would fall in love with her.

Leaving his bedroom, Harry headed towards the sitting room. Still residing in the apartment in Hogsmeade there's not much travel going from bedroom, to sitting room, to kitchen to bathroom. The sitting and room and kitchen practically being the same area. Taking a step out of his bedroom, he found Tonks standing in front of the fireplace, ridding the soot from her cloak.

"Wotcha Harry!" she called. "Just up? Sirius asked me here to stay for a bit while he helps Remus fix Teddy's highchair. Turns out a magical high chair is much more dangerous than you thought!"

"This one hasn't also set itself on fire has it?" Harry enquired, turning to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Nah, better than that!" Tonks laughed, walking towards the table herself and Sirius sat at only last night. "It's come to life!"

"Come to life?! What does that mean?" said Harry, his head in the fridge, hunting for a cool drink.

"It likes to walk around the house. I've even found it fiddling with the bathroom taps. Sometimes it even slides down the banister. I wish it didn't, it's ruining the wood."

"Would stunning it not help?" Harry laughingly suggested.

Tonks rolled her eyes, resting her hands on the back of the chair. "Remus not only picked a Non-Flammable high chair but also a Non-Defusing one. It repels magic."  
>Her rolling eyes landed on a snow white envelope, with Sirius's name written clearly on the front. She felt she's swallowed a block of lead recognising the joint handwriting.<p>

"Would you like something, yourself?" Harry offered, startling Tonks from her realisation; her eyes rapidly found him.

"Uh no, no thanks, Harry." she said, forcing a smile on her face. He removed a bottle of butterbeer and closed the fridge, whilst Tonks kept sending covert glances at the envelope. An idea came to her.

"Here Harry, why don't you go to mine and help Remus and Sirius? Teddy would love to see you, and you can witness the chair in action!"

After taking a nice cold gulp of butter-beer (as you can have it warm or cold; both are tasty) Harry replied, "I can't deny it isn't tempting. Would be entertaining watching Remus and Sirius chasing after a chair. But I have some essays I have to finish, and school starts back next week."

"Ah you can do it later!" Tonks dismissed with a wave of her hand. "When's the next time you're going to see two grown men duelling against a baby's high chair?"

A wicked grin promptly came to Harry's face. "Alright then." He put the bottle back in the fridge then headed back to the living room. Grabbing a jacket hanging loosely over the armchair, Harry called, "You coming too?"

Tonks remained by the table; her back now facing the envelope. Harry mustn't have come across it yet, not that he would know who it's from. It's probably best that he doesn't know.

"I just remembered I have some messages to do, but I'll be over later."

"Ok." Harry grinned.

Picking up the small vase placed at the bottom left hand corner on the hearth, Harry took a small handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and declared his destination.

It wasn't until the green flames completely disappeared did Tonks turn around and collected the envelope. Ripping it open, it causes more of the familiar hand writing to be displayed before her.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Most likely I am one of the last people you wish to receive a letter from. I am either very brave or very foolish to initiate this form of contact (I like to think both). It can't be helped I'm afraid, for our last meeting has been haunting me, especially with the way it ended. Not that I deserve a chance to speak with you never mind write to you, but I hope you feel the same as I when I say there is much that has to be discussed between us._  
><em>If you are willing, I would very much appreciate if we could meet this afternoon. I know it is very short notice, you may have other plans and you have to make sure Harry is cared for; I can help make arrangements if you're having any difficulty. I'll be travelling a lot over the next few weeks and I do want to settle things between us Sirius, sooner rather than later.<em>  
><em>If you do not wish to meet I wholeheartedly understand. However, for the occasions we may accidently bump into one another, for Harry's sake, we should at least be civil.<em>

_I'll be at the muggle house at two o'clock. I presume you used Floo powder before, feel free to use that again._

_Forever grateful,_

_Mia_

* * *

><p>Her bottom lip became practically numb by the time two o'clock arrived. And she was positive her ring would soon be worn from being repeatedly grazed left and right against the neck chain in anticipation.<p>

She doesn't know if he will appear or not. She wouldn't have written to him if she didn't want him to appear, but she can't deny a tiny part of her would be relieved if he didn't. Mia hates waiting. The last time they met she didn't get the chance to wait and panic. He was just there. There was no time for her mind to create catastrophic scenarios that made her stomach churn and her palms sweaty. On a positive note she is prepared for his appearance. No throwing-up at the very first sight of him. She hopes.

After talking to Harry last night and reminiscing about how she meet Lily, Tonks and Sirius (purposely avoiding Severus) Mia longed for that time. She missed them all desperately, even Severus. It made her want to try and get it back. Not that it could ever go back to what it was, but she wants to at least try. Especially with Sirius. Jumping back into a relationship would be much too sudden, and something Sirius may not actually want. She knows he still feels something for her, and he's bound to know she still feels something for him. It's from the connection they share. From their very first kiss when six and seven, that forged a spark between them. When they were fifteen and sixteen and declared their love to one another, that's how their connection forged into something stronger. Ever since then they could feel and share each other's feelings for one another. Mia could do that with anyone, but with Sirius she didn't need to try, it was like instinct; it was natural. Same with Sirius knowing and feeling Mia's. Together their connection is strong. When apart, well, it's not broken but neither is it solid. To be friends again would be wonderful for Mia. His friendship meant everything to her.

The fireplace within the kitchen roared to life; resulting Mia to become rigidly still on the chair, her wide eyes glued to the hearth. A dark figure moulded through green flames that are now placidly flickering and licked. The figure to be revealed as Tonks.

Mia's mouth hung open at the unexpected presence of her once dear friend. The friend who she stole biscuits with and hid under a table, along with the boy who she originally intended to meet.

Tonks' eyes were fastened on her; she too affected by this abrupt reunion. Her jaw is clenched and her hair looked even pinker from the loss of colour to her shaken face.

To Mia, besides looking astonished, Tonks has barely changed. She looks like she hasn't aged; her skin, though ever so slightly worn, clear and youthful. Her hair is still pink and shaped into a bob from the last time she saw her. And her style of clothing, a mixture of muggle and witch, remains. Although appearance wise Tonks seems the same, Mia would admit her eyes hold an emotion that wasn't there before. Distress.  
>Mia knows it isn't because of them seeing each other for the first time in over a decade, no; to Mia that emotion has been with Tonks for a while. That it has aged and ripened through time. It seems that Mia and Sirius aren't the only ones that permanently bears the burden of sorrow from her departure.<p>

"Oh Dora…" Mia whispered in a quivered hello. Her affection for her old friend surged through her shocked wide eyes and quivering whisper.

"_No!_" Tonks harshly blurted; she sounded tough yet the emotion in her eyes resonates her brusqueness. "No, this isn't a happy, welcoming reunion. I am here to tell you to leave my cousin alone! You have caused him enough heartache, anymore and you'll kill him!" Her body shook with the emotion; her fists balled up in restraint.

Slowly, cautiously, Mia got up from her chair at the table, not removing her stare. Raising a hand Mia indicated the kitchen door and gently suggested, "Perhaps we should go talk somewhere more ideal, the living room is much more comfor-"

"I am not here on a social call!" Tonks snapped stopping Mia's cautious movements. "Sirius doesn't need any more turmoil than he's already been through. Not only do you return and mess his head up with your loyalty, you have the audacity to demand a divorce!"

Mia almost turned pleading as she replied, "I know I don't have the right to ask for anything-"

"You damn right you don't! You deserve _nothing_ from us!"

"You're right! I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you! But you all deserve to know the truth of the night I left."

Tonks' jaw and fists clenched even tighter. "All I need to know is that you left, whether it was to help save us or to help kill us, I don't care. You still left and you still abandoned us!"

"I _didn't _abandon you!" said Mia, taking a step towards Tonks who rigidly and sharply took one back.

"You left us in that field to die!"

"No Tonks!" Mia cried hastily; tears welling, her hands trembling. Any calmness, cautiousness and patience evaporated by Tonks' statement. "_No!_"

"I _watched _you leave!" Tonks cried back; her own eyes welling with tears. Tears of anger as well as the sadness. "I watched you staring at us, there was no emotion on your face. You were watching us suffer from the hands of those death eaters, not even flinching. Then you literally turned your back on us and scarpered out of our lives."

Tears trickled down Mia's cheeks. She so desperately wants to cling onto Tonks' arms to shake the truth into her as well as support her weight, for her legs feel weak from this emotional turmoil. From the stare of her once dear friend, who now looks at her with contempt as well as the distress. She did that. She caused the chaos and mayhem. And she's the only one who can fix it, or at least attempt too. Which is what she has to do. It is what she _wants_ to do. She saw it in Sirius, now she must face Tonks.

"I had to leave, Voldemort was about to appear at any second, I had to get to him and stop him! He would've killed you all! Then after we fought, I left. It was the only way, I couldn't handle being the reason why those I cared about were constantly in danger!"

"Then you should've thought about that before becoming friends with us!" Tonks snapped; viciously pointing at her. "_You_ made us care for you! _You_ made our hearts break when you tossed us aside! And when you foolishly returned you get Dumbledore to do your dirty work! And instead of meeting Sirius with Dumbledore's presence you send the man he believed you left him for! Getting _him_ to voice your innocence instead of yourself and also revealing that he just so happens to be your _cousin!_"

"I know using Virgo was not the smartest or considerate of ideas, but Virgo knows everything that went on. I did not think Sirius would even want to see me." she feebly explained.

"Better you than that bastard." Tonks scowled.

Mia hung her head. Her eyes still streaming and her head now throbbing. She placed her fingertips onto her temples, rubbing the skin in the hopes of rubbing away the pressure.

She cannot allow Tonks' words to hurt her, it would only make her want to give up from telling the truth. She has to immune herself from it. She cannot protect herself from Sirius, he's etched _too_ deep in her heart, but as for Tonks, she has to shield herself. Sirius's, Harry's and Dumbledore's opinions are far more important than Tonks and any other persons. This does not mean she no longer cares for her, for she does and always will. It just means that Mia can only allow certain people to affect her. If she cared what others thought Mia would be a wreck, she'd have no strength. While growing up it was the love from her Uncle and friends that helped her and gave her strength. She has Virgo and his little family of course, who she loves dearly. But she wants her own family and that's Harry. _And_ Sirius.

"Now you're trying to weasel your way into Harry's life."

Mia's attention sharpened at the mention of her Godson. Removing her fingertips from her temples she regained eye contact, staring squarely back at Tonks.

"If he wishes to know me and have contact I cannot stop him. I may not have been in his life but he _is _my Godson. That title cannot be broken no matter how much you want it so. If Sirius has an issue he will make it known. But as long as Harry wants me I'll always be there. And I will always want him in my life."

"I may not be successful keeping you away from Harry, but you will have no access to my son." Tonks harshly declared. "He will not know the horrors you have brought, I will make damn sure of it!"

"You-You and Remus have a-a _son…?_" Mia whispered in surprise.

For one brief second a glimmer of sympathy resonated Tonks towards Mia. She saw the joy in Mia's eyes and the wonder of who this boy is. Tonks also, with much force, pushed aside the tiniest hint of longing she saw in Mia. The longing to meet Teddy, but also the longing of a child.

"Although it is hugely belated, my congratulations to you both." said Mia in true sincerity.

"I _don't_ _want_ your congratulations!" Tonks spat, coming out crueller than she intended from allowing herself to feel sympathy towards Mia. "I _don't want_ you near my family, that's including my cousin!"

"And what if he wishes to meet me?" Mia dared to question. She didn't say it in an unkind manner, or in a condescending way. It was a whisper that held no emotion which was a total contradiction to her own state of mind.

"Then you will deny him that opportunity!" Tonks ordered, once again pointing viciously. "Go back to wherever you hid and leave him alone. If you still love him you would leave him be. Let him live the rest of his life without having to worry about you, that's including leaving your sham of a marriage intact. Let him be the judge whether you deserve to be free from that hold."

Her expression impassive, Mia quietly responded, "I did not request the divorce in order to be free from him. I requested it for his and Harry's saf-"

"I know, I know, for their safety and credibility!" Tonks finished mockingly. "If the marriage is revealed to the world then so be it. Allow them to deal with it however they want, not the way _you think_ it should."

"I am not meaning to be selfish if that's what you think I'm coming across." said Mia, attempting to reign in her earlier calmness. "My intentions are for the care and welfare for Harry and Sirius. I want nothing but what's best for them, be it with me or without. And just like you said, it is their decision how they deal with the marriage; it is also _their_ decision if they wish to remain in contact with me."

With the lightest trace of remorse, Tonks stated, "Deep down you know they are better off without you. You said you left in order to save our lives…." she gravely added, "Why don't you leave to save our sanity."

Before Mia could respond or even react, the fireplace impressively roared with those green flames. Three figures came bumbling through the emerald haze. A startled Remus, a worried Harry and a furious Sirius entered the muggle kitchen, the letter she wrote for him clasped painfully tight within his grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Dora dear, I think you've got yourself into a bit a pickle…<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus – as well as a Judge. That would NOT help you lawfully win the rights to Harry Potter. Even though you weren't the one that wrote it. Stupid brain!**

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> do you think you're playing at?!"

Several things happened the second Sirius made his way for Dora.

Remus quickly put himself in front of Sirius; his hands clasping onto Sirius's shoulders attempting to keep him as far from Dora as possible. She, from her open mouth shock by her cousins' threatening presence, stumbled backwards ending up on the other side of the room. Her back thumped against the kitchen counter as Mia grabbed a baffled Harry by the arm and pulled him behind her out of harm's way.

Harry bless him, didn't know where to look. His eyes couldn't stop and rest in one place. He even had to take the room in. Besides occupying five people, with the friction in the air near prickling, the kitchen seemed so vacant and lonely. What is Mia doing in a place like this?

Teeth threateningly baring much like the dog animagus he evolves, Sirius shook the opened letter from Mia at Tonks' direction, blatantly ignoring Remus's pacifying endeavours.

"Was this letter addressed to you?" Sirius growled making another step forward that almost causes Remus to fall backwards. "What right do you have to open _my_ mail?! And _how_ did you even know where she was?!"

Though she retreated from her cousins' aggression, Tonks isn't the kind of person that would vocally back down from a fight.

She stubbornly replied, "I overheard Dumbledore telling you at Hogwarts-"

"_Eavesdropped_ more like!" Sirius snarled.

"Believe me I wasn't planning on ever coming here! But seeing the letter and knowing who wrote it- _she_ has no right contacting you!" said Tonks as she jabbed a finger towards Mia.

Harry, from standing behind her, noticed Mia's subtle flinch.

"I'm only looking out for you, Sirius!" Tonks added.

"I'm a grown man Dora I _do not_ need mollycoddling!" Sirius barked back, attempting to hurl himself forward once more.

"Sirius will _you_ _calm down!_" Remus ordered, struggling to keep him back.

Sirius snapped his raging stare onto Remus. "Calm down? _Calm down?!_ _Your _bloody wife has once again been sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong!" His fuming eyes went back to Dora. In what sounded as an attempt for patience Sirius added through gritted teeth, "I thought from last night we had an understanding; you _have_ to _stop_ interfering with this, Dora! What happens between me and Mia _is between_ me and Mia!"

Again Mia flinched; her darting eyes resting a few seconds longer on Sirius than necessary.

"You are blinded by what you want, Sirius! You cannot see what is for the best!" said Tonks frustratingly.

Sirius's attempt for patience trembled. Badly.

"_You're_ the one who told me to _stay_ married to her." he growled tersely.

"On _paper_ Sirius! Not in the _literal _sense!" said Tonks, stamping a foot on the kitchen floor.

Patience shattered Sirius heaved himself forward again this time pushing past Remus.

With a light wave of her right hand Mia magically sent Sirius promptly backwards, causing him to land on a chair by the kitchen table with an inelegant thud.

Sirius casted Mia a surprised yet annoyed glare from her interference.

"Sorry for interrupting this '_discussion_'," said Mia a bit dryly, "but as you are all in my property I would prefer if you continue this elsewhere. I do not wish for a duel to be held in my kitchen."

"Like we should do what _you_ say!" Tonks snarled in disgust. "You came barging back into our lives, I can very well barge into your home and say and do as I please!"

"You may if it is just me here," said Mia cautiously, "but if you are going to talk in this manner in front of Harry then I must insist you do so in private."

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "You dare give me parenting advice?! There is _no way_ I am going to allow you to be alone with him!"

After a brief silence consisted of the two women staring each other out, Mia replied, "That's not your decision to make."

It was now Tonks' turn to take a threatening stepped forward. This occasion towards Mia.  
>Mia stayed remained unmoved.<p>

"You cannot just disappear for thirteen years then sweep back in expecting for you to resume the responsibility as his guardian!"

"It's _not_ your call." Sirius aggressively injected.

Simultaneously Mia and Tonks turn their sights to Sirius from his unexpected declaration.

Mia's stomach jolted like the feeling you get from missing a step.

Sirius stands once more, still angry but also austere. Remus, who stands partly in front of him, is no longer restraining him but his eyes are too glued on Sirius. Tensely so.

Looking directly at Dora, Sirius stated, "In a way Mia has more right to Harry than _you_."

Harry, even from his position behind Mia, could detect a hint of smugness emanating from his Godfather. So too, did Dora.

Eyes practically bulging from their sockets Dora cried, "How _dare_ you take her side after all that I've done for you!"

"No one is taking sides, Dora." said Remus placidly, alert eyes now on her.

"How can you say that?!" she snapped at her husband.

"_Does it even matter?!_" Remus snapped back startling all in the room including Mia. "_This_," Remus frustratingly continued; his arms frantically indicating Dora and Sirius, "is getting us nowhere! I've had _enough_ of you two fighting, and I'm sure Harry has too! If you two are like this with Mia returning what will you two be like when Voldemort does?"

Dora rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That is entirely different, Remus."

"Really?" replied Remus evenly. "According to you Mia is just as bad as Voldemort."

"Voldemort wants to _kill us_, Mia just wants to mess with our heads." said Tonks, sending a nasty glare at Mia who pretended to ignore the exchange.

"Be that as it may," Sirius said quietly; impatiently. "It is _not_ your right to interfere with mine and Mia's relationship. Cut her out of your life if you must, but do not be the judge when it comes to mine."

Tonks turned to Mia; eyes blazing. "Can you honestly tell me you think it's wise for you to remain in contact with Sirius and Harry?"

Mia stared almost blankly back.

Knowing she asked Sirius for a divorce Tonks must've sussed that Mia agrees Sirius and Harry are better off without her. However, after all Mia's done to them; leaving them, pushing them away, Harry _wants_ to keep in contact with her. And Sirius, the one she's hurt the most…well, at this moment he is currently defending her.

Straightening her posture ever so slightly, Mia replied, "If they wish to have me in their life I cannot stop them. I may agree with you that I do not deserve that right…but I want it." she added her whisper filled with longing. "As long as they want me, I am here."

Her blazing eyes are now filled with tears; stoic and rigid, Tonks stood with her arms tightly folded.  
>Quietly she said whilst shaking her head, "I cannot support this, not after all you've done."<p>

Mia appears calm and collected; holding that commanding air she naturally carries, but inside she is in pieces. Dora was her great friend, a sister to her like Lily. Now she wants nothing to do with her. And only one in the room is aware of how much this interaction is hurting her.

"Your support is not needed." said Sirius roughly. "You want no part in this then leave."

"Sirius…" Mia lightly reprimanded, looking pleadingly at him for calm. His own stomach jolted from her stare.

"I do not need you to come to my defence!" Tonks hotly rounded on Mia. "Like yourself it's not wanted!"

Shoving his hand to retrieve his wand, Sirius took a furious step forward-

"_Stop!_" Harry demanded, attempting to stand in the middle of the room but Mia's quick reflexes stopped him from getting far. Sirius immediately halted his intent but his wand remained on guard.

Looking at Dora over Mia's shoulder Harry said, "I'm sorry you do not agree with me keeping in contact with Mia, but it's what I want. If she is not trustworthy then let me learn it myself."

All stared at Harry in silence, but none stared at him more than Dora. Pity was in her expression to which Harry didn't appreciate.

"If you wish to have her in your life Harry, then you have the right to be told what happened the night she scarpered." Her eyes slid to Mia who stared timidly back. "He deserves to know, don't you think?"

"Which version?" Mia queried, her voice sounding raspy. "You do not know what really happened."

"You abandoned us in a battle of Death Eaters!" said Tonks rage filling her once more and again taking a step forwards. "There were more of them than us. We saw you standing at the side watching us fight for our lives- you did absolutely _nothing!_ I called for your help- _we all_ did! And then without warning you sent us flying from some propelling spell and before we had the chance to lift our heads from the shock of landing harshly on the ground you disappeared!"

"I _had_ to leave!" Mia said now desperate as she was when the two of them had this conversation alone. "Voldemort was on his way, I had to go and stop him!"

"What was stopping you from helping us fight?!" Tonks tearfully demanded, taking another step closer to Mia. "We could've died that night! And all you cared was saving your own skin!"

"I left _to_ save you!" Mia removed her hold from Harry and turned fully to Tonks, the two not standing far from each other but the earlier hostility has been changed to despondency.

Remus, Sirius and Harry are engrossed by the interaction between the two women. At last it seems now is the time Mia will reveal what truly occurred the evening she left. Where did she go and what happened?

"He was in my head…" said Mia to all in the kitchen; her voice quieter and beseeching. "Voldemort…he was practically taking charge of my body…I could barely decipher what was my thought and what was his…Sometimes I was able to catch snippets of conversations he was having…Finding out his plans. That night as you duelled against the Death Eaters, he was speaking…He was speaking to my mother."

"_Your mother_?" Sirius sharply repeated; Tonks and Remus too reacted from this revelation. Sirius stepped away from his place by the kitchen table. "I thought she died not long after David?" he queried in disbelief.

"So did I…" said Mia grimly; her eyes downcast. "But I'd know her voice anywhere."

With a weary sighed Mia tiredly rubbed her face with a hand then mindlessly brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"They planned to make themselves invisible," she said; now sounding mechanic and inert. "Well, Voldemort can do that, my mother would have had to use a Disillusionment charm. They would turn up in St. Stephens Green and then one by one…behind your backs…use the Avada Kedevra curse…"

Harry had to swallow down a very large lump in his throat at the concept his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks could've so very easily be killed so coldly. To imagine an invisible Voldemort prowling behind them, his wand aiming at the back of their bodies without any warning…It made his blood run cold.

"It's very cowardly if you think about it..." Mia airily remarked; trance-like when absorbed in her memories of that evening. "That instead of duelling as proper wizards would face to face they would rather kill from behind. Yes…very cowardly…I knew I had to leave you all at some point but I didn't plan that evening. I turned up to the battle intending to fight, but hearing their plan…Hearing the sickening detail of what they would do after they killed you…" Mia's face paled and contorted in revulsion; a violent shiver shuddered through her.

"I _had_ to do something. Time was running out before they planned to arrive so I casted a Propelling spell that would undoubtedly send the Death Eaters flying across the grounds. Unfortunately you guys too would be affected but it was necessary for you guys to question me. I couldn't have you follow me, so I left abruptly…and cruelly. I went straight to Voldemort and my mother. They were at the place where David was killed." Mia took a deep shuddering breath.

Sirius unconsciously moved closer to her.

"It was like they were waiting for me..." she said bitterly. "Like they knew I would arrive. My mother looked unkempt and smugly happy at seeing me. She knew how affected I was from their conversation. And she enjoyed it. Words were spoken between the three of us;_ she_ did most of the talking; mainly about how much of a disappointment I was. Then of course she tried to hit me where it hurts, mentioning the people I care about…" her sights flashed to Sirius finding him standing not far from her.

"Leaving that field and knowing you were all there damaged me greatly..." her voice trembling. "Something shredded within me that night….It was the worst feeling I've ever felt. Worse than losing David…I could barely breathe, I couldn't even think. Unbelievable pain surrounded me. My whole body and senses ached and grated. I believed death found me or at least it was waiting for me in the form of my mother and Voldemort. I never wanted to kill before. Not until that evening..." Mia said bleakly. "My entire life has been somewhat controlled, thanks to my mother and Voldemort. I've always had to be kept on guard and whenever I tried to have some normalcy in my life they were there wrecking it. Yet aware that because of them I lost everything, ruining the lives of those I love the most…I no longer cared about morals. I wanted to kill them. Violently so."

Her confession spoken so bluntly scared all in the room. She meant every word. You can tell she spoke with honesty. Sirius felt it.

"The only emotion I allowed myself to feel was the murderous rage. Without that I wouldn't have had the strength to face them. We fought. The three of us. Them versus me. From what I can recall it was vicious. I don't think I ever fought so hard or fiercely in my life." said Mia, frowning thoughtfully. "I may be more powerful than Voldemort but he had an accomplice; one who too is quite skilled. Unsurprisingly she showed me no mercy. My own mother…" Mia darkly chuckled. "Not that she ever did, but to know that this fight could end with her daughter dead I stupidly thought even through my rage that maybe she would express even a tiny bit of pity. Of course she showed none. She wanted to rip me apart, to kill me by any possible means no matter how messy or hasty. I'm ashamed to say I mirrored her feelings, and I showed it. I think I might've even frightened her. Voldemort however, who didn't want me killed just badly injured, was enamoured by this new me. I was being who all feared me to be. What he knew I could and should become. Ruthless, fearsome, merciless…I basically became him. What he always wanted." she finished with an unfeeling whisper.

"I threw my mother to the ground and standing above her I pressed the tip of my wand to her jugular. Voldemort froze beside us; I felt him watch. Me and mother only had eyes for each other and from that moment I truly felt like the most powerful witch in history. I finally overpowered the woman that brought me so much suffering. She was trapped. Voldemort didn't even care. She was now in _my_ control. Two words away from never harming me again. My whole body filled with nothing but hate and fury; it coursed through every vein and every organ. My palms sweated, the rush of blood thundered my ears, I shook with the tremendous need to perform the fatal deed. I _craved_ to kill my mother…"

A dead silence struck the room as all are utterly captivated. Tonks who once stared at Mia with disgust now stares at her with fascination.  
>All wondered the same question. But only one asked it.<p>

"Did you do it?" Sirius croaked with glistening eyes.

Mia raised her own shining eyes to him and her whole body slumped defeatedly from the contact. "No." she whispered emotionally. "You wouldn't let me…"

Recognition overtook Sirius's features obviously realising what Mia means. Their stare never wavering. Nearing passion.

However, no one else knew what she meant. Confused, Remus gently asked, "How could Sirius not have let you? He wasn't there."

Mia's throat went completely dry. "I thought of him." she rasped. "Thinking of him…my love for him overtook my senses. It was overwhelming..." Her voice gradually rose, emotion overpowering her rasps. "The realisation of losing him, what he gives me, struck me hard. The murderous rage evaporated as the agony of when I left St. Stephens Green returned, twofold."

Virgos words from there unwanted reunion seized Sirius's mind:  
>"<em>The reason she was dying was because of being parted from you, Sirius…When she left it almost killed her…Her powers only faded when David died, but from separating herself from everyone she loved and who loved her in return it almost was her undoing…What destroyed her the most and diminished her magic was leaving you, Sirius. In order to save your life she sacrificed her own…"<em>

He and Mia have still not removed their emotional sights from each other.

"My powers were more ripped from me than drained. The loss was suffocating. From the connection I have with Voldemort, he too became affected by my pain. It burned him."

Finally Mia removed her stare from Sirius and turned to Harry who had nothing but shock struck across his face. Sirius continued to keenly watch her.

"Me and him are not connected by a scar but by a magical sense that was forged from my birth. We're basically imprinted to one another. Unreciprocated as it is, we are connected and will be until death."

"Why did he burn?" asked Harry, perplexed and amazed.

"Love repulses him. And the amount I felt for the people I left overpowered him. It wasn't killing him, it weakened him immensely. He became helpless and that scared him. We both crumpled to the floor; convulsing in pain. My mother finally got herself out of her state of shock took Voldemort and disapperated. By some miracle, to this day I don't know how, I disapperated myself and landed into David's countryside home and lost consciousness."

"_How_ were you able to contact Lily?" Sirius croaked, mystified eyes intent on her. He now is only at arm's length away.

"Thinking of hers, James and Harry's safety strengthened me to write to her. By no means was the letter I sent to her detailed. From what I can recall it was short, blunt and to the point." Mia sadly answered. "From the loss of my magic my connection with Voldemort stopped. He too was badly injured but he didn't lose his magic. It was only a matter of time before he regained his strength.  
>The main thing I wanted to get across to Lily was for her, James and Harry to go into hiding as soon as possible. The state of my writing must've alerted her for not long after the letter was sent Virgo appeared."<p>

Finally Mia turned to Tonks whose fascination by her story remained.

Tearfully Mia said to her, "I am truly sorry for the turmoil I caused you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, but it was necessary in order for me to leave. I was too dangerous to be around back then and leaving you was the only option I had to save you."

Frowning yet crying, Tonks enquired thickly, "What makes you not as dangerous now?"

"My powers have still not fully reformed. I am not sure if I will ever be as powerful as I once was. When Voldemort returns to full power, my strength will be equal to his. He will and has access have access to my mind again, but my mental ability is much stronger than it used to be."

"But you could easily run off again if Voldemort resumes to going inside your head?" Sirius questioned, anger ebbing in his trembling voice.

Her eyes held such sadness to which Sirius didn't even need her answer.

"If it concerns your safety I cannot promise that I will not leave again…" Mia quietly confesses, as if the quietness could soften the blow.

Sensing another argument about to begin, Remus intervened, stepping himself between Mia and Sirius. His anger evident.

"I think that conversation can be kept for another day and between the two of you." said Remus, looking back and forth between the couple. "I don't know about anyone else, but I could surely do with a drink."

"A strong one preferably…" Tonks muttered; closing her eyes as she rubs her temple with her fingers, her body sagging against the counter.

Mia and Sirius stared each other out for a couple of seconds. Their earlier passion back, now mingling with his anger and her sadness from her confession.

"Mia…"

Harry's quiet, trepid voice broke their moment; snapping their sights onto him and pushing aside their feelings for each other. The two of them face Harry, and Harry realises it is the first time he has seen them together. In fact, the first time the three of them are in close proximity. His Godparents. His family.

"If you were to leave again…" Harry says hesitantly, "would you still have some form of contact with us?"

Startled, amazed and utterly thankful, Mia replies to her Godson's need, "Of course. If you wish."

Slowly and timidly, Mia raises her arm and sets a hand on Harry's shoulder.

It is the first time she has touched him. The last time he was a baby, holding him in her arms.

Feeling him beneath her grasp brought a whole new reality to Mia. He wants her in her life. He _needs_ her. And she too wants and needs the same.

Smiling shyly, she give his shoulder a small squeeze.

"So you won't be completely out of our lives then?" said Harry, a small smile coming to his lips.

"You're stuck with me." Mia smiled.

"Good." said Sirius bringing Mia's attention instantly back to him. Emotion was in his gaze once more, sending tingles and goose-bumps through Mia's skin. "Lily's efforts of helping you, even if it was sending Virgo, would've gone to waste if you didn't eventually return to us..."

Still smiling Mia replied, "She wouldn't have liked that."

"No, she would've no doubt send a hex upon you of some sort." said Sirius, smiling softly.

The effect of his smile tingled Mia even more. Her heart practically melted.

The flames of the fire place roared once more, again disturbing Mia and Sirius's moment. Startling everyone's attention, a new figure came through the flames.

The figure was small, fervent and loud.

"Auntie Mimi! _Auntie Mimi!_ Look what I just did! I used Floo powder!" the victorious cries of little Emily rang in the kitchen. She practically hurled herself into Mia's legs, jumping up and down for joy. Her personal parade only stopped when she noticed her Auntie Mia wasn't the only one in the room staring down at her in amazement.

Scowling in annoyance from their presence disrupting her celebration, Emily turned to face the bewildered strangers and demanded, hands on hips;

"_Who_ are all of you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the spectacular world of Harry Potter. If I did Sirius** **would live forever (still can't get over it!), Hedwig wouldn't have sulked with Harry before her demise (R.I.P Hedwig) and I'd have no regret pairing Ron and Hermione (although I could be one of a few).**

**Onward! *toots trumpet***

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the little girl's scrunched up face repeated her nosey demand - "Mimi? Who are they?" - did Mimi react.<br>The child's lime green eyes narrowed accusingly upon each stranger as an unamused Mia grabbed her hand and hoisted her out of the kitchen.

Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Remus gaped at each other from the amusing yet startling spectacle.  
>How does a child that young know Mia? For Sirius he couldn't rid the little girl's eyes; they are oddly familiar.<p>

With the kitchen door closed it unfortunately didn't block the voices of Mia and the girl. Though slightly muffled, neither emotion is subtle.

"_How _many times have I told you _not_ to go near the Floo powder?!"

"But Daddy forgot to bring back Petal and I missed her so I decided to get her myself!"

"Floo powder is very dangerous; you know very well you _cannot_ just disappear without an adult and without telling anyone!"

"Tobin knows!"

"_An_ _adult_, Emily! _Not _another child!"

"He didn't think I could do it, said I wasn't smart enough, I showed him, didn't I Mimi?"

Harry had to grin from the child's pride clearly being declared.

An exasperated sigh burst forth. "This isn't something to be proud of, Emily! How did you even know I was here?!"

"I heard you tell Mama."

Silence.

"You _heard_ me? How did you hear me through a brick wal-Wait…Emily…have you been doing magic?"

Silence.

"…no…"

"_Emmeline_!"

"Ok, ok! Only to find out how long you'll be away for. You said you would give me a ride on Talisman later!"

"Which is not happening by the way – don't give me that look Emmeline! It's not going to work! You did something wrong and _incredibly_ foolish and will be punished for it! Dear knows what everyone back home is doing!"

"But when you were six you did stuff like that! You and Daddy were always going away and having adventures! Nana said so!"

Sirius couldn't help but take the little girl's side. Sure, when Mia was six they both ran from Death Eaters, illegally Disapperated, and slept in a cave. But what did Mia do with this kids' dad? Infact, _who is_ the child's father?

"I never used Floo powder!" Mia exasperated.

"You didn't have too!" Emily quickly retaliated.

"That isn't the point! The point is you are extremely lucky you ended up here and not in another part of the world!"

Emily giggled. "Don't be silly, Mimi! I knew what to say!"

"This isn't funny! Just you wait till I get you home!"

"But-!"

"Which will have to wait till after your parents deal with you."

"But-!"

"And you're not getting anywhere near Talisman until _I_ decide you deserve to be."

"_But_-!"

_"No buts_! Now go get Petal!"

"_Mimi-!"_

_"Petal, Emily!"_

With a dramatic huff, little thunderous footsteps ran and clambered up the stairs.

As the frustrated noises were made, Mia, practically huffing and puffing, returned to the kitchen.  
>Without acknowledging anyone she went straight to the counter by the sink. She yanked the drawer open, snatched out a piece of paper and pen, and furiously scribbled; audibly grumbling to herself.<p>

After a few seconds of quick bemused glances to one another, Remus lightly enquired,

"So…who's Petal?"

Harry supressed a snort.

"Forget Petal!" cried a baffled Tonks gawping at the back of Mia's head. "_Who_ is that girl?!"

"Emily." Mia grumbled. She finished her writing and with the snap of her pen landing on the counter added, "My niece."

"_Niece?!_" Tonks gawked. "_Niece?!_ Whose daughter _is_ that?!"

"Virgos."

Tonks' mouth dropped open.

"_Virgo_ has a _daughter?!_" said Sirius in disbelief. Shaking his head he dully chuckled, "God help the woman forever tied to _that_ man…"

Continuing her self-grumbling Mia folded the note in-half, set it on the counter and with a direct point of her right index finger sent the letter to disappear with a zap. A brief flash of white light projected across the kitchen.

"Is that a letter to her parents?" Harry asked almost hesitantly from Mia's agitation.

"Yes, her mother is sure to be going frantic." Mia groaned, turning to face them.

Mia leaned back on the counter, tersely rubbing closed eyes with the heels of her hands. How easy it could have been for something terrible to happen to her niece, all because she wants an adventure! Why was no one watching her? How could she have easily slipped past everyone? Could Finn easily do the same?

"Who's her mother?" Tonks pried, suddenly curious to who this woman is.

"No one you know." Mia wearily answered. She folded her arms loosely about her and slightly slackened against the counter. "She's a muggle nurse. Virgo met her nearly ten years ago when she started taking care of his mother."

"Are they still together or what are they?" asked Tonks.

"A happy husband and wife," Mia mumbled, "who should've watched their child properly! Heads will roll when I get back…"

Harry gulped.

A brief flash of white and a zap erupted the room similar to the one Mia recently casted. Only Harry jolted by the abrupt method of post. The letter landed beside Mia on top of the counter. Swiftly Mia opened what appeared to be a hastily folded piece of paper. Whilst her eyes quickly darted left and right across the page, Mia's breathing got quicker and got more agitated.

"What's wrong?" Sirius frowned.

Sighing, Mia crumpled the letter into her dress pocket. "I have to return with Emily soon or Virgo will pay us a visit."

Harry has yet to meet this Virgo; he being a cousin of Mia's doesn't give him an advantage, Dudley being his proves that not all family can be reliable. Harry knows he shouldn't judge a person he has yet to meet, and Virgo mustn't be that bad if Mia continues to associate herself with him- even being an aunt to his kid – but he can't help but feel some wariness about him. He helped Sirius think Mia left him for another man (himself). Ultimately it was for Sirius's own good, but from what Harry has heard and eavesdropped it sounds as if Virgo enjoys making things difficult for Sirius. And continues to do so. And Harry doesn't have much time for anyone that purposely upsets his Godfather. Snape included.

"You'll return, right? All you have to do is return the kid." said Sirius, now scowling.

With what can be described as sadness mixed with her weariness, Mia replied, "I'm needed at the house. Something's un-expectantly turned up."

"Can it not wait?" said Sirius, tersely.

"I'm sorry," said Mia with sincerity, "if I could get out of it I would."

"What's so important?" Tonks asked, surprisingly like her cousin annoyed. "You're the one that wanted to meet Sirius."

Clearly Mia hesitated before answering, but as her gaze filtered through her audience, landing lastly (and longingly) onto her estranged husband, something within her pushed her to answer. Truthfully.

"Virgo's mother wants to see me. While I was in hiding I kept in regular contact with her and saw her often, but I have yet to see her since all the drama of my return began."

"And she chooses now?" said Sirius sceptically.

"I've been putting it off." said Mia. She grinned guiltily. "She tends to nag."

"Can she not wait?"

"I can't prolong it anymore. She's sick; it's not easy for her to travel, which she shouldn't have." She added with a mutter, "Virgo probably arranged that."

Sirius's scowl didn't lessen. "Did Virgo know you were planning on meeting me?"

From the mention of Virgo, Harry knew this conversation isn't going in the right direction.  
>It's amazing how quickly the atmosphere can change, especially when concerning Mia and Sirius. It wasn't that long ago that they were both supporting theirs and Harry's wish to remain in contact. Now, from the mention of one name all of that is forgotten.<p>

"What? No!" said Mia; straightening herself against the counter.

"Did anyone in that country house know where you were going?"

"Only one."

"Who?"

"Sirius," Remus tentatively interjected, taking a closer step between Sirius and Mia. "Is this really necessary?"

"I need to know if Virgo planned this." said Sirius, continuing to stare at Mia.

"Planned what?" asked a confused Mia.

"Getting you to return to him as quickly as possible. Obviously he decided it would be fun to stop me talking to you, first sending his kid and now getting his mother involved – I wonder if she really is waiting for you."

"Sirius, please," Mia sighed, restraining herself from rolling her eyes. "Virgo may be stupid at times but he isn't going to put his six year old child at risk by making her travel by Floo!"

Teeth clenched Sirius repeated, "Who knew you were planning on meeting me?"

Silence. A hesitant one.

"A friend called Emma." said Mia.

"Who's Emma?" his grey-blue eyes narrowed.

Mia again stalled herself from answering; clamping her mouth shut. She glowered back.

Sirius took a looming step forward intending to press for more when the pottering sounds of tiny feet became louder until the kitchen door swung open and the little girl Emily re-entered. A pink and blue patchwork bunny that's seen better days limply hung beside her, its long arm clutched securely in her tiny fist.

Instantly her eyes inquisitively assessed the adult strangers; her stare straying longer on Sirius who to her is standing much too close to her aunt.

They all seemed equally as interested in her as she is with them. She doesn't understand why, she doesn't have pink hair, messy clothing, a beard or a funny looking scar on her forehead. She isn't interesting to look at. She also isn't entirely pleased that none of these strange people have yet to comment on her ability to use Floo powder. How many six years olds do you know can do that?!

"Who are you people?" she demanded, back to her bossy manner.

"They're old friends of mine, Emily. Back when I was in school." Mia informed her niece as lightly as she was able given the situation between herself and her 'husband'.

Emily's eyes immediately shot to Harry with suspicion. "Even him?" she queried. "He's can't be an old friend."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, or if he was even allowed too as Emily continued to intently study him. He's used to being stared at, that's what happens when you become 'The Boy Who Lived'. On occasion when someone would find out who he is they would easily pass by his face and directly examine his forehead. However, Emily hasn't taken any notice of his scar, or if she has she hasn't commented on it. Given that she's so young it's possible she doesn't know who he is which is very rare in the wizarding world. It's a nice change she isn't ogling his forehead, even if her scrutinising stare is quite intimidating.

"I was friends with Harry's parents." said Mia. "Sirius here," Mia indicated Sirius who jolted slightly when Emily's sights immediately clamped onto him, "is Harry's Godfather as well as an…old friend."

Sirius may be a temperamental man but he doesn't lack sense. His feelings for Virgo are obviously negative but he isn't going to involve the child into his dislike for her father.

Stepping back from Mia, Sirius politely greeted, "Hello Emily." with a small nod.

Emily looked at him pensively. "You've got a silly name." she decided.

Tonks snorted while everyone else grinned or laughed. Mia merely shook her head, ready to apologise but found Sirius also smiling by the comment. The image caused Mia to catch her breath.

"You're right kid," he said, "but it's not as silly as the name of the mad lady standing behind you."

Emily turned to find this mad lady and found the one with the pink hair. She was glaring rather menacingly at Sirius.

"What's your name, then?" said Emily with interest.

After a few seconds of silence, Tonks clipped, "Dora."

"Are you really going to lie to a child?" Sirius chastised, smiling even more.

Tonks took a deep breath as if praying for strength, then grumbled out, "Nymphadora…"

Emily giggled. "That's a very strange name!"

"Blame my mother." said Tonks.

With another giggle, Emily faced the last person whose name she doesn't yet know.

"So what's your name?" she asked Remus.

Smirking he replied, "It's not as interesting as Dora's or Sirius' I'm afraid. My name is Remus."

"Which is kind of a posh name." Mia remarked. Emily giggled.

"And Amelia isn't?" said Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Least you can shorten my name, you can't with Remus unless we call you Ray."

"You don't look like a Ray." Emily again decided with that pensive look.

Tonks chuckled, "Thank God."

"Is your hair _really_ pink?" Emily returned to Tonks. "Like, is your mummy or daddy's hair pink and you got it from them?"

"No, I changed it myself." said Tonks, smirking.

Emily turned puppy-eyed to Mia. "Can you make my hair pink, Mimi? Please?"

"You're seriously asking me that after what you just did? Just because we're currently having a nice conversation doesn't mean I have forgotten you broke the rules!"

Emily took Mia's hand with her bunny-free one and jumped up and down. "Please? Please Mimi? It looks really pretty! And I love pink!"

Crouching, Mia put her hands on Emily's arms; stopping her pleading jumps. "You need to ask your mother, but I think you should wait after a couple of days so she can cool her anger after your great escape."

"But even if she says no will you do it? Just for a short time? To see what it would look like?"

Mia stared at Emily in silence for a few seconds before replying, "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Emily cheered, throwing her arms round Mia's waist; giving her a squeezing hug.

Mia smiled down at Emily; brushing the child's long blonde hair through her fingers.

A lump came to Sirius' throat watching the two. It looked so natural for Mia and Emily to give affection to one another. It's plain to see Emily adores her aunt. Seeking her company and wanting to make her proud even by doing something so dangerous. Its possible Emily is wanting to be like her aunt; her using Floo powder is enough evidence. She also wants to make sure her aunt is safe; interrogating the visitors. Mainly the girl just want's Mia to be proud of her, no matter the cost. Sirius can relate to all of that. He was round that age whenever he fell for Mia.

From Mia's reaction to the kids' sudden appearance it's clear she's very protective of her. Probably seeing her as her own. Mia would've been a great mother. It's something she always secretly yearned to be, which regrettably cannot.

Mia raised her sights to Sirius as if reading where his thoughts were heading. A sad smile came to her lips.

"We better head soon before Virgo emerges and causes a scene."

Swallowing down the lump, Sirius heavily nodded in agreement.

"Are they coming too?" asked Emily.

Words escaped Mia. How can you explain to a child their friendships are badly strained? They'd be more than welcome, however before she arrived they were at each other's throats! She doesn't want to Emily to get caught up in the drama.

Sirius was about to come to Mia's aid but he was beaten to it by someone most unexpected.

"Maybe another time." said Tonks, kindly.

Mia tried and failed to hide her surprise. She was so thankful to Dora at that moment.

Tonks continued, "Whenever you're no longer in trouble and your hair can be pink. I'd love to see how it would look."

Emily beamed.

"Ok," Mia began; her voice thick, "let's say goodbye and head home."

Emily removed her arms from Mia and turned to face her audience. "Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

Mia looked to Harry. "I'm sorry we didn't get to speak much to each other. You're always free to contact me whenever you want."

"Do you think we can meet up before I return to school?" asked Harry; looking back and forth to Mia and Sirius. He couldn't help but sound hopeful.

Giving Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Sirius replied, "I'm sure we can arrange something."

"That would be nice." Mia smiled to Harry and to Sirius. Sirius was lost.

"What about you two?" said Tonks; indicating Mia and Sirius.

That brought Sirius back to the present.

"Dora, I don't think now's the time…" Sirius warned; sending hinting, pressing glances at a curiously perplexed Emily.

"I don't mean now, I mean, why don't you go with Mia and Emily?"

Again, Mia became surprised by Tonks' unexpected words. Everyone did.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius questioned without tolerance.

"It was originally arranged for you two to meet anyway-" Sirius bit his tongue from lashing it was her fault for interfering with that arrangement – "there's things for you two to talk about."

"What things?" piped Emily; arching her head back to see Mia.

Sirius glared at Tonks for her lack of tact.

"Just boring grown up things, Ems'." Mia hurriedly pacified; stroking her hair once more. She quickly spoke to Sirius, sensing his escalating temper. "It might not be a bad idea, Sirius. I would like you to see the place, perhaps one day allow Harry to visit. And I would like to talk."

Which is true. Mia has no qualm bringing Sirius back to the country house. She did intend to meet with him to talk. Nervous, hesitant and slightly scared, but it needs to be done. Especially after him properly learning what occurred the night she left, and other issues that needs to be discussed.

Temper diminishing yet slightly baffled, Sirius asked, "What about your aunt?"

"That's no problem, you might even get me out of facing her wrath." said Mia with light humour. "She's also been wanting to meet you for ages."

"I'm sure she has…" Remus muttered.

The feeling's mutual for Sirius. He wants to meet this secret woman who not only caught David Carter's affections, but also Mia's. Would she be like Mia's Uncle? When she heard about him was she against his and Mia's relationship from the start? To Sirius it's more than likely she is. No doubt she knows about his feud with her son; what mother (besides his own and Mia's) wouldn't support their child? Undoubtedly he would have to see Virgo again, but it would be worth it to get the chance to speak with Mia.

When he saw her letter wishing to see him, he couldn't decipher what he felt. Forgetting Tonks intercepted the letter, Sirius' feelings for Mia at that moment were mixed. The last time he saw her she requested a divorce. Now she wishes to make things civil between them. Divorced couples can be civil…but can they?

Does he even want to go through with it?

Does he have the strength?

Does she?

Take away his anger, her betrayal, his confusion, her fear: could they both willingly go through with it?

"Me and Remus can take Harry, if that's ok with him?" said Tonks.

"Yeah!" said Harry quite enthusiastically, more than eager to encourage his Godparents to talk. "Yeah that's fine!"

Sirius and Mia are curious to know why Dora is all of a sudden pushing for this. She intercepted Mia's letter, telling her to disappear and move on; what has rapidly changed Dora's mind? If it wasn't for Emily's presence Sirius would be threatening his cousin with his wand right now demanding to know. As it is all he can do is accept the proposal and hope for the best or decline and return to sulk over the divorce papers.

Her face; a beautiful canvas of patience, only her eyes give away her emotions. And only Sirius can interpret.

Those dark green emeralds gazing fixedly on him; he can read them better than his own.

He chose the former.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on Sirius ye boyee!<strong>


End file.
